Objets du désir
by m.belial
Summary: Traduction de la fic d'AZRAEL - Harry, Ron et Hermione signent un contrat magique leur faisant promettre de perdre leur virginité dans l'année. Ils se décideront assez vite sur les objets de leurs désirs, mais... HGSS, Slash HPDM... ENFIN LA SUITE !
1. Prologue

****

OBJETS DU DESIR

Auteur : AZRAEL

DISCLAIMER : malheureusement rien du tout ne m'appartient. Les personnages et tout l'univers de Harry Potter sont bien sûr de J.K. Rowling, et l'histoire de cette fic est d'AZRAEL. Je ne fais que la traduction. 

Où trouver la fic originale : sur adultfanficton (.net) 

(désolée, j'arrive pas à faire passer l'adresse complète, ff.net ne la mets pas)

Pairing : Harry/Draco, Hermione/Snape

Je suis tombée sur cette fic par hasard et j'ai adoré l'histoire et sur un coup de tête j'ai décidé de la traduire pour vous la faire partager. 

Elle commence tranquillement mais il y aura par la suite des scènes très chaudes pour les couples HG/SS, HP/DM… Alors ceux qui sont contre les slash (relations sexuelles entre hommes), vous êtes prévenus…

Attention, cette fic est très longue alors si ça ne vous plaît pas du tout, faites le savoir.

J'ai gardé quelques noms en anglais : Draco et Snape au lieu de Drago et Rogue, parce que je les trouve mieux comme ça ! Sinon, dans la mesure du possible j'ai gardé les noms et expressions en français (Mangemort au lieu de Death-Eater par exemple).

Petit résumé rapide : La "Dream Team" signe un contrat magique leur faisant promettre de perdre leur virginité dans l'année. Ils se décideront assez vite sur les objets de leurs désirs, mais l'amertume laissée après la guerre ne se révélera-t-elle pas trop blessante pour que l'amour existe ?

Alors voici le prologue, pour situer le cadre de l'histoire, surtout pour le beau Drake. Le contrat sera dans le premier chapitre.

* * *

PROLOGUE : Le long baiser de mort

Lucius Malfoy avait toujours été quelqu'un qui choisissait la voie de la prudence dans la plupart des choses qu'il entreprenait de faire. La ruse dans le fait d'être Lucius Malfoy était de s'assurer que personne ne réalisait qu'il choisissait ce chemin-là. Son choix de vie en était un parfait exemple. Il avait voulu, plutôt désespérément, avoir un fils qui lui ressemblerait de façon remarquable, aussi il avait préféré Narcissa à sa sœur Bellatrix parce qu'elle lui ressemblait beaucoup plus. Cela avait été comme ça pendant presque toute sa vie entière, avec quelques exceptions notables. Une d'entre elles l'avait conduit à son état actuel. Il avait totalement cru que le Seigneur des Ténèbres gagnerait en fin de compte et si ce n'était pas le cas, et bien, il était Lucius Malfoy et il avait de l'argent ce qui disait beaucoup dans le Ministère. Pas tellement apparemment, quand vous avez été démasqué, envoyé à Azkaban et échappé pour voir ce satané Seigneur des Ténèbres vaincu au combat par un adolescent. C'est pourquoi avec du recul, non, cela n'avait pas été un de ses meilleurs choix.

Pas qu'il avait regretté d'avoir rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres, être un Mangemort lui avait offert des plaisirs que la société ordinaire n'aurait jamais, sans parler de l'absolue accumulation de puissance qui l'avait placé dans sa propre ligue. Pas que cela l'aidait maintenant. Ce qu'il regrettait c'était de ne pas avoir eu de plan de secours au cas où tout aille mal, ce qui était incroyablement arrivé. Oh oui, Snape le lui avait dit, et oh oui, il n'avait pas écouté. Snape avait fait la bonne chose, un agent double, peu importe qui gagnait, Snape l'avait senti comme la rose proverbiale.

Il était trop tard pour ce regret particulier. Il avait vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres mourir, il pouvait l'appeler Voldemort maintenant, il ne reviendrait pas en arrière, avec la plupart des gens qu'il avait avec désinvolture appelé ses amis et qui l'avaient ensuite attrapé avec pas moins de 7 sorts de stupéfaction. Donc cela avait été 3 semaines à Sainte-Mangouste pour l'avoir en forme pour le procès, il avait été envoyé à la maison pour une semaine sous un sort d'enchaînement et ensuite au Ministère pour être jugé, déclaré coupable (inévitable) et condamné à recevoir le Baiser. Maintenant pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas juste décidés de le tuer ? Il s'était attendu au Baiser, pourtant, et c'était là où sa somptueuse ingéniosité l'avait forcé à agir. Au manoir, avant le procès quand il était en train de soupeser les avantages et les inconvénients, il avait soulevé l'idée _"Oh Merlin ils vont me donner aux Détraqueurs"_, et il avait trouvé la potion dont il avait besoin. En remerciant tous les dieux auxquels il pouvait penser d'avoir connu Severus Snape aussi bien pendant si longtemps et d'avoir observé dans les plus petits détails ce méticuleux petit con travailler, il rapprocha la potion de sa bouche et la but.

Il avait compté sur le Ministère pour autoriser son fils à venir le voir avant le Baiser, mais c'était une chose sur laquelle il n'aurait jamais dû compter et maintenant il était peut-être dans une position pire que celle dans laquelle il avait commencé. Sans pouvoir dire à Draco quoi faire, il allait devoir compter sur l'espoir que quelqu'un comprenne tout. Et si personne n'y arrivait ? Pire, et si quelqu'un comprenait et que tout simplement ne s'en souciait pas du tout ? Faisons face à ça, c'était en effet possible. Non, ce n'était pas bon du tout.

Il s'était assis en silence, regardant la porte devant lui et se rongeant les ongles. Ce bastion de l'indignation morale, Maugrey Fol-Œil, était en train d'arpenter les alentours, en souriant et sifflotant un joyeux petit air. Lucius n'avait absolument aucun doute sur le fait que ce salaud avait demandé à être le seul à le surveiller, il n'avait jamais vu un sourire aussi large que celui que Maugrey avait montré à son procès quand le verdict _Coupable_ était tombé. De l'autre côté de la porte, sa femme avait reçu le Baiser de Mort devant plus de 50 spectateurs dont leur fils.

La porte s'ouvrit trop tôt et ils la portèrent dehors. Il la regarda fixement pendant un moment, intégrant les courbes familières de son corps, la blondeur de ses cheveux, l'avancée de son nez. Elle n'était plus Narcissa cependant, Narcissa n'aurait jamais permis à sa bouche de rester mollement ouverte comme ça, de telle façon qu'un mince filet de bave descendait le long de son visage et s'agglutinait dans ses cheveux, et ses yeux, autrefois bleus et lumineux, étaient vitreux et semblaient morts, comme ceux d'un poisson qui était resté hors de l'eau trop longtemps. Il y avait des destins pires que la mort et il était en train de le voir. Ses yeux s'élargirent et sa bouche s'assécha, pas de chagrin pour son amour perdu, mais par pure peur absolue.

"Ton tour maintenant, Malfoy".

Le sourire que Maugrey avait affiché à son procès était maintenant de retour sur son visage balafré et défiguré, en fait, Maugrey irradiait catégoriquement de bonheur.

Lucius avala le peu de salive qui lui restait et se leva, il arrangea sa robe et lissa ses cheveux, c'était un tic nerveux qui lui restait de son enfance. Toujours s'arranger, toujours s'assurer de paraître immaculé. De quelque part profondément dans sa mémoire une voix réprimandait : _"Lucius, brosse tes cheveux, tu ressembles à quelque chose qu'aurait traîné un gnome"_.

"Maintenant vous n'allez plus vous soucier de votre apparence", ricana Maugrey, "vous êtes sûr d'une chose ici, ils vous embrasseront tous de la même façon".

Lucius pinça un peu les lèvres et avança, en se concentrant péniblement sur le processus de mettre un pied devant l'autre comme il marchait jusqu'à la porte.

* * *

Draco Malfoy était assis dans la rangée de devant du petit auditorium dans lequel il n'avait pas vraiment voulu être. Il avait regardé sa mère partir, il l'avait vu tourner son visage vers le Détraqueur pendant qu'il venait pour elle, elle était partie tranquillement, elle avait même fermé les yeux comme si c'était un baiser de passion. C'était typique d'elle, rien n'allait faire fléchir Narcissa Malfoy. Il avait gardé sa mâchoire complètement stable et n'avait pas cligné des yeux, il ne voudrait pas commencer à pleurer maintenant, Narcissa n'aurait jamais été capable de survivre à ça. Il avait voulu partir ensuite, il en avait assez vu, il n'avait pas besoin de voir davantage, mais Narcissa et les trois autres avant elle n'avaient été que des hors d'œuvres, c'était le moment de l'événement principal, et Draco était obligé de rester. Le Ministère avait décrété qu'il devait venir, une leçon morale pour le fils d'un couple de Mangemorts, ne fais pas ce que tes parents ont fait, regarde ce qui va advenir d'eux.

Il était assis entre Dumbledore et Snape. Dumbledore était au Conseil et était un des jurés qui avait déclaré son Père coupable. Snape était venu en tant que soutien moral pour Draco. Snape était assis dans un silence de pierre, Dumbledore semblait sévère et malheureux. Le sorcier âgé n'avait fait aucun secret de sa désapprobation de cet "Acte Barbare", mais quel autre châtiment pouvait-il y 

avoir ? Il ne croyait pas non plus à la peine de mort et Azkaban ne pouvait pas les retenir. Le public avait réclamé à grands cris le Baiser et Cornelius Fudge, sa prise au pouvoir dangereusement près de tomber, l'avait donné à son public, pour le bien du Monde Sorcier, bien sûr.

Son Père, Lucius, avait franchi la porte, suivi par un Maugrey positivement enthousiaste. Il marchait lentement, presque en traînant les pieds, les yeux élargis comme il fixait la chaise devant lui. Son visage était un masque de quelque chose que pas une seule personne dans la salle n'aurait jamais pensé voir sur le visage de Lucius Malfoy. De la peur, une pure et simple peur. Il s'assit, chancelant sur la chaise et tourna son visage, il accrocha les yeux de Draco, le Gris rencontrant le Gris. Les poings de Draco se serrèrent sur ses genoux, les articulations devenant blanches. Il serra les dents et regarda comme son Père se tourna pour faire face au Détraqueur… et paniqua.

Lucius essaya de se lever hors de la chaise, une réaction instinctive, le besoin de survivre, et le Détraqueur fondit sur lui dès qu'il bougeât, étouffant son cri étranglé avec sa bouche. Draco sentit un sanglot s'élever bruyamment de sa gorge et s'échapper, il sentit Snape et Dumbledore l'empoigner tous les deux et le tenir immobile. Lucius était en train de lutter comme quelqu'un qui suffoquait, son corps se tordait, ses mains fouettaient violemment le dos du Détraqueur, le frappant inefficacement avec toujours un manque de force. Il ne ferma jamais les yeux, il les garda grands ouverts sur la chose qui était en train de le détruire, une longue larme brillante courut le long de la joue qui était visible pour Draco et il poussa des cris étouffés dans la gorge du Détraqueur.

Draco observa la scène, il regardait comme les mains qui fouettaient commençaient à ralentir, s'affaiblissaient d'une manière ou d'une autre et soudain une pléthore de souvenirs fit rage sur lui comme la pluie. Il avait 2 ans et il chevauchait un balai qui volait à seulement un pied du sol, en riant avec le gloussement de rire d'un bambin et son Père était debout au-dessus de lui, lui tenant les mains, se tournant immédiatement afin qu'il puisse voler autour de lui, ces cheveux blonds gonflant dans la brise. Il avait 4 ans et était à la plage, sur les épaules de son Père, ayant commencé à courir dans les eaux profondes qu'il n'aurait jamais atteint seul. Il avait 5 ans et c'était Noël et il était en train d'essayer d'enfoncer une quiche de viande dans la bouche de son Père et Lucius détestait les quiches de viande, mais il continuait à rire et Draco avait pu la pousser dans…

"NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON !!!" était-il en train de hurler comme les mains de Lucius tombèrent sur les côtés de la chaise et ses yeux clignèrent, reclignèrent et commencèrent à se vitrifier.

Draco se leva, essayant désespérément d'aller vers son Père, sachant que c'était trop tard. Ses ongles mordirent dans la chair de ses paumes, faisant couler du sang et alors Snape le poussa en arrière ; il enveloppa autour de lui ses longs bras revêtus de noir et détourna son visage du spectacle. Il commença à pleurer dans le creux des épaules de Snape, aussi longtemps et aussi fort qu'un enfant perdu dans l'obscurité. Lucius était immobile et détruit, le porteur de lumière avait été éteint et Snape tira Draco hors de la salle, loin des regards et des commérages de la foule. C'était, Dumbledore le rappellera plus tard, le premier acte de gentillesse sincère de Snape depuis des années.

__

La suite très bientôt ! ^_^


	2. Chp 1 Le Contrat

****

OBJETS DU DESIR

Auteur : AZRAEL

DISCLAIMER : malheureusement rien du tout ne m'appartient. Les personnages et tout l'univers de Harry Potter sont bien sûr de J.K. Rowling, et l'auteur de cette fic est AZRAEL. Je ne fais que la traduction. 

Vous trouverez la version originale Objects of desire sur le site adultfanfiction (pour le lien, allez voir sur ma bio - merci Falyla !!)

Pairing : Harry/Draco, Hermione/Snape

Elle commence tranquillement mais il y aura par la suite des scènes très chaudes pour les couples HG/SS, HP/DM… Alors ceux qui sont contre les slash (relations sexuelles entre hommes), vous êtes prévenus…

J'ai gardé quelques noms en anglais : Draco et Snape au lieu de Drago et Rogue, parce que je les trouve mieux comme ça ! Sinon, dans la mesure du possible j'ai gardé les noms et expressions en français (Mangemort au lieu de Death-Eater par exemple).

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, j'y réponds à la fin du chapitre !!!

Bon en piste pour le fameux contrat….

_________________________________________________________________________________

****

CHAPITRE 1 : Le Contrat

C'était un contrat stupide et ils le savaient tous. Eh bien, peut-être pas Ron, mais avec du recul c'était Ron qui en avait pris l'initiative. Hermione ne pouvait pas être complètement excusée de cette bêtise parce qu'elle avait été l'idiote qui avait trouvé l'idée d'écrire un contrat magique pour qu'ils le signent et elle était même parvenu à l'ensorceler s'ils ne faisaient pas ce à quoi ils s'engageaient. Harry, qui jusqu'à ce point n'avait pas de réelle implication, prouva sa propre idiotie en signant cette maudite chose.

Ils blâmèrent le démon de la boisson bien sûr. Quoi d'autre aurait pu conduire trois personnes parfaitement saines d'esprit, des héros du Monde Sorcier, à faire quelque chose d'une bêtise extrême comme de créer et signer ce contrat ? Ils s'étaient enivrés d'un mélange d'alcools variés chipés dans le bureau de l'Oncle Vernon le jour où Harry avait dit à sa famille détestée exactement ce qu'il pensait d'elle et où il partait pour Londres vers la maison qu'il avait légalement hérité de son Parrain. Maintenant que la Guerre était finie et que l'Ordre ne l'utilisait plus, il pouvait y emménager et il avait prévu de le faire. Il venait d'avoir 18 ans, il pouvait boire dans autant de bars qu'il voudrait et c'était certainement dans ses projets. Donc, ils buvaient et qui sait quand ils avaient commencé à discuter de façon exaltée sur le fait qu'ils avaient consacré tellement de temps à de très longs combats contre les forces du mal qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le genre d'adolescence dont la plupart des sorciers et des sorcières avaient profité, et il semblait que le seul grand regret de Ron était qu'il soit resté vierge durant ses 7 années de Poudlard. C'était une situation qu'il avait prévu de rectifier dès que cela serait humainement possible.

C'est alors que vint l'Idée, l'Idée qui les menèrent au Marché qui les menèrent au Contrat.

"Pourquoi est-ce que nous ne ferions pas un marché, que nous perdions tous notre virginité cette année ?

Ils n'en avaient pas débattus, cela semblait une bonne idée, mais ensuite ils se saoulèrent encore plus et le contrat entra en jeu.

Dans la froide lumière du jour, quand les regrets et les maux de tête abondèrent, ils avaient désespérément essayé de détruire le contrat, mais en vain, une nouvelle clause s'inscrivait simplement à chaque fois qu'ils essayaient.

"Je dois le reconnaître, 'Mione, tu sais comment écrire un contrat" avait dit Ron impressionné.

"Je vois ça !" dit-elle d'un ton cassant, "mais cela signifie que nous devons respecter les termes du contrat". Sa tête lui faisait mal et elle sentait le besoin de vomir. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça maintenant.

"Et qu'est-ce qui se passe si on ne le fait pas ?" avait interrogé Harry, il avait eu peur de le demander, mais il savait aussi qu'il devait le faire.

"Et bien, selon ce que nous avons décidé, nous serons défigurés par des furoncles pour le restant de nos jours."

"Défigurés ?"

"Oui, par des furoncles".

"Oh"

Ron avait froncé les sourcils, réfléchi et dit finalement, "Eh bien, hé, ce n'était pas comme si respecter les termes du contrat serait une si mauvaise chose."

Hermione le fixa du regard et ensuite prit d'assaut la salle de bains pour y vomir.

Le Contrat était simple. Ils avaient une année d'école pour perdre leur virginité respective. Comme une partie de la septième année avait été interrompue par la guerre, ils n'avaient pas passés leurs ASPICS et n'avaient pas pu finir leurs études. L'année entière avait été invitée à revenir pour la refaire en entier. Trente-trois avaient accepté, le trio étant parmi le nombre. C'est pourquoi, ils avaient une autre année d'école. Les clauses, ajoutées comme punition pour avoir essayé de détruire le contrat étaient les suivantes : 

1- Il était interdit de le faire entre eux, 

2- Il était interdit de payer pour du sexe, et 

3- Ils devaient être sincères vis-à-vis de leur sexualité. 

A côté de chacun de leur nom sur le contrat il y avait dessiné un petit rosier sans fleurs. Lorsque chacun aura terminé la tâche imposée, une rose en fleur apparaîtra.

--------------------------

Harry avala la potion qu'Hermione avait faite dans la cuisine et se roula en boule sur son lit, attendant qu'elle agisse et apaise le martèlement dans sa tête. Sans se soucier de quand son mal de tête se dissipera, il savait qu'il avait envie de rester dans cette position pour toujours. Il se demandait si c'était possible, peut-être que Dumbledore le laisserait avoir Dobby pour qu'il vienne s'occuper de lui et il resterait juste ici, roulé en boule, pour toujours et à jamais… couvert de furoncles. Il soupira. Des fragments de son mal de tête étaient en train de le dévisager avant de disparaître, et son cerveau commença à s'éclaircir. Snape devrait être fier, pensa-t-il avec amusement, il avait engendré une diablesse de faiseuse de potions en Hermione Granger. Maintenant si elle était aussi brillante pour inverser des contrats irréversibles qu'elle avait fait pendant qu'elle était ivre. Des furoncles ! Que diable les avaient-ils fait en venir à des furoncles ?

S'il était honnête avec lui-même il devrait dire que la seule idée de perdre sa virginité atteignait la moitié de sa peur de mourir. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas le faire, bien sûr qu'il voulait, il était seulement humain après tout et il avait 18 ans, il devrait être en train de tourner autour de quiconque qui croisait son chemin. Son problème était dans la troisième clause. Sa sexualité. C'était un problème, principalement parce que Harry n'était pas entièrement sûr de qu'elle était la sienne. Non, ce n'était pas entièrement vrai. Il avait une terrible vague impression, non ce n'était même pas ça, c'était une effroyable certitude qui se faufilait en lui et qu'il bloquait depuis 2 ans et demi en utilisant la guerre comme une excuse pour ne pas y penser. Le fait était qu'il y avait une file de sorcières menant jusqu'au bout de Surrey qui aurait donné leur bras droit pour avoir le privilège d'être sa première et il n'avait absolument aucun intérêt dans aucune d'entre elles.

Il avait été embrassé trois fois en tout dans sa vie. La première avait été Cho Chang en cinquième année et le mieux qu'il pouvait décrire ça était comme étant… humide… et par-dessus le marché un complet désastre. Puis en sixième année, Parvati Patil l'avait effrayé de façon intense une nuit quand elle l'avait agrippé après l'entraînement de Quidditch et avait enfoncé littéralement sa langue au fond de sa gorge et c'était plutôt en train de l'étouffer et, eh bien, … humide… et finalement, et peut-être aussi le cœur le plus brisé, il avait essayé de sortir avec Ginny et cela avait presque détruit son amitié avec Ron et le clan entier des Weasley. Il avait essayé, il avait vraiment, mais ensuite il avait réalisé qu'il l'avait seulement fait parce qu'on s'attendait à ça de lui et en toute honnêteté, il ne voulait simplement pas être avec elle. Aussi leur baiser, quand il était arrivé, avait été totalement mécanique et sans passion et elle l'avait aussitôt remarqué. _"Qui sait, peut-être que simplement je n'embrasse pas bien"_ pensa-t-il inutilement.

Il blâmait Draco Malfoy pour tous ses problèmes à cet égard. Eh bien, pour être juste, pas tout Malfoy en tant que tel, cela serait beaucoup plus exact de dire que c'était l'estomac de Malfoy. Cela avait été le premier match de Quidditch de la sixième année et il pleuvait des cordes. Voldemort était de retour, la guerre avait commencé et la plupart de l'équipe de Serpentard avait de la famille qui était Mangemort et Lucius Malfoy était encore à Azkaban (il s'évadera avec ses copains plus tard ce mois-là). L'équipe des Serpentards était dehors pour l'hostilité et l'équipe de Griffondor essayait encore de s'accommoder au fait qu'ils étaient pleins de nouveaux joueurs inexpérimentés. C'était en train de virer en un jeu sanglant, sale et dégoûtant et les joueurs des deux côtés étaient trempés comme des soupes. Harry et Draco avaient vu le Vif d'Or au même moment et étaient partis dans sa direction, se donnant l'un l'autre des coups dans la poursuite, le poing faisant contact de temps en temps avec des bras, des hanches, des mâchoires, sur tout ce qu'ils pouvaient attaquer. Puis, juste comme ils avaient commencé à plonger vers le sol après la petite balle dorée, les supports de brindilles de leurs balais s'accrochèrent l'un autour de l'autre et ils perdirent tout contrôle, tombant brusquement vers le sol et atterrissant dans un tas humide sur le terrain.

Harry s'était assis et avait baissé les yeux vers son ennemi gisant à côté de lui. Ses robes étaient ouvertes, le pull-over repoussé vers le haut et une surface pâle d'un ventre plat était à découvert sous la pluie torrentielle. Harry avait regardé fixement comme s'il était en transe devant cette vision qui commençait en-dessous des côtes de Malfoy jusqu'à la bande élastique de son sous-vêtement. Son ventre était harmonisé par des muscles fins et il y avait un léger duvet qui traînait de son nombril jusqu'en bas dans son pantalon. Il observait comme le ventre se contractait à chaque respiration que Malfoy prenait et soudain, il était devenu inextricablement excité, ayant la première érection pour une autre personne depuis aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait se rappeler.

"Comment le temps d'une vie couvert de furoncles pourrait être mauvais ?" Il frissonna, cela serait probablement joliment mauvais.

-------------------------

"Tu pourrais être très jolie ma chère" dit gaiement le miroir, "si tu faisais seulement un effort."

"Oh la ferme !" Note mentale à moi-même, acheter un miroir moldu. Faire un effort en effet. Est-ce que ce stupide maudit miroir avait une idée de tout juste combien d'efforts elle avait besoin de faire pour avoir l'air acceptable. Au bal de Noël de quatrième année elle avait tourné des têtes et poussé un grand nombre à l'admirer, mais cela avait pris de nombreuses heures d'efforts concentrés pour réaliser ce petit exploit, sans parler d'une stupéfiante collection de produits de Pré-au-Lard. Il n'était pas question qu'elle fasse ça tous les jours, il n'était pas question qu'elle le veuille. Elle se contentait de natter chaque jour ses épaisses boucles brunes afin de ne pas ressembler à une créature des forêts pas si mignonne que ça, ce qui était sa seule concession quotidienne à la vanité. Hermione n'était pas et ne serait jamais, une splendide beauté. Elle était assez jolie, un visage non abîmé par de réels défauts, un nez retroussé, une jolie bouche, des dents acceptables et des yeux chocolats. Elle était une fille simple, elle n'avait pas le désir de recouvrir son visage de maquillage ou de porter des papillons ou des fleurs dans ses cheveux. Chaque jour sa routine était la même, se laver le visage, tresser ses cheveux, s'habiller, sortir. Elle n'avait pas prévu de changer ça. Elle était pratique, plus intéressée par les livres et l'acquisition de connaissances que par son apparence… ou la recherche d'hommes.

La recherche d'hommes. Maintenant qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire à ce sujet ? Elle ne s'était jamais trop préoccupée de toute la chose "perdre sa virginité", aussi pourquoi elle avait fait ça ? Ce n'était pas en elle de simplement se coucher sur le dos et de laisser un type avoir du sexe avec elle et elle avait espéré tomber amoureuse avant de faire l'amour en fait, mais maintenant elle devait trouver un partenaire, et vite. Elle devrait au moins le connaître, même si c'était seulement un petit peu. Une aventure d'une nuit n'était certainement pas son truc. Mais qui ? Elle connaissait presque tous les garçons de Poudlard et aucun, aucun d'entre eux ne l'intéressait d'une quelconque façon. Elle avait besoin d'un homme qui avait un esprit similaire au sien, elle avait besoin d'un homme qui estimait la connaissance et la perfection technique par dessus-tout, l'apparence n'était pas importante, la recherche de la connaissance l'était elle.

"Oh allez," se réprimanda-t-elle en colère, "tu es à la recherche d'une aventure d'une nuit afin que tu ne finisses pas couverte de furoncles de la tête aux orteils." Des furoncles, des furoncles parmi toutes les choses, et pour le restant de leurs vies ! Ils devaient avoir été saouls pour en arriver à ça.

Est-ce qu'elle pouvait avoir une aventure sans lendemain ? Elle en doutait fortement. Ce qui la sauvait était que, à 18 ans, elle pourrait entrer et sortir de Poudlard avec une plus grande liberté et peut-être, si elle était chanceuse, elle pourrait rencontrer quelqu'un à Pré-au-Lard.

------------------------

Ron n'avait pas du tout de réticence à propos du Contrat qu'ils avaient mis par écrit. En fait, il pensait que c'était une idée géniale. Une des plus grandes tragédies, à ses yeux du moins, était que tous les autres étudiants de leur année semblaient avoir été en train de baiser comme des lapins et Harry, Hermione et lui non. Ils étaient des Héros pour l'amour de Dieu, ils auraient largement dû le faire. Son plan original avait simplement été de rectifier ça tranquillement durant la prochaine année, le Contrat lui donnait juste un stimulant supplémentaire pour faire ce qu'il avait voulu faire en premier lieu.

Ron se voyait lui-même dans une bonne position, à 18 ans il était grand et s'était heureusement pas mal épaissi, ce qui le rendait plus imposant que l'échalas qu'il était. Il avait un visage agréable, ressemblant plus à Bill qu'à Percy et sa tignasse de cheveux roux avait été coupée à la mode sur l'insistance de ses frères jumeaux qui maintenant se croyaient être les lanceurs de tendance du Monde Sorcier. L'apparence convenait à Ron, qui avait toujours été en danger d'être vu comme rien de plus que le second de Harry, il semblait qu'il avait un ami à la mode. Harry, qui était plus petit que lui de presque une tête entière, n'avait pas la grandeur et la maigreur pour porter la mode moderne qui semblait être stockée dans tous les meilleurs magasins. Ron le faisait très simplement. Il avait des pommettes convenables, des yeux bleus clairs, un nez plutôt long qui semblait juste fin sur son visage. Il présentait bien, le manque de grâce de l'enfance une chose du passé, et il le savait.

D'une manière importante, il n'avait pas le moindre scrupule de savoir avec qui il perdrait sa virginité, à condition juste qu'il le fasse. Il était dans une bonne position, il était sympathique, mignon, assez vieux pour boire dans les bars et il était un des héros du Monde Sorcier. Autant qu'il pouvait voir, cette année allait être géniale.

_________________________________________________________________________________

REPONSES AUX REVIEWS

Artemis : merci beaucoup, tu m'as fais super plaisir d'autant plus qu'il y a des passages pas vraiment évidents à traduire, et j'essaie vraiment de faire de mon mieux. Je vais essayer - je dis bien essayer ! car les chapitres vont être de plus en plus longs - de poster un chapitre par semaine.

Yuki-chan & Tolkiane : merci !!!! j'espère que la suite vous intéressera

Thegirloftheshade : il faut surtout remercier l'auteur Azrael, je ne fais que la traduction. Mais moi aussi j'adore son style et j'espère rendre assez bien l'émotion qu'elle dégage.

Tiayel : et… tu sais Lulu…. Il a bu une potion…..

Flore : merci pour ton soutien et j'espère que toi aussi tu me suivras jusqu'au bout. Tu verras, l'histoire en vaut la peine.

Lulnée-elle & Drakynouchette : merci et moi aussi c'est pareil pour Lulu. A la base je ne l'aime pas du tout mais Azrael arrive à le rendre sympathique et touchant, c'est fort ! Au fait, la fic compte pour l'instant 14 chapitres (et plus de 350 pages Word) et n'est pas encore terminée.

Anna McCoy : de rien, c'est un plaisir pour moi de faire découvrir cette fic.

Clau : t'inquiètes je m'accroche à cette histoire comme une puce sur le dos d'un chien ! Et comme tu le vois, les choses commencent à se mettre en place.

Falyla : merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, au fait j'adore tes fics surtout les Malheurs de DM ! Et encore merci pour l'info.

__

Voilà à la semaine prochaine !


	3. Chp 2 Retour à l'école, encore

****

OBJETS DU DESIR

Auteur : AZRAEL

DISCLAIMER : ça n'a pas changé, rien est à moi. Les personnages et tout l'univers de Harry Potter sont bien sûr de J.K. Rowling, et l'auteur de cette fic est AZRAEL. Il n'y a que la traduction qui m'appartient. 

Vous trouverez la version originale Objects of desire sur le site adultfanfiction (pour le lien, allez voir sur ma bio).

Pairing : Harry/Draco, Hermione/Snape

Elle commence tranquillement mais il y aura par la suite des scènes très chaudes pour les couples HG/SS, HP/DM… Ca va bientôt venir, je vous jure ! 

Alors ceux qui sont contre les slash (relations sexuelles entre hommes), vous êtes prévenus…

Juste pour info : Draco a pour habitude de surnommer Weasley, Weasel. C'est un jeu de mot, Weasel signifiant "belette". De même, Draco est appelé "fouine" en référence au tome 4, où il a été transformé en cet animal par Maugrey Fol-Œil. 

Je voudrai vous remercier pour vos encouragements, ça me fait hyper plaisir. Gros bisous à tous ! Je réponds à vos reviews à la fin du chapitre !!!

_________________________________________________________________________________

****

CHAPITRE 2 : Retour à l'école… encore

Draco Malfoy avait passé son été à boire à tous les bars du Chemin de Traverse. On ne lui avait pas permis de retourner au Manoir, le Ministère avait décidé que ce serait dans leurs meilleurs intérêts de tout passer au peigne fin et il ne serait donc pas disponible pendant quasiment quatre autres mois. Il avait fait des enquêtes concernant la récupération de ses parents d'Azkaban et il avait été choqué de découvrir que le Ministère avait décidé de mettre tous les Mangemorts ayant reçu le Baiser en exposition en tant qu'effet dissuasif pour les autres. Ils seront trimbalés pour une Grande Tournée du Royaume-Uni et de l'Europe et ne seront pas disponibles pendant huit autres mois. Après tant de temps, Draco pourrait les prendre à la maison. Pour ajouter l'insulte d'une injure, on lui avait demandé de payer pour les robes blanches sans forme qu'ils devaient porter. Il avait livré une pile de chemises de nuit au conservateur, un certain Archibald Semeuse, mais on ne pouvait pas lui garantir qu'ils seraient effectivement revêtus par elles ; apparemment cela pourrait faire affront à certains pauvres Sorciers ou Sorcières qui ne pouvaient pas se permettre un tel raffinement. Draco avait éclaté de rire de dérision et était parti très vite.

C'est ainsi que la beuverie commença.

Il avait pris une chambre au Chaudron Baveur. Il aurait pu séjourner dans l'un des plus fins établissements, mais le Chaudron Baveur ne voyait pas de problèmes à ce qu'il boive jusqu'à l'aube et que de temps en temps il s'évanouisse dans un coin. En fait, quand cela arrivait, un malchanceux Elfe de Maison était habituellement chargé de le transporter au lit et de laisser une potion sur sa table de nuit. C'était des petites choses qui faisaient toute la différence. Il passait ses jours et ses nuits dans une brume d'ivresse, il commençait généralement dans un petit bar sophistiqué et finissait au Chaudron, près de son lit et de la propre cuvée du bistrot, qui brûlerait le gosier d'un Sorcier plus faible que lui.

Justement, il était installé sur son habituel tabouret au bar quand "l'Equipe de Rêve" arriva, accompagnée de leurs habituels parasites (c'est-à-dire ; les Rois de la Mode) en soufflant beaucoup et des applaudissements. Plusieurs spectateurs se précipitèrent au bar pour leur acheter des boissons, renversant presque Draco de son perchoir et le poussant à lever la tête de la froideur de la surface en marbre du bar pour voir quelle était toute cette agitation.

Oh magnifique, juste ce dont il avait besoin, ce maudit Saint Potter, la Sang-de-Bourbe et les je ne sais combien de foutues Belettes. Il retourna sa tête sur la surface du bar et pria pour qu'ils ne le remarquent pas.

C'était un vain espoir.

"Est-ce que tu as été réellement au lit, Malfoy, ou est-ce que ton postérieur a pris racine sur ce tabouret ?"

Il ne voulait pas vraiment lever à nouveau la tête, le marbre était incroyablement froid et confortable, aussi il se contenta de grommeler, "Va te faire foutre Weasley", sans bouger du tout en fait.

Fred se tourna vers toute l'assemblée et déclara dans une voix aussi retentissante qu'il pouvait oser ; "Vous voyez devant vous le grand Draco Malfoy, dernier de la lignée des Malfoy et ivrogne permanent du Chemin de Traverse".

Avec beaucoup de regret il leva la tête du bar et se tourna à moitié vers les jumeaux aux cheveux roux avec sur le visage un sourire de mépris bien exercé. Bien sûr, s'il regardait vers l'un d'eux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir les autres. Potter et Granger avaient des regards qui, de façon répugnante, ressemblaient à de la pitié collée sur leurs visages, les trois Belettes avaient simplement l'air satisfait et content d'eux. Il soupira presque à haute voix. Il était bien conscient de ce à quoi il ressemblait, ses cheveux, devenus plus longs maintenant, étaient sales et ébouriffés et il avait une barbe de 4 jours sur le visage. Il empestait le whisky, la bière et la sueur ; il n'avait pas pris de bain depuis presque une semaine. Pas vraiment comment il voulait apparaître surtout quand il voyait sa principale Némésis et sa fidèle bande.

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu les jumeaux Weasel c'était dans une boîte de nuit où ils étaient en train de danser follement avec personne en particulier et en règle générale en se gênant eux-mêmes, il était parti avant qu'ils le voient, ne désirant pas particulièrement laisser les pires danseurs du monde lui faire le coup de leurs blagues pour que tous le voient. C'était un peu tard pour ça maintenant. Il avait la plus grande envie de vomir et tout ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire était de reposer à nouveau sa tête et de dormir.

"C'est assez évident que notre vieux Malfoy a perdu la boule" pavoisa triomphalement Fred, "il ne peut même pas imaginer une bonne réplique. Et alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a Malfoy, tu as perdu la boule ?"

"C'est bon Weasley, nous savons tous que tu es un débile mental parce que nous t'avons tous vu danser."

"Et nous savons tous que tu es un dur parce que nous t'avons tous vu boire de midi jusqu'à encore midi " répliqua aisément Fred.

Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Peut-être que s'il les ignorait ils s'en iraient simplement. Il se retourna lentement et avec un faible soupir appuya son front de façon bienheureuse sur le bar. Les Belettes se mirent à applaudir spontanément et rirent longtemps et bruyamment, mais, merci aux Dieux, le bruit était en train de s'éloigner de lui et ils le laissèrent seul. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il se sentait comme en Enfer, il avait vraiment besoin de partir et d'aller dormir, ou quelque chose.

"J'ai entendu dire que tu revenais à Poudlard cette année."

Il tourna la tête en direction de la voix et se trouva en face de Granger.

"C'est exact" dit-il d'un ton brusque, voulant juste qu'elle aille se faire voir.

"Est-ce que tu transplanera à Pré-au-Lard et viendra à pied de là-bas ?"

"C'est le plan."

Elle pinça les lèvres d'un air désapprobateur, "tu devrais te laver, tu empestes et tu as besoin d'un bain."

Qui pensait-elle qu'elle était, sa Mère ? "Pourquoi ? Tu veux te joindre à moi Granger" se moqua-t-il, "eh bien désolé mon chou, je ne prends pas de bains de boue."

Elle s'empourpra, battit des paupières et ses lèvres firent une moue dédaigneuse dans un assez bon rendu de son propre sourire méprisant à lui. "D'accord, c'est la dernière fois que j'essaie de te rendre service, la Fouine."

"Dieu, je détesterai penser que je t'en dois un." Draco parlait d'une voix traînante et regardait par dessus son épaule à elle comme la Belette, l'ami toujours fidèle, arrivait en courant, la baguette prête à tirer pour sauver sa demoiselle Sang-de-Bourbe en détresse. Draco chercha maladroitement sa propre baguette et tomba, très peu gracieusement, du tabouret.

Il y eut un éclat de rire moqueur mais à ce moment-là Draco s'en fichait comme il vomissait béatement dans un grand jet vif, tout sur les chaussures de la Belette.

--------------------------

"C'est sacrement Dommage pour Malfoy" dit Georges quelque temps plus tard comme ils remontaient la rue en direction du 96 Chemin de Traverse et du 'Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux', "il était amusant quand il pouvait donner une bonne insulte."

"Je ne vois pas ce qui est dommage" grommela Ron d'un ton boudeur. Il avait été forcé d'inonder ses chaussures d'essence de pétunia, le seul parfum qu'Hermione avait sur elle, afin de brider l'odeur infecte du vomi de Malfoy. "S'il boit lui-même à mourir, c'est la fin de ces insultes. Imaginez-ça, un monde sans Malfoy." Il souriait presque rêveusement. Puis quelque chose d'autre vint dans ses pensées, "Attends, de quoi est-ce que tu étais en train de parler avec ce petit con, 'Mione ?"

"Je voulais savoir s'il allait revenir à Poudlard cette année" répondit-elle un peu sur la défensive.

"Qui s'en soucie s'il vient ?" Ses yeux s'agrandirent tout à coup, "Oh Dieux, Hermione, tu n'as pas l'intention de dire que tu veux essayer ça avec Draco Malfoy ?"

"Bien sûr que non !"

"Parce que si tu l'avais, laisse-moi te le dire maintenant, tu peux par l'Enfer te faire beaucoup mieux que ce morceau de merde !"

"Ron !" cria-t-elle, "Non, je n'avais pas prévu de faire quelque chose avec Draco Malfoy, je me sens mal pour lui, je veux dire, regarde-le !"

"Ouais, je l'ai vu" grogna Ron, "ce n'est pas plus que ce qu'il a mérité. Ce mec est de la classe d'un crétin, c'est un petit branleur méchamment mauvais et probablement dans la magie noire jusqu'aux yeux."

"Ses parents étaient des Mangemorts, pas lui."

Ron se tourna vers Harry, ne croyant pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre, "s'il en avait eu l'occasion, Harry, il en aurait été un. Il brûlait probablement juste de s'enrôler, et a probablement été en rogne que la guerre soit terminée avant d'en avoir eu la chance !"

Ils entrèrent en ligne dans les 'Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux' et allèrent d'un pas tranquille vers les appartements qui étaient derrière la boutique pour faire du thé tandis que Fred et George ouvraient le magasin.

"Susan Bones a dit que sa tante était là-bas le jour où ses parents ont reçu le Baiser," dit Hermione, "apparemment c'était vraiment terrible. Elle a dit que Draco pleurait comme si c'était la fin du monde."

"Oh sois calme mon petit cœur brisé, et alors il a pleuré comme un bébé, il n'y a rien de tel qu'un peu de compassion pour faire venir les filles, tu es la preuve vivante !"

Hermione lança ses mains en l'air de frustration. "Oh je t'assure, Ron, je ne suis pas intéressée pour faire quelque chose avec Draco Malfoy. Il est mignon et tout, mais je suis bien consciente que c'est un con d'enfer et je…"

"TU TROUVES QU'IL EST MIGNON ?"

Oh là là.

"Je… je… eh bien, oui, mais tout le monde pense ça."

"TOUT LE MONDE TROUVE QUE MALFOY EST MIGNON ?"

"Oh oui," grimaça George comme il sortait de l'arrière, "Angelina m'a assuré que Malfoy est devenu chaud durant sa sixième année. Avant ça il était mignon, après ça il est devenu sexy. N'est-ce pas juste 'Mione ?"

Elle acquiesça, en souriant malicieusement, "ouais, c'est vrai. Je dois dire qu'il a alimenté les rêves cochons de nombreuses filles."

"LES TIENS ?"

"Ron, arrête de hurler."

"HARRY, EST-CE QUE TU CROIS CA ????"

Harry haussa les épaules, essayant désespérément de paraître nonchalant. La vue d'un Draco sale et échevelé l'avait troublé d'une manière dont il ne voulait pas vraiment être troublé en ce moment, "Je suppose qu'on peut dire qu'il est beau" concéda-t-il.

"Oh mon Dieu, vous êtes tous bigrement fous !"

Hermione et George explosèrent dans un fou rire et après un moment Harry se força à les rejoindre. Ron, irrémédiablement surpassé en nombre, s'écroula sur une chaise et tourna ses yeux au ciel.

--------------------------

Trois jours plus tard, les bagages à la traîne, ils transplanèrent au village de Pré-au-Lard et furent accueillis par une quantité de diligences tirées par les Sombrals. Ils étaient tous un peu attristés par le fait qu'ils pouvaient tous les voir, mais maintenant ce n'était pas le temps des regrets. Ils soulevèrent avec effort leurs malles dans leur diligence et furent bientôt rejoints par Neville, Seamus et Lavande, les seuls autres Gryffondor à revenir pour redoubler l'année. ils parlèrent principalement de l'été, évitant le sujet de la guerre, déterminés à la place d'être contents de voir les uns et les autres en vie et en bonne santé et ressentant, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, une sensation de liberté tranquille qui venait avec la paix.

Les huitième année arrivèrent bien avant le train et déambulèrent dans les couloirs familiers vers la Grande Salle, se réjouissant de la vue de quelque chose qui était si près de la destruction totale il y a seulement quelques mois. Elle était presque vide, à l'exception des 33 étudiants et des professeurs à la grande table. Ils s'étaient instinctivement assis aux tables de leurs anciennes maisons. Six Gryffondor, six Poufsouffle, vingt Serdaigle et un seul Serpentard. Malfoy s'était lavé et portait simplement les robes noires d'école, comme ils le faisaient tous. On leur avait demandé de ne porter aucun symbole de leurs maisons.

Dumbledore avait l'air plus vieux qu'avant, comme tous les professeurs. Comme s'ils avaient tous vécu trop longtemps pour voir cela arriver. Les yeux du sorcier d'un certain âge étincelaient derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, cependant, et à ce moment il était en train de les regarder tous avec un extrême sentiment de fierté. Le Professeur McGonagall était en train de sourire au loin, de triste manière dans sa direction. Elle marchait en permanence avec une canne maintenant, ils savaient cela parce qu'il l'avait vu durant l'été quand elle avait rendu une dernière visite au 12 Square Grimmault. Snape semblait juste simplement décharné et pâle. Hermione remarqua que son habituel sourire suffisant ou méprisant était absent, comme McGonagall, il semblait distant. Ils essayaient de ne pas se focaliser sur le fait que Hagrid était manquant. il ne reprendra jamais sa place à la table à nouveau, il avait été enterré dans la forêt où ses créatures bien-aimées pouvaient veiller sur lui.

Dumbledore se leva, éclaircit sa gorge et sourit avec douceur à tous, "Je ne dirai pas 'bienvenue les enfants' parce que vous n'êtes plus des enfants, vous êtes maintenant des adultes. Certains d'entre vous ont vu davantage que beaucoup espéreraient voir dans toute une vie, vous êtes tous des survivants d'une période terrible. Vous n'avez plus besoin d'être guidés comme des enfants. Vous êtes une année très spéciale et par conséquent, nous avons décidé de faire des règles très spéciales pour vous. Premièrement, vous ne serez plus reconnus par vos maisons. Vous existerez au-delà de ces limites. En tant que tel, vous prendrez place à la table que vous voyez au devant de la salle." Il fit une pause, et une table apparut par magie juste en-dessous des tables des professeurs.

Il observa comment ses étudiants digéraient cette information. Ils avaient passé sept ans en étant identifiés avec leurs maisons, en étant définis par elles. Brusquement ils n'avaient pas ce support, cela sera un poids pour beaucoup d'entre eux, de peu d'importance pour les autres.

"Deuxièmement, en tant qu'adultes vous serez autorisés à aller et venir comme il vous plaît. Vous pouvez absorber de l'alcool si vous le souhaitez mais nous demandons que vous n'en transmettez pas aux autres membres du corps étudiant. Vous pouvez sortir la nuit et faire toutes les choses que les jeunes sorciers et sorcières adultes font, toutefois," il sourit par dessus ces lunettes en demi-lune, "Nous comptons sur vous tous pour exceller à vos leçons, nous exigeons que votre travail soit terminé à temps, que vos devoirs soient traités de manière opportune, que vous soyez présent à vos cours et que vous restiez polis envers tous les membres du corps enseignant à tout moment. Vous devez vous rappeler que vous pouvez encore recevoir une retenue et que vous pouvez encore être renvoyé.

Hermione, toujours digne de confiance pour poser la question à laquelle tout le monde était en train de penser, leva la main, "Professeur Dumbledore, Monsieur, si nous n'appartenons plus à des maisons, est-ce que cela signifie que nous ne pouvons pas gagner ou perdre des points ?"

"C'est exact ma chère."

Tous les yeux lancèrent des regards joyeux dans la direction de Snape et il se renfrogna en retour.

"Cela signifie aussi que vous ne pourrez pas participer à la compétition de Quidditch des maisons."

__

PAS DE QUIDDITCH !!!

La bouche de Harry restait ouverte, comme l'était la plupart des étudiants. Seule Hermione semblait bien prendre ces nouvelles.

"Pouvons-nous avoir accès à la réserve de la bibliothèque ?" était-elle en train de demander gaiement et Dumbledore lui révéla que en effet ils pouvaient, mais personne d'autre entendit la chose. Il n'y aurait pas de Quidditch et c'était vraiment la fin de tout. Dumbledore aurait pu aussi bien dire que Voldemort était revenu plus grand et meilleur que jamais parce que rien n'allait réparer ce choc.

"Finalement, comme vous n'appartenez plus à aucune des maisons de l'école, c'est approprié que l'on vous fournisse une tour séparée pour vous. J'ai fait remettre à neuf la Tour du Sud-Ouest et vous y trouverez une salle commune et des chambres semi-privées, on vous a donné des chambres pour deux."

"Qui est la pauvre andouille qui devra partager avec Malfoy ?" siffla Ron et Harry éclata de rire malgré lui.

"Maintenant, s'il vous plaît, le train est arrivé à la gare de Pré-au-Lard et le restant du corps scolaire sera ici très bientôt. Je vous invite à prendre vos places à votre nouvelle table et d'attendre vos camarades de classe."

Ils firent ainsi, se serrant sur la plus petite table et en se sentant immensément heureux quand plusieurs bouteilles de vins et verres à pied apparurent devant eux. Draco commença à boire presque immédiatement, mais cela ne prit pas longtemps aux autres pour le suivre. Quand leurs camarades de classe arrivèrent, ils étaient en train de ressentir les premières vrilles d'une ivresse agréable en train de glisser sur eux.

Après la répartition et le festin, ils furent conduits vers la tour sud-ouest et un bois agréable lambrissait la salle commune circulaire avec des portes diverses cachées dans les panneaux. Chacun de ces panneaux avait deux noms dessus et une fois que la porte était pressée, elle s'ouvrait pour révéler de spacieuses chambres avec deux lits à baldaquins, une cheminée et des tables de toilette. Harry et Ron furent assortis ensemble, comme l'était Hermione et Lavande, et Neville et Seamus. Aucune pauvre andouille ne devait partager avec Malfoy, celui-ci avait sa propre chambre par laquelle on accédait via un long couloir étroit et, bien que plus petite que celle de tous les autres, elle avait son propre balcon. Il était satisfait de l'arrangement, il constatera plus tard qu'il pouvait se tenir debout dehors et regarder en bas de la dénivellation vertigineuse vers les rochers déchiquetés quelques 500 mètres en dessous, c'était une chose fabuleuse quand vous étiez complètement saoul et ayant mal à en vomir.

Le contrat était accroché sur le mur de la chambre de Harry et Ron, avec un calendrier qui comptait à rebours le nombre de jours qu'il leur restait pour réaliser la perte de toute l'innocence qu'il leur restait.

_________________________________________________________________________________

REPONSES AUX REVIEWS

Thegirloftheshade : merci beaucoup de continuer à me lire et pour tes encouragements. J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire.

Saael : merci pour ta review, j'ai adoré ! Alors tu verras, l'histoire est géniale. Pour Cho et Ginny, je suis d'accord avec toi. Je ne les aime pas et elles n'ont rien à faire avec Riri, non mais…! Par contre, j'aime bien Ron même s'il peut parfois être détestable. Gros poutous !

Tolkiane : contente que ça te plaise, l'histoire va vraiment commencer maintenant et il faut que tu lises la suite ! (Ben non c'est pas des menaces…) ^_^

Clau : je m'accroche ne t'inquiètes pas, même si je m'arrache les cheveux sur certains passages. Faudra peut-être que j'investisse dans une perruque… En tout cas, merci !

Onarluca : merci, ça me touche vraiment ce que tu me dis. Je suis contente de voir que ma traduction est appréciée. C'est la première fois que j'en publie une en plus. Bisous !

Sarah Levana : oui, elle est géniale. Là pour l'instant, on n'est pas encore entré dans le vif du sujet mais ça va vite venir maintenant.

Galaria : ta-da ! Voilà la suite ! En plus, je l'ai postée plus tôt que prévu. Normalement, j'update le vendredi et là c'est un jour avant (quoi, c'est pas beaucoup ? Mais je fais de mon mieux moi !)

Aresielle : alors la fic originale n'est pas encore finie. Elle en est à 14 (gros) chapitres. Pour ce qui est des couples, comme je l'ai annoncé, il y a un Harry/Draco et un Hermione/Snape. Quant à Ron, c'est une surprise, je vais quand même pas tout dire maintenant !

Darkmore : c'est ça que j'adore dans cette histoire. On passe vite des rires aux larmes.

__

Voilà, à la semaine prochaine et n'hésitez pas à reviewer, j'adore ça !


	4. Chp 3 Prélude à un baiser

****

OBJETS DU DESIR

Auteur : AZRAEL

DISCLAIMER : toujours pareil. Les personnages et le monde merveilleux de Harry Potter sont de J.K. Rowling, et l'auteur de cette fic est AZRAEL. Il n'y a que la traduction qui m'appartient. 

Pairing : Harry/Draco, Hermione/Snape

Rating : pour l'instant ça va mais présence très prochaine de scènes à caractère sexuel, entre couples hétéro mais aussi entre hommes. Alors si ça vous choque ou si vous n'avez pas l'âge, il faudra arrêter de lire cette fic !

Petite info : le surnom que Draco donne à Harry, Potty, signifie "toqué"

Alors avant de commencer, je voudrai faire de gros bisous bien baveux à tous mes reviewers, ça me fait super plaisir que vous prenez un peu de votre temps pour laisser un petit message. Pour pas faire de jaloux, gros bisous aussi à tous les lecteurs anonymes. Y'a pas de raison, lol ! 

Et comme d'hab, les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin du chapitre !!! 

Au fait, désolée pour le retard mais le site ne fonctionnait pas vendredi dernier quand j'ai voulu poster le chapitre. J'espère que la traduction vous plaira, j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal pour certains passages.

Bonne lecture !

_________________________________________________________________________________

****

CHAPITRE 3 : Prélude à un baiser

Le premier cours que Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient suivi ensemble avait été la Défense contre les Forces du Mal et, après beaucoup de spéculations quant à l'identité de leur nouveau professeur, ils avaient rencontré le Professeur Sabine Delancet, une séduisante sorcière de la fin de la vingtaine d'années qui, pensa tristement Harry, aurait été formidable d'avoir il y a environ un an. Ses spécialités étaient le Duel et la Détection de la Magie Noire. Les cours de Duel devraient être des travaux pratiques, les élèves devraient choisir un partenaire de duel pour l'année pour travailler avec en classe et s'entraîner avec comme une partie de l'étude.

"Le Duel", dit le Professeur Delancet à son premier cours pratique, "était autrefois considéré comme le dernier bastion du monde distingué. Le violent et le bambin peuvent se bagarrer, mais les sorciers ou sorcières bien élevés se battent en duel." Elle sourit diaboliquement, "ce qui est pourquoi on trouve que la plupart des Sang-Purs sont très bons à ça."

Draco croisa les bras et sourit d'un air supérieur.

"Bien sûr, beaucoup de Sang-Purs ne sont pas au-dessus des bagarres."

"C'est vrai," murmura Harry du coin de la bouche, la guerre en était le testament.

"Et beaucoup de Sang-Mêlés et d'enfants de Moldus sont d'excellents duellistes."

Hermione lança un regard à Malfoy et sourit de satisfaction. Il ricana et résista à l'envie de lui tirer la langue.

"Donc, mon but est de vous enseigner à vous battre en duel dans le sens traditionnel, comme un sport plus que comme un combat, mais bien sûr, si besoin est, ce que vous avez appris vous maintiendra en bonne place. A présent, est-ce que quelqu'un d'entre vous a vu un combat de Sorciers avec un bâton ?"

Un sursaut collectif traversa la classe. Les Bâtons étaient des objets lourds, immenses et longs et puissants. Il fut un temps où un Sang-Pur aurait appelé ces choses 'Barbares' mais, comme beaucoup d'entre eux l'avaient vu, les Mangemorts, tous des Sang-Purs, étaient d'excellents manieurs de bâtons. Peu d'entre eux levèrent la main en réponse à sa question et elle hocha la tête.

"Bon", elle disparut derrière son bureau pendant un moment et quand elle réapparut, elle tenait un grand long Bâton. Il était noir et était gravé de lettres ornées, à une extrémité il y avait une grosse boule de cristal ; à l'autre il y avait un conducteur pointu en cristal. "L'avantage du bâton est que vous pouvez tirer des deux côtés, cela demande beaucoup de contrôle mental pour faire ainsi, ce qui est pourquoi seuls les maîtres peuvent les utiliser en combat réel."

"Eh bien c'est ce qu'était ton Papa, Malfoy, pas un Barbare du tout hein ?"

Draco foudroya du regard Ron qui était en train de lui faire un large sourire.

"Merci Mr. Weasley, mais si vous pouviez garder vos remarques sur les personnes qui ne sont pas connectés un minimum avec cette salle de classe, je serais plus reconnaissante."

"Oui Professeur."

"Actuellement, je vous montre le bâton parce que plus tard dans l'année j'ai projeté de prendre les élèves qui se révéleront les plus compétents au duel, pour leur apprendre comment se servir des bâtons."

"C'est siiiii cool"

"Je suis heureuse que vous pensez ainsi Mr. Finnigan." Elle posa le bâton et retourna au centre de la pièce, "veuillez tous choisir un partenaire, et je vous le demande, essayez s'il vous plaît de choisir quelqu'un d'autre que votre meilleur ami, cela rend le sport oh tellement beaucoup plus intéressant."

"Idiot ça !" gloussa Ginny et elle attrapa Hermione avant que Ron ne puisse le faire, Ron se tourna alors vers Harry qui haussa les épaules et était sur le point de s'avancer vers lui quand Colin Crivey s'interposa et réclama la tête rousse.

"S'il te plaît Ron, viens," dit Colin, "elle a dit d'essayer de ne pas choisir son meilleur ami."

"Harry ?"

"C'est OK, Ron, je suis sûr que je trouverai quelqu'un qui voudra être associé avec moi." Il était un peu vexé que Colin ne l'ait pas choisi lui. Il semblait qu'il était un bon sujet photographique, mais pas un bon partenaire de duel.

Il découvrit bientôt que la plupart pensait de cette façon. Ils aimaient Harry, ils l'aimaient tous, exception faite de la majorité de la maison de Serpentard qui avait essentiellement une peur bleue de lui, seulement Harry était une légende à Poudlard et au-delà, il avait vaincu Voldemort, il était un excellent combattant, qui diable voudrait être battu par lui encore et encore à nouveau, ils pourraient être blessés !

"Il semble que ce soit toi et moi Potty," arriva l'inévitable et familière voix traînante.

"Oh tu es en train de me faire marcher."

"Envisage ça de cette façon, personne ne veut combattre le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier et personne ne veut combattre le fils d'un Mangemort, aussi il semble que nous devrions combattre l'un envers l'autre."

"Je crois que le Professeur Delancet a dit que le mot était 'Duel', pas combat. C'est supposé être un sport, Malfoy."

"Combat, Duel, même chose, d'un autre côté je pourrais te botter le cul dans les couloirs pendant un an et ça me rendra heureux."

"Oh ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que tu pourras le faire si ton Papa et son Maître n'ont pas pu ?"

Draco, refusant d'être provoqué, ricana, et répondit avec une voix teintée de douceur mielleuse, "parce que le bon Professeur ici va m'apprendre comment. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, effrayé Potter ?"

Harry sourit franchement à la provocation. "Oh, Malfoy, tu aimerais."

Il semblait donc qu'il avait un partenaire de duel pour la prochaine année.

--------------------------

Les Potions commencèrent comme cela avait été chaque année depuis que Harry était arrivé à Poudlard. Hermione espérait que Snape serait différent maintenant que la Guerre était finie et Snape, ne manquant jamais de la décevoir, était aussi cruel et aussi méchant que jamais.

"Comme je vois que la plupart d'entre vous n'est pas parvenue à se faire tuer au cours des vacances d'été, je suppose que je devrais tenter en quelque sorte de vous souhaiter un bon retour," commença-t-il doucement, "et je vois que les Dieux ont jugé bon de m'envoyer Mr Potter pour encore une autre année, que c'est merveilleux pour nous tous d'être honorés par la présence d'une telle célébrité comme la sienne, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais me contenir."

Harry s'enfonça dans sa chaise et gémit presque.

"Ignores-le simplement, tu sais qu'il fait ça chaque année."

"Etait-ce un chuchotement, Melle Granger ? Comme c'est contraire à vous, en train de comploter avec votre petit camarade dans ma classe, c'est une honte que je ne puisse pas vous enlever des points, ou peut-être que je devrai juste punir Gryffondor en fin de compte."

"Je suis désolée, Professeur, ça ne se reproduira pas."

"Nous verrons ça."

A son immense soulagement il ne prit pas de points, elle regarda Harry qui tourna ses yeux en retour. Il semblait qu'une autre année de Potions avait à coup sûr commencée.

Snape rôda autour pour s'asseoir derrière son bureau et lança des regards furibonds sur ses élèves convenablement terrifiés avant de commencer le cours. "L'Alchimie est un des trois piliers des Sciences Hermétiques, les deux autres étant ?"

La main d'Hermione s'élança en l'air mais il l'ignora.

"L'Art de la Baguette et l'Astrologie," répondit Draco d'un ton suffisant.

"Correct. L'Alchimie est essentiellement l'art de…?"

La main d'Hermione, encore à moitié dans les airs remonta en flèche et Snape sourit narquoisement, regarda dans sa direction et dit ; 

"Mr. Potter, l'Alchimie est l'art de ?"

"Je ne sais pas, Professeur."

"Vraiment ? C'est bien malheureux, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici si vous ne savez pas ce que vous êtes en train d'étudier ?"

Harry rougit.

"L'Alchimie est l'art de, et s'il vous plaît essayer de vous rappeler de cela avant de revenir dans ma classe Mr. Potter, de la Préparation des Potions. Comme vous avez tous décidé d'être ici j'espérerai supposer que cette fois quand cette année sera achevée vous serez des Alchimistes modérément compétents. Vous trouverez que beaucoup trop de notre espèce comptent sur les Alchimistes pour préparer des potions pour eux et peu réalisent combien il est crucial pour la profession d'être capable de pratiquer le travail eux-mêmes. Comme c'est votre première semaine vous allez fabriquer des Condenseurs de Fluide Planétaire, des Condenseurs de Fluide Liquide Universel, des Condenseurs de Fluide Solide et des Condenseurs de Fluide Elémentaire. Ces Condenseurs de base seront la base de travail de toutes les potions que vous fabriquerez cette année, si vous les faites incorrectement maintenant, votre base pour tous les travaux à mener cette année sera défectueuse et vous échouerez à cette classe. Les instructions sont sur le tableau," il agita sa baguette et elles apparurent, "vous pouvez commencer. Vous avez jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour accomplir les conducteurs, les mettre en bouteilles et les étiqueter."

Harry se tourna vers Hermione et s'arrangea à avoir l'air perdu et confus, Hermione savait ce qui était en train de se passer, et elle espérait qu'elle avait tort, mais elle savait que non.

"Hermione, que diable est un Condenseur de Fluide ?"

"Ce sont les éléments de base de toutes les potions alchimiques," chuchota-t-elle en réponse.

"C'est bien, et qu'est-ce qu'une potion alchimique ?"

Hermione regarda Harry et se demanda si c'était d'une façon ou d'une autre Neville qui avait pris du Polynectar pour prendre la forme de Harry, "tu n'as pas encore lu le texte de ton livre ?"

Harry eut l'air complètement exaspéré et ramassa son livre et l'agita vers elle, en ouvrant page après page en démonstration, "'Mione, au cas où tu ne l'as pas remarqué, il n'y a pas de mots ?"

Le livre était une belle chose limite lourde et Hermione en était tombée amoureuse dès qu'elle avait acheté son exemplaire à 'Fleury et Bott'. Les pages étaient faites de métal et chacune d'elle comportait une gravure compliquée.

"Le _Mutus Liber_ est un texte ancien Harry, chacune de ces gravures représente une séquence du processus Alchimique exécuté par un homme et une femme. C'est une très Haute Magie Harry, nous avons de la chance de l'apprendre."

Harry la regarda d'un air dubitatif et jeta ensuite les yeux autour de la classe. Remarquant que tout le monde avait commencé à préparer leurs condenseurs de fluide, tout le monde sauf Hermione et lui. Il se rappela à lui-même une fois encore pourquoi il avait choisi ce cours. Il ne s'était jamais senti plus en dehors de ses compétences de sa vie. Il n'avait simplement pas le cerveau d'Hermione, ni son amour de toutes les choses complexes. En Potions Avancées, Hermione était dans son élément ; Harry était simplement un homme en train de se noyer et de s'accrocher à un morceau de bois qui flotte.

"Des problèmes Mr. Potter ?" arriva l'inévitable voix doucereuse de devant de la salle.

"Non Professeur" répondit-il de façon égale.

"Alors je vous suggère de commencer à travailler et d'arrêter de distraire votre partenaire. Je détesterai réellement voir Melle Granger échouer à ma classe parce qu'elle ne peut pas se concentrer."

Harry rit brièvement, comme si ça arriverait.

"Vous trouvez quelque chose d'amusant dans l'idée que votre camarade de classe échoue, Mr. Potter ?" ronronna Snape," comme on pouvait le prévoir que c'est égoïste de votre part."

"Non Monsieur, je… Non Monsieur" finit-il faiblement.

Snape sourit d'un air supérieur, ramassa sa plume et retourna à son travail.

--------------------------

Trois mois d'école avaient passé dans un tourbillon de cours et de devoirs. Ils avaient été intégrés dans les classes des 7ème année actuelles, ce qui faisait des classes plus importantes, mais ils avaient la sensation qu'ils étaient de retour dans leurs maisons bien-aimées simplement en s'asseyant avec des gens décorés avec les couleurs des maisons. Les 7ème année, toutefois, regardaient avec envie leurs camarades de 8ème année lorsqu'ils se divertissaient dans un stupéfiant sentiment de liberté qui les menait vers Pré-au-Lard presque toutes les nuits de la semaine pour s'asseoir aux 'Trois Balais' et parler et rire et boire suffisamment pour oublier qu'ils étaient, en fait, encore à l'école à cause de la guerre qui avait tué plus de leurs amis qu'ils n'osaient y penser. Cette pratique commençait à se calmer, cependant, lorsqu'ils réalisèrent rapidement que boire, et en fait terminer les tâches assignées et étudier n'étaient pas des choses qui allaient souvent ensemble. Les nuits à Pré-au-Lard étaient à présent en train de devenir des choses des Vendredi et Samedi, quand ils avaient les matinées pour rester au lit et cuver leur alcool en dormant qui heureusement enlevait le besoin de penser à qui ils étaient et ce qu'ils avaient vu. L'étude pouvait être faite dans les après-midi et le soir le processus pouvait être répété, tout depuis le début.

Hermione trouvait difficile à comprendre comment il était possible que Harry et Ron aient oubliés simplement combien les devoirs pouvaient vite s'accumuler à ce niveau de Poudlard. Ron était en train de peiner sur son devoir de divination, en se lamentant _(pour encore une_ _autre année)_ d'avoir prit ce cours par manque d'autre chose à prendre et il ne voulait vraiment pas faire Potions. Hermione, qui pensait que c'était de totales balivernes de toute façon, refusa d'aider et Harry avait été si content le jour où il avait laissé la Divination derrière lui pour toujours qu'il avait laissé tout ce qu'il avait pu apprendre se retirer de sa tête comme de l'eau à travers une passoire. Harry avait ses propres difficultés, bien qu'il avait réussi, avec beaucoup d'aide d'Hermione, à créer tous ses Condenseurs de Fluide et qu'il avait trouvé, par l'intermédiaire de la Réserve de la Bibliothèque, un livre intitulé _Primus Materia_ qui pas à pas décodait les gravures du _Mutus Liber_. Aussi au moins il comprenait ce que Snape était en train de continuer à ce sujet, même si ses aptitudes à faire les potions laissaient beaucoup à désirer. Il passait beaucoup de son temps d'étude aux potions à écouter Hermione disserter sur les joies de la haute magie, une pratique qu'elle avait prise comme un poisson dans l'eau. Que aucun autre professeur que Snape n'avait décidé d'enseigner cela la contrariait de plus en plus comme son intérêt grandissait. Elle avait même exprimé le désir de demander à Snape de lui enseigner en particulier, quelque chose qui avait envoyé un frisson à travers ses amis.

Les garçons n'avaient jamais été particulièrement bons pour bien organiser leur temps quand cela venait à l'étude et aux devoirs. Pour chacun de leurs cours on leur avait dit d'essayer d'étudier pendant 'une heure environ' chaque soir, en plus de faire leurs devoirs. Ce qui signifiait qu'ils avaient besoin d'environ 15 heures par nuit pour tout faire. C'était clair, il n'y avait pas assez de temps dans la journée.

"Je vais demander à McGonagall un Retourneur de Temps" déclara Ron un grand nombre de fois avant qu'Hermione, malade d'entendre ça, leur mis par écrit un emploi du temps d'étude et de devoirs, à eux de s'y tenir. Elle le fixa sur le mur à côté du contrat et leur dit d'essayer vigoureusement de travailler avec ça. Ils l'ignorèrent de façon significative jusqu'à ce qu'ils croulèrent sous le travail, où là ils se plaignirent que l'emploi du temps ne marchait pas.

Ils avaient tous des entraînements de duel chaque soir et c'était une épreuve en elle-même. Il se trouvait que Malfoy était un duelliste brillant. Mais, il avait été éduqué par un maître. Harry avait combattu Lucius Malfoy une quantité de fois et il reconnaissait le style. Il y avait, comme Harry l'apprit en peu de temps, une réelle différence entre être dans une situation de combat de grand stress et se battre effectivement en duel à l'ancienne mode et Malfoy connaissait des mouvements que Harry n'avait même pas envisagé. Il finissait la plupart des soirs avec le corps lui faisant mal partout et sentant comme si son souffle avait été bel et bien chassé de lui. Malgré tout, c'était grisant, il y avait quelque chose sur le frisson du duel qui était comme une drogue, et regarder Malfoy bondir en l'air, ou littéralement se plier à moitié en arrière pour esquiver un sort _(et il était remarquablement bon pour éviter les sorts)_ était certainement un spectacle à voir.

--------------------------

Avec l'année qui passait à toute vitesse, c'était Halloween avant qu'ils parviennent en fait à discuter du contrat, et même alors c'était seulement parce que Ron avait commencé à paniquer. L'année était en train de glisser derrière eux, il était temps de prendre ses amis à partie.

"Rien," réprimanda-t-il, "nous n'avons rien fait." Il était en train de tenir un tribunal dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Harry et il tenait le doigt pointé sur le contrat pour impression. "Trois mois et demi !"

"Eh bien" siffla Hermione en réponse, "au cas où tu ne l'as pas remarqué, Ron, nous avons été occupés."

"Ouais ? Eh bien, tu me raconteras ça quand l'école se terminera et que tu seras assise là couverte de boursouflures remplies de pus !"

Beeerrrrrrkkkkkkkk.

Il se tourna vers Harry, "je peux la comprendre" il fit un geste vers Hermione qui sembla offensée, "les filles ont cette stupide chose à propos de tomber amoureux et tout ça, mais à l'instant toutes les filles de l'école donneraient n'importe quoi pour coucher avec toi, Harry, tu es un homme viril, pourquoi n'as-tu fais aucun truc ?"

"Eh bien… je…"

"Est-ce que tu as des vues sur quelqu'un ?"

Il sentit une rougeur commencer et il la réprima du mieux qu'il pouvait. "Heu, non, Ron, je n'en ai pas."

"J'ai cru voir Padma te regarder l'autre jour ?"

"Je n'avais pas vraiment remarqué Ron, du reste, j'aurais pu avoir quelque chose collé sur le visage."

"Qu'est-ce que tu es ?" cria Ron, "un nourrisson? Qu'est-ce que tu aurais eu collé sur ton visage ?"

"Rien, c'était quelque chose d'hypothétique."

Ron commença à arpenter la pièce, en jetant des regards désespérés au contrat avec ses rosiers horriblement dégarnis. "Et toi ?" demanda-t-il à Hermione.

"Non Ron, désolée." Elle se mordit la lèvre. "Attends, tu fais un vrai travail de sape sur nous, et toi, je ne vois pas ton rosier resplendir de fleurs !"

"J'ai essayé de convaincre Lavande" dit-il rapidement, "mais elle n'était pas vraiment complètement pour ça."

"En considérant bien qu'elle voit Ernie MacMillan, je suis guère surprise."

"Il n'est pas ici," jeta Ron d'un ton cassant, "d'ailleurs, ce qu'il ne sait pas ne le blesse pas."

Hermione commença à rire, "tu es vraiment immoral Ron."

"Je veux juste en finir avec ça," dit-il avec indignation, mais il était en train de commencer aussi à rire.

"Ouais, tu es vraiment désespéré d'en finir avec ça, et d'avoir du sexe, c'est une partie heureuse du résultat ?"

Il riait franchement à présent, "bien sûr !" Soudain, ses yeux s'agrandirent et il se donna une bonne claque sur le front, "BIEN SUR !" cria-t-il, "Je viens juste d'avoir la meilleure idée."

"Attention Ron, la dernière fois que tu as eu 'la meilleure idée' nous avons fini dans ce pétrin," dit Harry.

"Ouais, ouais, mais celle-ci en est vraiment une bonne."

"D'accord, qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Ils pouvaient au moins l'écouter, mais ses idées n'avaient pas été si géniales jusque là.

"Action ou Vérité."

"Vérité" dit Hermione.

"Action" dit Harry.

"Non ! Je ne vous le demandais pas, nous devrions jouer le jeu."

"Je croyais que c'était ce que nous faisons précisément."

"Oh mon dieu Harry, tu as perdu des cellules du cerveau à l'entraînement de duel aujourd'hui ? Nous devrions jouer à Action ou Vérité avec les autres."

"Quoi ? Nous allons faire faire comme Action à quelqu'un de coucher avec nous ?"

"Harry ! C'est une super idée !"

"Ron, sois sérieux."

"OK, OK. Après le festin de ce soir, nous retournerons à la salle commune. Malfoy, en foutu petit merdeux qu'il est, a acheté tout ce vin de ce type de Pré-au-Lard."

"Attends, tu fais confiance au vin que Malfoy, en foutu petit merdeux qu'il est, a acheté d'un type au village ?"

"Pourquoi je ne le ferai pas ? Malfoy le boit et il est encore en vie."

"OK, peu importe, continue."

"Après que tout le monde sera détendu, je proposerai un jeu d'Action ou Vérité."

Harry soupire, "j'ai ce morceau, ce que je n'ai pas c'est pourquoi ?"

"Harry, Voldemort t'a frappé une fois de trop dans la tête avec le sort d'Endoloris n'est-ce pas mec ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe quand quelqu'un te défie dans un Action ou Vérité ?"

Deux visages sans expression le dévisageaient en retour.

"Allez ! 'Mione, s'il te plaît ne me dis pas que tu as rejoint le garçon-zombie ici !"

Deux visages sans expression continuaient de le fixer.

Il les regarda en roulant de gros yeux d'un air incrédule, "on défie toujours d'embrasser quelqu'un. Toujours, c'est comme une convention de Action ou Vérité, seules les personnes vraiment laides ne se font pas embrasser dans Action ou Vérité."

Oh.

"Et embrasser peut mener à d'autres choses plus intenses, pas vrai ?"

Exact. Ils acquiescèrent de la tête tous les deux sans rien dire et avaient l'air incroyablement mal à l'aise avec l'idée.

"Allez les gars, c'est un bon plan, nous pouvons finir avec de jolis candidats pas au courant."

Harry se tortilla un peu, Hermione était en train d'étudier une fissure dans le plâtre.

"Est-ce que vous voulez finir couverts de furoncles ?"

"Non."

"Alors faisons-le, s'il vous plaît ?"

Harry et Hermione échangèrent des regards et retournèrent des sourires gênés à Ron, "Bien sûr, on fera ce que tu as dis, mec."

--------------------------

Le Musée des Arts et Antiquités Magiques était une simple construction en pierre, semblable à un bloc gris, qui s'élevait dans le centre du quartier de Soho de Londres. Il était parfaitement sans prétention à l'exception de deux grandes colonnes qui montaient jusqu'à un simple fronton sans ornement qui servait de seule vraie décoration de l'édifice. L'extérieur était une façade immuable depuis plusieurs centaines d'années, son intérieur, basé sur le système architectural de l'expansion de Möbius, se déployait sans cesse et ainsi le volume était infini.

Le Musée était à la charge d'un certain Archibald Semeuse, qui était en train de cataloguer une collection rare d'os de roches quand la lettre était arrivée du Ministère lui demandant de s'occuper du déplacement de l'Exposition de Magie Noire qu'ils étaient en train d'organiser depuis la fin des procès de guerre. Semeuse était le Conservateur du Musée depuis à peu près 53 ans et avait été exalté par le projet. C'était un collectionneur de tout et de n'importe quoi qui pouvait être catalogué et étiqueté et classé dans une collection.

Il avait commencé à acquérir des séries de collections sur une petite échelle, achetant des pièces particulières à des marchés aux puces et à des magasins d'antiquités et ensuite plus tard, comme l'impulsion grandissait, il avait déambulé dans des salles de vente aux enchères achetant n'importe quel lot inventorié comme objet rare. Ses goûts étaient non spécifiques, ayant un intérêt minime pour les articles en vogue comme les peintures ou la porcelaine ; il concentrait ses efforts sur les objets de signification magique. Sa tendance favorite, sa collection d'os de Roches, comportait des exemples différents d'assimilation de contiguïté, un phénomène survenant quand les minéraux, les plantes et le tissu squelettique se combinent à travers leur convergence. Magiquement, de tels objets sont fortement prisés puisqu'ils pouvaient être broyés et liquéfiés et utilisés dans la base de travail pour les condenseurs universel et planétaire, les Alchimistes et les Maîtres des Potions étaient avides d'une collection telle que la sienne, et il la gardait jalousement.

Sa première réaction envers la lettre du Ministère avait été d'aller dans les profondes souterrains du musée et de contrôler que toutes les pièces qu'il avait collecté qui avaient une quelconque connexion avec toute la Magie Noire, étaient encore en bon ordre et intactes. Il avait longtemps espéré pouvoir montré de telles pièces, et dans une exposition comme celle-là, il aurait enfin l'opportunité. Ensuite était venu les nouvelles concernant les Mangemorts. Il aurait des gens. Des vrais spécimens humains, des spécimens Humains en vie, vivant en état de morts-vivants. Ses yeux s'étaient agrandis, il sentait son cœur commencer à s'emballer et il avait presque commencé à saliver sur la lettre, c'était comme si tous ses Noël étaient arrivés en même temps.

Quelques semaines plus tard il prit livraison de quinze longues boîtes étroites, chacune contenant une de ses nouvelles possessions prisées. Lorsque les elfes de maison avaient ouvert les boîtes, il s'était agenouillé à côté de chacune d'elles et avait déballé le rembourrage en coton autour de son occupant. Des quinze, trois étaient mortes durant le transport et il maudissait l'imbécile trop zélé qui les avait emballé dans trop de rembourrage et pas de trous pour l'air. Il ne pouvait pas les exposer s'ils étaient morts, ils se détérioreraient, ils pourriraient. A moins que bien sûr il ne leur injecte plein d'Arsenic, ce qui les préserveraient à merveille, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il avait le devoir envers le Ministère de faire un rapport sur la perte.

Ce fut la quinzième boîte qui contenait son vrai prix. Il avait déballé le spécimen avec le même sentiment d'appréhension qu'il avait eu après avoir découvert un premier mort. Il ne pouvait pas supporter la simple idée d'un quatrième mort, il avait besoin d'au moins douze pour faire marcher la collection _(12 était son nombre porte-bonheur, il n'exposerait jamais une collection qui n'avait pas au moins 12 pièces)_. Il repoussa le rembourrage en coton et fut enchanté lorsqu'il écouta attentivement d'entendre la courte prise de respiration du corps. Puis il l'avait regardé. Son cœur avait presque manqué un battement comme il dévisageait les yeux gris glacés qui le regardaient en retour, sans ciller, sans le voir, mais bien vivant.

"Doux Merlin," avait-il murmuré, "il est parfait."

Ou au moins il le serait après que Semeuse l'aurait nettoyé, rasé, et lavé la cascade de cheveux blonds pâles qui remplissait presque la boîte. Il passa un long doigt sur la peau douce de la joue de l'homme et le traîna vers le bas jusqu'à l'étiquette attachée autour de son cou.

'Lucius Malfoy C. 1954'

Oh non !

Il vérifia une des autres boîtes, une des boîtes "mortes". Zut ! Si la femme avait survécu il aurait eu un set assorti !

--------------------------

Fidèle à sa parole, Ron commença le jeu d'Action ou Vérité après le festin quand tout le monde fut assis autour de la cheminée de la salle commune, se relaxant et méditant les cours du lendemain. Comme promis, eux trois choisissaient Action à chaque fois que la bouteille qu'on faisait pivoter pointait vers l'un d'eux. Harry, qui était sûr que Padma avait ensorcelé la bouteille, était pointé sans arrêt et avait jusqu'ici embrassé Lavande, Padma et Susan au total d'environ 7 fois chacune. Ron avait embrassé Susan 2 fois, récité la table d'Astronomie à reculons et courut du haut de la tour jusqu'aux donjons et revenu dans un peu plus que ses boxers en criant à tue-tête "Les Canons de Chudley nous mènent à la victoire". Hermione n'avait embrassé personne, elle avait poussé une cacahouète autour de la salle commune avec son nez et sucé le whisky d'un verre renversé sur la moquette et quand la bouteille pointa à nouveau vers elle; elle eut incroyablement envie de vomir, se sentit démoralisée et elle voulait juste aller au lit. Elle regarda la bouteille pointée vers elle et ensuite Ron qui lui souriait avec encouragement et finalement vers Draco qui avait fait tourner la bouteille, "Action" dit-elle faiblement.

Draco sourit narquoisement comme un démon et dit, "Je veux que tu ailles jeter un seau d'eau froide sur le Professeur Snape."

Elle ne pouvait pas avoir bien entendu, "Pardon ?" dit-elle confuse.

"Je veux que tu ailles jeter un seau d'eau froide sur le Professeur Snape," répéta-t-il patiemment et se cura de façon délibérée les dents avec son ongle.

"Mais, je ne peux pas faire ça," dit-elle, le sang se vidant de son visage, "il est 2 heures du matin, il doit être au lit."

"Et alors ? Je sais où sont ses appartements, c'est une simple formalité d'aller là-bas."

"Je… je" bégaya-t-elle, "je ne peux pas !"

"C'est un refus ?"

Elle allait dire oui mais Ron l'en empêcha rapidement, "'Mione, ne dis pas ce que tu es sur le point de dire" dit-il hâtivement et ensuite il siffla à Malfoy, "C'est foutument bas espèce de connard."

"Oh fais-moi confiance, la Belette, je n'ai aucun désir de voir la Bourbe ici dans toute sa gloire."

Dans toute sa gloire, de quoi diable était-il en train de parler ?

"Ron ?"

Ron se tourna vers elle et expliqua rapidement, "C'est un 'Action ou Vérité' Sorcier, si tu choisis Action et que tu refuses le Défi tous tes vêtements disparaissent et tu es obligée de vaquer à tes occupations de toute la journée sans rien sur toi."

Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand. Elle avait deux choix, dont ni l'un ni l'autre n'était meilleur que l'autre, un devait accomplir une tâche proche d'enfoncer un tison dans l'œil d'un dragon endormi, l'autre était d'avoir honte et d'être humiliée devant l'école entière. Elle jeta de manière funeste un regard furieux à Ron, "Super idée," murmura-t-elle durement, des larmes avaient commencées à jaillir dans ses yeux, "fantastique, seules les personnes laides ne sont pas embrassées dans un Action ou Vérité, ha ha n'est-ce pas amusant ? Eh bien maintenant nous savons qui est foutument laide et qui est sur le point d'aller lancer de l'eau sur la seule personne qui peut sans doute faire de sa vie un enfer vivant, merde merci beaucoup."

Elle se tourna vers Malfoy qui était en train de sourire largement en attendant, "Bien, je vais le faire, quand ?"

"Pas de meilleur moment que le présent."

--------------------------

L'excursion vers les donjons n'avait jamais semblé aussi longue ou dangereuse. Harry, Ron, Draco et Anthony venaient avec elle pour s'assurer qu'elle fasse vraiment l'action. Draco montra le chemin vers les appartements de Snape et la Carte des Maraudeurs confirma qu'il était, en effet à l'intérieur. Draco murmura le mot de passe, suffisamment bas pour que personne d'autre ne l'entende et Hermione se demanda brièvement comment il le connaissait. Ils se glissèrent à l'intérieur. Ron décidant à la dernière minute d'attendre dans le couloir puisque seulement trois d'entre eux tenaient sous la cape d'invisibilité et quand la merde tombera dessus ils ne voulaient pas tous être vus. Draco invoqua un grand seau d'eau en bois et le passa à Hermione et les trois garçons plongèrent vivement sous la sécurité de la cape. Hermione, tenant le seau, s'approcha du lit avec la silhouette endormie de Snape.

La première chose qu'elle remarqua était que sa baguette était sur la table de nuit et prudemment elle la déplaça afin qu'il ne lui jette pas un sort _(ou la tue)_ quand il se réveillera. Elle l'observa ensuite pendant un moment, étendu sur le côté, la main en boule dans un poing détendu sur l'oreiller. Il respirait profondément, chaque légère exhalation de souffle aboutissant aux plus légers des ronflements. Ses cheveux se répandaient en travers du drap blanc dans une tache d'encre noire. Pendant un moment le mot 'fragile' lui vint soudain à l'esprit et elle sentit, avec une consternation grandissante, qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire. C'était Snape, certainement, méchamment mauvais, le perfide Snape, mais il semblait si paisible quand il était endormi, comme si d'une manière ou d'une autre il avait prit la fuite. Elle était sur le point de changer ça.

Elle souleva le seau, murmura une prière rapide pour que les Dieux puissent bien la protéger, et lança avec force son contenu glacé sur la silhouette endormie.

La réaction fut instantanée, il poussa un cri perçant, pas un hurlement mais un honnête cri strident, comme une banshee ou un genre de créature sauvage et se redressa vivement, trempé, dans le lit, tendant la main violemment pour sa baguette et, ne la trouvant pas, s'emportant dans une rage aveugle vers la fille au bout de son lit.

Elle découvrit que ses jambes étaient en train de courir sans qu'elle le leur dise également, et en jugeant par tout le bruit derrière elle, les garçons étaient à l'extérieur de la porte et courraient.

Snape était debout et après elle, et ses jambes étaient plus longues et la colère l'avait rendu rapide, elle sentit les longs doigts pâles se refermer autour du haut de son bras et la tirer d'un coup sec en arrière dans la pièce et elle fut face à face avec un Maître des Potions extrêmement furieux. Il était tremblant de fureur, n'ayant peut-être même pas enregistré qu'il était trempé jusqu'aux os.

"DONNEZ-MOI MA BAGUETTE !" beugla-t-il et elle la chercha à tâtons, ayant oublié qu'elle était encore en train de la tenir. Il la lui arracha de la main et la pointa vers elle et pendant un moment elle fut certaine qu'il allait la tuer sur le champ.

"Ppprofesseur, sss'il vous plaît," sanglota-t-elle, ses doigts étaient enfoncés douloureusement dans son bras et elle ouvrait de grands yeux sur le bout de la baguette pointée vers sa tête. Il était tout tremblant de rage.

"Lumos" marmonna-t-il et l'extrémité de sa baguette jaillit dans la lumière. Elle se mouilla presque elle-même de choc.

"Professeur Snape, je suis désolée, c'était un défi…"

"Melle Granger ?" Il commençait à être pleinement éveillé et constata soudain que son assaillant était la Melle Je-sais-tout Granger, et c'était presque plus choquant qu'être trempé à 2 heures du matin.

"Oui Professeur."

"Qu'est-ce que vous pensez que vous êtes en train de faire Jeune Fille ?" gronda-t-il dangereusement.

"C'était un jeu d'Action ou…"

"Un Jeu ? Vous trouvez que déranger mon sommeil est un jeu ?"

"Non Monsieur, je"

"Retenue," grogna-t-il, "Melle Granger, je projette de vous faire souhaiter de ne jamais être née." Il la traîna vers la porte et la lança dehors avec une telle force qu'elle rencontra le mur opposé, cognant sa tête contre l'ouvrage en pierre. Il claqua ensuite la porte.

Elle s'effondra sur le sol, tendit sa main vers sa tête, convaincue qu'elle était en train de saigner, ses amis l'avaient manifestement désertée et elle restait seule sur le sol dans les donjons. Sans quiconque pour l'observer, elle fondit en larmes.

_________________________________________________________________________________

****

NOTES DE L'AUTEUR

Le _Mutus Liber_ traduit signifie 'Le Livre Muet' et c'est un livre de gravures du 15ème siècle dépeignant le processus Alchimique d'un homme et une femme.

Le _Primus Materia_ signifie littéralement les Matières Premières et se réfère en réalité à la fabrication de Condenseurs (oui ils existent) qui sont les premiers pas dans le travail avec l'Alchimie.

Le Musée des Arts et Antiquités Magiques est basé sur Le Musée du Purgatoire de Nick Bantocks. Les 10 Galleries de la version d'Azrael sont les suivantes :

La Salle Eretria - Objets Obscurs

La Salle Psammetichus - Tapis magiques

La Salle Samians - Reliquaires et boîtes magiques

La Salle Pesasus - Amalgames Entomologique

La Salle Sais - Exposition de Magie Noire et de Mangemorts (va être envoyée en tournée)

La Salle Hartog - Jeux Magiques

La Salle Aphetae - Magie Ancienne et Associations Sacrées

La Salle Battus - Gravures Sfumato _(ndlt : technique de peinture)_

La Salle Ladice - La Mémorable Chasse aux Sorcières Moldue

La Salle Dorus - Anges et Démons

L'année de naissance de Lucius Malfoy vient du Dictionnaire.

_________________________________________________________________________________

REPONSES AUX REVIEWS

Thegirloftheshade : ah je suis contente de te lire. Merci de ta fidélité. Comme tu vois les choses se précisent et rdv au prochain chapitre avec des scènes très croustillantes !

Artemis (ou Onarluca ?) : contente de te revoir, merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements.

Tolkiane : kikou ! oui c'est vrai que l'alcool a une très grande place dans cette fic (aah ! les méfaits de l'alcool…). alors pour l'instant, comme je l'ai déjà dit, il y a 14 chapitres mais je ne sais pas encore si je vais les découper comme Azrael. Elle les a départagés en 29 parties mais c'était surtout pour des raisons techniques. Ce qui fait que pour elle, à partir du chp 4, tous ses chp sont postés en 2 ou 3 parties. Si je fais comme elle, je pense pouvoir tenir les délais pour poster une fois par semaine. Sinon ça va être un peu plus long.

Saael' : c'est vrai que la fic d'Azrael est très réaliste. Elle rentre vraiment dans les persos (euh… dans leur tête, lol !) et c'est clair qu'on se met à leur place. Pauvre Draco… Et tu verras que l'autre perso principal, l'Alcool !, va être bientôt de nouveau au centre de l'histoire. Gros gros gros gros gros bisous (ben non c'est pas pour que tu me flattes… ^_^)

Galaria :contente de te relire et de voir que tu aime toujours. Alors à très bientôt j'espère !

Arlein de Lioncourt : salut, enchantée de faire ta connaissance. Et à ton avis, il va le réconforter comment notre Dray adoré ?! Bisous.

Lucendiluna : ne t'en fais pas, n'hésites pas à me dire tout ce que tu veux ! Je travaille sur la suite et j'espère le terminer pour la fin de la semaine prochaine. Bye !

Drakynouchette : contente de voir que j'ai pas perdu mes premiers reviewers ! J'espère te lire encore, bisous.

Dibbye : merci pour les compliments, l'histoire n'est pas de moi (dommage !) mais j'espère vraiment que ma traduction est à la hauteur de cette fic. Salut !


	5. Chp 4 Quoi qu'il arrive durant la nuit ...

****

OBJETS DU DESIR

Auteur : AZRAEL

DISCLAIMER : toujours pareil. Les personnages et le monde merveilleux de Harry Potter sont de J.K. Rowling, et l'auteur de cette fic est AZRAEL. Il n'y a que la traduction qui m'appartient. 

Pairing : Harry/Draco, Hermione/Snape

Rating : R pour les dialogues pour l'instant mais dans la deuxième partie de ce chapitre ça sera à cause de la présence de scènes à caractère sexuel, entre couples hétéro mais aussi entre hommes. 

A partir de maintenant, les chapitres sont plutôt longs et je mettrais trop de temps pour les traduire en entier (ben oui j'ai une vie aussi !). Aussi je vais faire comme Azrael et les découper en plusieurs parties (part 1, 2…) Et toutes mes excuses pour le retard.

Et avant de commencer, gros bisous à tout le monde et voici les réponses aux reviews (je vous adore tous, merci pour vos messages) :

Artemis : merci d'être toujours aussi fidèle, tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir. Alors voilà la suite et j'espère que ça te plaira autant. Dis-moi ce que tu en penses. Gros poutous !

Galaria : salut ! comme tu vois je continue ! en fait j'aime pas quand quelqu'un arrête brusquement sa fic ou sa traduction. Même s'il a ses raisons, c'est très frustrant pour le lecteur de ne pas connaître la suite surtout s'il s'est passionné pour l'histoire. Alors même si plus personne ne me lit, je continuerais. Mais bon je serais très, très, très, très.. triste. Enfin bref, pour Harry et Draco faudra un petit peu de patience, ça va commencer…….. ta da….. dans la fin de ce chapitre que je posterai la semaine prochaine si tout va bien. Bye !

Drakynouchette : merci pour ton compliment, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour traduire et j'ai l'impression de m'améliorer au fil des chapitres mais bon c'est peut-être qu'une impression. Faut pas hésiter à me dire s'il y a un truc qui va pas. Alors pour la retenue, c'est tout de suite !! Bisous

Khalan : bref mais précis ! alors voilà la suite !! désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai été très occupée la semaine dernière et j'avais pas fini la correction de ma traduc'. A bientôt j'espère.

Cookie : moi aussi je trouve que le prologue est très émouvant, j'espère que t'as lu la suite et que tu as aimé. Dis moi vite ce qu'en t'en penses !

Lou4 : effectivement Draco a été assez pourri dans le genre mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime !

Pioupiou : merci et ne t'inquiètes pas, je continue à traduire même si ça me prend énormément de temps et de nuits blanches (la fille qui exagère presque pas… lol !) Bisous

Saael' : mais alors qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? j'espère que ça va mieux et que ton plâtre ne te gêne pas trop pour laisser des petits messages ! lol ! Enfin bon courage parce que c'est vraiment gênant surtout quand c'est du bras qu'on se sert tout le temps, quoique pour ton cas je sais pas. Bon alors t'a pas compris quoi sur Lulu ? Quoique ça sera peut-être plus clair avec ce chapitre. En tous cas n'hésites- pas à poser toutes les questions que tu veux et j'essaierai de te répondre au mieux mais pas de spoilers ! Et merci encore pour tes encouragements, ça m'a fait hyper plaisir ce que tu m'as écrit. Allez bye et mille millions de mille millards de bisous (y'a en assez là ? ^_^)

Bonne lecture !

_________________________________________________________________________________

****

CHAPITRE 4 : Quoi qu'il arrive durant la nuit (Part 1)

Draco, ayant sagement décidé de ne pas aller déjeuner le matin suivant, flottait langoureusement au centre de la baignoire de la taille d'une piscine de la tour Sud-Ouest, surveillé par la statue de Circé qui regardait la silhouette nue avec un sourire lubrique aux lèvres. De temps en temps elle jetait d'une grande coupe de cristal un mélange de sels minéraux et de parfums dans la baignoire et l'appelait pour qu'il vienne vers elle. Il savait qu'il valait mieux partir.

Il fixa les nymphes en pierre qui peuplaient le plafond, gambadant joliment, lui montrant leurs membres délicieusement androgynes et promettant toutes sortes de plaisirs avec leurs sourires aguichants. Il se demandait si elles présentaient ce spectacle à tous ceux qui entraient dans la salle de bain. Il avait aussi conscience d'un fantôme qui venait ici pour regarder. Elle restait dans la pénombre et il ne prêtait pas attention à sa présence. Il se disait que, s'il était un fantôme, il ferait probablement la même chose.

Au souvenir de l'expression sur le visage de Granger quand Snape l'avait empoigné il rit tout bas. Cela avait été un de ces moments sans prix qu'il savait qu'il conserverait très précieusement pendant très longtemps. Néanmoins, il avait été surpris quand Snape n'avait pas exigé son renvoi, Draco l'avait espéré. Rien ne lui aurait donné plus grand plaisir que de voir la Je-sais-tout Sang-de-Bourbe mise à la porte du seul endroit où elle semblait déterminée à rester pour toujours. Il n'avait aucun doute qu'elle finisse professeur ici. Il avait déjà décidé que ses propres enfants, s'il devait jamais en avoir, seraient envoyés à Durmstrang.

"Il est temps d'y aller, Mr. Malfoy."

Il regarda dans la direction de Circé qui s'était agenouillée à côté du bassin. Elle lui faisait toujours savoir quand il se faisait trop tard, les nymphes sur le plafond semblaient déçues. Il nagea vers le côté auprès d'elle et suivit avec un doigt le marbre froid de son visage. "Merci amour" lui dit-il et donna un coup de langue le long du contour de la mâchoire de pierre, "je te verrais demain" et avec ça il se souleva hors du bassin et s'enveloppa dans une épaisse serviette moelleuse.

"Tu es sûr que tu n'aimerais pas embrasser ma bouche ?" demanda-t-elle, "tu la trouveras plus chaude que ce que tu crois."

Il sourit et répondit doucement, "Maintenant, mon amour, pour quoi est-ce que tu me prends?" Il leva les yeux une fois encore sur les nymphes au plafond. Il n'avait aucun désir de finir comme une d'entre elles. Elle avait l'air aussi déçue qu'une statue de pierre pouvait l'être et retourna à sa position debout, devenant dure et inanimée. En faisant signe d'un rapide au revoir aux ornements de la salle de bains et à son fantôme dissimulé, il retourna à sa chambre pour se préparer pour les cours.

--------------------------

"Je vais le tuer," était en train de grommeler Ron entre deux bouchées de pain grillé, "je vais fracasser ce sale visage de Malfoy, et ensuite je le tuerai."

Harry le laissa fulminer, plus soucieux de l'état d'esprit d'Hermione que par celui de Ron. Ron n'avait jamais apprécié Malfoy ; c'était juste une extension de ça. L'humiliation d'Hermione ajoutait simplement du combustible à ce feu particulier et cela n'ennuyait pas vraiment Harry. Malfoy était pourri jusqu'à la moelle, juste comme la lignée de toute sa famille l'avait été. Harry acceptait cela, et si Ron voulait tempêter pendant quelques autres heures, il pouvait. Hermione, d'un autre côté n'était pas en colère du tout, elle était simplement silencieuse et triste. Elle ne parlait pas du tout à Ron et parlait à Harry seulement quand elle avait besoin. Elle avait été humiliée et avilie pas seulement par Malfoy, mais par tout le monde dans le jeu la nuit dernière. Ce qui accablait Harry était que Ron et lui avaient été autant à blâmer que quiconque.

Ron lui avait raconté ses commentaires de "foutument laide". Hermione n'avait jamais frappé Harry comme étant quelqu'un qui se tracassait à propos de son apparence. Elle ne s'inquiétait jamais avec du maquillage, elle ne se donnait jamais la peine de faire quelque chose de spécial avec ses cheveux et elle ne s'était certainement jamais plaint au sujet de son apparence. Il avait toujours supposé qu'elle était bien dans sa peau. Cette indication, que peut-être elle ne l'était pas, le décontenançait. Si Hermione n'était pas solide, qui le serait ?

A la Table des Professeurs, Snape avait l'air d'humeur massacrante et décidément le pire à supporter après son bain improvisé à deux heures du matin. Harry se rappelait comment il avait l'habitude de passer ses nuits à rôder dans les couloirs, il semblait que dernièrement il dormait en fait, et Harry se demandait ce qu'il utilisait pour tenir les cauchemars en échec et il se demandait s'il dormirait profondément à nouveau après l'intrusion de la nuit dernière. Pour la seconde fois de sa vie Harry ressentit une pointe de pitié pour l'homme. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui reprocher d'avoir donné une retenue à Hermione ; personne ne le ferait à sa place. Il était seulement reconnaissant qu'il ne l'ait pas renvoyée.

"Nous devrions lui dire que c'était le défi de Malfoy," était en train de radoter Ron, "il devrait comprendre ça."

Harry doutait que le gamin le moins populaire de l'école ait jamais été invité à jouer Action ou Vérité, ou qu'il aurait été assez stupide pour le faire si on le lui avait demandé. Non, Snape ne comprendrait pas le concept de Malfoy contraignant Hermione à faire la blague sans l'utilisation du sort 'Imperio'. En outre, quand cela concernait Draco Malfoy, Snape avait un angle mort plus large qu'un terrain de Quidditch. 

--------------------------

Archibald Semeuse se recula pour admirer son œuvre. Ses mangemorts étaient retenus en arrière de lui dans leurs vitrines de verre. Seul son Ange de la Mort n'était pas encore scellé pour le premier des visiteurs. Il l'avait soutenu dans l'angle de la vitrine où il ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine surdimensionnée.

"Maintenant Lucius," dit-il de manière presque paternelle, "je veux que tu gardes ta tête vers le haut, ainsi les gens peuvent te voir, ça ne le fera pas de l'avoir baissée sur ta poitrine maintenant n'est-ce pas ?"

La tête de Lucius tomba en avant dès qu'il le relâcha. Il fit impatiemment un bruit désapprobateur et releva sa tête, la reposant sur l'inclinaison contre le côté en verre de la vitrine. Il n'avait pas le cœur à attacher ses membres avec du fil de fer comme il avait fait aux autres. Le fil métallique exigeait de couper et forer dans la chair et les os et la première règle dans le fait de collectionner était celle-ci : si vous avez un spécimen parfait, ne rien faire pour l'endommager. Il n'aurait jamais gâter cette chair, au moins dans aucune façon où ça diminuerait sa valeur esthétique.

Sa première tâche avait été de le nettoyer. L'état dans lequel il était arrivé montrait réellement seulement un peu de son vrai potentiel. Il était encore revêtu par les loques immondes dans lesquelles il avait été embrassé et puis jeté dans une des plus profondes cellules d'Azkaban pour dépérir et attendre une sorte d'utilité. Les corps des Mangemorts embrassés vivaient dans un état brut de semi-hibernation. Ils respiraient à un taux plus lent et moins profond qu'un fonctionnement humain normal et ils pouvaient rester de longues périodes sans nourriture mais cela ne pouvait pas être illimité.

Ils avaient les fonctions de base fondamentales pour leur permettre de vivre. Ils mangeaient, buvaient, dormaient, déféquaient, urinaient et respiraient. Si leurs vies étaient en danger, leurs corps les forçaient instinctivement à marcher et à bouger leurs membres, mais de tels gestes étaient limités et exigeaient d'énormes quantités d'énergie. Dans les plus profondes cellules d'Azkaban pendant quatre mois, ils avaient en effet bougés, ils étaient obligés, ils avaient besoin de manger. Après avoir pompé son estomac, il trouva quelque chose qui ressemblait remarquablement à un rat à moitié digéré et une autre viande étrangère qui aurait pu être humaine. Ce n'est pas que Lucius avait su ce qu'il était en train de faire, ils n'avaient aucune pensée consciente, ils avaient seulement des réactions qui leur permettaient de survivre. C'était franchement un destin final pire que la mort.

Semeuse doutait fortement que son ange avait un quelconque concept de ce que son nom était encore, mais il le désignait toujours sous le nom de Lucius, le disant comme si cela aurait été en Latin ancien, comme Lu-shus. Aurait-il jamais rencontré Lucius Malfoy antérieurement au Baiser, l'homme lui aurait jeté un sort pour son oubli de s'adresser à lui d'une telle façon. Il avait toujours été très attentif de le présenter sans arrêt comme pour ne laisser aucun doute quant à la prononciation de son nom. "Luce-ee-us Malfoy."

Ainsi lorsqu'il travaillait Semeuse lui parlait, lui racontant en détail ce qu'il était en train de faire, (_"je_ _vais te déshabiller, je vais pomper ton estomac, je vais te laver, je vais te couper les ongles"_) et il prenait beaucoup de plaisir dans son travail. Au moment où les couches des immondices tombèrent, la beauté de ce qui s'étendait dessous fut dévoilée. Il était beaucoup trop maigre, le produit de mois de manque de soins. Toute la graisse qu'il avait autrefois était depuis longtemps partie et ce qui restait étaient de longs muscles nerveux, lentement en train de s'altérer faute d'usage dans une douce chair pâle. Semeuse avait enlevé ses gants pour finir le travail, autorisant ses mains à parcourir l'étendue de la peau chaude, pour le toucher intimement, testant ses réactions à la stimulation. _(Le corps fonctionnait encore, mais le visage ne portait aucun enregistrement que quoi que ce soit ne se soit produit)_. Il avait lavé les long cheveux pâles et les avait démêlés. Ils étaient longs, jusqu'en haut des cuisses de son ange, de la couleur du clair de lune et aussi doux que du fil de la Vierge. Ce fut quand il rasa son visage que Semeuse avait pu vraiment savourer la beauté qu'il avait devant lui. Sa mâchoire était fine, se terminant en un menton pointu et la courbe de sa bouche était sensuelle.

Il était parfait, chaque aspect de lui. Semeuse sentait pour la première fois et non la dernière, qu'il ne voulait pas que le monde le voit, c'était son spécimen, son ange. Mais le Ministère poserait des questions s'il n'était pas exposé, ils étaient déterminés à l'avoir. Il était très important, il avait été un des pires apparemment. Semeuse avait entendu les rumeurs, mais en regardant son trophée, cela lui était égal si elles étaient vraies. Semeuse se souciait seulement de la beauté. Quand Lucius Malfoy se transforma d'un Mangemort marchant et parlant au spécimen posé devant lui, il cessa d'être un être qui voit et qui ressent. Il était une œuvre d'art maintenant, il était l'œuvre d'art de Semeuse.

"Peux-tu m'entendre Lucius ?" chuchota Semeuse et il sourit. "Eh bien, peut-être pas."

Il s'inclina en avant et embrassa le coin de l'œil de Lucius aussi légèrement qu'il aurait épousseté le plus ancien morceau de parchemin. Sa langue trembla à travers la texture soyeuse des cils de Lucius et ensuite glissa en bas vers sa joue, laissant une trace brillante de salive dans son sillage et finalement trouva passage entre les lèvres merveilleusement incurvées.

Lucius Malfoy cligna des yeux.

--------------------------

Pour Hermione, toute la journée passa trop vite et sa crainte de la retenue du soir la provoquait à subsister tout simplement durant la journée plutôt que d'y prendre une quelconque part active. Elle s'était forcée elle-même à manger un gros déjeuner, étant donné que Snape la voulait en retenue à 5h30 et que le dîner était à la même heure. Elle doutait que le Maître des Potions aurait un bon plateau de sandwiches qui l'attendrait.

Elle était parvenue à ignorer Ron qui avait passé la journée à la suite à insulter et menacer Malfoy qui avait dit de sa voix traînante des réponses paresseuses avec l'art de quelqu'un qui est faiblement amusé mais finalement ennuyé par la provocation. Harry avait essayé d'entretenir son moral, en lui faisant observer que, quoi qu'il se soit passé, Snape ne pouvait guère lui faire du mal et qu'elle était au moins toujours à l'école, aussi il n'avait pas fait le pire. Bien sûr, aucun d'entre eux ne savait réellement ce que le pire de Snape pouvait sans doute être.

En classe, le Maître des Potions avait semblé seulement un peu plus désagréable que d'habitude et elle était sûre qu'il avait ajouté de l'Essence Matricaria supplémentaire à son chaudron ce qui amena sa Potion de l'œil Angélique à devenir rouge sang au lieu d'argent. Elle ne dit rien sur ça _(bien que Harry s'était hérissé de fureur)_ et accepta de rater cette potion particulière. Elle n'avait aucun doute qu'elle pouvait la faire correctement, elle la ferait à nouveau dans son propre temps juste pour s'en assurer. Ce fut pendant le cours de Potions qu'il l'informa de l'heure où elle était requise pour sa retenue.

"Et pour le dîner ?" lui avait demandé Harry dans une voix qui résonnait remarquablement comme une provocation et Hermione avait tressailli et voulait lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il la sauve du Méchant Maître des Potions. Mais c'était la manière d'Harry de négocier les choses et quand Snape avait simplement tourné son œil cynique vers lui et ricané avant de s'éloigner majestueusement à grands pas, Hermione avait compris qu'elle aurait à écouter une demi-heure de déclamation au sujet de cela aussi.

Une fois que les leçons furent finis elle retourna à la tour pour rapidement commencer à faire quelques devoirs, se changea dans un ensemble plus chaud de robes et se mit en route pour les cachots.

--------------------------

**__**

Artemisia Absinthium

30 g de Feuilles d'Armoises

8,5 g de tiges, feuilles et fleurs d'Hysope

1,8 g de Racines de Calames

6,0 g de Mélisse

30 g de graines d'Anis

25 g de graines de Fenouil

10 g d'Anis étoilé

3,2 g de graines de Coriandre

4,2 g de Feuilles de Menthe

1 g de Zeste de Citron

4,2 g de Racine de Réglisse

Commencer à la pleine lune, 

Macérer et distiller les ingrédients et laisser infuser pendant la moitié du cycle lunaire. 

Filtrer le liquide et décanter un cycle lunaire.

Diluer avec 75% d'Alcool.

Décanter un cycle lunaire.

Verser une part de liqueur, brûler un cube de sucre dans la Liqueur. Verser six parts de glaçons à travers le sucre caramélisé. Le précipité devrait être évident.

Absorber immédiatement.

Le Professeur Severus Snape ajouta les fleurs d'Hysope à son pilon et mortier et décida qu'il enseignait vraiment depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Il avait seulement l'intention de rester jusqu'à ce que le Seigneur Sombre soit bel et bien mort _(ou avait triomphé, dans quel cas il aurait simplement ajusté ses loyautés et aurait survécu)_, de l'un ou l'autre côté, il n'était pas censé être encore ici, enseignant à des enfants imbéciles comment préparer des potions qu'ils n'utiliseraient jamais. Il fut une époque où ses classes avancées étaient sa seule consolation, maintenant ses classes avancées incluaient Harry Potter et cette fille Granger née Moldue qui avait décidé de prendre congé complètement de ses sens et qui avait lancé avec force de l'eau sur lui à deux heures du matin.

Si seulement il avait attrapé sa baguette avant qu'il se réveille vraiment. Il pouvait s'entendre dire alors ; "Réellement, Albus, c'était un accident. Elle a jeté de l'eau sur moi, j'ai réagi instinctivement," et la fille serait parti et non en train de revenir dans les cachots pour lui donner plus d'affliction.

Il avait voulu partir après que la guerre soit finie, mais Dumbledore possédait vraiment son âme. Il avait posé l'évidente question. Qui l'emploierait ? Que ferait-il s'il n'était pas ici ? Severus avait un assez joli domaine à lui dans le Wiltshire, laissé pour lui par un Père qui s'était accroché amèrement à la vie dans un vain espoir de trouver un autre héritier qu'il considérerait suffisamment digne d'hériter. Bien sûr le vieux salaud avait réussi à perdre au jeu tout ce qui ressemblait à de l'argent qui bénéficiait au domaine, avec tout le respect que le nom de famille de Snape avait toujours pu se permettre. En dépit des nombreuses offres de Lucius Malfoy pour acquérir l'endroit _(il était voisin de sa propre propriété et les Malfoy détestaient juste l'idée de ne pas posséder tout ce qui était à l'horizon)_, Severus l'avait gardé, espérant pour qu'un jour en fait être capable d'y vivre.

Pour l'instant il devait payer pour son entretien. Pour faire ça, il avait besoin d'un travail et Dumbledore avait raison, qui l'emploierait ? Il avait un caractère odieux et mesquin, un homme avec un peu plus que son talent pour les Potions, un penchant pour la Magie Noire et une capacité à jouer des côtés à merveille, pour dire du bien de lui. Bien que ses qualifications étaient bonnes, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gens qui avaient confiance en lui tant qu'ils pouvaient le repousser. Dumbledore semblait être la seule personne voulant ou pouvant volontiers regarder sous la façade, et si la confiance du vieil homme en lui était garantie, même Severus ne savait pas.

Il resterait selon toute probabilité ici jusqu'à ce qu'il meure. C'était un sort qu'il considérait secrètement assez juste étant donné ses péchés. Ce n'était pas tellement un destin terrible, il avait le luxe de se permettre de faire toutes les potions qu'il aimait, et bien que sa passion pour elles avait diminué au fil des ans, il y avait encore certaines choses qu'il aimait préparer en vitesse. L'_Absinthe_ _d'Artemisia_ étant justement une d'entre elles. Sa nature même assurait qu'il soit à peu près laissé tranquille par la plus grande partie de l'établissement, personnel inclus, sauf deux exceptions notables.

Il était connu pour sortir dîner en de régulières occasions avec Minerva McGonagall, provoquant toutes sortes de spéculations parmi le personnel général qui n'aurait jamais fait de commérages devant lui et qui également ne se rendrait jamais compte que la plupart de leurs conversations à lesdits dîners tournaient autour de deux sujets. La relation plutôt tempétueuse de Minerva avec le Directeur de l'école _(il semblait que Dumbledore, en dépit d'être infiniment sage, n'avait absolument aucune idée de la psyché féminine. Minerva voulait le mariage, lui pensait que les choses étaient très bien comme elles étaient, ils étaient ensemble depuis 50 ans, et Severus n'avait aucun doute qu'elle s'était lamenté pour la même quantité de temps)_ et la vie amoureuse de Severus ou plutôt son absence _(les conversations étaient habituellement à sens unique sur ce compte. Minerva commencerait à s'en prendre à lui au sujet de trouver une gentille fille pour s'installer avec et Severus mangerait et se renfrognerait)_.

Son autre régulier partenaire de conversation était Dumbledore lui-même qui viendrait se lamenter sur sa relation plutôt tempétueuse avec la Maîtresse des Métamorphoses _(pourquoi diable, après tout ce temps ensemble Minerva voulait-elle encore le mariage ? Les choses sont justes, elles étaient très bien comme elles étaient, n'est-ce pas ?)_ et depuis que la Guerre était finie ils jouaient aux échecs tandis que Dumbledore le harcèlerait au sujet de trouver une jolie fille pour s'installer avec. Dans ces cas-là, Severus se renfrognait et positionnait soigneusement ses pièces d'échecs pour la mise à mort. Dumbledore pouvait faire des choses avec une baguette que personne n'avait jamais vu avant, mais il ne pouvait pas gagner aux échecs… jamais.

Ainsi, son destin n'était pas aussi mauvais et après que cette année sera finie il n'aura jamais plus à reposer les yeux sur Harry Potter et il pourra conjurer ce fantôme particulier à être enterré. Ce sera jusqu'à ce que la petite progéniture du héros débarquera. Severus frissonna et espéra contre toute espérance que ce sera une fille et qu'elle tiendrait de sa mère, qui que soit cette malheureuse fille serait.

Il retourna son attention vers le mélange devant lui et ajouta l'Anis Etoilé. C'était en train de commencer à sentir merveilleusement la réglisse, ce qui voulait dire que cela avançait gentiment. Il ajouta le contenu du pilon et du mortier pour la décantation sur le brûleur et observa comme cela virait au vert émeraude.

Quand il y eut un coup à la porte il savait exactement qui c'était, aussi il la laissa attendre et mijoter un peu avant de crier "Entrez."

Elle se glissa dans la salle de classe et avec hésitation elle alla vers le bureau, ses yeux effleurant la potion sur laquelle il était en train de travailler. "Je suis ici pour la retenue, Monsieur," dit-elle.

"Je sais cela Melle Granger," jeta-t-il d'un ton cassant et elle mâchonna sa lèvre et regarda vers ses chaussures. Il remua la potion et retourna son dur regard pénétrant sur elle, l'observant traîner les pieds embarrassée et mâchonner sa bouche. Il était étonné que cela ne saignait pas avec la quantité de fois qu'elle faisait ça. Il détestait ça comme habitude, mais l'effet secondaire était que cela faisait gonfler un peu sa lèvre inférieure et que cela rendait en fait sa bouche en quelque sorte attrayante. Il se demandait si elle savait ça quand elle le faisait. Elle le savait probablement, vaniteuse petite friponne.

Il était désagréablement conscient qu'il la trouvait attirante. Depuis un an maintenant. Il doutait fortement que quelqu'un d'autre aussi, elle n'était pas particulièrement grande et son visage était quelque peu ordinaire pour les modes actuelles. Elle avait des yeux bruns clairs, un visage en forme de cœur avec un nez couvert de tâches de rousseur et une petite bouche avec une lèvre inférieure souvent enflée sur laquelle il fantasmait parfois de mordre. Elle avait commencé à nouer ses cheveux indisciplinés en arrière ce qui était probablement une bonne chose vu que si elle allait faire une carrière avec des potions _(comme elle était menaçante à faire d'après ses feuilles de carrière)_ elle aurait besoin de les garder en arrière et en dehors de son travail. Il avait perdu le compte des fois où il corrigeait son travail au fil des ans seulement pour y trouver un grand long cheveu. Autrement il les préférait détachés, il aimait la façon dont ils frisaient quand le temps était humide.

Il avait de la chance que son appréciation de son aspect physique était tempérée par son aversion absolue pour sa personnalité. Elle était exactement ce qu'il détestait chez une femme. Elle était une Je-sais-tout qui apprenait tout d'un livre mais qui n'avait aucune réelle compréhension de la vie. Elle pouvait accomplir n'importe quel sort ou charme à la perfection et elle s'attendait à des applaudissements quand elle le faisait. Elle était toujours en train d'ouvrir la bouche sur ce qu'elle savait, quand ce qu'elle ne savait pas pouvait remplir des volumes entiers. Elle laissait les garçons prendre toute la gloire et lui marcher sur les pieds. Néanmoins, elle était une élève et elle était suffisamment chanceuse pour avoir survécu à la guerre, aussi elle avait toute sa vie pour devenir meilleure à ça. Simplement à condition qu'elle le fasse aussi loin de lui.

"En bas de ces escaliers" dit-il en indiquant de sa baguette. Le mur opposé s'ouvrit et une cage d'escalier apparut. "Vous trouverez ma pièce de stocks personnels."

"Mais je croyais que vos réserves personnelles étaient…" Elle s'arrêta.

"Manifestement vous devriez installer un filtre entre votre cerveau et votre bouche la semaine prochaine Melle Granger ?"

"Oui Professeur"

"Et je présume que je peux ajouter le vol à la liste de vos méfaits ?"

"Non !" Elle mâchonnait avec acharnement. "Je…euh. Non, Monsieur."

Il sourit, prenant plaisir à sa gêne. Il n'était pas idiot. Les élèves volaient dans le bureau des Maîtres de Potions depuis des temps immémoriaux. Il avait certes fait quand il était étudiant. Sa première commande d'affaires avait été de trouver une cachette plus sûre.

"Vous constaterez, Melle Granger, que je ne garde pas tout à une telle facile portée de la populace étudiante. Ce que vous trouverez en bas des escaliers est parmi les plus… toxiques… des ingrédients, et vous, étant l'excellente élève que vous êtes, je suis certain que vous serez capable de les manipuler convenablement."

Il était bien conscient que sa référence à son excellence comme élève sonnait comme une insulte. Il faisait ça une pratique de ne jamais faire d'éloges à ses étudiants, surtout à ceux qu'il trouvait déplaisants. Il était aussi bien conscient qu'elle était son élève vedette et le fait qu'elle était une Je-sais-tout Gryffondor Née Moldue l'ennuyait outre mesure.

"Vous irez en bas," continua-t-il, "et vous trierez et cataloguerez tous les ingrédients et potions. Tout ce qui est en train de décanter doit être approché avec précaution étant donné que beaucoup sont volatiles et que je détesterai devoir aller chercher les elfes de maison pour qu'ils vous raclent du mur. Il ricana presque à sa réaction. "Si vous constatez que quelque chose est en train de s'épuiser, vous en prendrez note. Vous nettoierez à fond les bocaux de tout ce qui est vide ou presque vide et les mettrez à part. Je compte sur vous pour faire tous les efforts pour avoir fini cela avant de partir ce soir parce que je ne veux pas devoir vous faire revenir demain à cause de votre incompétence… Oh, et je m'attends à ce que vous faîtes tout cela sans l'aide de la Magie."

Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand.

"Je vous remercierai d'arrêter de rester la bouche ouverte comme un poisson, Melle Granger, et je vous suggère de vous y mettre, j'espère en réalité avoir du sommeil cette nuit."

Elle avait l'air d'être sur le point de pleurer et il pria silencieusement pour qu'elle ne le fasse pas. Les femmes qui étaient en proie à d'accès de crises de nerfs le rendaient fou et considérant la quantité de filles (et de garçons) qu'il avait fait pleurer au fil des ans, il était étonnant qu'il soit encore sain d'esprit.

Mais elle ne pleura pas, elle dit misérablement, "Oui Monsieur" et descendit les escaliers.

--------------------------

"Impedimenta !"

Harry avança sur Malfoy qui était étendu sur le dos en respirant lourdement, ses yeux brillant follement comme il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait faire exactement maintenant. Cela avait été un coup bas et Harry le savait, jetant le sort de 'Reducto' et explosant une boîte de pacotille en porcelaine et tandis que l'attention de Malfoy était momentanément détournée, il l'avait frappé avec l'Impedimenta ce qui l'avait renversé dans sa position actuelle. Mais Malfoy était excellent dans la protection et semblait capable de tout esquiver. Harry était devenu désespéré de le frapper malgré tout ce qu'il connaissait et de n'importe quelle manière qu'il faisait.

Il avançait sur Malfoy, qui en dépit de sa position sur le sol était juste autant puissant et leva sa baguette.

"Expelliarmus"

"Protego." Le pouvoir du bouclier de Malfoy envoya le sortilège désarmant sur le côté de façon efficace et il disparut inoffensivement dans le mur.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour projeter quelque chose d'autre au sorcier aux cheveux blonds en face de lui. Il allait gagner, il gagnait toujours ces choses-là. Malfoy pouvait esquiver et protéger tout ce qu'il voulait, mais quand cela revenait à ça, Harry était le vainqueur. "Primus Apnoea !" hurla Malfoy avant que Harry puisse sortir quelque chose et un jaillissement d'une lumière d'un jaune brillant se précipita hors de sa baguette et frappa Harry carrément dans la poitrine.

C'était comme si des mains parvenaient dans sa poitrine et pressaient chaque dernière once d'air de ses poumons. Il essayait désespérément de respirer de l'air seulement pour découvrir que sa gorge était obstruée. Il ne pouvait pas respirer, pas même la plus petite prise d'air était possible et il ouvrait follement de grands yeux vers Malfoy qui fit une pause pendant un instant et eut un rire bref et mordant au succès du sort.

Malfoy se souleva du sol et lentement, posément, commença à enlever la poussière de lui-même, cueillant même le plus minuscule morceau de peluche sur ses robes, et lissant ses cheveux.

"Tu aimes ça Potty ?" parla-t-il d'une voix traînante, "j'ai trouvé celui-là moi-même, mais je dois dire, cela a marché beaucoup mieux que j'aurais pu espérer."

Un mince filet de bave commençait à se répandre de la bouche de Harry, il amena convulsivement une main à sa gorge tandis qu'il gardait l'autre, qui tenait encore sa baguette, pointée sur Malfoy, pas qu'il puisse parler ou même se concentrer assez fort pour lancer un sort.

"Cette babiole appartenait à ma Mère," siffla-t-il, "tu ferais mieux d'espérer que je puisse la réparer."

Harry pouvait à peine se tenir debout maintenant. Quand est-ce que Malfoy allait contrer le sortilège ? Pas bientôt. Le blond était en train de sourire largement avec un plaisir malicieux comme il regardait Harry tomber à genoux, les yeux verts commençant à être exorbités et il faisait des gestes frénétiques à Malfoy pour qu'il le libère.

"Allons allons Potter, tu dois parler plus fort. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu es en train d'essayer de me dire."

Quel putain de mauvaise petite merde, il était plus semblable à son Père que Harry aurait pu jamais prévoir. Harry se traîna lui-même sur ses pieds et tituba hors de la pièce et dans le couloir, Malfoy le suivant à la piste le long derrière en riant gaiement et évitant la trace de salive que Harry était en train de laisser dans son sillage.

--------------------------

Hermione siffla vivement à travers ses dents et laissa tomber la fiole qu'elle était en train de tenir. Elle aurait dû vraiment demandé pour des gants, pas que ce sale con en-haut lui en aurait donné. Elle inspecta sa main que le contenu de la fiole avait éclaboussé et fut effrayée de voir la chair bouillonner avec colère. Par les Dieux ça faisait mal, c'était la quatrième fois dans autant d'heures qu'elle avait fait ça et elle était en train de devenir de plus en plus frustrée par sa propre maladresse. Elle lança rapidement un sort de guérison sur la blessure et la brûlure s'apaisa, en laissant une marque d'un vilain rouge comme une cicatrice.

Elle s'accroupit et nettoya la fiole brisée et maudit l'heure qui avait donné naissance à Snape. Puis elle maudit la mère de Snape pour avoir mener à bien le travail avec ce con visqueux, puis elle maudit son Père pour avoir produit la semence qui l'avait engendré. D'ailleurs elle devait en réalité tenir compte du fait qu'il était en réalité l'enfant d'un pauvre couple. Comme ce devait être horrible pour eux. Il n'était pas si vieux, pas vraiment, à peu près du même âge que ses propres parents et elle avait encore ses Grands-Parents des deux côtés aussi il y avait des chances que les parents de Snape soient encore en vie… Que devaient-ils penser de ce dégoûtant produit qu'il était devenu ? Elle ressentit un moment de la pitié pour ce couple qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré.

Il aurait su que cela prendrait des heures pour nettoyer à fond cette pièce, cela aurait pris des heures avec la magie, et cela prendrait plus que le double sans ça. Elle considéra l'idée qu'il pouvait l'avoir juste laissée là et être parti se coucher et elle devrait pouvoir juste utiliser sa baguette. Mais non, il n'aurait sûrement pas laissé une fille qu'il savait au fond qu'elle lui avait volé des ingrédients dans le passé, avec une réserve entière de produits que beaucoup tueraient pour mettre leurs mains dessus.

La pièce avait un stupéfiant étalage de potions, toutes étiquetées avec son écriture en pattes d'araignée, toutes datées avec l'heure et la date de leur décantation. S'il était une personne plus agréable elle aurait engagé la conversation avec lui au sujet des potions qu'il avait ici. Potions de forme changeante, antidotes pour tout et n'importe quoi y compris la morsure de vampire, et d'essences de choses qu'elle n'avait jamais considéré même qu'elles existaient seulement et qui avait une essence. Il y avait un rayon entier de ce qui pouvait seulement être appelé, Essence d'Ange. Elles étaient sombres et semblaient collantes, comme de l'ambre liquide, certaines avaient ce qui ressemblait à des caillots de sang en elles et la plume de circonstance. Chaque Essence avait un nom, 'Abdiel', 'Chamuel', 'Jophiel', 'Michael', 'Zachiel'. Elle avait entendu des rumeurs et des histoires d'essence d'ange, bien sûr, mais elle avait cru que c'était des mythes et des contes de fées. L'essence fut extraite des anges tués durant les guerres célestes à l'aube des temps. Cela semblait une impossibilité que de telles choses existaient dans la collection de Snape, mais elles étaient ici.

Dans une autre armoire elle avait trouvé le véritable butin. Eh bien, un trésor pour un Sorcier ou une Sorcière de 18 ans. De l'Absinthe. Pas juste de l'Absinthe, mais la véritable Absinthe des Sorciers. Chaque bouteille, et là il devait y en avoir vingt, était étiquetée et datée. Ron l'avait supplié d'en faire une fois, elle avait trouvé une recette dans un vieux livre de potions et elle l'avait lu entièrement et se décida contre ça. Cela semblait assez facile, mais une mauvaise quantité pouvait la rendre mortelle et elle ne voulait pas avoir la mort de ses deux meilleurs amis sur la conscience.

Cela avait été illégal dans le Monde Sorcier pendant plus longtemps que cela avait été illégal dans le Monde Moldu. Remontant au célèbre procès en 1863 quand Argion Mulchet avait été emprisonné pour s'être tenu debout au milieu du Square Leicester et avoir proclamé à tous les Moldus à portée d'oreille qu'il y avait un monde magique qui existait le long de leur propre monde et que s'ils restaient encore assez longtemps il le prouverait. Il se mit ensuite à voler sur son balai et faire plusieurs tours du square, et lâcha un jet de feux d'artifices multicolores de sa baguette. Dans les descriptions de ce moment, il pouvait clairement être vu en train de sourire gaiement et de tenir une bouteille d'Absinthe pratiquement vide. Il avait prétendu, pour sa propre défense que la Fée Verte lui faisait faire ça. La liqueur fut à la suite de ça interdite et Mulchet fut tué sur le chemin d'Azkaban par un Auror qui déplorait la perte de sa boisson alcoolisée préférée. Bizarrement, l'Auror fut tiré d'affaire.

Que Snape puisse faire de l'Absinthe n'était pas une réelle surprise. Il était un Maître des Potions brillant, elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle était chanceuse d'étudier dans sa classe, sans se soucier du fait qu'il était, eh bien, méchant. Que Snape en réalité fabriquait de l'Absinthe et très probablement en buvait aussi, maintenant cela la choquait outre mesure. Elle avait lu sur ça bien sûr. La boisson des artistes, la boisson des bohèmes, la boisson du Paris du 19ème siècle, de la musique et de la danse et de la lumière et de la couleur. C'était une boisson qui appartenait à un âge différent, qui influençait l'entier mouvement d'art Moldu. C'était une boisson de la décadence et de la beauté, de désir et du plaisir. Ce n'était pas une boisson de l'infect homme graisseux d'en haut. La simple idée de Snape buvant de l'Absinthe était un insulte à sa réputation. Elle se sentait offensée par tout l'Absinthe partout.

Elle ne l'avait jamais essayé. Elle n'était pas une grande buveuse et boire l'avait toujours menée dans les ennuis (le contrat étant un premier exemple). Indiscutablement elle buvait davantage depuis la guerre, mais aussi tout le monde le faisait. Malfoy, dans un but approfondi, semblait être en train de faire un valeureux effort pour se saouler à mort, quelque chose que plus que quelques uns accueilleraient avec plaisir. Elle ne voulait pas l'Absinthe pour s'enivrer, elle pouvait faire ça avec du vin d'ortie, c'était cette curiosité, son plus grand démon, qui lui dictait qu'elle devait essayer cette substance. Elle devait parce qu'elle avait lu à ce sujet, l'avait imaginé, avait fantasmé sur le monde qui y était construit autour. Elle devait l'essayer, elle était déterminée le faire. 

Elle se demandait s'il remarquerait qu'elle vole une bouteille. Ron l'aimerait pour ça et ils pourraient l'utiliser comme un pot-de-vin pour Malfoy (qui sans aucun doute se mettrait en quatre pour mettre ses mains sur ça). A quoi est-ce qu'elle était en train de penser ? Etant Snape, et il était connu pour être méticuleux, il les comptait et comme il était la seule autre personne à jamais descendre ici cela serait plutôt sacrement évident qui l'avait prit.

Une gorgée ? Il ne remarquerait pas l'absence d'une gorgée, vrai ? Elle retira avec soin une des bouteilles et l'examina. C'était de la même couleur que les yeux de Harry et elle sourit à ça. L'ayant personnifié ainsi, cela ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise chose. Elle enleva le bouchon et renifla avec précaution. Cela sentait fortement l'Anis et les herbes et quelque chose d'inconnu.

Oh eh bien, ça ne coûte rien. Elle leva la bouteille à ses lèvres.

"Je ne boirais pas ça si j'étais vous."

Elle se figea, la bouteille aux lèvres, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

Il marcha vers elle et souleva la bouteille de sa main et remit le bouchon.

"Professeur Snape !" glapit-elle, "Monsieur, je…, je…, Pardon… je… curieuse… Absinthe… je… Monsieur…" 

"Arrêtez de parler pour ne rien dire jeune fille" jeta-t-il d'un ton cassant, "à vrai dire, Melle Granger, là j'étais en train de me demander pourquoi vous prenez si longtemps et maintenant je vois que vous n'avez pas travaillé du tout, mais qu'à la place vous vous servez dans mes réserves."

"Je… je n'en ai pas pris, Monsieur."

"Je peux voir ça, petite idiote, vous êtes encore debout."

Elle s'empourpra d'un rouge vif, "Monsieur ?"

"Avez-vous une idée de ce que c'est ?" demanda-t-il.

"De l'Absinthe, Monsieur, j'avais lu sur ça, j'en voulais juste"

"Silence" il reposa la bouteille sur l'étagère, "un jour, Melle Granger, vous constaterez que ce que vous lisez dans les livres est souvent très différent de la réalité. Oui, la boisson est de l'Absinthe, mais ce n'est pas le mélange moldu dont vous avez tellement lu. Si vous aviez bu de cette bouteille, vous aurez absorbé plus de Calame que votre corps peut traiter, vous commencerez à halluciner et ensuite vous aurez été morte."

"Je… je n'avais pas réalisé, Professeur."

"Evidemment que non."

"Je suis désolée Professeur."

Elle était littéralement en train de dévorer sa lèvre à présent et il résistait à l'envie de la gifler. Il leva un sourcil moqueur et dit, " vous découvrirez aussi que dire pardon ne rend pas automatiquement les choses meilleures. Retenue, pour le restant de la semaine."

"Oui Professeur."

Il se détourna d'elle et regarda autour de la pièce.

"Je vois que vous avez pris votre temps," dit-il doucement de façon désapprobatrice, "oh là là, seulement la moitié est faite, il semble que vous serez de retour ici demain soir. A moins que bien sûr vous préférez continuer jusqu'à ce que vous ayez fini ?"

Elle était sur le point de dire, "Non Monsieur, je reviendrai demain," elle s'y apprêtait parce que tout ce qui pouvait la sortir de cette pièce juste là était la meilleure chose qui fut jamais. Elle s'y apprêtait, mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle ne le fit pas parce qu'elle fut interrompue. Elle fut interrompue par le très bruyant claquement de la très lourde porte de la réserve.

Ca va, il va simplement l'ouvrir et nous partirons sur nos chemins respectifs.

Son visage se vida de couleur.

Oh, cela ne semblait pas bon.

"Merde" dit-il.

Oh, cela ne sonnait pas bien.

Il alla à la porte et murmura, "Alohamora," rien ne se passa.

Pas Bon.

"Bordel !" s'écria-t-il.

Vraiment, Vraiment pas Bon.

Il lâcha un torrent de sortilèges et d'obscénités à la porte qui restait impassible et très résolument fermée.

"Professeur ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Enculé, putain de merde…"

"Professeur ?"

"Putain de merde…"

"PROFESSEUR !"

"QUOI ?!?" Il la contourna, les yeux flamboyants.

"Hum, nous avons un problème ?"

Il grogna d'un ton impatient, "Quoi, est-ce que votre merveilleux foutu cerveau a brusquement pris des vacances ?" répliqua-t-il d'un ton cinglant, "Oui, Melle Granger, nous avons un problème. Le Château a décidé de nous enfermer pour la nuit."

La Nuit ? Etait-il en train de plaisanter? " Le Château ?" gémit-elle, "il peut faire ça ?"

"Vraiment, vous n'avez jamais lu _'L'Histoire de Poudlard'_ ? Le Château peut faire tout ce que diable il veut."

"Oh." Elle se remit à ronger sa lèvre, "qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ?"

"La seule chose que nous pouvons faire. S'asseoir et attendre."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

__

La fin de ce chapitre la semaine prochaine, enfin j'espère ! 

Plus d'encouragements me motiverait encore plus (comment ça c'est des menaces ? ben oui… ^_^)


	6. Chp 4 Part 2

****

OBJETS DU DESIR

Auteur : AZRAEL

DISCLAIMER : malheureusement pour moi tout est à J.K. Rowling, et l'histoire de cette fic est à AZRAEL. Il n'y a que la traduction qui m'appartient, bon c'est déjà ça ! 

Pairing : Harry/Draco, Hermione/Snape

Rating : **ATTENTION** à partir de maintenant le rating est R à cause de scènes à caractère sexuel, entre couples hétéro mais aussi entre hommes. Alors que tous ceux que ça choque ou qui n'ont pas l'âge pour lire ça, arrêtent de lire cette fic. Vous êtes prévenus !

Tout d'abord les réponses aux reviews :

Artemis : salut toi ! je crois bien que tu es la plus fidèle de mes revieweuses. MERCI !!! Je compte bien aller jusqu'au bout de cette fic même si parfois j'arriverai pas à tenir les délais, mais quoi qu'il arrive je traduirai jusqu'à la fin. J'ai horreur d'arrêter quelque chose en cours de route. Merci encore pour tes encouragements. Gros bisous !

Yuki-chan : oui mais tu sais j'y suis pour rien, l'histoire n'est pas de moi malheureusement. J'essaie juste de faire de mon mieux. Bye !

Lou4 : Ouiiii ! Merci ! Parce qu'il faut pas croire mais c'est dur et épuisant la traduction ! Ca me fait plaisir de voir que je ne me fatigue pas pour rien et qu'il y en a qui apprécient. Bisous !

Hathor Barton : j'aime beaucoup ton pseudo ! Alors merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et ça me touche que tu m'ais laissé un message. Je ne sais pas s'il y en a beaucoup qui lisent cette traduc' et les reviews sont pour moi le seul moyen d'avoir un retour. Alors encore merci d'avoir pris le temps. Bisous !

Khalan : toujours aussi bref ! ça m'éclate ! Donc…. maintenant !

Daikyo : ça y est je mets la suite ^_^ et en plus une suite plutôt croustillante si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Gros bisous

Pioupiou : la voilà la suite ! Alors si tu veux tout savoir sur la nuit de Sev et Herm, il faut lire ce chapitre ! Quant à Harry et Draco, leur relation va commencer… maintenant ! Quand je te dis qu'il faut lire ce chapitre…

Ornella : non la fic originale n'est pas encore terminée. Azrael prévoit 23 chapitres plus l'épilogue, alors j'ai encore pas mal de boulot devant moi ! Bisous !

Encore merci à tous, et voilà la fin du chp 4.

Bonne lecture !

_________________________________________________________________________________

****

CHAPITRE 4 : Quoi qu'il arrive durant la nuit (Part 2)

Quand Harry atteignit la salle commune, il était en train de devenir bleu. Ron, qui s'agita dans un état de panique totale, n'était d'aucune aide du tout, et si cela n'avait pas été Anthony Goldstein qui avait bondit en avant et avait crié 'Finite Incantatem', il serait probablement mort. Il aimait penser que Malfoy aurait pu le libérer avant que cela n'arriva, mais en toute honnêteté il n'était pas tellement sûr. Il tomba en avant et prit un long, frais et céleste souffle d'air.

"Ohmercimondieu _(respire)_ je ne pouvais pas _(respire)_ respirer _(respir_e)."

"Tu as assez, Potter ?" parla d'une voix traînante Malfoy de la voûte d'entrée.

"Va te _(respire)_ faire foutre _(respire)_ Malfoy _(respire)_."

"Pas ce soir, Potty," répliqua-t-il indécemment, "Alors je pense que tu veux continuer ?" Il pointa sa baguette vers Harry, ricana et se prépara pour une nouvelle attaque.

"Arrêtes ça Malfoy !" cria Ron et il leva sa propre baguette.

Malfoy souleva un sourcil sarcastique, "nous sommes en train de nous entraîner la Belette. Potty n'a pas encore déclaré forfait."

"C'est parce qu'il ne peut pas bâtard."

Malfoy rit, "Bâtard, je te ferais savoir que mes parents étaient mariés depuis 5 années complètes avant que je naisse.

"Oh ouais," se moqua Ron, "tes parents. Je ne serai pas trop fier de cette perversion de procréation."

Malfoy tourna sa baguette sur Ron, ses yeux pâles mi-clos, la voix soudain basse, le ton traînant devenant un grondement ; "Qu'est-ce que tu disais sur mes parents ?"

"Tu m'as entendu," sourit Ron d'un air supérieur. "Je ne serais pas aussi fier de ça si j'étais toi. Ils ont probablement seulement attendu si longtemps parce que ton Père aimait plus l'idée de se toucher lui-même que de toucher ta Mère. Il a dû vraisemblablement faire appel à un vétérinaire, c'est comme ils inséminent les vaches, tu sais."

Draco vira au rouge, puis au blanc et siffla en montrant les dents, "Je suis beaucoup plus fier que toi qui n'a aucune raison de l'être. Au moins ma famille a les moyens de me donner le meilleur de tout, contrairement à ton terrain de déchets de caniveau qui produit plus qu'il ne peut nourrir. Mais à vrai dire j'ai entendu qu'il y avait une paire de bouches en moins ces jours-ci, ce doit être un tel soulagement pour tes parents."

C'était en train de devenir dangereux. Les deux garçons se faisaient face l'un l'autre, les baguettes levées, montrant les dents. Tout le monde sauf Harry recula d'un pas, voulant désespérément voir ce qui allait se passer mais n'ayant pas le désir d'être pris dans le feu croisé.

"Ron, calme-toi" dit Harry aussi tranquillement que sa gorge douloureuse et ses poumons le lui permettaient, "ne prête pas attention à lui, tu sais comment il est."

"Ouais, je sais ce qu'il est," siffla Ron, "si fier que sa famille puisse faire ceci et cela et toutes les autres satanées choses encore. Réveille-toi Malfoy, tes parents ne peuvent même plus essuyer leurs propres culs. Ma famille a la reconnaissance de notre monde, mon Père paraît comme étant le prochain Ministre de la Magie et ta famille fait partie de la tournée d'un spectacle de monstres. Les Stupéfiants Malfoy Bavants. Maintenant c'est un show que j'aimerai voir, j'irai chaque putain de jour quand il viendra à Pré-au-Lard. Ma' et Pa' Malfoy, assis dans leur propre merde et j'irai et prendrai des photos pour toi, comme ça tu auras quelque chose pour te rappeler d'eux."

Malfoy avait pâli même davantage. Sa main qui tenait sa baguette était tombée mollement sur son flanc et à la fin de la tirade de Ron, la baguette claqua sur le sol. Ses yeux devenaient opaques et il regardait fixement, sans le voir, la tête rousse en face de lui.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, la Fouine ?" se moqua Ron, attaquant la mise à mort, "j'ai touché un point sensible ? Prêt à pleurer ? J'ai entendu que tu l'as fait quand ils ont eu leur petit baiser d'adieu. J'ai appris que tu avais pleuré comme un bébé, je…"

"RON !" Harry empoigna son ami et le retourna face à lui, "Arrête-ça, c'est indigne de toi."

Malfoy était parti. Il s'était détourné et avait disparu en bas du couloir et derrière l'inviolabilité de sa chambre.

Ron sourit, "Cela avait besoin d'être dit Harry," dit-il défensivement, "il le méritait."

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers son groupe d'amis, ils semblaient tous être inconfortablement d'accord avec Ron. Ils avaient tous pris une sorte de plaisir pervers dans l'échange. Il secoua la tête, essayant de comprendre le fait que lui non. Il avait passé des années à espérer un jour voir Draco Malfoy se faire remettre à sa place, maintenant que cela arrivait finalement, il se sentait juste triste pour lui.

"Nous faisons un groupe jusque tard dans la nuit à la bibliothèque, tu viens ?"

Harry haussa les épaules, "Heu. Ouais, plus tard, je veux prendre un bain avant."

"OK, bien sûr." Ron le regarda, essayant de déchiffrer son visage, "Malfoy le méritait Harry" dit-il après un moment. "Il t'aurait laissé mourir plutôt que de relâcher ce sort."

Harry en doutait, mais qu'est-ce qu'il en savait. Malfoy était complètement pourri jusqu'à la moelle, c'était ce que tout le monde avait toujours dit et aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais prouvé le contraire. Il sourit de manière rassurante à Ron, "Ouais Mec, peu importe. Je sens mauvais. Je vais prendre un bain et je monterai à la bibliothèque directement après, d'accord ?"

"Super. Je te verrais là-bas." Ron se tourna, "Oh, Harry ?"

"Ouais"

"Tu pourras passer par la cuisine sur le chemin et attraper quelques casse-croûtes… nous en aurons probablement besoin."

Harry fit un large sourire et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

--------------------------

Au cours de son temps à Poudlard, Hermione avait appris que si elle harcelait et persistait suffisamment, elle finirait par faire son propre chemin. Comme cela avait été maintenant. Enfermée dans un placard avec le Professeur Snape, il était tard, probablement après minuit, et elle décida que c'était ridicule d'avoir peur de lui, elle avait 18 ans, elle avait affronté bien pire, elle voulait essayer l'Absinthe, il en avait le stock, il était temps de commencer à s'en prendre à lui.

Ce fut étonnement facile. Cela prit seulement une heure d'affilée de bavardages et de faits inutiles sur ça et il avait capitulé. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il l'avait fait. Elle pensait vraiment qu'il serait plus difficile que ça.

Il estimait que cela prendrait deux verres et qu'elle s'évanouirait. En fait, il comptait sur ça. Il retira la bouteille avec la plus forte concentration d'Artemisia qu'il avait et décida que cela serait suffisant pour assommer complètement une novice à la boisson. N'importe quoi pour la faire taire et faire passer le temps dans cette ridicule situation aussi tranquillement que possible.

Il versa plus qu'un peu de la liqueur verte dans deux verres et glissa une cuillère en argent dans chacun d'eux. Dans chaque cuillère, il déposa du sucre, fit pleuvoir à petites gouttes dessus suffisamment d'Absinthe pour imbiber le sucre et ensuite y mit le feu. Elle observait, fascinée comme le sucre bouillonnait et fondait et tombait dans le liquide attendant dessous comme de petites larmes enflammées.

"L'Absinthe" dit-il, "est l'aphrodisiaque de l'âme." Il remua ensuite les derniers morceaux de sucre dans la boisson et attendit jusqu'à ce que la flamme bleue disparaisse.

Il lui passa un verre et elle le tourna, s'émerveillant de la couleur dans la lumière. On était censé y ajouter de l'eau, disait-il, si on le faisait on pourrait voir le précipité, mais ils n'avaient pas d'eau fraîche et il disait que les effets seraient les mêmes. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée de créer le précipité de toute façon, cela interférerait avec sa splendide couleur.

Il leva son verre vers le sien, "Santé" dit-il.

"Santé" répondit-elle et elle fit tinter son verre au sien.

Il lui avait dit de l'avaler directement, cul sec. Dans tous les films ou peintures qu'elle avait toujours vus, la boisson avait été sirotée, d'une manière séduisante, mais il mit fin à cette notion, en l'informant que la plupart des Moldus qui faisaient de tels films ou qui peignaient de tels tableaux n'avait aucun concept concret de ce quel goût la boisson avait en réalité… ou étaient si aguerris à ça qu'ils pouvaient en supporter le goût. Il était mieux pour elle de l'avaler aussi vite qu'elle pouvait.

Aussi elle le fit.

Et elle fut reconnaissante de l'avoir fait ! Le liquide traça un chemin de feu et l'Anis qui descendit sa gorge était si abominable qu'elle eut un haut-le-cœur. Cher Dieux c'était le pire goût qu'elle avait rencontré, et elle avait bu de la Potion Polynectar. Pourquoi diable les artistes tombaient-ils amoureux de ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que cette substance si abominable, atroce, horrible, infecte était si aimée et tenue en une telle estime et notoriété ?

La réponse arriva moins d'une minute plus tard quand elle sentit son corps entier tout à coup remarquablement chaud. Le goût dans sa bouche s'était apaisé en une saveur épicée d'Anis dans le fond de sa gorge. Elle se sentait incroyablement et parfaitement détendue. Elle leva les yeux sur Snape qui était appuyé en arrière contre les rayonnages, il était en train de l'observer attentivement.

"C'est toujours comme ça ?" demanda-t-elle, en sentant un sourire drogué glisser en travers de son visage.

"Cela dépend," dit-il, sa voix avait pris une qualité différente, elle était presque somnolente, ou songeuse, "Qu'est-ce que cela vous fait ressentir ?"

"Hum, comme je suis, vraiment détendue."

"Cela semble bien."

"Donc plus on en prend plus on se sent détendu ?"

"Pas nécessairement," il fronça les sourcils, du fait qu'il pouvait encore la surprendre en considérant combien elle se sentait détendue. "C'est différent pour tout le monde. Davantage peut vous faire aller vous coucher, ou être créatif ou n'importe quel nombre de choses."

"Devenir violent ?"

"J'en doute."

"Puis-je en avoir un autre ?"

Il sourit légèrement, content, que, à n'importe quel moment elle s'endorme paisiblement et qu'il aurait de la paix et du silence. Il commença à verser une autre tournée de boissons. "La Fée Verte" dit-il, "qui vit dans l'Absinthe, désire votre âme… mais vous êtes en sécurité avec moi."

Elle sourit, se sentant rêveusement heureuse et se demandait si elle voulait vraiment être en sécurité.

--------------------------

Harry avait pris un bain et avait revêtu de vieux jeans bleus et le pull-over Weasley de l'année dernière qui était tristement en train de devenir trop petit. Il se demanda brièvement s'il était trop vieux pour en avoir un pour Noël cette année. Mais alors se rappelant que Bill et Charlie en avaient tous les deux reçus Noël dernier, il vivait dans l'espoir. C'était, bien sûr, si Mme Weasley avait encore envie d'en tricoter. Depuis Noël dernier elle avait perdu deux de ses fils, elle pouvait ne jamais vouloir tricoter à nouveau. Il poussa cette pensée hors de sa tête. Bien sûr, elle tricoterait, elle adorait tricoter ! Elle serait convaincue que Harry et Ron gèleraient à mort sans un pull-over pour venir à bout du froid.

La Salle Commune était désertée et il avait la plus forte envie de s'écrouler dans le fauteuil près du feu et d'étudier seul.

"Je suis en train de me transformer en Hermione," marmonna-t-il avec plus qu'un peu de écœurement. Il ne pouvait pas rester, parce que s'il restait ici seul son esprit vagabonderait dans des domaines qu'il ne voulait pas affronter en ce moment, et tandis qu'il n'avait aucun contrôle sur ses rêves, il pouvait au moins essayer de maîtriser ses pensées éveillées.

Quelque chose sur le sol attira son attention. Il regarda plus près et réalisa que c'était la baguette de Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy, maintenant c'était dans des domaines auxquels il ne voulait pas penser. Pourtant, quel brillant sortilège ! N'avait-il pas été en train d'étouffer à mort, il aurait eu envie de serrer la main de l'homme pour ce petit coup de génie. Harry n'avait jamais été capable de construire ses propres maléfices. Certaines personnes avaient ce don et d'autres non. Harry ne l'avait pas. Il pouvait apprendre comment faire sien ce que les autres avaient atteint et il se demandait si Malfoy lui apprendrait celui-là.

Il regarda la baguette encore un moment et puis la ramassa. Malfoy devait être assez bouleversé pour la laisser derrière, et il ne pouvait pas être parti à la bibliothèque avec les autres. Malfoy n'était pas idiot. Il avait beaucoup d'ennemis et il se gardait bien de sortir quelque part sans sa baguette. En outre, il avait horreur de laisser passer l'occasion de jeter un sort sur de pauvres premières années confiantes. La baguette était faite d'un bois si sombre qu'il était presque noir. La poignée était ciselée de façon décorative, en regardant plus près Harry réalisa que ce qu'il avait pris pour être des serpents étaient en réalité des dragons entrelacés l'un autour de l'autre. Il se demanda si Malfoy avait ajouté la poignée après qu'il ait choisi la baguette. Il doutait que Mr. Ollivander fasse ça tout de même.

Il descendit le couloir et frappa à la porte de Malfoy.

Pas de réponse.

"Malfoy ?" Il frappa à nouveau. Pas de réponse. Il tourna la poignée et scruta la pièce. "Malfoy ? J'ai trouvé ta baguette, je viens juste te la rapporter, je…"

Draco, il ne pouvait pas penser à lui comme simplement Malfoy juste à cet instant, était recroquevillé sur le flanc dans son lit, les yeux fermés et respirant avec des souffles peu profonds. Il était presque aussi pâle que les draps que les elfes de maison changeaient chaque jour, et la pâleur accentuait les cernes sombres sous ses yeux. Cramponné contre sa poitrine il y avait un livre en bois que Harry reconnaissait comme étant un album-photo. Il en avait un identique à celui-là, il contenait les seules photos qu'il avait de sa famille. Draco avait une étagère entière d'eux. Harry les avait remarqué une fois avant quand ils s'entraînaient ici. Il était content de n'avoir pas envoyé le sort 'Reducto' vers eux plus tôt comme il l'avait à l'origine projeté.

Aussi silencieusement qu'il put, il mit la baguette sur la table de chevet à côté des morceaux brisés de la boîte de pacotille et se retourna pour se retirer de la pièce - et cogna contre plusieurs pièces du jeu d'Echecs de Draco qui glapirent de protestation.

Harry se bloqua et regarda fixement la silhouette sur le lit, les yeux s'ouvrirent avec un bruit sec et clignèrent, il vit Harry, cligna à nouveau des yeux et s'assit brusquement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici Potter ?" cracha-t-il, "venu pour avoir un autre rire à combien ma famille est dégoûtante ?"

"Non !" Harry rosit, "J'ai trouvé ta baguette par terre, je venais pour te la donner."

Malfoy continuait à lui jeter un regard furieux.

"Ecoute" soupira Harry, "tout le monde est à la bibliothèque en train d'étudier. J'étais sur le point d'aller les rejoindre, tu veux venir ?"

"Non" jeta-t-il d'un ton cassant.

"D'accord, bien, peu importe" il tourna le dos à Malfoy et s'apprêtait à franchir la porte quand il ajouta ; "Je suis vraiment désolé pour tes Parents."

"Pourquoi devrais-tu l'être ?" étouffa Draco. "Ils n'étaient pas des gens très gentils."

--------------------------

"Eurydice fut appelée. Elle vint de parmi les fantômes récemment arrivés, en boitant avec son pied blessé. Orphée fut autorisé à l'emmener avec lui à une condition, qu'il ne se retourne pas pour la regarder jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient atteint la surface. Sous cette condition ils poursuivirent leur chemin, lui conduisant, elle suivant, à travers les passages sombres et escarpés, dans le silence total, jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent à la sortie dans l'attrayant monde du dessus, quand Orphée, dans un moment d'oubli, pour s'assurer qu'elle suivait toujours, jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, alors instantanément elle fut portée au loin. Tendant leurs bras pour s'étreindre l'un l'autre, ils empoignèrent seulement l'air ! Mourant donc une seconde fois, elle ne pouvait pas pourtant blâmer son mari, de quoi avait-elle à se plaindre si ce n'est qu'elle l'aimait trop ? 'Adieu,' dit-elle, 'un dernier adieu,' - - et elle fut précipitée au loin, si vite que le son atteignit à peine ses oreilles."

"Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Orphée ?" demanda Hermione, en s'asseyant à côté de lui et les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement. Elle prit une autre gorgée de son verre.

"Il finit mal. Il décida de porter le deuil pour toujours, développa une passion pour des garçons extrêmement jeunes et fut en fin de compte découpé en morceaux par les femmes Ciconian [_ndlt : de Thrace_], qui croyaient que la beauté de ses chansons se moquaient d'elles.

"Dieux, c'est horrible."

"C'est un Mythe, Melle Granger." Il se versa un autre verre, et voyant que le sien était en train de baisser il le lui remplit. C'était étonnant comment on pouvait rapidement finir une bouteille, il devra bientôt en descendre une autre.

--------------------------

Ron regarda vers la grande pendule sur le mur de la bibliothèque. Où diable était Harry ? Juste un bain rapide hein ? Il n'aurait pas mit ça au-delà de Malfoy qu'il essaie de le noyer. Il se demanda pendant un instant s'il irait le découvrir.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu obtiens pour cette lecture ?"

"Pardon ? Quoi ?"

Padma soupira de contrariété, "Honnêtement Ron Weasley, si tu veux que je t'aide avec la Divination, tu dois au moins faire attention à ce que je suis en train d'essayer de te montrer."

"Ouais, Désolé Padma." Il sourit d'une façon qu'il espérait être attachante. Padma roula des yeux mais sourit malgré elle. Il s'égaya. Peut-être que s'assurer que Harry n'était pas étendu au fond du bassin pouvait attendre un petit peu.

--------------------------

"Action ou Vérité ?"

Snape réfléchit pendant un moment avant de dire, "Action."

"Vous ne choisissez jamais Vérité" réprimanda Hermione.

"Peut-être que je ne veux pas les partager avec vous."

"Assez juste." Elle était toujours à côté de lui, appuyée effondrée contre son bras, "d'accord, Action… Hummm, récitez un passage de Shakespeare pour moi."

Il soupira et étira langoureusement ses longs membres, la renversant de sa position. Il l'attrapa avant qu'elle tombe le visage en premier sur le sol et enveloppa un bras autour de son épaule pour la stabiliser.

"Pourquoi est-ce que à chaque fois que je choisis Action vous me faites vous raconter une histoire ?" demanda-t-il.

"Parce que votre voix résonne comme de la magie en ce moment." Elle se blottit dans la confortable courbe de son corps. "Quand vous n'êtes pas 'Professeur Snape' vous avez une voix très agréable, je pourrais vous écouter pendant des heures."

Il sirota sa boisson et réfléchit au compliment. La fille devait être ridiculement saoule et cela devait être l'Absinthe qui était en train de parler parce que la plupart des étudiants qui quittaient Poudlard espéraient ne jamais réentendre sa voix. En fait, elle était connue pour évoquer des cauchemars.

"Professeur ?"

"Mmm ?"

"L'Action, vous ne voulez pas marcher nu pendant une journée, si ?"

"Non, bien sûr que non. Shakespeare avez-vous dit ?"

"Ouais"

"Cela devait être un satané Moldu, n'est-ce pas ?

"A quoi vous attendiez-vous d'une sang-de-bourbe ?"

Il sourit, "A quoi en effet ?"

"Si vous ne connaissez pas du Shakespeare je gagne et j'aurais à choisir une récompense."

"Pas si vite, s'il vous plaît…… 'J'avais dernièrement (mais pour quelle raison je ne savais pas) perdu toute ma gaieté, renoncé à tout usage d'exercices ; et, en effet, cela vint fortement avec mon humeur, que cette grandiose structure, la terre, avait l'air pour moi d'un promontoire stérile ; cette presque parfaite voûte, l'atmosphère, voyez-vous, ce courageux firmament surplombant nos têtes, cette toiture majestueuse ornée de feu doré, pourquoi, cela n'apparaissait pas autre chose pour moi qu'un rassemblement immonde et pestilentiel de vapeurs. Quel chef d'œuvre est un homme ! Combien noble dans la raison ! Combien illimité dans ses capacités ! Dans la forme et les mouvements, combien rapide et admirable ! Dans l'action, comme il ressemble à un ange ! Dans l'appréhension, comme il ressemble à un Dieu ! La beauté du monde ! Le parangon des animaux ! Et cependant, pour moi, qu'était-ce la quintessence de la poussière ? Les hommes ne m'enchantaient pas ; non, ni les femmes non plus…' "

"C'était pas mal." C'était plus que bon et elle le savait mais cela ne se faisait pas de le laisser savoir cela.

"Merci," il se versa un autre verre, "Action ou Vérité."

Elle y réfléchit sérieusement, "Vérité" finit-elle par dire.

"Combien de fois avez-vous volé des choses de mes réserves dans mon bureau ?"

Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand mais elle ne sentit rien de l'horreur qui aurait normalement accompagné une telle question de Snape. Elle tendit son cou afin de pouvoir lever les yeux vers lui, "Tout depuis que j'ai commencé Poudlard ?" demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Il rit tout bas, "Commençons par la première année et nous progresserons à partir de là, d'accord ?"

--------------------------

Harry se retourna vers Draco, "Non," dit-il à contrecoeur, "ce n'était pas des gens gentils."

Draco se leva et posa l'album de photos sur l'étagère, "Alors pourquoi t'embêter à me mentir en me disant combien tu es désolé ?"

Harry fronça les sourcils, "Je… je suis désolé… peut-être pas pour eux, mais pour toi."

"Je ne veux ni n'ai besoin de ta pitié, Potter."

"Je ne voulais pas le dire de cette façon." Il soupira profondément et se demanda comment prendre en main la situation. "Manifestement cela te bouleverse, aussi je suis désolé pour ça."

"Pas possible hein," dit amèrement Draco, "Merde ça revient." Ses yeux redevinrent troubles avec des larmes non versées. Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis le jour où il avait vu ses Parents être complètement détruits, il n'allait pas pleurer maintenant, certainement pas devant Potter. "Tu devrais t'en aller" dit-il vivement, "je détesterai que la Belette se demande ce qui t'es arrivé, il pourrait venir ici et je devrais lui jeter un sort."

Harry rit, "il pourrait le mériter."

"Ouais, ça pourrait être bien."

Comment Harry allait faire face à ça ? Draco Malfoy, plein du nonchalant sarcasme traînant et de malveillance il pouvait affronter. Mais Draco Malfoy plein de remords et vaincu ? C'était tout à fait quelque chose d'autre. A part ça il y avait le fait que Lucius Malfoy était un des hommes les plus méprisables qu'Harry avait jamais connu, à côté de lui Oncle Vernon était un parfait saint. Donc comment Harry pouvait réconforter Draco quand il croyait sincèrement que son Père n'avait pas mieux que ce qu'il méritait.

"Draco," dit-il, maladroit sur le nom et se déplaçant dangereusement tout de suite dans une situation difficile.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas Potter, je ne vais pas pleurer sur ton épaule ou autre chose."

Harry sentit soudain comme si son cœur avait gonflé dans sa poitrine, il regarda l'homme devant lui. Draco était en effet un homme, le garçon avait été laissé derrière quand la guerre avait détruit tout ce qui restait de leur enfance. Il s'était étoffé depuis son adolescence, bien qu'il était bâti sur une ossature plus mince que celle de Harry, il était grand comme Ron. Ses cheveux blonds flottaient autour de son visage, en désordre de manière délibérée, il avait renoncé à les lisser en arrière avec du gel il y avait un moment. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son père. Il avait le même nez ferme, les yeux gris, les pommettes et le menton pointu. Lucius Malfoy était plus anguleux et son ossature plus large, il y avait presque une joliesse chez Draco qui avait peut-être été la seule chose à laquelle sa mère avait contribué pour son apparence. Il semblait fatigué, de trop de nuits étendu dans le noir avec ses yeux fermés essayant de se duper lui-même dans le sommeil.

"Draco" dit à nouveau Harry, mais c'était plus comme s'il soufflait le mot qu'il le parlait. Il fit un pas en avant et sans réfléchir _(parce que s'il avait réfléchi à ça il se serait tourné et parti juste ensuite)_ il posa sa main, la paume ouverte sur la poitrine de Draco et sentit son cœur en train de battre avec force derrière ses côtes.

Les yeux de Draco ne quittèrent pas les siens, sous le contact il sembla se détendre un peu, et puis il se tendit comme s'il avait accidentellement laissé baisser sa garde pendant le plus petit des moments. Il était trop tard pour Harry pour s'arrêter à présent, il l'avait déjà touché, il leva sa main libre et aussi léger que des ailes diaphanes il passa son doigt sur les cernes sous les yeux de Draco. Les paupières de Draco battirent pendant un instant, et à la dernière minute elles restèrent ouvertes et autorisèrent à Harry d'explorer la délicate texture de la peau soyeuse en dessous de ses yeux. Puis ces doigts-là descendirent sur la douce courbe de sa joue et le long du contour fin de sa mâchoire. Harry s'inclina, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il comptait faire, et captura la bouche de Draco dans un baiser maladroit.

--------------------------

Hermione se sentait comme si elle était nichée dans le plus confortable siège sur la terre, que c'était en fait son Maître des Potions n'était pas vraiment important. Son dos reposait contre sa poitrine, sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Un bras était enveloppé autour d'elle, la gardant stable parce qu'elle continuait à tomber en avant. Son pouce était occupé à frotter distraitement sa clavicule.

"Action ou Vérité ?" demanda-t-elle.

Il hésita pendant un moment, fasciné par le fait que des points d'épingle de lumière semblaient être en train de descendre du plafond, "Vérité" il dit après un instant et pensa à lui-même, 'wouah, regarde les étoiles. J'ai tellement bu que je suis en train d'halluciner'.

"Selon vous quelle est la partie la plus sexy du corps d'une femme ?" demanda-t-elle, en se demandant comment diable toutes ces fées étaient entrées dans la pièce.

Il rit et dit doucement dans son oreille, "Que croyez-vous que je pense que la partie la plus sexy dans le corps d'une femme soit-elle ?"

"Je vous prendrai pour un homme à poitrine" répondit-elle sérieusement et il rit. Dieux il devrait rire plus souvent parce que c'était un son magnifique.

"Un homme à poitrines hein ?"

"Hmm hmm"

"Eh bien, je suis désolé, vous avez tort" dit-il, et regardant avec appréciation vers son petit renflement sous sa cape il ajouta, "quoique je n'ai rien contre les seins."

"Alors quelle est la partie ?" Elle se blottit un peu plus dans sa chaleur.

"Le Creux Suprasternal" murmura-t-il.

"Le Supra Quoi ?"

"Le Creux Suprasternal."

"Où c'est ça ?"

Il courut ses doigts le long de sa clavicule jusqu'à l'endroit où il rencontra sa jumelle, "C'est ici," ses lèvres frôlaient légèrement son oreille lorsqu'il parla et elle ferma les yeux à cette sensation, "le creux à la base de la gorge d'une femme."

Elle bougea sa tête un peu sur le côté et fut certaine qu'il l'avait embrassé derrière l'oreille. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement si faible qu'il pouvait à peine l'entendre… à peine.

"Est-ce qu'il reste de l'Absinthe ?" demanda-t-elle dans une voix qui était un peu plus qu'un geignement.

"Un peu," murmura-t-il, en respirant le parfum de ses cheveux, "Vous en voulez d'autre ?"

"Oui."

--------------------------

Tous les deux devenaient tendus. Harry pensait, 'oh merde, non, non je n'aurais pas dû faire ça !' et les mains de Draco venaient pour le repousser. Il dirait quelque chose de blessant et Harry serait la risée de Poudlard pour le reste de l'année. Mais les mains de Draco étaient traîtres et elles remontèrent du corps de Harry de sa taille vers le haut, sur son dos et se verrouillèrent derrière ses épaules et le tirèrent plus profondément dans le baiser.

Il poussa pour ouvrir la bouche de Harry avec sa langue, juste un peu au début, suffisamment pour passer sa langue le long de l'intérieur soyeux de la lèvre supérieure de Harry, et ensuite un petit peu plus largement, testant l'aspérité des dents de Harry avant de chercher une entrée plus profonde et de rencontrer la propre langue de Harry et de l'emmêler contre la sienne dans une étreinte intime.

Ohhhhhhhhhhhh. Draco avait le goût de miel et des épices et du vin et Harry se perdait presque lui-même dans sa saveur. Il ferma son esprit, ne voulant pas laisser vagabonder ses pensées pour le distraire pendant un moment de ce qu'il était en train d'éprouver, il avait besoin de savourer l'instant, de le faire s'étirer et s'étirer afin qu'il soit imprimé dans sa mémoire pour pouvoir le repasser à chaque fois qu'il penserait qu'il n'y a rien de bon et de merveilleux qui reste au monde. Il enfonça ses mains dans les cheveux soyeux de Draco, se repaissant avidement de sa bouche, gémissant à la sensation du corps de Draco appuyé tout contre le sien. Il avait besoin de ça. Ils en avaient besoin tous les deux. Ils avaient besoin tous les deux de surmonter le terrible sentiment de solitude qui était arrivé à résider dans leurs deux âmes.

Le baiser tira sur une fin accordée à contrecoeur et ils se reposèrent, les fronts ensemble, respirant, les mains encore l'un sur l'autre, la chaleur encore entre eux.

"Oh Merlin," murmura Draco, haletant doucement.

"Je…" La voix de Harry était rauque, sa bouche gonflée par le baiser, "Je suis désolé."

"Pour quoi ?" Toujours doux, toujours murmuré.

Harry rougit, "De t'avoir embrassé."

"J'ai aimé t'embrasser" souffla Draco en réponse et recula pour récupérer la bouche de Harry, pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

"HARRY ?" La forte voix pénétrante de Ron qui portait vers eux depuis la Salle Commune vola l'instant, "Harry, Où es-tu ?"

Ils se tendirent, s'arrachèrent l'un de l'autre et mirent de la distance entre eux. Harry détourna ses yeux de Draco.

"Je dois y aller," marmonna-t-il.

"D'accord, alors vas-y," vint la douce réponse.

Il regarda une dernière fois vers ces yeux gris et cette douce bouche avant de se retourner et de se sauver hors de la porte vers Ron et tout ce qu'il tenait sacré.

--------------------------

"Bordel Harry, que diable étais-tu en train de parler avec Malfoy ?"

"Rien." Harry remerciait les Dieux pour le fait que ses cheveux étaient habituellement un nid de rats en désordre et donc cela ne semblait pas déplacé. Il ne pouvait pas se mettre à regarder vers Ron, "Il avait laissé sa baguette ici, je la lui ai ramené, c'est tout."

"Eh bien, tu as dû avoir un vraiment long putain de bain."

"Ouais, eh bien, tu connais Circé, elle déteste te laisser partir rapidement."

"J'ai l'impression que Mimi Geignarde nous espionne, tu sais."

Harry acquiesça, "je ne mettrais pas ça au-delà d'elle."

"Dommage qu'on ne peut pas baiser un fantôme, nous serions libérés de ce maudit contrat dans les minutes."

"Oh Dieux, Ron, c'est dégoûtant."

Ron rit.

"Le groupe d'études marche encore ?"

"Non, c'est joliment tard, ou je devrai dire tôt, il est 4 h du matin."

"MERDE !"

"Ouais" Ron bailla, "je pense que nous allons juste aller nous coucher et avoir un peu de sommeil."

Harry sourit, acquiesça et suivit en direction du fond vers sa chambre et son lit et son rêve inévitable rempli de sommeil.

--------------------------

"Action ou Vérité ?" murmura-t-elle.

"Vérité" répondit-il.

Ses robes étaient ouvertes et elle était assise entre ses genoux, son dos attiré fermement contre sa poitrine. Une de ses mains était sous son pull, tenant en coupe avec douceur son sein, l'autre reposait contre sa cuisse découverte.

"Est-ce que vous me trouvez jolie ou laide ?"

"Ni l'un ni l'autre" il embrassa sa gorge, permettant à sa langue de s'attarder sur la chair et de goûter la sueur de son excitation, "Je trouve que vous êtes belle."

"Si vous mentez" elle haleta comme des doigts habiles exerçaient une pression sur son mamelon, "Je le saurais parce que vous donnerez un cours de potions nu demain."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas," il suça l'endroit sur sa gorge pendant un moment, le marquant, "je ne mens pas."

"Action ou Vérité ?" murmura-t-elle.

"C'est mon tour, idiote." Il embrassa une piste qui allait du bas de son cou jusqu'à son épaule.

"Je m'en fiche, Action ou Vérité ?"

"Action" souffla-t-il.

"Embrassez-moi"

"Je suis en train de vous embrasser."

"Embrassez ma bouche."

Il souleva sa main de sa cuisse et tourna sa tête face à lui. Il recouvra sa bouche de la sienne, l'embrassant avidement, frissonnant au fait qu'elle répondait avec la même intensité. Elle languissait de se tordre suffisamment pour mettre ses bras autour de lui, mais si elle faisait ça elle délogerait sa main de son sein et à cet instant elle ne ferait rien pour compromettre cela, aussi elle se contentait d'explorer sa bouche avec sa langue pénétrante, s'émerveillant à la saveur de l'Absinthe et de sa salive et brûlait qu'il bouge sa main _(qui était retournée sur sa cuisse)_ plus loin sous sa jupe.

Ils s'écartèrent pendant un instant, se séparèrent en deux et se regardèrent et à travers l'ivresse de l'Absinthe chargée de brume ils se virent vraiment l'un l'autre, comme si c'était pour la première fois. Il n'était plus le vil Maître des Potions, il était simplement Severus, intelligent, citant Shakespeare le Severus qui sentait comme le bois de santal et les herbes et qui embrassait comme si c'était le plus délicieux des péchés. Elle était Hermione, la belle Hermione, qui voulait savoir tout ce que le monde possédait, qui trouvait que sa voix était magique, et qui s'abandonnait à la passion avec un tel abandon qui ferait pleurer les saints de honte.

Ils s'emmêlèrent à nouveau dans le baiser.

Sa main remonta sous sa jupe et doucement explora les lèvres de son vagin à travers le coton mouillé de sa culotte. Elle frissonna lorsqu'il effleura son clitoris à travers l'étoffe détrempée, c'était comme si un courant électrique avait couru de son clitoris vers le haut à travers son ventre et dans son cerveau. Elle commençait à fondre dans l'attouchement, et quand lentement, comme un voleur, il glissa ses doigts sous l'élastique de son slip, elle souleva instamment ses hanches, languissant qu'il la pénètre. Il poussa un long doigt mince dans son corps, en gémissant doucement dans sa bouche à l'humidité qu'il savait qu'il y trouverait. Il pouvait la sentir autour de ce seul doigt, étroite et vierge et cela coupa un peu à travers l'Absinthe. En bougeant son doigt dedans et en dehors d'elle, il massait avec douceur son clitoris avec son pouce, en ne jamais fléchissant le baiser, toujours caressant son sein.

C'était une surcharge sensorielle, trop de plaisir. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment masturbée. Ses années d'école avaient été passées dans un dortoir et une salle de bains commune. Chez elle, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que ses parents étaient dans la pièce voisine et se sentait embarrassée. Dans la maison de Harry à Londres elle demeurait dans la crainte que l'un d'entre eux n'entre. Aussi les seules fois qu'elle avait pu, cela avait été des moments rapides et plein de honte dans le noir avec la bouche serrée bien fermée et un rapide orgasme superficiel qui comptait à peine. Pas le cas maintenant. Elle était en train de gémir entre son baiser, son corps contorsionné dans ses mains, impudique et douloureuse, quand son orgasme vint, cela lui arracha un cri qui résonna dans la minuscule pièce. Ses hanches se cabrèrent et se tendirent et elle reposa son aine en bas dans sa main, chevauchant la vague de plaisir circulant à travers elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne se reposer, épuisée contre lui et il l'attira dans la courbe de son corps et la soutint.

"Ca va ?" murmura-t-il et en guise de réponse elle se déplaça pour lui faire face, écrasant sa bouche contre la sienne et enroula ses bras autour de lui. Elle s'étendit en arrière, le traînant avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au dessus d'elle, couché entre ses cuisses, l'embrassant désespérément comme si elle allait le dévorer.

Il remonta son pull, et le tira au-dessus de sa tête et l'écarta, ne voulant rien de plus que de prendre un mamelon dénudé dans sa bouche, quand un courant d'air frais remplit la pièce.

La porte pivota et s'ouvrit.

Les deux étaient étendus là, la regardant fixement. Il regarda en arrière vers la jeune femme au-dessous de lui. Son étudiante, haletante, post-orgasmique et sans doute absolument la vision la plus érotique qu'il avait jamais vu, même dans son uniforme et ses robes froissées. Il regarda en arrière vers la porte et marmonna ; "zut, zut zut zut zut zut."

Hermione aurait pu pleurer. Elle voulait lui dire de ne pas s'en faire, elle voulait lui dire que c'était seulement une porte et qu'ils pouvaient juste la refermer et continuer. Son corps lui faisait toujours mal, elle était faible de l'orgasme et lorsqu'il se poussa lui-même en haut sur ses fesses et se leva, elle claqua sa main contre le sol de frustration.

Il tendit une main en bas vers elle pour l'aider à se lever. La pièce sentait comme l'Absinthe, le sucre brûlé et l'odeur féminine de l'orgasme d'Hermione. Il n'entrerait plus jamais à nouveau dans cette pièce sans être capable de détecter cette odeur.

S'assurant qu'elle était debout et pas sur le point s'écrouler, il se tourna et sortit majestueusement sans un mot hors de la pièce.

_________________________________________________________________________________

__

Ne frappez pas, c'est pas ma faute !

Dites-moi vite ce que vous en pensez, siouplait !! Perso, j'adore la scène entre Harry et Draco ^_^

A la semaine prochaine !


	7. Chp 5 A propos de la nuit dernière Part...

****

OBJETS DU DESIR

Auteur : AZRAEL

DISCLAIMER : malheureusement pour moi tout est à J.K. Rowling, et l'histoire de cette fic est à AZRAEL. Il n'y a que la traduction qui m'appartient, bon c'est déjà ça ! 

Pairing : Harry/Draco, Hermione/Snape

Rating : **ATTENTION** à partir de maintenant le rating est R à cause de scènes à caractère sexuel, entre couples hétéro mais aussi entre hommes. Alors que tous ceux que ça choque ou qui n'ont pas l'âge pour lire ça, arrêtent de lire cette fic. Vous êtes prévenus !

Wouahh !! Vous m'avez gâtée avec toutes vos reviews, j'en reviens pas ! Ca doit être parce que le chapitre était… comment dire… plus croustillant (surtout entre Hermione et Severus) ! En tout cas merci beaucoup à tous.

Sinon j'espère que vous avez passés de bonnes fêtes de Pâques. Au fait désolée je suis en retard pour poster ce chapitre mais j'étais chez de la famille et j'avais pas pu finir la traduction. 

Alors les réponses aux reviews :

Artemis : je te remercie encore pour ta fidélité et ton impatience pour lire la suite. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop pour le retard. Contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu, mais c'est normal vu ce qui s'y passe, lol ! Bisous.

Pioupiou : salut, moi c'est pareil. Je l'aurai tué à Ron, comment il a osé interrompre un si beau moment entre Harry et Draco ! Mais bon tu verras y'aura bientôt d'autres scènes entre eux !

White wolf : la voilà la suite ! mais avec du retard, toutes mes excuses. Bisous.

Dumbledore : pitié, me frappes pas ! j'y suis pour rien, faut se plaindre à Azrael ! Sinon pour 'Mione et Sev, t'inquiète pas ils vont se souvenir de tout ce qui s'est passé. Mais je t'en dis pas plus pour le reste, faudra que tu continues à lire ! Et pour Ron ça viendra un peu plus tard, mais est-ce qu'il réussira…?

Khalan : mais non c'est pas moi qui suis sadique (quoique…), je ne suis que la traductrice ! Alors voici la suite ! A bientôt !

Crackos : merci beaucoup, là j'ai mis du temps pour poster la suite mais normalement la fin de ce chp devrait arriver la semaine prochaine. Salut !

Alisa Adams : merci, merci ! En plus je trouve que ces deux couples sont super assortis. C'est bizarre mais en ce moment je ne vois Harry qu'avec Draco, est-ce que c'est grave, ça se soigne ?

Daikyo : merci pour tous tes compliments ça me va droit au cœur, mais la première à féliciter c'est Azrael. Sinon c'est vrai que la fin est cruelle, laisser la pauvre 'Mione toute seule après ce qui s'est passé, c'est sadique !

Mika-chan : wouah !!! quel super compliment. Ca me fait hyper plaisir qu'on apprécie ma traduction. J'essaie de m'appliquer pour faire une bonne traduc' et adapter en bon français, et c'est vrai que j'y passe vraiment pas mal de temps et c'est pour ça que j'ai du mal parfois à finir pour la semaine d'après. Bisous !

Vif d'or : salut ! Alors t'as tout lu d'un seul coup ? je suis contente que tu apprécies et voici la suite !! Gros bisous.

Tolkiane : mais c'est pas ma faute ! quoique c'est vrai que ça serait aussi mon style de finir un chapitre comme ça ! Bisous et à très bientôt !

Zairoon : salut ! et oui comme quoi on en apprend tous les jours ! mais bon 'Mione et Sev auront peut-être d'autres occasions, qui sait…

Céline 402 : kikou ! je vais rien dire sur le contrat, mais bientôt on verra les approches de Ron. Mais je dirai pas avec qui, c'est la surprise ! Bisous

Flore : salut, merci pour ta fidélité et j'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire. Gros poutoux !

Alandra : merci ! ces deux couples sont très intéressants mais j'ai vraiment un très gros faible pour Harry et Dray !!!!!! Bisous.

Bonne lecture !

_________________________________________________________________________________

****

CHAPITRE 5 : A propos de la nuit dernière (Part 1)

6 heures du matin.

Piers Tambling travaillait en tant qu'apprenti au Musée des Arts Magiques et des Antiquités depuis approximativement un an. N'ayant jamais rêvé d'une carrière en particulier durant ses sept années à Poudlard, Piers ne pouvait pas dire que son poste était celui qu'il avait recherché. L'apprentissage lui avait été imposé quand son Père, concerné par le manque de perspectives de son fils, avait parlé à un ami au Ministère et à son tour, cet ami avait parlé au Conservateur, qui avait offert à Piers ce boulot. Etre embauché comme le seul apprenti pour le Conservateur en 50 ans était un honneur sur lequel Piers ne s'était jamais attendu et il n'était certainement pas suffisamment idiot pour refuser. N'étant pas connu pour son talent avec une baguette, Piers avait décidé de travailler dans n'importe quel poste qui assurait qu'un usage intensif de magie ne serait pas demandé et par chance, la vie dans le Musée était tranquille et pas particulièrement provoquante.

Dans ses pensées intimes, il estimait que le Conservateur Semeuse était particulièrement bizarre. Le vieil homme était exigeant avec sa propre apparence et avec la propreté de ses objets exposés. Semeuse avait la plus étrange habitude de parler à des objets inanimés comme s'ils étaient ses animaux et sa collection préférée semblait être celle composée d'Elfes de Maison qui avaient été empaillés, sans doute parce qu'ils semblaient pouvoir lui répondre. En dépit de tout ça, Piers pensait qu'il s'entendait avec le vieil homme, le voyant comme assez sage et intelligent, comme une espèce d'oncle excentrique. Il avait pris la résolution quand il était arrivé la première fois de faire tout ce qu'on lui disait et d'écouter le vieil homme, convaincu que s'il le faisait il apprendrait beaucoup.

Puis le Ministère envoya les Mangemorts pour l'exposition et les choses commencèrent à changer.

Piers observait Semeuse devenir agité et excité à la perspective d'une nouvelle collection : une collection humaine, vivante. Quand ils arrivèrent, les vieux Elfes de Maison moisis furent oubliés et l'excitation du Conservateur atteignit un degré de fièvre. Le petit homme méticuleux plaçait tout son temps et énergie dans l'installation des présentoirs et à cataloguer sa nouvelle collection. Il se mettait en devoir ensuite de s'assurer que la température et l'humidité étaient précises, comme si les Mangemorts étaient aussi précieux que des momies historiques de l'aube de la civilisation. Il flattait bassement ses biens, apparemment inconscient qu'ils avaient été autrefois le pire de toute l'humanité.

Piers ne partageait pas la passion de son employeur pour les nouveaux exposés. Il trouvait que les Mangemorts donnaient la chair de poule. Ils restaient tellement silencieux et immobiles, comme des poupées géantes appuyées contre la vitrine d'un magasin de jouet démoniaque. Le fait qu'ils étaient en vie dans cet état le déconcertait. Il détestait devoir aider à les habiller, les laver et les toucher. Leur peau était chaude, quand il raisonnait elle devrait être froide et morte, leurs membres étaient trop souples, ils sentaient distinctement la vie. Cela serait mieux s'ils étaient morts, de cette manière il se sentirait moins comme s'il était en train de les violer d'une quelconque façon. Il laissait de la nourriture pour eux, juste à côté de leurs mains et ils ne les tendaient jamais pour ça, mais au matin elle serait partie. S'il les voyait bouger il était sûr qu'il en serait terrifié.

Bien sûr, avec les Mangemorts vinrent les fanatiques qui les voulaient morts ou démembrés, ou les deux ! Des milliers de lettres de menaces avaient plu à verse après que Le Daily Prophet avait répandu l'article au sujet de l'exposition. "Les Mangemorts doivent être détruits," criait le public, "nous viendrons et les détruirons !" Semeuse avait contacté le Ministère qui avait placé une sécurité supplémentaire sur le Musée. L'opinion de Piers était que, si les gens voyaient ce qu'il était devenu des Mangemorts, ils conviendraient qu'ils avaient en effet été détruits.

A 6 heures ce Mardi matin il avait été réveillé par des bruits venant de la _Salle_ _Sais_. Il savait que c'était la _Salle Sais_ même sans sortir de la chaleur de son lit, l'instinct le lui disait. C'était là où ils étaient, et sa chambre à coucher était juste à côté. Il resta sans bouger, les oreilles tendues pour écouter pour même le plus petit des sons. Sûrement que le Conservateur, ou les Aurors qui avaient été postés aux portes du Musée, entendrait et descendrait directement, mais il n'entendit rien d'eux. Pas de voix élevées, juste les sons initiaux de meubles être ouverts et alors un étrange bruit de frottement, comme quelqu'un qui était entraîné de force… ou quelque chose se traînant elle-même. Est-ce que cela pouvait arriver ? Un des Mangemorts avait-t-il pu recouvrer ses sens et ramper au loin ? Il savait que la réponse était non, c'était une impossibilité donnée par la nature du Baiser des Détraqueurs. Donc quelqu'un était là-dedans.

Il attendait, il savait que c'était trop long, mais il n'avait jamais été courageux. Il avait été un Poufsouffle à l'école et il avait terminé l'année du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il se rappelait de la mort de Cédric Diggory et avait rapidement appris à assimiler la bravoure avec la mort. Harry Potter avait affronté le Sombre Lord Voldemort et avait survécu, mais Piers Tambling n'était pas Harry Potter, il n'était purement et simplement pas ce genre de personne. Il ne se mettrait certainement pas lui-même en danger pour quelques Mangemorts sans esprit. Aussi il attendit jusqu'à ce que tous les sons s'évanouirent dans le calme du matin et le silence remplit à nouveau le Musée. Alors il descendit de son lit, enfila ses robes et ses pantoufles et se dirigea vers l'obscurité de la _Salle Sais_.

"Lumos." Chacune des vitrines exposées s'illuminèrent pour lui et il les dévisageait en retour. Des regards fixes d'incompréhension de damnés, il frissonna. Il scruta chaque visage, essayant de voir une différence dans n'importe lequel d'entre eux et n'en trouva aucune. Puis il arriva à la dernière vitrine, la vitrine qui contenait le pire d'entre eux.

La vitrine était vide. La porte était ouverte et la vitrine était vide. Piers sentit sa bouche s'assécher et une douleur sourde de panique se forma profondément dans son gosier. Où était-il parti ? Comment était-il sorti ? Le bon sens lui disait que Lucius Malfoy ne pouvait pas s'être levé et marché, que c'était une prouesse impossible, mais le bon sens jouait une très petite part dans la froide obscurité à 6 heures du matin dans une pièce pleine d'effrayants Mangemorts au regard fixe. Par dessus tout le reste, il devrait partir dire au Conservateur que le plus prisé de ses possessions prisées était parti. L'intérêt du Conservateur dans Lucius Malfoy avait embarrassé le jeune homme quand il l'avait remarqué la première fois. Maintenant que le Mangemort était parti il se demanda juste comment le Conservateur prendrait la perte. Archibald Semeuse pouvait être un homme pointilleux, mais Piers n'avait aucune illusion quand cela revenait à combien le vieux Sorcier était puissant. Des rumeurs au sujet d'une jeunesse plutôt sombre abondaient dans le Musée ; Piers appréhendait à l'avance la tache qui l'attendait.

Il se mit en route le long des ombres des couloirs vers la chambre du Conservateur et fut surpris de voir une lumière venant de l'intérieur de la pièce. Ainsi Semeuse était éveillé, peut-être qu'il avait entendu le bruit lui aussi. Piers était sur le point de frapper quand il entendit une voix à l'intérieur. La voix du Conservateur, parlant doucement mais distinctement, gémissant de temps en temps, comme de passion. Piers s'aplatit lui-même contre le mur et scruta la pièce.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand à la scène à l'intérieur.

Lucius Malfoy était étalé sur le lit, les bras étendus en travers des couvertures en satin. Le Conservateur avait déployé la longue chevelure blonde sur les oreillers, son visage avait été incliné vers le haut, jeté un peu en arrière, de sorte que Piers avait une vue parfaite de son profil. La chemise blanche en coton dans laquelle Malfoy avait été si soigneusement revêtu était relevée au-dessus de sa taille et le Conservateur l'avait chevauché. Piers regardait avec horreur comme le Conservateur caressait avec douceur le visage immobile avec une main, tandis que l'autre poussait rudement les jambes de Malfoy en arrière pour permettre une entrée plus profonde dans son corps.

"Tu aimes ça ?" susurra Semeuse à sa victime, "tu aimes ça n'est-ce pas mon Ange ?"

Son 'Ange' ne disait rien, mais s'il avait été capable de parler, Piers n'avait aucun doute que l'homme aurait hurlé "NON !" Le Conservateur n'avait pas été prudent avec lui, son désir l'avait suscité à pousser violemment dans le corps et les douces cuisses de Malfoy étaient striées de sang. Piers combattit l'envie de vomir à la vision de l'homme qu'il avait considéré comme son mentor, en train de profaner le corps d'un homme qui était comme mort.

Semeuse était maintenant en train d'embrasser Malfoy, chuchotant à son 'Ange' entre deux festins sur sa bouche. Piers sentit sa lèvre se relever de dégoût et avant qu'il sache ce qu'il était en train de faire il avait fait un pas hors des ombres.

"Conservateur !" Sa voix était presque un sanglot tel était son dégoût.

Semeuse se figea et tourna son visage vers le jeune homme qui se tenait debout maintenant à côté de la porte en lui lançant un regard furieux avec une telle expression sur le visage. Il se sentit lui-même rougir. "Tampling," dit-il avec autant de dignité qu'il pouvait rassembler. Il regarda en bas vers son Ange et remarqua avec un peu de consternation que Lucius était en train de saigner, et fit une note mentale pour être plus prudent dans le futur. Il retourna son visage vers Tampling et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait dire. Il n'avait aucune excuse pour ce qu'il était en train de faire, mis à part pour ses propres désirs mais il doutait que Piers Tampling les comprendrait. Il regarda l'homme. Un peu plus qu'un gosse à vrai dire, pas quelqu'un par qui il voulait être attrapé, mais sûrement un qui serait facile à manipuler.

"Vous devez arrêter ça, Conservateur," Piers sentit une afflux de puissance sur le vieil homme. "C'est contre nature, le Ministère exigera votre démission. Vous pouvez aller en prison !"

Semeuse regarda en arrière vers Lucius qui était admirablement échevelé. Il y avait un peu de sang dans ses cheveux, Semeuse aurait à les laver. Il sourit tendrement à son Ange avant de regarder vers le gamin. "Je ne pense pas que nous ayons besoin de parler de ce genre de choses, Piers," dit-il calmement, "je suis sûr que nous pouvons arriver à une sorte d'arrangement."

"Conservateur ?"

Semeuse se retira de Lucius et enveloppa vivement ses robes autour de lui. Il descendit la chemise sur les hanches de Lucius et caressa doucement ses jambes comme il les fermait. "Il s'est passé pas mal d'années depuis que j'étais un apprenti, Piers" dit-il en se mettant debout et marchant vers le garçon, "mais je me souviens que ce n'était pas le plus plaisant des postes. Je peux encore me rappeler juste combien cela pouvait être frustrant." Il sourit légèrement et cueillit une peluche de l'épaule de sa robe, "Je peux considérablement avancer ta carrière. Imagine ça, tu serais toi-même un Conservateur dans quelques courtes années avec mon aide. Ta famille serait si fière."

Piers fit un pas en arrière, ses yeux se déplaçant du Conservateur au Mangemort étendu sur le lit. Il se souvenait de Draco Malfoy de l'Ecole, un sale type qui aimait jeter des maléfices aux gens quand les professeurs n'étaient pas en train de regarder. Le chouchou de Snape. Il ressemblait juste à son Père. Il avait même rencontré Lucius une fois, si on peut considérer cela une rencontre. Il s'était cogné contre lui sur le Chemin de Traverse une fois quand il était en train d'acheter des fournitures scolaires et Malfoy avait grommelé quelque chose à propos des Sang-Mêlés qui polluaient les rues. Aussi pourquoi devrait-il se soucier de ce que le Conservateur faisait ? Malfoy avait probablement accompli des actes qui étaient de loin bien pires dans sa carrière.

La réponse était simple, sept années à Poudlard sous Dumbledore avait instillé un sens inné de décence en lui. C'était tout simplement mal.

"Je ne suis pas intéressé par ce que vous pouvez faire pour moi…" balbutia-t-il, "vous violez cet homme simplement parce qu'il ne peut pas se défendre lui-même."

"Viol est un mot tellement dur, Piers, et je peux t'assurer que je ne suis simplement pas en train d'abuser de lui. Nous n'avons aucune idée de son opinion sur ça, n'est-ce pas ? Il pourrait aimer ça."

"Vous êtes malade !" cria Piers, incapable de contenir son dégoût. "Espèce de salaud malade !"

"Allons allons, mon garçon, pas besoin de ça. Penses à ça. Je suis à ce poste depuis plus de 50 ans, et je doute fortement que le Ministère ajoutera foi aux prétentions parvenues d'un garçon qui veut mon travail."

"Mais je me fiche de votre boulot !"

"Bien sûr que non."

"Je… non. Je vais aller vers les Aurors ! Je… je… je vais leur raconter ce que vous avez fait. Je vais m'assurer que nous ne revoyez jamais ce musée !"

Il se tourna pour s'en aller, secoué mais étrangement fier de lui-même. C'était le premier moment de courage de sa vie.

Archibald Semeuse regarda de la retraite de Tampling à l'Ange étendu couché sur le lit et sentit que tout ce pour quoi il avait travaillé était en train de glisser de ses mains. C'était son Musée, il y avait rassemblé chaque collection, tout lui appartenait et à personne d'autre. Le parvenu, Tampling avait menacé cela. Le parvenu devait être arrêté. Il lui restait une seule chose à faire.

"Avada Kedavra." Semeuse murmura le maléfice si doucement que Piers Tampling n'a jamais pu l'entendre. Tampling entendit un souffle d'un sortilège venant vers lui et n'eut pas autant le temps de se tourner pour voir ce que c'était. Il heurta le sol avec un bruit sourd, n'ayant jamais su ce qui l'avait frappé.

Semeuse marcha vers le corps et le poussa avec le bout de son pied. "C'est dommage," dit-il un peu tristement, "tu aurais vraiment fais un bon conservateur un jour, mais j'aurais dû te le dire, personne ne prendra jamais mes collections de moi ou moi de mes collections." Il se retourna vers Lucius et sourit chaleureusement à la figure dont les yeux étaient fermés. Il souhaita pendant un instant avoir vu cela se passer, lui qui aurait tant aimé être témoin du mouvement. Semeuse retourna le corps de Tampling et regarda fixement le visage légèrement surpris. "L'Ange est à moi, je n'admettrais aucune menace de la part de stupides petits garçons sur ce compte," siffla-t-il.

Après avoir envisagé la situation pendant un moment, il décida que la salle de momification avait besoin d'une nouvelle addition.

--------------------------

Hermione allongea sa tête derrière un ensemble d'armures et vomit sur le sol en pierre. Cela sentait merveilleux, comme la libération d'une pression écrasante, comme une fiole de poison vert sortant à flots de son système. Elle sentait ses paumes se connecter avec la pierre froide et l'énergie coulait en elle en vagues convulsives.

Oh Dieux, c'est affreux.

Snape. Elle avait embrassé Snape ! Il y a moins d'une demi-heure il l'avait fait jouir. Elle avait été amenée à l'orgasme par sa main. Puis il l'avait laissée là, froide, seule et irrésistiblement ivre, ce qui à la suite l'avait mené à cet épouvantable trajet à travers le château pour la Tour Sud-Ouest et la merveilleuse perspective de son lit et l'espoir d'oublier les événements de la nuit. Jusqu'ici elle était arrivée aussi loin que le couloir des Enchantements, ce qui n'était pas si mal. Elle était au moins dans le vague voisinage de la tour.

Quand elle fut capable de soulever sa tête elle vit qu'elle était observée par Lavande, qui était en train de la dévisager comme si elle était un insecte intéressant mais légèrement répugnant. Hermione se traîna loin de la flaque gluante et s'assit tremblante contre le mur.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais hors du lit ?" demanda-t-elle, prise de nausée par le goût dans sa bouche et que quelqu'un ait été là pour être témoin de la démonstration.

"Je ne pouvais pas dormir," répondit Lavande et elle tendit sa main pour aider Hermione à se mettre sur pied. "Ca va ?"

Hermione se mit à quatre pattes pour se mettre debout, "Je vais bien" bredouilla-t-elle, en crachant de manière peu gracieuse de la bile sur le sol, "J'ai juste besoin de sommeil."

Lavande contempla sa camarade de chambre, incertaine de quelle tactique utiliser pour traiter avec elle. Elle n'avait jamais considéré Hermione Granger comme une amie. Hermione avait toujours été l'amie de Ron et d'Harry, et tandis que Harry et Ron étaient en quelque sorte attachants, _(Harry étant, eh bien, Harry, et Ron étant un peu de flirt)_, Hermione n'avait jamais vraiment possédé les qualités qui attiraient les gens à elle et Lavande, avec beaucoup d'autres, croyait toujours qu'il y avait quelque chose dans l'attitude d'Hermione qui se moquait d'eux. La jeune fille était juste si bonne à tout et elle avait l'agaçante manie de regarder ceux qui n'étaient pas aussi très intelligents comme s'ils étaient, en fait, stupides. Ce qui n'était pas le cas.

Lavande n'était pas spécialement intelligente quand cela revenait à l'école. Ses buts à Poudlard étaient simples, terminer avec une bonne compréhension de la magie et avoir un travail convenable à la fin de ça. La ferveur d'apprendre d'Hermione et la perfection et la pure fierté qu'elle montrait quand elle affichait ses capacités n'étaient rien à part énervant et avait conduit beaucoup à l'éviter. Elle n'avait aucun intérêt pour les choses que la plupart des filles s'intéressaient. Les rendez-vous, le soin des cheveux, le maquillage, les vêtements, aucune de ces choses entrait dans la sphère d'Hermione Granger. Quand elle s'était présentée avec Viktor Krum au Bal de Noël, Lavande était presque tombée de sa chaise sous le choc. Cela avait été décidé il y a longtemps que cela serait mieux de la laisser simplement à ses livres et son étude et oublier juste combien la Sorcière Née Moldue était accomplie.

Aussi c'était vraiment un choc de la trouver échevelée et malade dans le couloir des enchantements, empestant l'alcool et la basse odeur musquée reconnaissable de sexe. Il y avait un plutôt gros suçon sur le cou de la jeune fille. Ecartant toute hésitation, Lavande glissa un bras autour de la taille d'Hermione et commença à la traîner en direction de la Tour.

--------------------------

Ils étaient alignés en travers du terrain comme une armée de l'ancien temps. Ils l'avaient gardé à l'arrière parce qu'ils avaient besoin qu'il vive assez longtemps pour tuer le Seigneur Sombre et il savait qu'il vivrait. Il le devait. Après que Voldemort soit mort il pouvait mourir, il était supposé le faire. Il le savait, en lui-même, il devait mourir à la fin de tout cela. Ils ne le pleureraient pas ; s'il mourait ils pouvaient l'immortaliser comme légende.

Ils restaient immobiles dans leurs lignes, regardant fixement à travers le terrain dans l'expectative de l'ennemi absent, attendant pendant ce qu'il semblait comme une éternité avant qu'ils arrivent. Un millier de Mangemorts descendirent du ciel sur des chevaux ailés aussi noirs que la nuit comme des cauchemars qui se ruaient. Ils tenaient des Bâtons. Harry n'en avait jamais vu un auparavant, mais ils étaient puissants et ils déchiraient la chair et les os en lambeaux comme les Mangemorts commencèrent à les abattre les uns après les autres depuis la sûreté des cieux.

La méthode d'attaque était inattendue et ils commencèrent à se disperser. Charlie Weasley était en train de lui dire de courir. Il était vraiment nécessaire de courir, il devait se cacher. Il devait survivre. Il devait retourner à l'école et à la sécurité manifeste de la pierre et du mortier qui pouvait le tirer d'affaire.

Le champ de bataille, il réalisa lentement que c'était le terrain de Quidditch, mais les anneaux et les boîtes avaient disparus.

Il devait retourner à l'école.

"Harry, COURS !"

Il regarda Charlie mais ses jambes ne fonctionnaient pas, il ne pouvait pas bouger, même quand le visage de Charlie se déforma et sembla d'une manière ou d'une autre se décoller de sa tête et il se déplaça, l'expression encore fixée, directement sur le propre visage de Harry et le frappa avec un son comme de la viande humide.

Ensuite il avait été ramassé et emporté par un des cavaliers noirs et Snape le regarda de dessous la cagoule noire.

"N'oubliez pas de hurler," dit Snape.

Harry hurla. Harry hurla et s'assit droit comme un piquet dans le demi-jour. Le matin. Un rêve _(un_ _souvenir)_, c'était seulement un rêve _(un souvenir)_. Il commença à frissonner comme la sueur refroidissait son corps.

"Lumos." Il avait réveillé Ron qui remuait et marmonnait pour de la lumière. Il se releva et regarda Harry qui était assis à moitié nu en travers du lit. "Mauvais rêve ?" bailla-t-il.

"Ouais, désolé, c'était juste un rêve _(un souvenir)_."

"Tu as sérieusement besoin de commencer à prendre des potions de sommeil sans rêves avant d'aller au lit. Dumbledore a dit que tu pouvais."

Harry haussa les épaules. Il savait qu'il devrait, mais il était paniqué d'être incapable de se réveiller si c'était nécessaire.

"Heu, Harry, Mec" grimaça Ron, "tu es en train de me donner un peu trop d'informations ici."

Il baissa les yeux sur la longueur de son corps jusqu'où les couvertures ne couvraient pas tout à fait sa pudeur et il remonta ses couvertures consciencieusement. "Merci," marmonna-t-il. Mais Ron était en train de regarder au delà de lui maintenant. De regarder le mur derrière lui avec un visage fixé dans quelque chose qui pourrait avoir été de l'horreur ou de l'étonnement ou les deux.

Harry se tourna pour voir ce que Ron regardait et il vit le contrat. Il était exactement comme ils l'avaient laissé le jour d'avant, avec une très grande exception. Les rosiers de Harry et de Ron étaient toujours honteusement nus de fleurs. De celui d'Hermione, d'un autre côté, avait poussé un minuscule bouton de rose de couleur rose.

"Je croyais que c'était censé être une fleur épanouie," dit Ron, les yeux ne quittant pas la minuscule tache de couleur.

"Ca doit," répondit Harry, les yeux fixés sur le même endroit, "peut-être qu'elle n'est pas allée jusqu'au bout."

Ils continuèrent à regarder fixement, en se demandant avec qui diable Hermione avait été, pourquoi elle ne leur avait pas parlé de lui et juste quand elle avait trouvé le temps de faire ça. Ils devaient vraiment parler avec la jeune fille.

--------------------------

Draco Malfoy était perdu dans le plaisir de la plus vive session de masturbation matinale qu'il avait eu depuis des années. Sa respiration était lourde et pénible, sa main travaillant vigoureusement sur son érection et ses yeux fermement fermés, conjurant dans l'œil de son esprit l'image de la personne qui avait provoqué son état actuel.

Potter. Potter, qui avait eu l'audace non seulement de l'embrasser, mais ensuite de se retourner et de s'enfuir comme un voleur dans la nuit. Potter, qui avait les yeux comme des pierres précieuses imaginaires, et une langue qui avait le goût de bâtons de cannelle et de Fondants du Chaudron. Dans son imagination, Potter était en train de faire beaucoup plus que de l'embrasser. Draco avait une excellente imagination ; il pouvait se représenter chaque centimètre de cette chair, imaginer la façon dont ce corps bougeait, comment sa bouche sentait enveloppée autour…

"Ohhhhhh, Harry." Ses hanches remontèrent dans ses mains et il fut bien content, pas pour la première fois, d'avoir sa propre chambre.

Draco n'avait jamais été avec un homme avant, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était opposé à cette idée. L'occasion ne s'était simplement jamais produite. Il avait été sexuellement actif depuis qu'il avait 15 ans et les femmes n'étaient jamais vraiment un problème pour lui. Il avait été élevé avec la simple devise du plaisir pour l'amour du plaisir.

Draco sourit et commença à se travailler lui-même un peu plus dur. Potter n'était pas beau, mais il avait la plus magnifique paire d'yeux que Draco avait jamais vu mais il s'était étoffé agréablement comme il devenait plus âgé, étant svelte mais pourtant fort. Potter n'était pas tellement grand mais non plus horriblement petit. De tous les récits il avait une stature similaire à celle de son père, James Potter, et lui ressemblait de la même manière que Draco ressemblait à son propre père. Potter était, cependant, le héros du monde sorcier. Il avait terrassé tout ce que Draco avait autrefois tenu sacré. L'idée même du héros de son monde, en train de sucer le pénis d'un Malfoy était tout simplement trop délicieuse pour la refuser. Il pouvait voir Potter faire ça aussi, ces lèvres roses se séparer, les yeux émeraudes se fermer…

Il pouvait sentir son corps atteindre la crête, douloureux pour la libération. C'était comme s'il était branché dans une source incroyable d'énergie, accumulant de la puissance à l'intérieur de son ventre et il commença à pousser doucement de petits cris, "Harry….. Harry…"

Dans l'œil de son esprit, toute activité sexuelle disparut et il fut laissé avec un seul souvenir. Le souvenir de la main de Potter étendue en travers de sa poitrine et ce premier moment quand Draco avait écarté ces lèvres parfaites et goûté l'intérieur de la bouche de Harry.

"Oh Dieux, Harry."

Harry avait fermé les yeux quand il embrassait, Harry avait plongé ses mains dans les cheveux de Draco, Harry avait tremblé quand il avait rencontré sa langue.

"Oh, oh, oh Dieux… HARRRRYYYYYYYYY." Il jouit en jets abondants dans sa main, et, respirant difficilement, il s'apaisa, ses hanches vinrent se reposer et un sentiment de contentement endormi le balaya sur lui comme la pluie. Ses yeux clignèrent et s'ouvrirent.

"Bordel de merde, Potter," dit-il aux étoiles qu'il avait enchanté pour apparaître sur son plafond.

Il leva sa main et examina la couche de sperme. Fronçant un peu les sourcils, il la renifla et ensuite la lécha avec hésitation, goûtant sa propre semence. Ce n'était pas affreux. Un petit peu amer mais alors, lui aussi l'était. il se redressa sur ses coudes et baissa les yeux sur son ventre maintenant collant et se demanda s'il pouvait vraiment faire ça. Depuis les procès il n'avait fait aucune tentative pour séduire quelqu'un et avec bonne raison. Certaines cicatrices ne guérissaient jamais, et il avait assez des siennes propres pour le rendre suffisamment embarrassé pour prendre un nouveau amant. Ajouté à cela la perspective de cet amant étant Potter et il savait qu'il était en train de marcher sur un terrain dangereux en effet. Il ne pourrait jamais supporter l'idée de rejet et il ne l'avait jamais goûté avant, il ne projetait pas de commencer maintenant. Essuyant ce qui était resté du sperme en travers de sa poitrine, il décida qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'une douche.

--------------------------

PETIT DEJEUNER

Harry regardait fixement son petit déjeuner avec un total désintérêt. Il était fatigué, ses rêves commençaient à troubler son sommeil outre mesure et maintenant il avait ajouté un nouveau problème tout à fait inimaginable à ce qui était en train de devenir une liste toujours croissante.

Draco Malfoy.

Il avait embrassé Draco Malfoy.

A dire la vérité il avait plus que simplement embrassé Draco Malfoy. Il avait festoyé sur ces lèvres parfaites et enfoncé sa langue directement dans la bouche de Malfoy ! Par les Dieux, si Ron savait où sa langue avait été, il aurait coupé l'appendice fautif hors de la tête de Harry et l'aurait brûlé. Ce serait, bien sûr, après qu'il ait transigé avec le fait que Harry, son meilleur ami et camarade de chambre depuis sept années et quelque, ait embrassé un autre homme.

Alors qu'est-ce qui va se passer aujourd'hui ? Est-ce que Malfoy allait valser dans la Grande Salle, sourire de son plus grand sourire de salaud et raconter à tous et divers que le Célèbre Harry Potter était un homosexuel absolument délirant qui avait attenté à sa pudeur pas plus tard que la nuit dernière ?

Harry pouvait l'entendre à présent, disant de sa voix traînante l'affreuse vérité à quiconque qui l'écouterait ; "oh ouais, il a enfoncé sa langue directement au fond de ma gorge, ce putain de pédé."

Harry frissonna.

Mais Malfoy l'avait embrassé en retour.

L'avait-il fait ? Oui, oui il l'avait fait ! Harry était certain de ça. Les mains de Draco avaient caressé la montée de son dos, la langue de Draco avait explorée la caverne de sa bouche. Harry devait arrêter de penser à ça tout de suite avant qu'il ne devienne un peu plus excité.

Excité ? Excité ! Oh Dieux, il était assis au petit déjeuner et il était excité !

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui espérant que personne n'était en train de le regarder et fut atterré quand Lavande accrocha son œil et sourit. Elle se dirigea vers eux et commença son histoire de la découverte d'Hermione saoule et vomissant dans le couloir des enchantements de très bonne heure ce matin. Il savait qu'il devrait être beaucoup plus intéressé par ces nouvelles qu'il ne l'était, mais il était trop occupé à contempler un broc d'eau glacée tomber goutte à goutte sur ses genoux.

Ron commença à dire quelque chose au sujet d'Hermione, il alla jusqu'à, "Qu'est-ce que Herm…." Puis il s'arrêta à mi-phrase et ne s'embêta pas à cacher l'air d'absolu dédain qui traversa son visage. Harry le regardait, n'osant pas se retourner. Ron avait sur le visage ce qu'il réservait à une seule personne et seulement une personne et cela pouvait seulement signifier une chose. Harry sentit le banc bouger à côté de lui comme quelqu'un s'asseyait sur l'autre côté et il se figea, espérant contre toute espérance que d'une manière ou d'une autre, Hermione s'était réveillée complètement sobre et avait récupéré après seulement une heure de sommeil et était descendue déjeuner. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas possible, il pouvait voir quelques filles de maisons diverses regarder leur table avec les yeux plein d'une adoration puérile et il y avait seulement une personne qui créait ce genre de regard chez autant de jeunes filles. Il tourna sa tête lentement.

Malfoy. Non, Draco. Non, Malfoy.

Merdeputainmerdeputainmerdeputainmerdeputain.

* * * * *

Le petit déjeuner n'avait jamais été le repas préféré de Severus Snape de la journée. Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour être confronté avec les visages souriants et le bavardage inepte de 1200 élèves, qui, quand ils s'assemblaient tous, s'élevait comme un grondement sourd qui attaquait les sens. Aujourd'hui était bien pire que la plupart du temps et il se demanda à lui-même pourquoi il était ennuyé. La réponse était horriblement simple. Il voulait voir si elle descendrait.

Regardant le large service de bacon, d'œufs au plat, de tomates frites et de saucisses que Minerva était en train d'empiler sur son assiette, il sentit l'envie d'un haut-le-cœur. Elle ajouta du pain grillé pour bonne mesure en dépit de ses faibles protestations à ne pas le faire. Si elle ajoutait des harengs fumés il vomirait sur le dessus de tout ça.

Maintenant cela serait quelque chose que tous se rappellerait.

Elle n'avait pas ajouté de harengs fumés et il remerciait les cieux pour ses petites grâces. Il s'étendit pour son café avec des mains tremblantes.

"Tu as besoin de manger quelque chose," dit Minerva, en pinçant ses lèvres dans une façon qu'elle espérait avoir l'air sévère et essaya de réprimer un petit rire contenu. " La nourriture graisseuse aidera à calmer ton estomac."

"Je ne crois pas que je pourrais…"

"Mange," dit-elle de façon inquiète, en le regardant d'une manière remarquablement maternelle, "ou je te nourrirais à la cuillère."

Il mit une fourchette de bacon dans sa bouche et se mit en devoir de contraindre sa mâchoire à travailler sur la mastication.

* * * * *

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Malfoy ?" cracha Ron, "Ce n'est pas l'heure où tu te branles habituellement dans le bain ?"

Malfoy sourit aimablement et dit, "Pas ce matin, la Belette, j'avais une bonne raison de me branler un peu plus tôt que d'habitude aujourd'hui. Tu passes le pain grillé s'il te plaît, Harry."

Il prononça le nom de Harry très distinctement et Harry rosit. Il passa le pain grillé à Draco sans le regarder.

"Merci, Harry."

Harry hasarda un coup d'œil dans la direction du blond, seulement pour trouver Draco en train de le dévisager ouvertement. Quand Harry regarda, Draco lui offrit un sourire éblouissant. C'était le sourire qui était connu pour faire avoir aux filles des jambes en coton. Harry avait un peu le vertige au ridicule de la situation qui lui faisait glisser des regards à Draco Malfoy et faisait Draco Malfoy lui donner ce sourire. Il se retourna rapidement vers Ron et la confortable spéculation sur l'identité de l'homme mystérieux d'Hermione, tout aussi conscient du blond qui mangeait son petit déjeuner à son côté.

* * * * *

"Honnêtement Severus, tu devrais bien te garder de boire autant un soir d'école."

Acquiesce. Mâche.

Hermione n'était pas descendue et il doutait qu'elle le ferait. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur leur table et vit Draco assis à la place habituelle de Melle Granger. C'était bizarre, mais il se sentait beaucoup trop terrible pour en réalité spéculer ou même s'en soucier. Si la jeune fille savait ce qui était bon pour elle elle passerait le jour entier au lit et cuverait ça.

"Est-ce que tu as pris une potion 'gueule de bois' ?"

Acquiesce. Mâche.

"Et ?"

Il força la nourriture sur-mastiquée à descendre dans sa gorge, "Je me sens mieux que j'étais."

"C'est mieux ?"

"Oui."

"Par les boules de Merlin, Severus ! Combien as-tu bu ?"

La réponse était évidente, "trop" marmonna-t-il. Il décida qu'il enverrait à Hermione une potion à prendre dès qu'elle se réveillerait, avec du sommeil et la potion il pouvait au moins assurer qu'elle serait dans un meilleur état que lui n'était.

Peut-être qu'il pouvait supporter le pain grillé. Il prit une bouchée et immédiatement souhaita de ne pas l'avoir fait. La mastication forcée recommença et il repoussa l'assiette et tendrement souleva son café avec des mains tremblantes.

"Cela," dit Minerva, en indiquant la tasse, "ne va pas t'aider."

* * * * *

Les hiboux commencèrent à descendre des chevrons avec le courrier du matin et Harry était rempli d'un sentiment familier d'appréhension. Il n'avait jamais aimé le courrier du matin. En dépit de n'avoir personne qui restait à perdre, il regardait toujours les hiboux descendre avec un sentiment d'épouvante. Hedwige tournoya vers lui, entrant en compétition avec Pig pour la descente la plus rapide, utilisant ses ailes pour créer assez de vent pour repousser le minuscule hibou en arrière.

Ils furent tous les deux coupés du chemin par un Hibou géant du Ministère qui fondit devant et, à l'horreur de Harry, vint droit sur lui. Cela ne pouvait pas être pour lui. Que pouvaient-ils sans doute vouloir de lui ? Le hibou atterrit, pas devant Harry, mais devant Draco à côté de lui. Il attendit patiemment que la lettre soit détachée de sa patte avant de se relancer lui-même dans le vol.

Draco tourna la lettre dans ses mains. Il reconnaissait le sceau et vérifia que ce n'était pas une Beuglante. Pourquoi le Ministère lui écrivait-il ? Est-ce qu'ils voulaient davantage d'argent pour l'entretien de ses parents ? Il avait déjà envoyé des vêtements, des couvertures, et l'argent pour les frais de voyage pour cet horrible côté du spectacle de l'exposition, et il avait payé la taxe annuelle aussi il pouvait seulement assurer l'espoir qu'ils soient tous les deux nourris. Qu'est-ce que le Ministère pouvait vouloir maintenant ? Il soupira et ouvrit la lettre.

__

'Cher Mr. Malfoy,

Nous avons le regret de vous informer qu'à cause d'une erreur imprévue d'emballage, votre mère, Mme Narcissa Malfoy, est décédée durant le transit de la Prison d'Azkaban au Musée des Antiquités et Arts Magiques à Londres. L'enlèvement immédiat du corps du musée est par conséquent requis. Si vous ne souhaitez pas prendre possession du corps, le Ministère de la Magie organisera l'enterrement du corps à la Prison d'Azkaban à un coût de 80 Gallions.

Veuillez contacter le Ministère de la Magie dans les 5 jours de la réception de cet avis pour faire les arrangements nécessaires.

Nos condoléances.

Anya Zohar

Secrétaire

Ministère de la Magie.'

Draco regarda fixement la lettre pendant un plus long moment. Les sons autour de lui semblaient s'atténuer et devenir rien du tout. Il ne voyait rien, tout cessait d'exister en cet instant. La seule chose qui existait était la lettre devant lui. Elle restait constante et claire, des mots occasionnels devenant plus en relief que d'autres. Sautant vers lui comme pour les lui répéter. Narcissa, Décédée, Enterrement, Corps.

Il plia la lettre, lentement et sans hâte et la plaça dans sa poche. Il respira ensuite profondément, se repoussa de la table et se tourna pour sortir de la salle avec de longues enjambées déterminées.

* * * * *

Harry regarda Draco partir, se demandant ce qui avait été dans la lettre. Il poussa son numéro du Daily Prophet de côté pour le lire plus tard et rit docilement quand Ron appela gaiement après la retraite de Draco, "Mauvaises nouvelles alors ?"

Il avait trois lettres pour lui. Une de Lupin, une de Tonks et une de Maugrey. Ils étaient tous sur une ligne similaire. Pourquoi ne leur avait-il pas écrit ? Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Avait-il besoin de parler de quelque chose ? Il n'avait pas besoin de répondre à tout le monde. Il se figurait qu'il devrait se trouver lui-même chanceux qu'ils soient tous encore intéressés par tout son bien-être.

Il avait conscience de Ron qui riait au sujet de quelque chose et il décida de ne pas y porter intérêt, si c'était important il n'avait aucun doute qu'il découvrirait ce que c'était très bientôt. A la place il se focalisa sur Lavande qui faisait son chemin vers la table des enseignants pour informer les Professeurs que Hermione était 'malade'. 'Dieux, Snape a l'air mal,' pensa-t-il et il se demanda, avec une sensation momentanée d'exaltation, si ça pouvait être mortel.

* * * * *

Snape n'aurait jamais dû se permettre de chanter victoire si fort sur les Serpentards qui étaient en tête de la Coupe de Quidditch cette année parce que Minerva était en train de prendre un grand plaisir à le torturer. Sorcière malfaisante.

Il voulait qu'elle se taise mais il connaissait Minerva McGonagall suffisamment bien pour croire qu'elle le ferait. Oh non, Minerva était seulement juste en train de s'échauffer et une fois qu'elle serait chaude, eh bien, il pouvait aussi bien mourir parce qu'il n'allait pas avoir la paix d'une autre manière.

Sa tête était en train de résonner lourdement et s'il était honnête il devait admettre qu'il était probablement encore saoul. Il n'avait pas dormi, il avait pris un bain mais il pouvait toujours sentir Hermione sur lui, il pouvait encore percevoir sa saveur. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps depuis qu'il n'avait été avec une femme. Si longtemps en fait qu'il avait fait l'inconcevable et profiter de l'état d'une élève. Une étudiante qui était au-dessus de l'âge de raison, mais une élève, malgré cela. C'était inexcusable et il pouvait seulement espérer qu'elle n'irait pas directement chez Dumbledore et ne porte plainte contre lui. Il avait saouler la pauvre fille et avait attenté à sa pudeur ! Comment avait-il vraiment pu permettre à cela d'arriver ? Si Dumbledore le découvrait il serait hors de Poudlard aussi vite qu'il pouvait dire 'Absinthe' !

Cela ne se reproduira plus jamais. Ce n'est pas qu'il y avait une chance que ça n'arrive. Melle Granger _(et elle était Melle Granger et non Hermione)_ se réveillerait sans aucun doute et souhaiterait être morte quand elle se rappellerait de ce qui s'était passé. C'était vraiment une matière de cauchemars. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment l'empêcher d'aller chez Dumbledore. Irait-elle vers Dumbledore ? Elle avait semblé avoir pris du plaisir à ça la nuit dernière.

Pris plaisir à ça ? A quoi est-ce que tu penses idiot ? Elle était si saoule qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle était en train de faire !

Il ne pouvait pas réfléchir clairement dans cet état. Il ne voulait rien de plus que de s'allonger et de dormir. Il ne voulait rien de plus que d'avoir Minerva se taire et le laisser tranquille. Il ne voulait rien de plus que de ne pas avoir Lavande Brown se diriger dans sa direction. Cela semblait être ce qu'il voulait extrêmement.

"Lève la tête, Severus," était en train de dire Minerva, "Melle Brown vient ici, il est temps de revêtir ton visage."

Il la regarda de travers.

"Oui, c'est celui-là."

Il prit une autre gorgée de café. Ses mains tremblantes semblaient être en train de s'empirer, et non s'améliorer. Cela n'allait vraiment pas être une bonne journée.

* * * * *

Lavande regarda les Professeurs avec hésitation et sourit de son plus joli sourire. Elle savait que cela ne marcherait pas avec Snape, mais McGonagall s'était prise de sympathie avec ça au fil des ans.

"Bonjour, Melle Brown," dit gaiement McGonagall. Snape parvint à peine à grogner vers elle. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air très bien. Ce n'est pas qu'il ait jamais été, mais aujourd'hui il avait l'air épouvantable. Vraiment terrible. Pire que jamais, si cela était possible. Il ne semblait pas tellement malade mais plutôt, eh bien, la gueule de bois par l'enfer. Comme Hermione était en premier ce matin.

Comme Hermione.

Elle sentit presque une ampoule s'allumer dans sa tête et fut absolument bouche bée à l'infect Maître des Potions. Ce n'était pas possible, bien sûr. Hermione Granger n'avait jamais gagné de concours dans la catégorie 'préféré' de Snape. Mais elle pouvait distinctement sentir la légère odeur du même alcool que Hermione avait littéralement empesté. Snape avait manifestement pris un bain, mais elle pouvait encore la percevoir. Le sens de l'odorat de Lavande était légendaire, elle projetait de faire des Parfums et des Senteurs quand elle aurait fini l'école. Elle pouvait aussi détecter la même vague de fond de sexe qui était parti d'Hermione en vagues. C'était intéressant, très intéressant en effet.

Elle rit presque tout haut, et elle n'eut pas de doute que toute cette idée n'était pas si absurde. Hermione et Snape ? Qui aurait jamais pensé à ça ? Plus important, comment diable cela était-il arrivé ?

"Melle Brown ?" McGonagall était en train de la regarder d'un air interrogateur, arrachant son attention loin du Maître des Potions qui avait un peu commencé à lancer des regards sombres sous son examen minutieux.

"Oh, oui, désolée." Elle offrit à nouveau son sourire, "je voulais juste vous faire savoir que Hermione Granger," elle regarda explicitement Snape, essayant de voir s'il réagissait à tout, "est malade et ne sera pas en classe aujourd'hui."

"Ca par exemple" dit McGonagall, "J'espère qu'elle va bien."

La fin de sa phrase fut noyée par la réaction de Snape. Lavande parvint à sauter en arrière seulement une demi-seconde trop tard. Snape laissa tomber sa tasse de café et elle éclata en morceaux sur le dessus de la lourde table en chêne. Lavande fut la moins touchée, n'ayant seulement reçu qu'un peu de son contenu. Snape et McGonagall, d'un autre côté, en étaient recouverts.

La bouche de McGonagall s'amincit, mais Lavande vit quelque chose proche du rire danser en travers de son visage. Snape était en train de regarder fixement la table, totalement incapable de comprendre ce qui l'avait fait tomber sa tasse et les asperger tous les trois de café. Puis l'odeur le frappa. L'odeur de café et de la graisse figée du petit déjeuner. Il eut un haut-le-cœur sec et Lavande recula un peu plus loin de la table. Même McGonagall repoussa sa chaise en arrière.

La main de Snape vola à sa bouche, "jecroisquejevaisvomir," il eut encore un haut-le-cœur sec et s'enfuit dehors par la porte derrière lui. 

La Grande Salle était silencieuse. On aurait pu entendre une épingle tomber comme tout le monde regardait fixement le siège maintenant vacant. Maintenant c'était quelque chose que l'on ne voyait pas tous les jours. La salle resta dans son apparent charme de silence jusqu'à ce que le son reconnaissable de la voix de Ron Weasley le brisa.

"Eh bien, Harry, il semble qu'on soit sans Potions pour la journée."

Minerva ne put s'en empêcher. Elle commença à rire.

--------------------------

Les potions furent en effet annulées et tandis que l'école se réjouissait du fait que Snape avait pris son premier jour de maladie en à peu près 17 ans, Harry passa le temps qu'il aurait normalement passé en double potions assis à la bibliothèque en évitant ses propres pensées troublées comme il le faisait chaque jour depuis que la guerre était finie. Il avait décliné une offre d'aller vers un 'groupe d'étude' avec Ginny et Luna, sachant que le groupe d'étude consisterait en eux trois buvant du vin illicite bon marché et les filles essayant de le faire les embrasser. Il avait décidé qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'au moins essayer d'avoir sa tête autour de son travail de Potions et il ne voulait pas que les filles sachent qu'il était vraiment en train de lutter avec ça.

Ils étaient sur le point du Tria Prima.

__

"L'Alchimie se focalise sur l'identification et la purification du Tria Prima, les trois principes de l'âme, de l'esprit et du corps - représentés par le soufre, le mercure et le sel. Le processus est utilisé dans la purification du magicien. La recherche pour la substance insaisissable, la Pierre Philosophale, qui est supposé à la fois transformer des métaux de base en or et être l'élixir de l'immortalité, signifie le but des Alchimistes pour accomplir l'union avec le divin."

Il n'avait pas vraiment eu ça, et il aurait dû, étant donné qu'il avait effectivement tenu une Pierre Philosophale dans sa main. L'Union avec le divin ? Si Snape avait l'union avec le divin, Harry mangerait Hedwige. Il voulait juste apprendre à faire des potions afin qu'il puisse aller à l'école pour commencer la formation d'Auror. La perspective de trois ans de plus d'école était terrifiante. Il soupira. Il serait dans ses 20 ans avant même d'avoir un boulot, s'il avait du tout un travail. Le fait supplémentaire qu'ils pourraient ne pas l'accepter à la fin de ça ne lui inspirait pas de la confiance, mais c'était tout ce qui le faisait continuer la plupart des jours. Il devait vraiment réussir cette matière.

Décidant qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'attendre jusqu'à ce que Hermione soit autour, il mit le travail de Potions de côté et sortit le Daily Prophet de son sac et examina les nouvelles. Cela faisait depuis longtemps qu'il ne considérait plus le Daily Prophet d'être une source sûre d'informations, mais il le parcourait par habitude, autant de la même façon qu'il le faisait quand il se cachait dans le jardin des Dursley avec.

Un article sur l'exhibition des Mangemorts faisait une manchette en première page. Il apparaissait que le Musée avait reçu des menaces de victimes mécontentes de Voldemort et de ses disciples qui voulaient du sang et étaient prêts à utiliser l'exposition comme une occasion pour l'obtenir. Elle ouvrira ses portes à Londres dans deux semaines où elle restera jusqu'après Noël, ensuite elle continuera la tournée autour de l'Angleterre et ensuite l'Europe et finira un jour ou l'autre de Mai.

Elle était programmée pour arriver à Pré-au-Lard le 20 Février. Harry doutait que Ron attende si longtemps. Il avait prévu d'avoir l'appareil photo de Fred et George pour prendre des Photographies des Malfoy pour avec lesquelles torturer Draco. Harry avait des sentiments mélangés sur l'exposition. Dumbledore appelait ça une parodie. Lupin, dans sa lettre s'y référait comme un 'carnaval de la souffrance humaine' et pourtant Harry se trouvait lui-même bizarrement fasciné par ça. Il ne voulait pas y aller, mais quelque chose attirait son intérêt. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un après le Baiser d'un Détraqueur. L'idée de cela l'horrifiait, le mort vivant, pas de pensées, pas de mémoire, rien du tout. Juste une existence, un existence sans comprendre. Il se demandait s'ils avaient l'air morts, et il voulait le voir.

L'article continuait et annonçait les décès. Trois Mangemorts étaient morts quand ils avaient suffoqués sur leur chemin vers l'exposition. Le nom de Narcissa Malfoy attrapa son regard. Un des trois. Il se rappela du soudain départ de Draco de la salle et de la lettre officielle du Ministère et tout ça prit soudainement sens. Sa Mère était morte.

Le seul vrai souvenir de Harry de Narcissa Malfoy avait été d'une femme hautaine qui était remarquablement jolie à part pour le regard comme si elle avait une perpétuelle mauvaise odeur sous son nez. Il avait une fois accusé Draco d'être cette mauvaise odeur, cela semblait il y a si longtemps maintenant, comme une autre époque. Narcissa avait été la cousine de Sirius, juste comme Draco était le cousin de Tonks. Harry doutait énormément que Draco ait jamais rencontré Nymphadora Tonks et pendant le plus bref des moments, il s'imagina au sujet de les présenter un jour.

Il se demandait comment Draco prenait sa mort. Il n'avait pas été en métamorphoses et Harry ne l'avait vu nulle part quand il découvrit que les Potions étaient annulées. Harry doutait maintenant qu'il se présente pour la Défense contre les Forces du Mal cet après-midi, ce qui laisserait Harry sans partenaire et il finirait probablement avec Ginny parce que Hermione était malade. Ce n'était pas une perspective dont il se délectait. Ginny avait passé l'année dernière à faire à tour de rôle le chaud et le froid envers lui. Elle lui avait demandé pour le Groupe d'Etude et il avait dit non, c'était manifestement un rejet personnel et elle l'avait fixé du regard avec ces yeux accusateurs, comme s'il lui avait fait du tort en n'étant pas en mesure de 'les' faire travailler. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec ça tandis qu'il essayait de se battre en duel avec elle.

Peut-être qu'il pouvait s'esquiver en étant malade lui-même, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas parce que cela mènerait à trop de questions et il ne voulait pas que Ron l'accuse d'éviter sa sœur. Cela n'aidait pas que la seule personne qu'il voulait vraiment voir était la seule personne qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il avait espéré que Draco irait en classe et qu'ils pourraient peut-être parler. Mais parler de quoi ? Du fait que Harry l'avait embrassé ? Du fait qu'il avait embrassé Harry en retour ? Le sujet entier semblait un peu stupide.

Harry réalisa, avec un peu de consternation, qu'il était en train de faire la chose même qu'il essayait d'éviter. Penser.

Etait-il en train de faire trop d'un baiser ? C'était, après tout, juste un baiser et pour tout ce qu'il savait, Draco pouvait aller d'un coin à l'autre à embrasser des gens tout le temps. Il avait une certaine réputation après tout et elle devait tirer son origine de quelque part. Harry pouvait juste être un autre dans une longue file de gens qui s'étaient eux-mêmes jetés sur le Prince des Glaces _(oui, c'était un nom qu'il avait entendu par certaines filles pour appeler Draco, Ron avait rit et tombé sur le cul à celui-là)_. Il se demandait à combien de personnes il avait retourné le baiser pourtant. Etait-ce beaucoup ? Probablement.

Il fut reconnaissant quand les couloirs résonnèrent du son caverneux de la sonnerie qui indiquait la fin des cours. Il fourra le journal dans son sac et se dirigea dehors vers les serres pour la Botanique.

_________________________________________________________________________________

__

La fin de ce chapitre la semaine prochaine (promis, je ne serais pas en retard !)

N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser des reviews. J'adooooooooooore vos messages !!!!


	8. Chp 5 Part 2

****

OBJETS DU DESIR

Auteur : AZRAEL

DISCLAIMER : malheureusement pour moi tout est à J.K. Rowling, et l'histoire de cette fic est à AZRAEL. Il n'y a que la traduction qui m'appartient, bon c'est déjà ça ! 

Pairing : Harry/Draco, Hermione/Snape

Rating : **ATTENTION** à partir de maintenant le rating est R à cause de scènes à caractère sexuel, entre couples hétéro mais aussi entre hommes. Alors que tous ceux que ça choque ou qui n'ont pas l'âge pour lire ça, arrêtent de lire cette fic. Vous êtes prévenus !

Salut et bisous à tous, je vous fais pas attendre et voici les réponses aux reviews.

Artémis : tout d'abord un spécial merci pour toi car tu es ma plus fidèle revieweuse. Je crois bien que tu as reviewé tous les chp et en plus que tu es toujours la première à le faire. Alors de nouveau un grand Merci ! Sache que tes compliments me vont droit au cœur, très gros bisous et à bientôt.

Celine402 : alors pour Ron c'est pas encore pour tout de suite, faudra patienter (mais tu sais j'y suis pour rien !). Sinon je suis bien contente que tu apprécies autant. Kiss

White wolf : t'inquiète pas tu peux écrire ce que tu veux ! enfin tant que ça reste constructif, lol ! Je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaises autant mais le mérite ne me revient pas malheureusement (snif…), c'est Azrael qui a tout inventé. A bientôt ! 

Vif d'or : effectivement, malgré la différence d'âge, Sev et 'Mione vont très bien ensemble. Et c'est vrai qu'on aimerait que Harry aille consoler Draco mais c'est pas pour l'instant ! A très bientôt j'espère et bisous !

Alisa Adams : c'est clair que tu as très bien résumé la situation. Je me suis marré toute seule quand j'ai lu ton message ! Et tu verras que les choses vont encore plus se compliquer, lis vite ce chapitre ! Bisous

Mika-chan2 : je suis toute rouge de tous tes compliments ! waouh ! Franchement tes reviews me font super hyper plaisir (je saute partout dans la pièce !!) Ca me motive vachement pour la traduction parce que c'est vrai que des fois j'ai peur de ne pas arriver jusqu'au bout ou de mal traduire. Je ne suis pas spécialiste en anglais mais je me débrouilles plutôt bien (enfin je pense !) en français, alors j'essaie vraiment de retranscrire le texte originel comme si c'était écrit en français. Aussi je suis super contente que tu m'ai dis ça. Alors encore merci et je te fais de très gros bisous.

Dumbledore : ben pour les passages avec le conservateur, ça concerne quand même Lucius et ça a pas mal d'importance pour l'histoire. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas va y avoir des liens après avec les autres (je sais pas si je me suis bien expliquée mais tu comprendras au fil des chapitres). Et le pauvre Lulu n'a pas fini de subir ! Bisous !

Gaelle : super une nouvelle lectrice !!! j'espère que les autres chapitres t'ont autant plu, je veux savoir ! à très bientôt et gros bisous.

Alors voici la deuxième partie du chapitre 5. C'est plus court que d'habitude et il est entièrement consacré à Draco et Hermione.

_________________________________________________________________________________

****

CHAPITRE 5 : A propos de la nuit dernière (Part 2)

Draco avait négocié avec la nouvelle de la mort de sa Mère de la seule manière qu'il connaissait. Il était retourné dans sa chambre, avait brisé en morceaux un globe de neige Moldu qu'elle lui avait ramené des plages de la Mer du Sud quand il avait 5 ans et quand il ne put pas la réparer il avait crié de frustration. Il se calma ensuite, se força à respirer, arrangea ses robes, lissa ses cheveux et s'assit pour écrire une lettre à son Parrain lui annonçant les nouvelles et lui demandant de s'occuper des arrangements puisqu'il ne pensait pas vraiment qu'il pouvait. Une rapide excursion à la volière fut ensuite menée et retournant à sa chambre il rassembla son travail pour étudier, et trois bonnes bouteilles de gin, décidant de ne pas assister aux cours mais réalisant qu'il ne devait pas se permettre d'avoir du retard. Il s'installa devant le feu dans la salle commune pour étudier sur les Métamorphoses tandis qu'il essayait de rendre son esprit ivre de façon engourdissante.

--------------------------

Hermione dormit tard jusque dans la journée, aidé par un léger charme de sommeil que Lavande avait avec prévenance lancé, et son propre épuisement de la nuit d'avant. Pattenrond avait tenté de la réveiller en deux fois, en donnant des coups de tête contre son visage et en poussant quelques 'miaous' plaintifs à sa silhouette endormie. Après avoir échoué et n'ayant pas de réponse il abandonna et à la place, se roula en boule et dormit pendant quelques heures à côté de sa maîtresse.

Un peu de temps après 2 h Pattenrond fut troublé par un grattement à la fenêtre. Levant sa tête pour en inspecter l'origine, il fut confronté à la figure d'un énorme Grand-Duc qui regardait fixement, et qui hululait avec indignation vers lui. Pattenrond ignora l'oiseau et celui-ci continua à gratter jusqu'à que, finalement, il prit le dessus sur lui. Il se réveilla, s'étira, toisa l'oiseau et bondit à la vitre de la fenêtre.

Hermione se réveilla sur une confrontation entre l'oiseau et son chat orange. Pattenrond gémissait vers l'oiseau qui jetait un regard furieux en retour de façon impérieuse du dehors dans la neige et hulula un torrent, de ce que dans Hermione était sûre était le parlé hibou, d'une quantité de jurons plutôt grossiers. Hermione aurait vu le côté comique de la situation si sa tête n'avait pas été en train de cogner comme si quelqu'un avait jeté le sort Doloris à l'intérieur de son crâne.

"Pattenrond, descends !" se fâcha-t-elle et fit une grimace de douleur comme ici sa propre voix résonnait autour de sa tête. Elle lutta à la fenêtre et retira Pattenrond hors du chemin avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre.

L'œil du hibou mit en pelote le chat et vola bas vers la table de chevet. Hermione alla dénouer le petit paquet attaché à sa patte, mais il s'arracha d'elle et la regarda clairement de haut en bas avec un regard de dédain.

"Mon Dieu, je suis en train d'être évaluée par un hibou," marmonna-t-elle, tendant à nouveau la main pour le paquet. Le hibou hulula et tira sa patte, détournant sa tête comme s'il n'aimait vraiment pas ce qu'il voyait. Elle déficela le paquet et le déballa. Il contenait une petite bouteille de potion et une billet qui disait simplement, 'Buvez-moi, vous vous sentirez mieux.'

Elle reconnaissait l'écriture de la main de Snape et but le contenu de la bouteille. L'effet fut instantané, sa tête s'éclaircit et elle se sentait fantastique. Il était bon, il était très, très bon. Elle se tourna pour remercier le hibou, mais il la regarda furieusement et prit son envol.

Des souvenirs de la nuit précédente revinrent se déverser sur elle. La boisson. Beaucoup de boisson. Combien avait-elle dû boire ? Assez pour la rendre flirteuse, aussi cela devait être beaucoup. Elle était renommée pour être une terrible prude, même quand elle était très saoule. Elle était devenue beaucoup plus que flirteuse, elle était devenue littéralement impudique. Avec Snape ! De tous les hommes ! Snape, qui n'avait jamais regardé quelqu'un sauf pour critiquer et qui, elle avait été certaine, ne l'avait jamais regardé sauf pour trouver un défaut. Le graisseux, exécrable, répugnant, Snape. A quoi avait-elle pensé ? Eh bien, elle n'avait pas réfléchi, c'était en fin de compte le cœur du problème. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi parce qu'elle était beaucoup trop occupée à l'embrasser ! A l'embrasser, à être bercée contre lui, à jouir quand il avait mis ses doigts à l'intérieur d'elle.

"Oh Dieux," dit-elle, la réalisation faisant jour en elle, "il était sacrément très doué."

Elle fut soudainement remplie d'un incroyable sentiment de triomphe. Elle avait affronté le malveillant Maître des Potions et avait suscité la passion. Elle l'avait provoqué à lui répondre dans des façons qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pouvait répondre. Durant l'intégralité de son temps à Poudlard, il n'y avait jamais eu de rumeur de Snape ayant jamais eu d'amant, de femme, ou d'être humain qui pensait. Il pouvait avoir été vierge pour tout ce qu'elle savait, quoique l'idée semblait absurde, il savait où mettre ses doigts, il connaissait exactement les bons endroits et les trouvait adroitement, aussi il doit avoir de l'expérience. Elle lui avait fait lui parler davantage que comme avec une élève insensée, elle l'avait fait rire ! A cela elle ressentit toute la fierté d'un roi conquérant. Il était un pays qu'elle avait envahi et gagné.

Mais il s'était ressaisi et l'avait laissé là à la fin.

Mais il lui avait donné plus qu'il ne pouvait avoir jamais voulu.

Elle sourit au souvenir de ses lèvres contre sa gorge et de la façon dont il murmurait doucement dans la chair derrière son oreille d'une voix qui était chaude et érotique. Elle se sentait elle-même devenir mouillée et rit à son propre choc. Elle était parvenue à faire l'impossible, elle était humide et en pensant à Snape, deux choses qu'elle n'avait jamais cru qui iraient ensemble dans la même pensée.

--------------------------

Draco s'était bel et bien installé devant le feu et avait déjà fini une bouteille de gin et il était à la moitié du chemin de la deuxième quand Hermione, baignée et habillée, entra dans la salle commune. Elle l'examina silencieusement, remarquant la bouteille vide et une à moitié vide à côté de lui. Il ne semblait pas du tout saoul, et ça lui faisait un peu peur. Il était en train d'occuper toute la place devant le feu et par conséquent l'endroit même où elle avait prévu de s'installer avec ses devoirs d'Arithmancie. Il semblait qu'il avait tous ses livres scolaires dehors pour étudier et elle se demanda pourquoi il n'était pas en classe comme il était supposé être.

"Est-ce que tu dois occuper le plancher entier ?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton irrité et il leva la tête. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle était là. Il portait un tee-shirt noir et des jeans bleus décolorés, deux articles de vêtements qu'elle n'aurait jamais parié qu'il possède, pour seuls vêtements. Il portait aussi des lunettes, aux fines montures platine et qui étaient étroitement ovales et manifestement coûteuses. Elle se demanda comment un tel sale type pouvait ressembler à Draco Malfoy, était-ce une sorte de blague cosmique que quelqu'un qui avait l'air aussi bien pouvait être si mauvais ? La même chose pouvait être dite de son Père, mais elle frémit à l'idée. Tandis qu'elle pouvait admettre que Draco avait l'air bien, elle préférait ne pas penser à Lucius Malfoy dans ces termes.

"Je ne n'étais pas rendu compte que quelqu'un d'autre était ici," dit-il, en ne bougeant pas d'un pouce.

"Pourquoi n'es-tu pas en cours ?"

"Je pourrais te demander pareil."

Elle traîna les pieds nerveusement, "J'étais malade," dit-elle sur la défensive, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

"Vraiment ?" Il dit d'une voix traînante, "je croyais que tu étais évanouie ivre morte dans le couloir des enchantements."

Elle pâlit. Est-ce que toute l'école savait ? Elle le dévisagea et couvrant son embarras elle le bouscula. "Pousses-toi," marmonna-t-elle, "tu es en train de monopoliser la chaleur."

Il soupira de façon dramatique et commença à déplacer ses livres et papiers. Elle s'assit avant qu'il ait une chance de finir, en faisant reculer avec le pied son travail dangereusement proche du feu et il rassembla avec colère les papiers dans aucun ordre particulier. Sous le prétexte de se rapprocher du feu, elle se déplaça plus près de lui, envahissant son espace personnel plus par désir de le contrarier que par une réelle attirance.

"Tu bois trop." Elle indiqua la bouteille de façon désapprobatrice, "tu bois tellement que tu ne peux même plus te saouler."

"Eh bien, premièrement, tu peux parler Melle je vomis partout à l'école ce matin et deuxièmement, je ne suis pas en train de me saouler parce qu'il apparaît que Snape a trouvé mon stock et a corsé tout ça avec une potion qui évapore l'alcool. Il n'y a pas assez d'alcool contenu là-dedans pour enivrer un elfe de maison."

Au nom de Snape son intérêt augmenta, "Pourquoi ferait-il ça ?"

"Sentiment mal placé d'obligation parentale."

Elle fronça les sourcils, cela ne faisait pas sens, "Pourquoi est-ce que tu bois encore ça ?"

"J'espère pour un effet placebo." Il retourna son attention vers son étude, déterminé à l'ignorer et elle se servit de l'occasion pour faire ce que beaucoup de filles dans l'école aimeraient faire, elle avait un vraiment bon regard sur lui. Il était aussi beau que Snape était laid. Bien sûr, elle était en cours de réévaluer la beauté de Snape, mais la vieille comparaison sautait toujours à l'esprit. Il était mince, mais pas trop maigre. Des bras bien harmonisés qui émergeaient des manches de son tee-shirt, il apparaissait qu'il était bâti d'une masse de longs muscles fins. Il semblait un peu débraillé ces jours-ci et en fait, cela lui donnait l'air mieux. Elle avait grandi avec lui qui semblait parfaitement distingué et raffiné, maintenant qu'il s'était relâché et s'était autorisé à avoir l'air plus naturel il était en train de parvenir à faire palpiter de nombreux cœurs. Il était parti d'une beauté élégamment sculptée à un morceau de sex-symbol. Apparemment quelques uns de première et de deuxième année avaient même fait un fan-club. Colin lui avait parlé de ça. Ils lui avaient demandé s'il avait des photos de Draco et il fit par la suite un bénéfice énorme avec des retirages d'anciennes photos de Quidditch du Serpentard.

Il se déplaça pour une position plus confortable et elle admira la manière dont ses membres bougeaient, il semblait assez confortable d'être Draco Malfoy.

"As-tu entièrement fini de me reluquer ?" demanda-t-il après un moment.

"Je suis juste en train de profiter de l'occasion pour avoir un bon regard de toi," répondit-elle avec calme, "d'habitude à cette proximité tu me jette un sortilège, je n'ai d'ordinaire pas la chance d'avoir un regard convenable."

Il la surprit en riant, "Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?" demanda-t-il et il étira ses bras théâtralement de telle façon à ce qu'elle puisse voir tout de lui.

"Pas mal, joli derrière."

"Merci." Il sourit à lui-même, "maintenant arrêtes de me dévisager, tu me gènes."

"Toi ?" se moqua-t-elle, "Jamais !"

Il rit et haussa les épaules et elle fut surprise à nouveau quand elle réalisa qu'il était un peu embarrassé. Les surprises ne cesseraient jamais. Pendant un moment elle se demanda si elle s'était réveillée dans une espèce de réalité alternative où Snape était un dieu du sexe et où Malfoy était poli. Il était retourné à son livre de travail et était lentement en train de s'y réabsorber.

"Qu'est-ce que tu étudies ?" demanda-t-elle avant qu'il puisse devenir trop immergé.

"Métamorphoses" murmura-t-il, ne voulant pas être distrait davantage.

"Le cours était bien aujourd'hui ?"

"Je ne sais pas," répondit-il, "je n'y étais pas."

"Pourquoi tu n'y es pas allé ? Tu ne peux pas juste sauter un cours parce que tu n'en a pas envie."

Il posa le livre et lui jeta un regard furieux, "étant donné que ta propre excuse pour ne pas y aller est assez boiteuse, je ne pense pas que tu as le droit de faire des commentaires, je n'ai jamais raté un cours parce que je m'étais saoulé la nuit d'avant."

Elle sentit son visage rosir, "je crois que nous avons tous constaté que j'ai fais une mauvaise chose, ma question était pourquoi tu n'étais pas en classe aujourd'hui."

Il soupira et devint contrarié, "Ce n'est pas que ce soit de tes affaires, mais j'ai reçu une lettre du Ministère m'informant que ma Mère était morte et je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'assister aux cours aujourd'hui. C'est une réponse satisfaisante ?"

Elle blêmit et détourna les yeux et elle se sentait affreuse, "je suis désolée," dit-elle, "je ne savais pas, je suis tellement désolée."

Il haussa les épaules, "la merde arrive, elle est probablement mieux maintenant de toute façon." Il ne put pas retenir l'amertume de sa voix et il prit une autre gorgée de la bouteille de gin et retourna à son livre.

"Tu veux en parler ?"

C'était en train de devenir évident qu'il n'allait rien faire avec elle assise là. Il la regarda et se demanda pourquoi diable elle voulait parler avec lui de toute façon. "Et alors pourquoi une Sang-de-Bourbe comme toi se soucie de comment je me sens au sujet de la mort de Mme Malfoy ?"

"Ne m'appelles pas comme ça," dit-elle, "je n'ai rien fais pour te provoquer. Pourquoi est-ce que tu repousses les gens quand ils essayent de s'intéresser à toi ?"

Il l'examina froidement, "est-ce qu'il ne t'ait jamais venu à l'esprit que je pourrais ne pas vouloir que tu t'intéresses à moi ? Je n'ai aucun intérêt pour toi, tu es une garce de Sang-de-Bourbe je-sais-tout qui part sur l'idée d'être la sorcière la plus intelligente à avoir vécu là en un siècle et tu es la meilleure amie de la Belette, qui si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, m'empoisonne l'existence."

"Tu as oublié Harry," dit-elle amèrement.

"Harry." Il répéta le nom presque de façon absente et ensuite se reprenant il dit, "Harry ne compte pas".

Hermione fronça les sourcils, "Tu viens de l'appeler Harry ?"

Draco rougit.

La bouche d'Hermione s'ouvrit en grand, "oh," dit-elle et alors les pleins sous-entendus la frappa, "oh !"

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses," dit-il tranquillement.

"Ok." Elle était un peu stupéfaite. Draco aimait bien Harry. Draco appréciait vraiment Harry. Elle se demanda si Harry le savait. Elle était sacrément sûre que Ron non parce que s'il savait, cela serait déjà sur toute l'école et probablement en train de flotter au-dessus du terrain de Quidditch sur des bannières de 20 pieds.

"Il… il a piqué mon intérêt."

"Oh ?" Allait-il parler ? Elle brûlait de curiosité. Harry avait-il en réalité fait quelque chose pour créer cela ?

"Il…" Draco sourit, il n'était pas vraiment avec elle à ce moment, c'était un sourire malicieux, dans le lointain, se souvenant de quelque chose. Il revint brusquement au présent. "As-tu déjà réussi les métamorphoses animales ?" demanda-t-il soudainement, en changeant de sujet de conversation et la regardant d'une manière anormalement amicale.

"Umm, oh, umm," elle était un peu confuse, honteuse qu'elle ait été en train d'attendre le plus petit potin sur ce que Harry avait exactement fait pour pousser Draco à sourire comme ça. "J'ai essayé un peu de ça, mais sans succès, et pour toi ?"

"Pareil. J'étais en train de réfléchir sur la différence entre la métamorphose Animagus et la métamorphose animale et je regardais dans l'Histoire et comme tout cela se produisit parce qu'elle avait été utilisée pour les duels il y a des siècles…"

"C'était ?" Cela la consternait ; elle ne connaissait pas ça. Elle détestait de ne pas savoir ça.

"Oui, tu ne te rappelles pas ? L'histoire de Merlin et d'Agatha, ils se sont battus en duel, en se transformant eux-mêmes en divers animaux jusqu'à ce que Merlin dévore Agatha. Il y a eut aussi un incident plus tard quand Cerridwen et Gwion Bach firent la même chose. Cerridwen vainquit Gwion Bach quand il se transforma en grain et qu'elle devienne un poulet et le mange."

"Donnant naissance à Taliesin."

"Exactement."

"Tu crois que tu peux faire ça ? Cela n'a pas été tenté depuis des siècles, nous ne savons même pas si les histoires sont réelles."

Draco fit un large sourire, dans le sujet et soudain content d'avoir quelqu'un qui comprenait ce dont il parlait. "Oh, c'était vrai, il est possible de se métamorphoser en de multiples animaux, tu sais ça. C'est différent pour les Animagus. Ils se transforment entièrement en un seul animal, revêtant la plupart de ses attributs physiques et psychologiques et ils peuvent rester de cette façon pendant une période indéfinie de temps. Ils ne peuvent pas choisir l'animal qu'ils deviennent, c'est quelque chose d'enraciné dans leur personnalité ou leurs propres traits physiques qui détermine la forme qu'ils prennent. Accomplir une basique métamorphose animale est différent, cela n'a pas à être parfait et on peut choisir ce qu'on devient. Cela ne dure pas au-delà de quelques courtes minutes, mais c'est fait assez souvent, surtout par les Aurors. Le truc dans son utilisation pour le duel est que cela doit être fait rapidement et on ne peut pas aller de l'animal à soi-même et ensuite à un autre animal, on doit aller de l'animal à l'animal. Ainsi, disons que tu te transformes en poisson, tu dois utiliser le cerveau de poisson pour te métamorphoser en quelque chose d'autre, c'est là où le truc repose."

Hermione dévisagea Malfoy et souhaita à Merlin que Harry ou Ron pense de cette façon-là. "As-tu essayé ça ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Oui," dit-il à contrecoeur, "avec un succès limité."

"As-tu été capable d'atteindre la forme animale ?"

Une fois encore il semblait hésitant, "oui, mais ce n'est pas aussi bien."

"Tu n'as pas pu faire une transformation totale ?"

"Oh si, je travaille sur ça depuis quelques années maintenant, je peux faire une transformation totale, le problème est que je suis parvenu à devenir un Animagus, et à chaque fois que j'essaie de me métamorphoser, je deviens automatiquement cet animal et je ne peux pas en devenir un autre."

"Wouah !" Les yeux d'Hermione étaient comme des soucoupes, "tu es un Animagus ! C'est si cool, quel est ton animal ?"

Il détourna les yeux, mais sourit au fait qu'elle était impressionnée.

"Oh allez, qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Il marmonna quelque chose en réponse.

"Désolée ? Je n'ai pas compris ?"

Il marmonna à nouveau.

"Pardon ?"

Il la regarda, exaspéré et rose et il dit, une fouine," il cria, "là, tu es satisfaite ? C'est une satanée fouine !"

Elle le regarda fixement, sa bouche se retroussant dans un sourire involontaire et lentement, elle commença à rire. Il gargouilla dans sa gorge et s'échappa, fort et aigu et soudain il fut hystérique et elle dût maintenir son ventre comme ses côtes commençaient à faire mal. "Oh," elle rit plus fort, "Oh Dieux," continua-t-elle, "Est-ce qu'il rebondit ?" Elle roula sur son dos et hurla de rire.

Il l'observa patiemment. Il fut un temps où il lui aurait déjà jeté un sort, mais il se trouvait lui-même étrangement tolérant vis-à-vis de sa gaieté à ses dépens. Il travaillait sur son projet de métamorphoses depuis des années maintenant et c'était la première fois qu'il avait en réalité été capable d'en discuter avec quelqu'un. Crabbe et Goyle avaient été un peu plus que les imbéciles que tout le monde pensait qu'ils étaient mais n'avaient offert aucune stimulation intellectuelle en quoi que ce soit, Pansy avait été plus intéressée par le contenu de son pantalon que par le contenu de son cerveau. Aussi il laissa Granger rire, sachant qu'elle reviendrait en fin de compte à ses sens et espérons-le offrirait une utile perspicacité.

"Je…" dit-elle enfin, essayant de réprimer son rire. "Oh Dieux, je suis désolée, c'est génial." Elle essuya une larme de son œil, "Je voudrais pouvoir faire ça."

"Je peux t'aider," offrit-il, les surprenant tous les deux, "si tu veux travailler sur ça avec moi. Je me dis qu'à nous deux nous pourrons résoudre comment faire les transformations multiples."

Elle s'arrêta de rire et s'assit, avec sur son visage un air d'excitation non dissimulé. "Vraiment ?" dit-elle, mais ensuite fronça les sourcils, "Eh bien, peut-être pas. Je veux dire, je t'aiderai, mais je ne crois pas que j'essaierai la partie Animagus."

"Pourquoi pas ? Cela ne te fera pas mal."

"Eh bien, si tu es une fouine, je peux seulement imaginer en quoi je vais finir."

"Probablement la même chose que ton Patronus, c'est comment ça marche d'habitude."

"Oui, mais pas toujours. Mon Patronus est un ornithorynque."

"Ca sonne bien, je peux t'imaginer comme un ornithorynque."

"Ouais ? Eh bien, je peux m'imaginer finir en phacochère ou quelque chose comme ça."

Draco plissa son nez de dégoût, "pourquoi diable crois-tu que tu va finir comme un phacochère ?"

"Eh bien, je ne suis pas du tout magnifique et tu as dis toi-même que tu deviens habituellement quelque chose qui est basé sur l'attribut physique."

"Tu trouves que tu ressembles à un phacochère ? Je crois que tu as regardé les armoiries de l'école pendant trop longtemps !"

"Si j'étais un animal je ressemblerai probablement à un phacochère," insista-t-elle.

"Pourquoi ?" Il la regarda complètement incrédule à ce qu'elle était en train de dire, "parce que tu es si couverte de verrues ? Mon dieu !" Il empoigna ses épaules et la secoua. "Ecoutes," il prit brutalement son visage dans le creux d'une main, "je sais que j'ai été foutument horrible avec toi depuis des années, mais c'était plus parce que tu me surpassais à tout plutôt que parce que tu étais née moldue. Je dirais ça seulement une fois. Tu n'es pas laide."

"Mais je ne suis pas belle non plus," dit-elle calmement.

"Est-ce que tu dois l'être ?" Il sourit amèrement, "Cela n'aide pas d'être beau, tu sais. Tu ressembles à toi, tu es une jolie fille, pas à arrêter les cœurs, mais mignonne. Un jour tu rencontreras quelqu'un qui regardera la somme de tout ce que tu es et te trouvera irrésistible. C'est ce qui importe. Tu dois toujours te rappeler, nous valons plus que la chair brute de laquelle nous sommes façonnés."

Elle l'embrassa. Elle ne put pas s'en empêcher et elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle faisait ça, mais elle le faisait. Il répondit pendant un instant, il se rapprocha, s'ouvrait lui-même au baiser jusqu'à ce que leurs langues se rencontrèrent brièvement et ils se séparèrent.

Pendant quelques secondes ils regardèrent n'importe où sauf l'un vers l'autre jusqu'à ce que Draco, en souriant de façon puérile dit, "nous n'aurions vraiment pas dû faire ça."

Elle rit nerveusement, gênée, "non, ce n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente que j'ai jamais faite."

"C'était plutôt agréable malgré tout," dit-il.

"Ouais, plutôt."

Ils se regardèrent réciproquement et soudainement éclatèrent de rire.

"Tu sais," dit-il en riant tout bas, "si tu avais fais ça hier, j'aurais déjà été en train de te baiser."

"Ouais" sourit-elle, "hier je t'aurais sans doute laissé faire." Elle le bouscula de façon enjouée, "donc tu n'es pas gay alors ?"

"Eh bien, disons juste que j'estime que je peux faire bénéficier les deux sexes du plaisir de ma compagnie."

"Tu aimes bien Harry ?"

Il fronça les sourcils vers elle, "Sujet interdit" dit-il.

"Tu disais qu'il avait piqué ton intérêt."

"Peut-être qu'il l'a fait." Il sourit.

"Comment ?"

Draco rit vers elle et la bouscula en retour, "maintenant cela serait révélateur."

"Allez," elle le poussa à nouveau, "Nous avons juste eu un moment intime, tu peux officiellement tout me dire."

"Vraiment ?" défia-t-il, "eh bien, je te le dirais si tu me dis qui t'as donné le gros suçon sur ton cou."

Ses mains volèrent vers sa gorge. Elle avait un suçon ? Oh Dieux, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas regardé dans le miroir ? Draco était en train de rire aussi fort à sa réaction qu'elle avait fait quand il lui avait dit au sujet de la fouine. "Je… je… je ne peux pas te le dire," bredouilla-t-elle.

"Oh ?" rit-il, "Allez, nous avons juste eu un moment intime, tu peux officiellement tout me dire."

"Espèce de salaud !" Elle riait maintenant aussi. Se penchant sur lui elle embrassa sa joue et chuchota, "je ne te dirais rien."

Il n'eut pas la chance de répondre en riant, parce que Harry choisit ce moment pour franchir la porte avec Ron.

_________________________________________________________________________________

… la suite dans deux semaines je pense…

Oh si vous avez encore 2 minutes pensez à cliquez sur le bouton en bas à gauche ! Merci ^_^


	9. Chp 6 Cette Corrosion Part 1

OBJETS DU DESIR

Auteur : AZRAEL

DISCLAIMER : tout est toujours à J.K. Rowling, quelle chance elle a (elle peut pas me donner Draco ?) et l'histoire de cette fic est à AZRAEL. Il n'y a que la traduction qui m'appartient, bon c'est déjà ça ! 

Pairing : Harry/Draco, Hermione/Snape

Rating : **ATTENTION** à partir de maintenant le rating est R à cause du langage et de scènes à caractère sexuel, entre couples hétéro mais aussi entre hommes. Alors que tous ceux que ça choque ou qui n'ont pas l'âge pour lire ça, arrêtent de lire cette fic. Vous êtes prévenus !

Oh mon dieu, j'ai failli ne pas pouvoir lire vos reviews, j'en suis encore toute retournée ! Heureusement que je les fais envoyer aussi sur mon mail puisque le site a pas mal buggé quand j'ai posté le chapitre 8 et la plupart des messages n'apparaissaient pas sur le site (ni dans le log in). Heureusement, ouf je respire, je les AI EU (toutes j'espère mais j'en suis pas sûre). Je ne m'en serai pas remise autrement, lol !

Au fait bonjour à tous et voilà les réponses aux reviews :

Céline402 : Ca y est voilà enfin la suite ! J'espère que ce chp te plaira, et au fait le mérite de la fic revient à son auteur Azrael ! J'essaie juste de proposer une assez bonne (j'espère !) traduction de son travail. Bisous.

Tolkiane : ça va ? t'as réussi à supporter l'attente, ! T'es pas trop morte j'espère (comme ça tu pourras reviewer aussi ce chp !!). Désolée mais j'avais moins de temps pour traduire et comme j'ai horreur de bâcler les choses… Gros bisous et à bientôt !

White wolf : ouais, mais moi je suis pas très fan des Draco/Hermione. En fait pour moi Draco ne peut aller qu'avec Harry et Harry qu'avec Draco (et aussi parfois avec Snape, faut négocier !). Mais bon c'est vrai que la scène est sympa. Bye !

Pioupiou : salut ! ah je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Draco est pour Harry, lol ! Mais en attendant les choses vont quand même un peu se compliquer, je te laisse lire la suite ! Gros bisous !

Daikyo : merci du compliment, même si je le mérite pas en entier. Ben ouais, le mérite revient avant tout à Azrael. Mais je suis contente que ma traduction te plaise. A bientôt !

Dumbledore : dans le contrat, pour que la rose germe il faut une relation sexuelle (ou tout ce qui s'en rapproche), n'oublies pas que le contrat a été fait pour qu'ils perdent leur virginité. Donc un simple baiser ne suffit pas. Il faut que ça aille beaucoup plus loin et c'est Hermione qui s'en ait rapproché le plus avec Snape. Et comme tu l'as dit l'amour n'a rien à voir dans l'histoire. La fic originale en est au chapitre 15 ce qui fait avec le découpage en plusieurs parties (car les chp sont plutôt longs) 32 chp. Normalement il est prévu 23 chapitres plus un épilogue. Pour Ron, encore un peu de patience, ça va bientôt venir. Là tout de suite tu vas voir la réaction de Harry et c'est pas triste ! Voilà gros gros bisous !

Ali : c'est un vrai plaisir de lire tes reviews, je suis toujours morte de rire ! Et pour les réactions de Harry et de Ron vis-à-vis d'Hermione, tu as tout deviné ! Et quand tu dis qu'elle va se prendre un Harry jaloux dans la gueule, tu crois pas si bien dire ! Alors à bientôt et gros poutoux !

Orange bleue marine : ta review m'a laissée un peu perplexe. Quand tu dis "un style et un fond de commerce que j'ai déjà vu sous un autre pseudo" je ne vois pas trop ce que tu veux dire. Je te rappelles que ce n'est pas moi l'auteur de cette histoire, je ne fais que la traduire. Mais même si cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, je la trouve quand même originale et pourtant j'ai lu des tonnes de fics ! Enfin apparemment tu as quand même l'air d'apprécier et je te remercie pour tous les compliments mais j'aimerais juste que tu m'expliques ce que tu voulais dire par là. A bientôt j'espère, bisous.

Khalan : merci beaucoup ! je te laisse lire la suite alors ! Kiss

Crackos : ouah 2 reviews ! merci ! Alors tu verras que le conservateur a quand même un grand rôle dans l'histoire même si c'est un perso vraiment horrible ! C'est vraiment une horreur ce type ! Sinon je suis bien contente que la suite te plaise autant. Alors à bientôt, bises !

Marine : ça va ? t'as réussi à tenir le coup ? bon j'essaierai de plus faire attendre aussi longtemps, promis ! Bisous

Ornella : kikou ! oui je trouve que c'est bien cette nouvelle entente entre Dray et 'Mione mais tant qu'ils ne s'embrassent pas ! Lol ! A plus, bisous !

Mika-chan : merci beaucoup de m'avoir mis dans tes favoris, trop flattée ! J'espère juste qu'après avoir lu la fic originale, tu seras quand même satisfaite de ma traduction ! Bisous !

Vif d'or : merci d'avoir pris du temps pour me laisser un autre message, c'est pénible tous ces bugs du site ! Alors je suis tout à fait de ton avis, Draco ne PEUT PAS embrasser Mione, c'est qu'avec Harry qu'il peut ! Moi aussi ça m'a fait un coup quand j'ai lu ça et après quand ils disent que c'était une erreur j'étais toute soulagée ! Merci pour tes encouragements. Gros bisous !

Caro : salut ! Contente d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice et que ça t'ai plu autant ! Ca me fait super plaisir. J'espère te lire très bientôt, bisous !

Jennyalissime : merci pour les compliments, et j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours ! Gros bisous !

Voilà je vais vous laisser avec la première partie du chapitre 6 avec au programme la réaction de Harry et la confrontation entre Mione et Sev après leur "folle nuit d'ivresse" ! Y'a du pétage de plomb dans l'air…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

****

CHAPITRE 6 : Cette corrosion (Part 1)

"Seul les morts ont vu la fin de la guerre" _- PLATON_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'air semblait avoir l'épaisse consistance de la mélasse. Severus Snape essayait de clarifier ses pensées comme il rabaissait sa main sur le corps de la jeune femme étendue au-dessous de lui. Elle haleta ; c'était le plus petit accroc de sa respiration, mais ce fut suffisant pour le rendre fou. Elle arqua son dos pour le rencontrer, ses petits seins, couronnés des plus doux mamelons roses lui étaient offerts et il pencha sa tête pour les embrasser chacun à tour, suçant doucement la chair tendue. Leurs mouvements étaient lents, trop lents, comme s'ils étaient une partie de quelque drogue remplie d'hallucinations, des êtres merveilleux se rassemblaient d'une manière ou d'une autre à ce moment, bien qu'il n'était pas sûr où ils avaient commencé ou comment ils étaient arrivés à être ici.

Elle poussa un cri, elle pantela et se contorsionna et il la tira vers lui, trouva sa bouche avec la sienne et festoya sur ses lèvres merveilleusement gonflées. Elle avait le goût d'anis et de réglisse, et sa langue impudique forçait son chemin dans sa bouche et commençait à explorer ses dents.

("Embrassez-moi")

("Je suis en train de vous embrasser")

("Embrassez ma bouche")

Etait-ce un souvenir ? Oui, oui cela devait être ça. Ils avaient bu, oui, durant toute la nuit. Etait-ce arrivé à ça ? Oui, cela devait.

Il était à l'intérieur d'elle, la baisant et elle le regardait, son sourire aguichant, ses yeux mi-clos, son visage en forme de cœur renversé, sa bouche gonflée légèrement ouverte. Elle ne ressemblait pas à elle-même, elle ressemblait à une tentatrice impudique. Mais qui était-elle ? Elle était étroite à l'intérieur, une chaleur de vierge, mais il ne pouvait pas se rappeler être entré en elle, ou comment ils avaient fait ça sur ce lit avec ses draps de satin emmêlés autour d'eux. L'air avait une qualité flottante. Il se sentait en apesanteur, pourtant il était ici, à l'intérieur de cette femme, la pénétrant, son pénis entouré par sa chaleur.

Il savait qui elle était.

"Hermione." Sa voix ne semblait rien de plus qu'un souffle d'air et elle ouvrit ses yeux un peu plus grands et sourit du sourire d'une séductrice… Et elle releva ses hanches pour rencontrer ses poussées.

Il jouit, dur en elle en d'abondants jets rapides qui menaçaient de ne jamais finir.

Et Severus Snape se réveilla.

Seul.

Il était catégoriquement seul. Il ne pouvait même pas déceler la moindre trace d'une odeur autre que la sienne. Ses yeux se lancèrent autour de la pièce, vérifiant les coins familiers, s'orientant lui-même et réalisant qu'il était en effet dans son propre lit, sur des draps en coton blanc tout frais, sous d'épaisses couvertures chaudes. Par la fenêtre il pouvait voir la lumière en train de disparaître du ciel et avec un sentiment déraisonnable de perte il réalisa qu'il avait dormi toute la journée.

Il devint bientôt conscient de la froide éjaculation figée dans son sous-vêtement et il plissa son nez comme une violente vague de dégoût le balaya. Avec ce dégoût vint des flashs de souvenirs. Des souvenirs qui pouvaient avoir été une partie d'un rêve. Ils devaient être une partie d'un rêve. Boire. Boire beaucoup trop. Le goût de l'Absinthe sur la langue d'une femme. Son contact et son parfum.

Hermione.

Il s'assit droit comme un piquet dans le lit, à nouveau tout désorienté. Il avait rêvé qu'il était en train d'avoir du sexe avec Hermione Granger ? Il y avait plus que ça. Il en était certain. Il avait fait quelque chose de terriblement mal, mais ce qu'était précisément cette chose, il n'en avait aucune idée. Il gratta son estomac de manière absente et courut une main en travers de ses cheveux graisseux avant de baisser les yeux sur la saleté qu'il avait fait de lui-même.

Que diable était-il en train de porter ?

Il se demanda pendant un moment juste comment il était parvenu à se mettre lui-même au lit. Il se rappelait être allé au petit déjeuner _(et avec honte il se souvenait qu'il était encore très définitivement saoul à cet instant)_ et après ça il s'était senti malade.

Il avait vomi. Vraiment vomi. Vomi partout et quelqu'un avait tiré sa tête hors de la cuvette des toilettes et l'avait nettoyé. Le son d'un rire concerné se précipita dans son esprit. Minerva l'avait mis au lit.

Eh bien cela expliquait le choix des vêtements. Elle n'avait sans aucun doute été fortement amusée. Il était habillé d'un tee-shirt noir chiffonné avec écrit dessus 'Baises-Moi et Epouses-Moi Jeune"… un cadeau de Noël, de Lucius Malfoy en 1983, et ce qui ressemblait à un boxer en satin de Frost le Bonhomme de Neige, rouge vif avec des bonhommes de neige blancs et beaucoup de houx… un autre cadeau de Noël, cette fois de Albus Dumbledore, 1998. Il ne pouvait absolument pas se rappeler avoir jamais porté l'un ou l'autre dans sa vie. Maintenant il avait eu un orgasme dans ceux-là.

Ressentant un lourd sentiment de honte que Minerva l'ait déshabillé _(et qu'il n'avait pas été en forme pour combattre ça)_, il balança ses longues jambes pâles hors du lit et alla à petits pas à travers la pièce en train de s'assombrir vers la salle de bains. Attaché avec un ruban adhésif sur la porte il y avait un billet.

'Cher Severus,

J'ai mis un remède pour la gueule-de-bois sur le lavabo à côté de la baignoire. Si tu n'es pas debout vers 5 heures cet après-midi, je viendrais te réveiller. Je t'apporterai à dîner plus tard. S'il te plaît rappelles-toi que le nouveau Maître des Sports arrive ce soir. Je veux que tu viennes à la salle des professeurs pour le rencontrer.

Minerva

PS : je ne t'ai pas vu nu depuis que j'ai dû te repêcher de cet arbre où James Potter t'y avait échoué quand tu avais 13 ans. Mon dieu, comme tu as grandi.'

Faites confiance à Minerva pour juste avoir ajouté cela. Il se sentait lui-même devenir rouge vif et il tira la note de la porte et la froissa en boule. Il avait tout oublié sur le nouveau Maître des Sports. Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire que après toutes ces années, Bibine avait finalement annoncé ça un jour. Elle était seulement restée jusqu'à ce qu'un remplaçant convenable puisse être trouvé, et comme Dumbledore ne pensait pas que Ludo Verpey était un remplaçant convenable, ils avaient attendu pendant des mois. Tant que Severus avait commencé à présumer que la vieille Bibine resterait.

Le remplaçant de Bibine arrivait ce soir et il avait promit qu'il irait le saluer. Severus grogna. Il rencontrerait le pauvre andouille bien assez tôt, pourquoi devait-il le faire ce soir ?

La potion gueule de bois était en effet sur le lavabo à côté de la baignoire et en dépit de se sentir bien, il la but pour une sensation de bien-être supplémentaire. Il enleva le tee-shirt choquant et le caleçon résolument collant et entra dans la douche. Aussitôt de très chauds jets d'eau l'arrosèrent et il soupira à un des quelques plaisirs que sa vie fournissait en réalité. Il aimait la plomberie de Poudlard. Il ferma les yeux pour jouir de la sensation, mais dans l'œil de son esprit il vit la ligne de sa mâchoire, le tour de son nez et le gonflement sensuel de sa bouche.

Hermione.

Il fut en érection dans les secondes.

"Elle est une enfant Severus," ronchonna-t-il, mais, à la différence des autres fois quand cette chose même se produisait, il ne put pas pousser l'image hors de sa tête. Il sentit pendant un moment comme si d'une manière ou d'une autre il la connaissait intimement, il pouvait l'entendre rire, entendre sa voix dans sa tête _("racontez-moi une histoire")_, sentir la façon dont son corps semblait s'emboîter dans la courbe du sien, la dureté de ses mamelons tendus, son étroite humidité.

Il avait mis ses doigts dans la jeune fille.

Oh Dieux il avait fait ! Il l'avait touché. Il l'avait fait jouir.

"Oh putain non !" Il resta complètement immobile sous le jet continu d'eau chaude pour le plus long des moments. Pas prêt à fermer ses yeux à moins d'apercevoir une fois encore ce qui lui était expressément interdit. Il se tenait là, la bouche ouverte, désespérément en érection et les yeux grands ouverts. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait cela. Il ne devait pas. Il ne peut pas l'avoir fait !

Mais il l'avait fait et il savait qu'il l'avait fait à cause de tous les regrets du petit déjeuner qui revenaient à lui avec la clarté du cristal. C'était mal. C'était très, très mal. Puis d'autres pensées lui vinrent. Avait-elle aimé ça ? Lui avait-il donné assez de plaisir ? Est-ce qu'elle se réveillerait et souhaiterait que sa vie soit finie quand elle réaliserait qu'elle avait embrassé son répugnant Maître des Potions ? Essaierait-elle de se pendre quand elle réaliserait qu'il avait mis ses doigts à l'intérieur d'elle ?

Son pénis était en train d'exiger qu'il fasse attention à lui, refusant de revenir à son état normalement flasque sans une sorte de libération. A contrecœur _(bien qu'il en frissonnait d'anticipation)_ il descendit sa main et enroula ses doigts autour de son sexe et commença à se caresser lui-même rudement, en se représentant son visage comme il s'amenait lui-même à son second orgasme de la journée.

--------------------------

Harry avait, juste comme il avait craint, été associé avec Ginny pour le duel. En tant que tel, il n'avait rien appris du tout aujourd'hui. Ginny l'avait regardé avec les mêmes yeux blessés dont elle s'était servi l'année dernière et lança son pire vers lui. Il avait, bien sûr, facilement dévié tout ce qu'elle essayait et ne lui avait rien renvoyé de sérieux. Le fait était, constata-t-il, que sans Draco, le Duel était en réalité incroyablement ennuyeux.

Ce n'était pas la faute de Ginny. Elle était une duelliste raisonnablement habile. Mais il y avait une différence entre le duel et le combat. Harry avait été entraîné par Dumbledore à se battre, et combattre jusqu'à la mort. Draco avait été entraîné par Lucius Malfoy à se battre, et combattre jusqu'à la mort. Cela ne demandait pas un génie pour comprendre qu'ils étaient de parfaits partenaires d'entraînements. Il constata lui-même qu'il lui démangeait de lancer avec force quelque chose de vraiment mauvais à Ginny, n'importe quoi, juste pour le fun. Il savait aussi qu'il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle serait capable de dévier la moitié de ce qu'il pouvait lui lancer, aussi il garda cela simple, en réprimant un baillement. Il aurait pu, décida-t-il, lire un livre et encore sortir vainqueur.

Aussi, ayant terminé la Défense contre les Forces du Mal ce jour-là avec peu de sentiment de réalisation, Harry déclina l'idée d'aller regarder les Gryffondor jouer au Quidditch au profit de retourner à la tour pour étudier. C'était tout ce qu'il semblait faire ces jours-ci. Etudier. Il se demandait si c'était ce que c'était comme d'être Hermione et décida qu'elle devait avoir une existence plutôt terne. Il avait besoin que quelque chose se passe, quelque chose pour donner une petite étincelle à sa vie. Peut-être que c'était pourquoi il avait jeté la prudence au vent et avait embrassé Draco. D'ailleurs, il pouvait avoir juste été en train de prouver sa propre idiotie.

Regarder l'entraînement des Gryffondor servirait seulement à souligner le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas jouer et de tous les récits, les Serpentard étaient en train de donner des coups de pieds à leurs culs cette année. Ron était d'accord avec le sentiment de Harry et ils s'étaient dirigés tous les deux vers la tour. Ron avait une sorte de rendez-vous avec une femme mystère dont il ne voulait pas divulguer le nom, aussi Harry pouvait seulement supposer qu'il la connaissait. Il semblait assez enthousiaste de se préparer pour ça et donc ils étaient retournés à la tour dès que les cours furent finis, pour changer de robes et se préparer pour le dîner afin que Ron puisse partir pour 'satisfaire les termes du contrat'.

Toutes les pensées de Draco et les voix sombres qui remplissaient souvent sa tête furent bannies pendant un court moment et Harry était content de se promener dans les couloirs de retour vers la tour avec Ron dans une sympathique camaraderie - comme s'ils étaient gosses à nouveau et qu'ils n'avaient pas atteints ce stade de jeune âge adulte où ils remarquaient au décuple les fautes de l'un et de l'autre et essayaient désespérément de les ignorer. Tout était bien jusqu'à ce qu'il rentrent dans la salle commune.

Draco se projeta en arrière d'Hermione comme si elle l'avait brûlé et ils se tournèrent tous les deux pour faire face à Harry et Ron, leurs visages des masques de culpabilité, Hermione ayant à la perfection l'expression 'le cerf attrapé dans les phares'. La bouche de Ron était en train de travailler pour s'ouvrir et se ferma comme il luttait pour parler, le choc tournant rapidement à la colère.

Draco avait l'air modérément embarrassé et coupable, il ne regardait pas Ron ou Hermione. Il était en train de regarder Harry avec un certain intérêt, se demandant exactement quelle sera la réaction de Harry. Harry regardait fixement en retour, ses yeux vacillant de Draco à Hermione et en arrière à nouveau, essayant de traiter ce qu'il avait vu. Hermione avait embrassé Draco, mais toute sa chevelure avait dissimulé juste là où elle l'avait embrassé. Est-ce que cela avait été sa joue ? Chers Dieux faites que cela avait été sa joue ! Un gros nœud se formait dans le creux du ventre de Harry et commença à se tordre et s'enrouler et à faire mal. Ses propres incertitudes lui disaient qu'elle avait embrassé la bouche de Draco. Il s'était rongé les sangs sur Draco toute la journée et maintenant il le trouvait ici avec sa meilleure amie, une de ses meilleurs amis, bientôt une ex-amie.

"Oh mon Dieu," Ron avait trouvé sa voix, "Qu'est-ce qui se passe bordel ?"

La voix semblait lointaine et caverneuse pour Harry. A quoi est-ce qu'ils étaient en train de rire, pourquoi avaient-ils ri comme ils s'embrassaient ? Elle s'était penché, elle avait mis sa main sur son épaule et elle l'avait embrassée _(sur la_ _joue ? La bouche ?)_ et elle avait chuchoté quelque chose. Qu'avait-elle chuchoté ? De quoi ils étaient en train de rire ?

"C'est lui ?" était en train de demander Ron à Hermione, "c'est avec lui que tu étais la nuit dernière ? Ce morceau de merde ?"

"De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?" La voix de Hermione sonnait aiguë et confuse. Il y a une minute elle riait, maintenant elle était en train d'être criée dessus par Ron.

"Le contrat," jeta Ron, "tu as fais un formidable boulot sur ça, tu devrais aller vérifier ça. Il nous raconte quand tu tournes autour de quelqu'un, ce n'est pas que le putain de gros suçon sur ton cou ne trahirait pas ça !"

La main d'Hermione vola à son cou et elle commença à bredouiller une réponse qui fut perdu pour Harry et Ron. Harry pâlit comme s'il avait été vidé de son sang. Est-ce que cela avait été Draco avec qui Hermione était la nuit dernière ? Avait-elle été là, quelque part dans la pièce, à être le simple témoin du baiser insensé de Harry ? Etait-ce de cela qu'ils étaient en train de rire ? Etaient-ils en train de rire de lui ?

"Je ne peux pas croire tes goûts," cracha Ron, "après Krum j'ai su que tu appréciais les mauvais garçons, mais c'est ridicule. Tu laisses ce putain de rebut te toucher ! Je ne pensais pas que tu allais t'enfoncer dans le caniveau juste pour réussir ce deal."

Hermione jeta sinistrement un regard furieux à Ron et fit la pire chose qu'elle pouvait faire dans ces circonstances. "Ne le traites pas de rebut Ron, il ne t'a rien fait."

Tandis que Draco fut surpris que Hermione avait en réalité tenu tête pour lui, ses mots semblaient confirmer le pire pour ses amis. Harry regarda les deux avec horreur.

"Etait-elle là ?" demanda soudainement Harry, coupant Ron à mi-phrase.

"Tu as une fausse idée," répondit Draco avec calme.

"ETAIT-ELLE LA ?" beugla Harry.

"J'étais où ?" plaida presque Hermione, effrayée par l'expression sur le visage de Harry et le pur volume de ses mots. Elle se demanda pendant un moment si c'était ce à quoi il ressemblait quand il s'était tourné vers Voldemort dans cette bataille finale, elle n'aurait pas été surprise que c'était ça.

Harry se tourna vers elle, les yeux étincelant de pure haine. "Etait-ce amusant ?" demanda-t-il, "où étais-tu cachée ? Tu as eu un bon rire quand je suis parti ?"

"H-H-Harry, tu as tout faux. Nous étions en train de parler au sujet du travail scolaire, les Métamorphoses, je le jure…" Elle était au bord des larmes, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait dire qui arrangerait ça.

"Les Métamorphoses ?" Ron rit désagréablement, "tu as babillé sur les métamorphoses avec moi pendant des années et tu ne m'as jamais embrassé pour ça."

"Peut-être que c'est parce que tu es un crétin à face de belette," répliqua Draco. Il était tout à fait en train de prendre plaisir à ça. Il n'avait jamais été là auparavant pour voir les trois se disputer et Harry était aussi jaloux que le péché… ce qui mettait Draco dans une très bonne position en effet. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire d'un air supérieur.

"Je n'étais pas en train de te parler, la Fouine" siffla Ron. Draco garda son sourire suffisant sur son visage et haussa les épaules.

Hermione se tourna désespérément vers Harry, il était d'habitude le plus raisonnable des deux et elle espérait que sa rationalité prévaudrait maintenant. "Draco me demandait qui m'a donné le suçon, nous avons ri sur ça, je lui disais que je lui dirais qui. C'est tout, ça l'est vraiment."

Ses espoirs étaient vains. "Oh ?" Les yeux de Harry se rétrécirent, "Je croyais que vous étiez en train de discuter sur les métamorphoses ?"

"Nous l'étions," cria-t-elle faiblement.

"PUTAIN NE ME MENTS PAS !"

Hermione fit un pas en arrière de Harry qui semblait maintenant être la rage personnifiée. Il n'y avait rien du raisonnable Harry en lui à présent. "Je ne le fais pas," dit-elle, les larmes brûlant ses yeux, "je ne suis pas en train de te mentir."

"Elle n'était pas là, Harry," Draco était toujours paisible, toujours souriant, "tu as le mauvais bout, rien ne s'est passé, tu vas seulement te couvrir de ridicule si tu continues ça."

"VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE !" Harry donna un coup dans la poitrine de Draco. "VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ESPECE DE PUTAIN DE SALAUD !"

Draco rit, "Harry," dit-il.

"VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE !"

Draco haussa les épaules facilement et se tourna vers Hermione, "Je te parlerais au sujet du duel demain." Il jeta un ricanement à Ron et Harry qui était hérissant de colère, "n'essaie même pas de le raisonner," il accusa Harry, "laisse-le se calmer et s'arrêter d'agir comme un stupide petit garçon."

"Espèce de salaud," siffla Harry, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Draco.

Draco ne recula pas, il ne sortit pas sa propre baguette, il regarda simplement la masse tremblante de furie qu'était Harry et haussa un sourcil. "Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Harry ?" Il dit d'une voix traînante, "tu vas me jeter un sort parce que je pourrais ou ne pourrais pas avoir embrassé une de tes amies ?"

Harry ne dit rien pendant un moment, en effet, pendant un moment il ne pouvait pas parler du tout, puis finalement il cracha, "tu es une ordure, Malfoy. Tu n'es rien que le répugnant fils d'une sale ordure de Père qui mérite tout ce qu'il est en train d'avoir. Tu ne la retouches plus, tu ne souilles aucun de mes amis en les touchant."

Le sourire revint sur le visage de Draco, rendant davantage furieux Harry, "D'accord alors," dit-il, "je ne reposerai plus jamais un seul doigt sur toi ou tes amis."

"Bien," c'était Ron maintenant, "J'aurais détesté devoir laisser tomber un ami parce qu'il était contaminé par de la saleté comme toi."

Le sourire de Draco se tordit en un sourire malveillant et catégoriquement diabolique, "Vraiment, eh bien si c'est ce que tu fais quand je les touche, tu devras en fait renier ta sœur, maintenant n'est-ce pas ? Je dois dire qu'elle n'était pas un si mauvais coup étant donné la famille qui l'a élevée, mais je suppose qu'elle aura une fabuleuse carrière devant elle, tu ne crois pas ?" Avec ça il quitta la pièce, faisant ainsi sagement avant que Ron puisse en réalité recouvrer assez ses sens pour lui jeter un sort.

--------------------------

Contrairement à l'opinion populaire à l'école, Snape non seulement se baignait mais il lavait aussi ses cheveux. D'implacables taquineries dans sa jeunesse lui avait donné une fixation presque fanatique sur l'hygiène personnelle, il était, si rien d'autre, remarquablement propre. Malheureusement ses cheveux et sa peau se moquaient réellement de ce qu'il faisait et en dépit de ses traitements réguliers, il semblait graisseux, il en avait toujours l'air. Quelqu'un qui en réalité était assez proche de lui certifierait qu'il ne sentait certainement pas mauvais, en fait, il sentait réellement très bon. Minerva l'avait convaincu il y avait quelques années de lui faire des parfums pour elle, basé sur le fait qu'il faisait le sien avec un si incroyable talent. Si tout le reste échouait il pouvait toujours aller dans le commerce du parfum… L'idée l'horrifiait, mais il pouvait toujours avoir recours à ça.

Au fil des ans il avait résisté à toutes les tentatives de gens bien attentionnés pour corriger ses imperfections physiques. Il pouvait être obsédé par être propre, mais il refusait carrément de s'assujettir à une myriade de potions qui le ferait paraître mieux qu'il n'était. L'idée même rappelait de tels repoussants dandy comme Gilderoy Lockhart et il affirmait souvent que s'il commençait avec toutes ses bêtises, les robes lilas ne seraient pas trop lointaines. Il frissonna à la pensée. Il avait l'air menaçant, il était effrayant, il aimait ça de toute façon. Il n'avait jamais été beau et cela ne le dérangeait pas.

Aussi pourquoi était-il en train de penser à ça maintenant ?

Hermione. Dieux, à quoi avait-il été pensé ? Ou peut-être qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi et c'était pourquoi il était dans cette situation fâcheuse. La balle était très nettement dans le terrain de la jeune fille parce qu'elle pouvait le mettre hors de Poudlard avec un mot très bref au Directeur. Il avait deux options. Il pouvait être de façon écœurante gentil avec elle, peut-être même offrir de lui donner des notes parfaites pour ses ASPICS… par l'enfer, il donnerait même à Potter des notes parfaites pour ses ASPICS… si elle gardait sa bouche fermée. Mais ce n'était pas dans sa nature de faire ça et il soupçonnait qu'elle n'accepterait pas ça non plus. Donc la seconde option était de la menacer pour qu'elle ne parle pas. Il pouvait faire ça. Il était un professionnel aguerri de l'intimidation.

Sauf qu'il ne voulait pas l'intimider. Le fait était qu'elle avait éveillé quelque chose de longtemps endormi à l'intérieur de lui. Le désir. Le désir pour une femme. Le désir de rendre quelqu'un heureux et d'être rendu heureux soi-même. Avec cette fille, cependant, il ne pourrait jamais avoir cela. Elle était son étudiante, elle était trop jeune, elle était inexpérimentée dans les façons du monde, elle était une petite je-sais-tout Gryffondor, qui était la meilleure amie de ce morveux de Potter et avait fait de sa vie un enfer durant sept ans et quelque. Eh bien, ce n'était pas entièrement vrai, elle n'avait pas fait de sa vie un enfer en tant que tel. Si quelqu'un était coupable de ce crime c'était probablement lui-même… ou au moins Potter.

Son plus grand souci était qu'elle se réveillerait, réaliserait ce qui s'était passé et déciderait que la vie ne vaudrait plus la peine d'être vécu. Il n'avait pas eu de sexe depuis à peu près dix ans et c'était vraisemblablement parce que la dernière fois était si extrêmement épouvantable qu'il ne pouvait pas s'amener à le refaire. Il avait, sur les pressions d'un ami, visité un bordel local. Seulement pour prendre une fille qui se trouva être une ancienne élève _(et s'il y réfléchissait vraiment, toutes les jeunes femmes du bordel de Pré-au-Lard, ou même de n'importe où en Angleterre, devaient être des anciennes étudiantes de Poudlard)_ et elle est devenue tellement traumatisée de devoir baiser le Professeur Snape qu'il était encore en train de payer pour sa thérapie.

Oh Dieux, ne la laissez pas penser que je l'ai forcé.

C'était l'autre problème, et si elle pensait sincèrement qu'il l'avait forcé ? Il ne l'avait pas fait, il en était sûr, mais les preuves n'étaient pas bonnes. Ils étaient enfermés dans sa réserve privée, buvant sa planque personnelle d'Absinthe extrêmement fort.

Il se regarda dans le miroir, un bon miroir moldu qui ne faisait pas de bruit sur son apparence, sa personnalité ou son comportement, et il souhaita pour la première fois depuis son enfance qu'il soit une meilleure personne qu'il n'était. Il balaya ensuite la pensée, se regarda d'un air menaçant et se redressa de toute sa taille.

Se sentant davantage comme son soi habituel, il marcha d'un air majestueux à travers sa chambre, tout en enfilant ses robes et se préparant à partir et souffrir à travers le dîner avec Minerva riant à ses dépens. Avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte il vit une lettre siégeant sur sa table de chevet. S'y rendant rapidement il examina le lourd parchemin crème. Le sceau était un M orné enlacé dans un enchevêtrement de roses. Il ouvrit la lettre et lut son contenu. Puis il s'effondra dans une chaise à côté de sa cheminée vide.

Narcissa était morte.

--------------------------

"Ginny ?" dit Ron dans le choc.

"Il était sans doute juste en train de déconner," dit Hermione, tentant de rassurer Ron en dépit du fait qu'il était si furieux contre elle qu'il voulait la voir pourrir en enfer.

"Ginny ?" Il ne pouvait pas le croire.

"Il a seulement dit ça pour t'atteindre."

"Ginny ?"

Harry se retourna vers Hermione, sa baguette dangereusement près de son visage. "Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda-t-il, essayant de contrôler sa voix, essayant de se calmer.

"Rien, Harry, honnêtement il ne s'est rien passé."

"Alors avec qui tu étais la nuit dernière si ce n'était pas lui ?"

Elle chercha pour une réponse.

"Ginny ?" dit Ron, toujours dans le choc de la révélation.

"LA FERME !" hurla Harry à son ami, qui instantanément revint brusquement à ses sens.

"Putain je vais la tuer !" déclara Ron.

Harry roula ses yeux et frappa du pied impatiemment. "Tu n'as pas un rendez-vous ou quelque chose pour lequel tu es supposé te préparer ?"

Ron regarda Harry, choqué par le ton et décida que c'était mieux de tirer sa révérence de cette dispute. "Ouais," dit-il, en donnant à Hermione un regard mauvais, "Je tuerai Ginny demain. Tu ferais mieux d'espérer que je ne te tue pas."

Ce fut maintenant au tour d'Hermione de rouler ses yeux, comme si Ron allait tuer quelqu'un. Ron donna à Harry un regard encourageant, espérant s'assurer que Harry continue à réprimander Hermione pour avoir fait l'impardonnable avec l'inconcevable, et il disparut dans sa chambre à coucher pour se changer.

Harry regarda furieusement Hermione. "Alors ?" Il questionna, "qui était-ce ?"

"Rien ne s'est passé," dit-elle calmement.

"Avec qui tu étais ?" demanda Harry de façon entêtée.

"Pas avec Draco Malfoy."

"Alors qui ?" Sa colère était à nouveau en train de monter, elle pouvait l'entendre dans sa voix et le fait qu'il était redevenu rouge.

"Personne d'important."

"Tu vas me dire qui diable c'était ou je te jure que je vais faire quelque chose que je regretterai plus tard."

Elle frissonna, sa bouche s'assécha et elle dit dans une voix qui s'étranglait, "Snape."

"PUTAIN NE ME MENTS PAS !" Il la frappa. Fort. La cognant sur le côté avec une telle force que sa tête claqua contre la cheminée et elle tomba lourdement, choquée, par terre. Des larmes coulèrent le long de son visage avant même qu'elle réalise qu'elle était en train de pleurer et pendant un moment elle ne put pas bouger ; la douleur envahissait chaque partie de son crâne et elle s'assit juste là, incapable de croire qu'il l'avait frappé.

Harry sentit la colère le quitter et fut instantanément remplacée par l'horreur de ce qu'il avait fait. Il tendit la main vers elle. "Oh Dieu, 'Mione, je suis tellement désolé."

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux et se tira loin de son contact, l'expression facilement reconnaissable de peur écrite sur tous ses traits. "J'ai une retenue," sanglota-t-elle, "je dois me préparer."

"Mione, je suis désolé."

Elle se mit sur ses pieds et s'enfuit de la pièce.

--------------------------

"Comme vous pouvez le voir Mr. le Ministre, la collection semble très belle, vraiment très belle."

Cornelius Fudge regarda le Conservateur Archibald Semeuse et immédiatement il lui fit penser à Barty Croupton. Pas autant de par son apparence, mais par la méticulosité de sa personne. L'homme semblait capable de repérer même le plus petit, le plus insignifiant morceau de peluche sur ses robes. Ses robes étaient repassées de très près. En regardant attentivement, Fudge pouvait voir que chaque pli avait un parfait faux pli enfoncé.

Fudge hocha la tête, "Cela a l'air impressionnant Conservateur, l'entrée est excellente. Le rare Memorabilia de Magie Noire conduisant aux Mangemorts est très intelligent." Son regard se tourna nerveusement vers les Mangemorts dans leurs vitrines de verre. "Bonté divine, ils sont effrayants, n'est-ce pas ?" Il rit pour cacher le frisson qui courait le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Avec ses yeux se déplaçant de Mangemort à Mangemort, Fudge se faufila lui-même plus près de la vitrine renfermant Lucius Malfoy et le dévisagea ouvertement. Combien de pots-de-vin avait-il pris de cet homme ? Combien de 'contributions' Malfoy avait faites pour sa campagne ? Fudge sourit, dans la vitrine, le silence était en or. Malfoy semblait maigre et pâle. Là où les autres Mangemorts regardaient fixement aveuglément et pouvaient presque avoir été en paix, Malfoy avait de sombres taches sous les yeux. En regardant dans ses yeux Fudge fut effrayé. Ils n'étaient pas les vitreuses choses semblant mortes qui siégeaient comme des billes dans les têtes des autres. Les yeux de Malfoy étaient clairs, inquiets, et intelligents. Il frissonna à nouveau, sûrement que c'était peut-être parce que les yeux de Malfoy étaient gris, la couleur d'un ciel orageux, peut-être que c'était la raison pour qu'il n'ait pas l'air aussi mal que les autres dont les yeux étaient autrefois plus clairs ou plus foncés.

"Ils bougent ?" demanda Fudge au Conservateur.

"Parfois," Semeuse rejoignit le Ministre, plus qu'heureux de parler de son spécimen préféré. "C'est très rare, parfois c'est de simplement fermer leurs yeux pour dormir."

"Donc ils ne parlent jamais alors ?"

"Non, ils ne peuvent pas. C'est la nature du Baiser, Mr. le Ministre."

Fudge sourit et regarda en arrière vers Malfoy, considérablement soulagé mais toujours déconcerté par la clarté de ses yeux. "Vous les avez admirablement nettoyés," dit-il en cachant son malaise, "peut-être un peu trop bien. Je ne sais pas comment les gens prendront ça qu'ils aient l'air aussi bien."

"Je dois le concéder, une fois que j'ai commencé à enlever la saleté, je n'ai pas pu me reposer jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini. Je pense que vous serez d'accord, j'ai trouvé des petits trésors." Semeuse ronronnait presque, son regard se focalisait entièrement sur Malfoy.

Fudge regarda étrangement le Conservateur. La salle était en train de l'avoir et le Conservateur parlait presque affectueusement aux Mangemorts. Ils ressemblaient à des poupées de porcelaine surdimensionnées pour Fudge, qui ne pouvait pas supporter plus longtemps les yeux fixes. "Des trésors ?" Il fronça les sourcils, "je suppose qu'on peut les appeler comme ça. Je crois réellement que nous devrions avancer jusqu'à la salle suivante Conservateur."

Semeuse sourit légèrement et conduisit Fudge depuis la Chambre des Mangemorts. "Vous devez me pardonner, Mr. le Ministre. Je ne les remarque pratiquement plus, mais je sais que vous vouliez qu'ils paraissent déconcertants et je crois que vous conviendrez que j'y ai réussi."

"Oui, certainement."

"Je dois admettre que je me perds moi-même dans les collections et pour moi, ils sont juste des spécimens. Je sais que ça peut sembler terrible, mais je dois dire qu'ils ne me font plus l'effet de personnes. Ils sont comme morts et aussi fascinants que des momies."

Fudge acquiesça, "Pour travailler de si près avec eux je suis sûr que vous pensez à eux de la bonne façon. Si vous vous appesantissez sur ce qu'ils étaient, vous pourrez trouver cela difficile de vous charger de l'exposition. Prenez Malfoy par exemple, le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, vous saviez cela ?"

Semeuse sentit la colère et l'anxiété se lever. "Non," dit-il, "Je sais qu'il était important pour le Seigneur Sombre, mais je ne savais pas quel rôle il jouait."

"Eh bien, il était le pire des pires. Une nature mauvaise. Le monde est mieux débarrassé de lui."

Semeuse obligea sa rage à diminuer. Plus tard il descendrait son Ange et le baignerait, laverait ses cheveux et verserait une potion de sommeil au fond de sa gorge. L'Ange semblait fatigué, il avait besoin de dormir, il avait besoin de repos.

"Ici au Musée," continua le Ministre, en accélérant l'allure et sonnant comme s'il était sur le point de se lancer dans un discours de campagne politique, "les Mangemorts peuvent être éducatifs, une histoire de mise en garde si vous voulez, un avertissement. Dans cet état ils peuvent rendre à la société ce qu'ils ont essayé de détruire."

S'emparant de l'opportunité avec son habituel impeccable timing, Semeuse dit d'un air pensif, "Oui Mr. le Ministre, vous avez absolument raison, cela sera presque dommage quand le temps viendra de mettre fin à cela."

"Mettre fin à cela ? Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire."

"Après l'exposition," expliqua Semeuse, "Je crois savoir que les spécimens serons retournés à leurs familles."

"Oui. Ou à Azkaban si leurs familles ne veulent pas qu'on les leur rende." Fudge retourna à son habituelle personnalité joviale, "Je dois vous dire, la majorité d'entre eux retournera à Azkaban, la plupart des familles ont sagement décidés de ne pas être eux-mêmes associés avec ces… lies… de la société."

Semeuse sentit son courage prendre son essor. "Eh bien, c'est un peu une honte. Je veux dire, ils sont tous des Sangs-Purs aussi bien que des Criminels et ce serait une telle contribution si, au lieu de les renvoyer à Azkaban, vous les laissez ici, comme une partie de la collection permanente."

"La collection permanente ?"

Semeuse se sentait comme s'il était en train de mener un petit enfant à une conclusion inévitable, "Oui Mr. le Ministre, ici au Musée nous nous énorgueillons de l'excellence de notre collection permanente. Il n'y a pas d'autres Musées dans le monde qui a une collection de Mangemorts ou de Sorciers Sangs-Purs et cela semble un gaspillage d'en avoir une parfaitement bonne en train de pourrir à Azkaban. Pensez à ça Mr. le Ministre, pensez aux générations futures de notre espèce que nous pouvons éduquer."

Fudge était en train d'opiner, "oui, oui je vois."

C'était plus facile que Semeuse pensait. Il avait craint d'avoir besoin d'utiliser l'Imperio et il ne voulait pas vraiment l'essayer sur le Ministre de la Magie en personne. "Cela sera un testament pour vous, Mr. le Ministre."

"Oh ? Comment cela ?"

"Pensez à cela, Cornélius Fudge, le Ministre qui a abattu le Seigneur Sombre Voldemort et qui a soumis ses Mangemorts. Ici ils sont, votre réussite, à tout le monde de le voir."

Cela le scella. Donnez au Ministre et non au jeune Potter le crédit pour avoir abattu le Seigneur Sombre et observez-le faire tout ce que demandait Semeuse.

"Oui !" s'exclama Fudge, les yeux brillant d'excitation, "Excellente idée, je vais prendre des dispositions immédiatement."

"Merci, merci Mr. le Ministre, vous êtes l'image-même de la bienveillance." Semeuse sentait sa peau commencer presque à s'empourprer de triomphe. Il regarda en arrière dans la salle où il pouvait voir son Ange baigné dans la lumière et languissait de caresser la chair chaude.

"Bien sûr, Malfoy sera une perte, mais je suis certain de pouvoir trouver un autre pour le remplacer."

Semeuse se figea, "Mr. le Ministre ? Malfoy une perte ? Je croyais que vous disiez que les familles ne les voulaient pas ?"

"Non, non. La plupart des familles ne les veulent pas. Mais j'ai bien peur que le fils de Malfoy ne veuille que son Père lui soit retourné."

Un fils ? Son Ange avait un fils qui voulait qu'il revienne ? "Je vois," il se força à rester calme et regarda l'Ange avec un sentiment douloureux de panique. "Cela serait un terrible dommage, Mr. le Ministre. Mr. Malfoy là est vraiment le couronnement de la collection. Comme vous avez dit vous-même, le Bras Droit de Voldemort."

"Eh bien," dit Fudge," le garçon est à Poudlard, peut-être qu'il pourrait être persuadé. Ensuite il y a toujours l'argent," Fudge rit, "l'argent a toujours été quelque chose que les Malfoy comprenaient."

Bien sûr ! Il n'y avait rien de si facile. Le jeune Malfoy était à l'école, un enfant, facile à convaincre et le Musée avait de l'argent qui pouvait être utilisé pour acquérir quelque chose de si important comme le couronnement dans une Collection majeure. Les enfants sont facilement influençables et Semeuse ne voyait rien de plus facile que de persuader un garçon qu'il n'avait vraiment pas besoin du fardeau d'un Père Mangemort qui avait été embrassé par un Détraqueur. Le regard du Conservateur devint à nouveau paralysé sur l'Ange dans son écrin de verre et il sourit à ses yeux gris.

--------------------------

Harry était assis dans la Salle Commune déserte en se désolant sur son sort et se posant des questions qu'il avait évité depuis des mois. Qu'est-ce qu'il était exactement devenu ? Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore avait fait de lui ? Il avait surpris tant de bribes de réflexions de gens passant près de lui. Des mots et des voix qui remplissaient sa tête. Il aurait dû mourir, il n'aurait jamais dû survivre, il aurait dû mourir comme il était supposé faire. Ils avaient fait de lui leur arme et comme toutes les armes, il aurait dû être détruit une fois que son utilisation était passé.

Ron l'avait traîné pour le dîner et l'avait soumis pour une bonne heure de divagations au sujet d'Hermione et combien elle n'était rien à part dégoûtante pour avoir touché Malfoy. Ron avait ensuite dépisté Ginny et lui avait assez braillé dessus, et si cela n'avait pas été pour le rendez-vous de Ron, Harry était sûr que la dispute qui s'ensuivit aurait continuée toute la nuit. Ils étaient ensuite retournés à la tour, Ron continuant sa divagation tout le chemin avec Harry qui hochait la tête de façon obéissante à tout ce que Ron disait. Oui, Malfoy était un con répugnant à face de fouine. Non il ne comprenait pas à quoi Hermione était en train de jouer. Oui, Malfoy était une horreur consanguine de sang pur. Non, il ne savait pas pourquoi Ginny avait rabaissé le nom de famille et avait couché avec lui. Oui, Malfoy méritait de mourir d'une mort lente et douloureuse. La divagation continua sans fin.

Harry s'arrêta d'écouter, il continuait juste à opiner et à faire des bruits d'approbation et à penser à pourquoi diable il avait été si stupide. Il avait embrassé Draco Malfoy et ensuite il avait frappé Hermione parce qu'elle faisait la même chose. Son estomac lui faisait mal à l'idée de la bouche d'Hermione sur celle de Draco, faisant la même chose avec la langue de Draco que Harry avait fait la nuit dernière. Il repoussa cette pensée aussi vite qu'il put. Harry l'avait frappé assez fort pour la faire tomber et vraiment lui faire mal.

Ils étaient de retour à la tour à temps pour voir Hermione se précipiter dehors pour sa retenue. Elle avait stoppé, et fit pour dire quelque chose mais se détourna rapidement et descendit le couloir.

"Salope !" appela Ron après elle et elle se retourna. Harry empoigna Ron et chargea dans la salle commune, ne voulant pas voir l'expression blessée sur son visage pendant plus longtemps.

Ron avait vérifié son reflet, dérangé ses cheveux, aimé ce qu'il voyait et sortit pour son rendez-vous, en disant à Harry de ne pas l'attendre en lui donnant un clin d'œil salace. Harry sourit en dépit de lui-même. Une fois qu'il fut parti, Harry resta seul dans la tour désertée, laissé à ses pensées, des choses qu'il avait évité comme un lâche. Autant pour le Héros Gryffondor.

La sensation de sa main se connectant avec le visage de Hermione. Cette douleur cuisante contre sa paume ce qui avait dû lui faire beaucoup plus mal. Pourquoi cela avait-il senti si bon ? Pourquoi cela avait-il senti si sacrément bon de frapper quelqu'un ? De lui faire mal ?

Qu'est-ce que je suis devenu ?

"Une arme devrait être démantelée, toute cette puissance ne devrait pas être autorisée à s'envenimer." Où avait-il entendu cela ? Le souvenir de Molly Weasley. Mais elle l'aimait comme une mère. Non, la mère de Harry était morte, si sa mère était vivante il ne serait pas celui qu'il était.

Des voix familières remplirent sa tête. Il ne méritait pas d'avoir survécu. Il était censé mourir. Il ferma les yeux. C'était le produit de trop de nuits à ne pas dormir _(et quand il dormait il y avait les rêves à combattre)_. Il était en train de trouver cela plus dur de les ignorer dernièrement. Peut-être qu'il avait toujours cru qu'ils avaient tort, mais maintenant il avait frappé son amie et il avait aimé cette sensation. Toutes ces années il s'était maintenu en vie et le froid y avait culminé. Il était une arme obsolète attendant d'exploser.

"Tu as terminé avec ton petit accès de colère Potty ?" La voix traînante de Malfoy était inévitable mais Harry sursauta quand même.

"Tu n'es rien qu'un sale coureur Malfoy," jeta Harry d'un ton cassant.

Draco haussa les épaules, "Ne crois pas tout ce que tu entends, Potter." Il rit de façon moqueuse, "nous nous battons en duel ?"

"Non," Harry ne voulait rien de plus que de se battre en duel, il avait besoin de faire sortir un peu de l'agressivité qui s'était construite en lui, mais il ne voulait pas donner à Malfoy cette satisfaction. "Je ne suis pas d'humeur."

Draco bailla et s'étira, dévoilant un éclat du ventre pâle qui avait rendu fou Harry deux ans auparavant et qui l'avait conduit sans aucun doute à ce gâchis actuel. Cela avait un effet similaire à présent. Harry regardait fixement, paralysé, l'endroit où l'éclair de ventre avait été.

"Alors, où est tout le monde ?" Draco étouffa un autre bâillement.

"La bibliothèque." Harry retira à regret ses yeux de l'estomac de Draco pour juger le paquet entier. Il portait un tee-shirt noir et un pantalon de pyjama noir porté bas. Ses pieds étaient nus. Harry sentit son sexe s'agiter et commencer à durcir.

"A étudier ?"

"Oui." Harry regarda exprès au-delà de Draco et se focalisa sur la cheminée soudainement fascinante.

"Donc qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?" demanda Draco, "rester assis là toute la nuit en t'apitoyant sur ton sort parce que tu as fait de toi un total crétin cet après-midi ?"

"Je n'ai pas fais de moi un crétin cet après-midi !" grogna Harry sur la défensive, "tu étais celui qui était assis là à faire des mamours avec Hermione !"

"A faire des mamours ?" Draco rit, "je ne crois pas que j'ai jamais 'fais de mamours' de ma vie."

Harry rougit et ensuite sentit sa colère monter. "Donc qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec elle alors ?"

Draco soupira, "exactement ce que nous avons dit ce que nous faisons. Parler. Nous étions sur les métamorphoses et ensuite je l'ai interrogé sur le suçon, c'est tout."

"Alors pourquoi elle t'a embrassé ?"

"Je ne sais pas ! Un signe d'affection peut-être ?"

"Ca doit avoir été une putain de conversation que vous avez eu," Harry se détourna, en boudant. "Cela a débarrassé 7 ans de haine de vos entrailles."

"Eh bien," Draco souleva un sourcil, "ce n'est pas le baiser le plus surprenant que j'ai reçu dans les dernières vingt-quatre heures, aussi je ne l'ai pas questionné sur ça."

Harry rougit et regarda partout sauf Draco, il changea de sujet, sachant qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment. "J'ai lu au sujet de ta Mère," dit-il et il le regretta quand Draco se tendit visiblement et croisa ses bras de manière défensive.

"Le Daily Prophet l'a publié ?"

"Ouais" dit Harry calmement et observa un muscle fonctionner dans la joue de Draco.

"Eh bien," dit-il d'une voix traînante avec un sarcasme forcé, elle aimait toujours faire les pages de société."

"Est-ce que ça te bouleverses ?"

"Bien sûr que ça me bouleverse ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, fondre en larmes ?"

"Je…"

"Ecoute," interrompit Draco, "je ne veux pas vraiment parler de ma Mère en ce moment, aussi pouvons nous laisser tomber ça ?"

"Bien sûr."

"Bon." Il regarda Harry et amena son esprit à agir. "Tu veux venir dans ma chambre ?"

Harry regarda vivement en arrière vers lui, son esprit s'emballant, "Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il rapidement, sonnant méfiant, presque craintif.

"Parler, s'embrasser, baiser, ce que tu veux." Il se détourna de Harry, écoutant. "Quelqu'un vient," dit-il.

Harry écouta attentivement et entendit des pas grimper les escaliers de pierre.

"Si tu me veux, je serai dans ma chambre," Draco se tourna et s'éloigna. Après un moment, Harry le suivit.

--------------------------

Hermione réussit à arrêter le flot de larmes sur son chemin vers les cachots. Elle était plus qu'un peu angoissée d'être sur le point d'aller voir l'homme avec qui elle avait passé la plupart de la nuit dernière à être bercée contre son corps avec ses yeux et son nez rouges d'avoir pleuré. Harry l'avait giflé. Il y avait encore une partie de son esprit qui ne pouvait pas le croire. La douleur engourdie en mémoire dans son crâne attestait de la vérité de ça. Il l'avait giflé parce qu'il croyait qu'elle avait été avec Draco. Il avait continué à l'accuser d'être quelque part, elle n'avait aucune idée où elle était supposée avoir été, mais elle était certaine qu'elle n'y avait pas été.

C'était presque comme s'il était jaloux.

Presque ? C'était exactement comme s'il était jaloux ! Mais comment cela pouvait-il être ça. Harry n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Aussi de qui il était jaloux ? Draco ? Ce n'était pas possible. A moins que……

Non. Pas possible… A moins que.

Cela n'avait pas d'importance de toute façon. Elle n'allait pas lui pardonner de l'avoir frappé.

Le froid des cachots la heurta comme une force physique. Elle vacilla un peu. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis presque deux jours et sa tête lui faisait mal. Elle sentit une arrivée soudaine de nausée la balayer.

"Reprends-toi jeune fille" murmura-t-elle et elle frappa à la porte du bureau du Professeur Snape.

"Entrez" vint la réponse grondée de l'intérieur et elle poussa la porte pour l'ouvrir un peu et se glissa à l'intérieur.

Il ne leva pas les yeux quand elle entra dans la pièce et elle resta debout nerveusement pendant un moment avant de dire, "Professeur ?"

"Que puis-je faire pour vous, Melle Granger ?" lui demanda-t-il doucement, en ne levant pas les yeux des copies qu'il était en train de corriger.

Elle cligna des paupières et cligna à nouveau. Vraiment la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire était de la regarder quand il parlait. "J'ai une retenue, Monsieur."

Il leva les yeux alors, le froncement de sourcils parfaitement en place. Il la regarda comme si elle était un peu plus qu'un morceau de saleté sur ses robes. "Je vois," dit-il, "c'était bien de vous en souvenir. Je suggérerai de vous en aller cher Mr. Rusard et de lui dire que je vous y envoie pour une retenue." Il retourna à sa correction.

Hermione ne bougea pas. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle se sentait collée à cet endroit. Il l'avait entièrement congédiée, comme si elle n'était véritablement rien sauf de la saleté sur ses robes. Elle le regarda furieusement, les mais serrés en poings sur ses côtés et la fureur montant dans sa gorge. D'abord Harry la frappe, ensuite Ron la traite de salope et maintenant Snape était en train de l'ignorer ! Après la nuit dernière ce bâtard devrait la vénérer !

Il la regarda d'un air interrogateur. "Est-ce que vous avez mal compris ce que je vous ai dis Melle Granger ? Je vais rendre cela très clair pour vous, de peur que votre cerveau soit incapable de traiter l'instruction. Allez-chez-Mr-Rusard-et-dites-lui-que-je-vous-envoie-pour-une-retenue. Je suis sûr qu'il aura un travail adapté pour vous."

"Vous !" cria-t-elle soudainement.

"Oui ?" répondit-il de façon égale.

"Espèce de graisseux et visqueux fils de pute !"

Ses yeux s'agrandirent, elle était furieuse, elle était tellement en colère qu'elle était en train de trembler. Ainsi le chaton avait des griffes, il sourit presque.

"Comment osez-vous, espèce de misérable dégoûtant ! Vous devriez vous mettre sur vos putains de genoux et me remercier pour être même descendue ici !"

Elle était brillante, à l'intérieur il était à genoux avec ses bras jetés autour de sa taille, mais il dit, "avez-vous tout à fait terminé avec votre accès de colère Melle Granger ?"

"Non bordel non !" cria-t-elle, "nous avons passé une soirée ensemble, qui je suis sûre que vous en conviendrez était davantage qu'un petit divertissement, et vous me recevez en me disant d'aller voir Rusard ? Vous avez de la chance que je ne me sois pas levé là et giflé l'air menaçant de votre affreux visage graisseux !"

"Eh bien merci, Melle Granger, pour vos remarques très spirituelles sur mon apparence et quant à notre 'divertissante' soirée ensemble, je vous rappellerai que nous étions tous les deux sous l'influence de beaucoup d'alcool et ne savions pas la moitié de ce que nous étions en train de faire."

"Je peux vous le répéter si vous avez besoin que je vous rafraîchisse la mémoire," siffla-t-elle durement, "je peux vous donner un compte-rendu mot à mot, action par action si vous le désirez." Elle se redressa, se dressant de toute sa hauteur, bien que plutôt courte. "Ou peut-être je devrais le raconter au Professeur Dumbledore. Je suis certaine qu'il trouverait cela très intéressant."

Par les Dieux, elle aurait pu être une Serpentard, la méchante petite diablotine. Il s'assit en arrière, "Entendu," dit-il, son ton plus doux, plus respectueux, "vous voulez discuter de ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière ?"

"Oui," elle ne put pas cacher son sourire triomphant, "je voudrais."

* * *

N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit message, ça me fait tellement plaisir. Merci beaucoup d'avance. 

J'essaierai de mettre la suite plus tôt cette fois mais je promets rien !


	10. Chp 6 Part 2

OBJETS DU DESIR

Auteur : AZRAEL

DISCLAIMER : malheureusement pour moi tout est à J.K. Rowling, et l'histoire de cette fic est à AZRAEL. Il n'y a que la traduction qui m'appartient, bon c'est déjà ça !

Pairing : Harry/Draco, Hermione/Snape

Rating : **ATTENTION** le rating est R à cause du langage et de scènes à caractère sexuel, entre couples hétéro mais aussi entre hommes. Alors que tous ceux que ça choque ou qui n'ont pas l'âge pour lire ça, arrêtent de lire cette fic. Vous êtes prévenus !

HIP HIP HOURRA !!!!!!!!!!!! J'ai dépassé les 100 reviews ! C'est pas possible je rêve !!!!!! Faut apporter le champagne ! Vraiment très, très gros merci à vous tous qui m'encouragez dans ma lourde tâche de traductrice. Franchement je m'attendais pas à en avoir autant et même si je pense que c'est surtout pour l'histoire et Azrael je prends un peu de mérite pour moi-même (faut bien se faire plaisir, non ?). Alors gros bisous à tout le monde, je vous ADORE !!!!!!

Bon ben c'est pas tout mais faut quand même répondre à vos reviews ! C'est parti !

White wolf : euh oui mais si tu veux t'as encore rien vu, c'est que le début ! Bisous

Potionsmistress : salut oh toi fan de Snape (enfin je suppose vu le pseudo, lol !) Merci, c'est vrai que Azrael rentre vraiment dans la psychologie des persos, chacun a son propre fonctionnement et c'est vraiment eux ! Bon ça pose quand même des problèmes par moment pour la traduction et j'essaie de faire au mieux. C'est pour ça que j'update moins vite que je voudrais mais je préfère soigner ma traduction. Bisous

Didi : c'est vrai qu'ils ont un peu perdu les plombs tous les deux, c'était vraiment pas son jour à 'Mione. A bientôt.

Arwen : comme tu vois je continue ! T'inquiètes pas j'ai bien l'intention d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Khalan : alors pour ce qui va arriver avec Hermione c'est tout de suite et pour Ron, tu sauras enfin avec qui il est au prochain chapitre !

Bee Orchid : wouah merci beaucoup ! Tous tes compliments m'ont fait hyper plaisir. Ca me réconfortes pour le temps que je passe sur la traduction et me motives pour essayer de faire plus vite. La fic origine n'est pas encore fini. Il est prévu 23 chp un épilogue. Pour l'instant, elle en est au chp 16 et oui j'ai tout lu (ça va plus vite que de tout traduire par écrit, lol !). Sinon mon niveau d'anglais est mitigé, je me débrouille assez bien à l'écrit mais je suis une catastrophe pour le parler ! ET UN TRES GROS BRAVO ET MERCI POUR AVOIR ETE LA 100ème !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bizzz.

Caro : Salut ! moi aussi je suis trop fan du petit Drake (ah mais Riry aussi je l'adore…) enfin bref voilà la suite et j'espère que tu vas apprécier… enfin tu verras bien. Bises

Celine402 : coucou, j'espère que l'attente a pas été trop longue ? De toute façon tous les chp vont être longs alors je garantis pas la rapidité ! Kiss

Dumbledore : ben c'est normal que je réponde. Vu que tu prends le temps de laisser une review, je trouve qu'il est normal que je prenne aussi de mon temps pour répondre. Alors pour Harry il est pas méchant, il est simplement jaloux ! Bon c'est vrai qu'il exagère un peu ! Voilà, bye !

Crackos : alors pour la conversation 'Mione/Snape c'est tout de suite ! Oui c'est vrai que le site bugge pas mal et j'espère que ça va pas me refaire encore le coup cette fois. Sinon pour Blaise Zabini, je sais qu'on le voit dans le 1er bouquin au moment de la répartition mais après je sais pas, je crois pas qu'on le voit. Bisous !

Johanna : merci beaucoup et voilà la suite ! A bientôt

Alisa Adams : ah ! ma préférée ! Alors surtout ne change rien, j'adore ta folie et tes commentaires à chaud sur le chapitre ! J'adore ta comparaison d'Hermione en Machiavel qui tient Snape par les c… ! Ah et j'allais oublier le "Blondy boy fils"… ! Que dire d'autre à part un grand merci pour tes reviews. Bon dans ce chp le conservateur n'est pas présent mais y'a pas mal de choses qui vont se passer. A très bientôt et très gros bisous.

Daikyo : ça me fait plaisir de faire découvrir cette fic qui est vraiment géniale. Moi je l'adore trop et c'est pour ça que je me suis lancée à la traduire. Je vais essayer de pas trop tarder pour mettre la suite mais je promets rien. Bisous.

Lolo : merci beaucoup, je suis vraiment contente de voir que ma traduction plaise. A bientôt, bises.

Vif d'or : ouais c'est dommage mais tu pourras peut-être être la 200ème (ben quoi, on peut toujours rêver, lol !). Pour ce qu'ont fait Draco/Harry et Mione/Snape, c'est tout de suite ! Pour Ron faudra attendre le prochain chapitre. Bisous.

Melhuiwen : salut ! merci beaucoup, j'en ai bien besoin vu la longueur… ! J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire. Bizz

Wyneak : merci beaucoup mais comme j'ai déjà dit c'est pas moi l'auteur et le mérite ne m'en revient pas malheureusement, mais je prends quand même pour moi le compliment sur la façon de retranscrire les sentiments (je sais, je suis une vilaine fille…) Bises

Laurence au paradis : salut, alors tu me diras quand t'auras tout lu et si tu es d'accord avec ma traduction. C'est vrai que je fais pareil moi aussi, quand quelqu'un commence une traduction et que j'accroche vraiment à l'histoire je vais tout de suite lire la fic originale. A bientôt !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

****

CHAPITRE 6 : Cette Corrosion (Part 2)

"Alors comment c'était ?" demanda Harry.

"Comment était quoi ?"

"Tes parents recevant le Baiser."

Harry restait immobile de manière embarrassée dans la chambre de Draco. Il s'était battu en duel ici dans cette pièce des douzaines de fois, mais maintenant tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était la nuit dernière et la sensation et le goût de la langue de Draco dans sa bouche.

Draco s'assit sur son lit et regarda Harry suffisamment longtemps pour faire Harry bouger tout de suite de façon inconfortable. "Pour moi," dit Draco, "c'était…" il chercha pour un mot, ne voulant pas sonner stupide mais voulant être honnête, "traumatisant. Je ne voulais pas être là mais le Ministère a exigé que j'y assiste. Dumbledore et Snape étaient venus avec moi. Ma Mère fut la première, elle est partie vraiment sereinement. Elle semblait juste accepter ça." Il s'arrêta, fronçant un peu les sourcils, soudainement troublé. "Mon Père…" il détourna les yeux, vers le mur opposé et les étagères qui étaient là. Harry suivit son regard et vit une photo, une photographie en noir et blanc du Père de Draco. Harry détourna les yeux n'étant juste pas encore disposé à regarder Lucius Malfoy. "Cela l'a paniqué." Draco dit calmement, "je ne l'avais jamais vu effrayé avant, mais le Détraqueur l'a terrifié. Il ne voulait pas s'en aller." Sa voix s'étrangla sur les derniers mots et il aspira une longue respiration frémissante et ferma les yeux. Puis il se ressaisit soudainement et jeta un regard furieux à Harry, "c'est ce que tu voulais savoir ?"

Harry acquiesça et regarda en arrière vers la photo. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Lucius Malfoy c'était au combat. Harry avait tué Voldemort et s'était détourné du corps, pour voir Malfoy se tenant debout à mi-hauteur des escaliers avec une expression de choc absolu sur son visage. Il avait regardé de Harry à son maître tombé et ensuite de nouveau Harry et pour le plus bref des moments Harry vit un sourire _(était-ce de soulagement ?)_ traverser le visage du Mangemort. Puis sa contenance changea et il avait l'air de s'attendre à un combat, ou d'être tué net. Il avait déplacé le bâton qu'il portait à une meilleure position pour attaquer et Harry pensa, 'ça y est, maintenant je vais mourir." Puis 7 sortilèges de stupéfixion frappèrent Malfoy et le renversèrent par terre.

Draco avait la même expression sur son visage maintenant, celui où il s'attendait à une dispute et Harry ne voulait vraiment pas se disputer avec lui. Il décida aussi que cela ne serait pas une bonne chose de raconter à Draco qu'il était là quand son Père était tombé. Il doutait que Draco comprendrait ça et si quelque chose allait conduire à une dispute ce serait Harry disant avec désinvolture ; "tu aurais dû voir l'expression sur le visage de ton Papa quand il est tombé." A dire la vérité, Harry était en train de se demander si cela serait possible d'embrasser à nouveau Draco. C'était une pensée tout à fait inappropriée pour ce moment.

Dieux, il m'excite. Harry secoua un peu sa tête pour éclaircir ses pensées. Il y avait eu une époque où il avait pensé qu'il n'était pas tout à fait normal. Rien ne le stimulait. Ron semblait être excité par tout ce qui bougeait et Hermione, quoique plus prudente dans ses opinions, était capable de désigner un mec mignon ou un autre. Harry n'avait jamais vraiment senti rien de ça. Il s'était forcé dans de futiles relations parce que c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il était supposé rencontrer la bonne fille, s'installer avec elle et engendrer des enfants. Il se figurait que sa libido contribuerait par la suite.

Bien sûr, quand elle avait démarrée elle avait eu tout faux. Au lieu d'une gentille fille c'était Draco Malfoy, fils de Mangemorts et un connard complet. Comme c'était totalement typique de la vie tordue de Harry. Il avait passé deux ans à se masturber de façon coupable dans le noir avec l'image de Malfoy dans son esprit - et ensuite il avait essayé de faire partir ça aussi facilement que l'éjaculation que cela produisait.

"Hey, la terre à Potter."

Harry cligna des yeux et regarda vivement vers Draco, forçant sa rougeur à baisser et ne réussissant pas tout à fait. Draco fit un large sourire diabolique.

"Une Noise pour tes pensées, Potter," dit-il d'une voix traînante.

"Rien… je…"

Draco prit plaisir à son malaise pendant un moment. Après la manifestation de jalousie de Harry cet après-midi, Draco n'avait pas de doute sur les sentiments de Harry, même si Harry en avait. Draco avait plein d'expérience quand cela venait aux femmes se disputant pour lui et le scénario cet après-midi avait été énormément ressemblant - sauf bien sûr par le fait qu'un des partis se trouvait être Le Garçon Qui Avait Survécu. Harry s'est trouvé aussi être Le Garçon Qui A Fait Se Branler Draco Malfoy Ce Matin. Pas que Draco se masturbant était un tel événement inhabituel, mais il choisissait normalement des individus sans noms, sans visages à se représenter pendant qu'il faisait ça.

Draco devint sérieux pour un moment et se demanda juste ce que Harry voulait de lui. Il fut un temps dans la vie de Draco où il aurait simplement agrippé Harry et couché avec lui sans question. En fait, il était réputé pour agripper et coucher avec une foule de femmes - dont certaines étaient vraies et beaucoup d'autres étaient pure imagination - mais il n'avait pas pris d'amant depuis la guerre. Il était parfaitement conscient que quand il choisirait de le faire cela devrait être quelqu'un de très spécial, peut-être même quelqu'un qu'il aimerait ou qu'il pourrait au moins en tomber amoureux. Il fut un temps où l'idée l'aurait fait frémir, mais la guerre avait changé beaucoup de choses. La guerre avait laissé des cicatrices qui ne s'enlevaient pas.

Néanmoins, il avait le désir de voir juste jusqu'où Harry irait. Il se figurait que ce serait vraiment la moindre des choses de pouvoir arracher un autre baiser à Harry et que cela valait toute dispute qui pouvait s'ensuivre. La douceur du baiser de la nuit dernière, le simple inattendu de ça, l'avait bouleversé sans fin. Qui savait que Harry Potter sentirait et avait si bon goût ?

"Alors," dit-il avec une désinvolture forcée, "pourquoi tu m'as embrassé hier soir ?"

--------------------------

Snape ne voulait pas vraiment discuter de la nuit dernière. Discuter de la veille pouvait conduire à plus de sottises comme se jeter à ses pieds et lui déclarer sa dévotion éternelle - et c'était quelque chose qu'il n'était simplement pas préparé à faire. "Entendu alors," dit-il, dissimulant sa panique avec de l'impatience, "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?"

"Je…" Hermione hésita pendant un moment. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ? Tant de choses remplissaient sa tête mais maintenant qu'elle se trouvait effectivement ici en face de lui, elles semblaient toutes hors de propos. Elle eut soudainement la langue liée. "Je… est-ce… Vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?"

Il envisagea de mentir mais se décida contre ça. "Oui," dit-il, "je me rappelle de ce qui s'est passé."

"Alors comment vous vous sentez à ce sujet ?" Un point, Granger pour renvoyer la balle dans son terrain.

Il soupira, "je crois que c'était des bêtises occasionnées par une prise excessive d'Absinthe - laquelle qui comme j'ai expliqué, est un aphrodisiaque. C'est tout." Il espéra que cela la rendrait heureuse. Ce n'était pas sa faute, elle ne pouvait pas être tenu responsable de ses actions, c'était la boisson et ce n'était que ça. Elle pouvait maintenant oublier que cela soit jamais arrivé et vaquer à sa vie.

"C'est tout ?"

"Il est supposé avoir plus ?" Il haussa un sourcil et décida qu'il était vraiment en train d'être agacé par cette conversation. Il avait 38 ans, il n'avait pas besoin d'être assis ici à débattre des émotions attachées à un ivre pelotage avec une jeune fille de 18 ans. Il doutait fortement qu'elle ferait ça si le pelotage s'était produit avec disons Potter ou le garçon Weasley à la tête vide. D'ailleurs, peut-être qu'elle pourrait.

"Eh bien… oui, oui il est supposé avoir plus !" Elle était en train de sonner indignée, mais elle mâchonnait ses lèvres ce qui trahissait sa nervosité. "Vous ne pouvez pas me dire que tout ce qui est arrivé était simplement parce que nous étions saouls !"

"Melle Granger," il se frotta la tempe de frustration et se leva, "je crois que vous devez vous rendre compte que les gens font beaucoup de choses stupides lorsqu'ils sont saouls. Lancer de l'eau sur leur Maître des Potions au milieu de la nuit, par exemple."

Ou rédiger des contrats incassables, "je n'étais pas ivre quand je vous ai arrosé," dit-elle vivement.

"Mon point est que le taux alarmant des grossesses des adolescentes est une indication claire que les gens ont tendance à perdre le contrôle et leurs inhibitions quand ils sont sous l'influence de l'alcool."

"Vous n'êtes guère un adolescent."

Il claqua presque son poing sur le bureau, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait de lui ? "Nous avons bu la plus grande partie de trois bouteilles d'Absinthe très puissant, les choses étaient destinées à être un peu… chaudes."

"Chaudes ? Je dirai que nous étions plus qu'un 'peu chauds', Professeur."

"Peu importe. Je crois que nous avons besoin maintenant de faire l'inventaire, d'inscrire ça aux choses stupides qui arrivent et d'avancer avec nos vies."

La colère d'Hermione monta à nouveau dans sa poitrine. "Quoi ?" demanda-t-elle, "vous pensez que nous devons 'faire l'inventaire, inscrire ça aux choses stupides qui arrivent et avancer avec nos vies' ?"

"Eh bien à quoi vous attendez-vous, Melle Granger ?" siffla-t-il. "Est-ce que vous pensiez que j'allais me jeter à vos pieds et vous déclarer ma dévotion éternelle ? Si c'est le cas je suis désolé, mais vous aurez à faire sortir votre tête du nuage dans lequel elle réside actuellement !"

"Je ne m'attends à rien hormis le respect que vous me devez !" Elle commença à faire les cent pas, son visage rougi de colère, "je n'ai jamais été avec quelqu'un avant hier soir et alors vous, de tous les gens, vous me touchez et m'embrassez et me dites que je suis belle et ensuite vous trouvez le moyen de parvenir d'une manière ou d'une autre, les dieux seuls savent comment, à me donner l'expérience la plus érotique de ma vie et maintenant vous me dites que vous voulez oublier ça et retourner à vos affaires comme d'habitude ? Eh bien je suis désolée, Professeur, mais ce n'est pas possible."

"EH BIEN QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ ?"

"JE VOUS VEUX !"

Ils se figèrent tous les deux. Est-ce que cela venait juste d'arriver ? Avait-elle juste crié qu'elle le voulait ? Tous les deux savaient qu'il n'y avait pas aucun sens à cela.

"Melle Granger," sa voix chevrotait un peu et il essayait désespérément de la calmer, "vous êtes une sorcière très intelligente et vous avez jusqu'ici démontré une volonté certaine d'apprendre. Prenez cela comme votre première leçon d'amour et de sexe. La vie est courte et l'amour est toujours fini au matin."

Elle sentit son visage se vider de sang et elle fut horrifiée par le picotement des larmes dans ses yeux. Les deux derniers jours avaient été de trop et elle venait juste d'être carrément repoussée par l'homme le plus laid qu'elle connaissait. Sa tête tourna et la nausée la balaya et comme elle se tournait pour partir elle trébucha.

--------------------------

Harry commença à bégayer. Pourquoi il avait embrassé Draco ? Pourquoi Draco lui avait demandé ?

"J'ai aimé ça, à propos." Draco sourit de ce sourire éblouissant, "c'était vraiment très agréable."

"Je…" Harry abaissa son regard. C'était là où il avait eu mal que la conversation aille mais maintenant c'était ici qu'il sentait comme si son estomac s'était retourné à l'intérieur. "Je n'ai jamais…"

"Embrassé un mec ?"

"Ouais, ça."

"Eh bien, moi non plus, mais ça sentait joliment bien pour moi." Draco tapota le lit à côté de lui, "pourquoi tu ne t'assois pas ?"

Il y avait des chaises et un canapé et pendant un moment Harry envisagea de s'asseoir dans un de ceux-là, mais Draco tapota le lit à nouveau et Harry réalisa que s'il voulait que quelque chose arrive _(et il était à peu près certain qu'il le voulait)_ il n'allait rien avoir de plus proche de ça s'il s'asseyait à l'autre côté de la pièce. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit.

"Donc, rien ne s'est passé avec Hermione ?" demanda Harry nerveusement.

"Rien." Draco sourit, ce n'était pas son sourire éblouissant, c'était plus doux que ça. Ce n'était pas entièrement vrai au sujet d'Hermione, ils s'étaient techniquement embrassés l'un l'autre mais il ne pensait pas vraiment que cela valait pas la peine de mentionner un tel petit incident si ça allait détruire le lien plutôt tremblant qui était en train de se former juste maintenant.

Harry rougit violemment et se demanda pourquoi c'était si sacrément difficile. "Heu, Draco," dit-il calmement.

"Oui, Harry ?" Juste aussi calme.

"Heu… est-ce… tu aimerais que je t'embrasse à nouveau ?" Oh Dieux est-ce que cela sonnait aussi stupide qu'il le pensait ?

Draco sourit avec indulgence, "Oui Harry, j'aimerai ça."

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre, ne se rapprochant pas plus près. Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent dans ce qu'il était certain était de la peur, Draco avait l'air nerveux, un peu incertain. Cela déconcerta Harry. Il avait simplement présumé que Draco serait sûr de lui et qu'il avait de l'expérience sur le fait de prendre et abandonner des amants, Harry ne s'était jamais attendu à voir la nervosité et l'incertitude sur le visage de Draco.

Harry ne bougeait pas et Draco soupira silencieusement. Si quelque chose allait se passer ça serait sans aucun doute lui qui devrait le provoquer et il ne savait pas si c'était la meilleure idée. Il sera bien aussi longtemps qu'il pourra garder sa chemise. Harry semblait littéralement terrifié et cela n'était certainement pas la manière la plus sensuelle pour commencer ça.

"Ca va ?" demanda doucement Draco.

"Ouais." Harry rit d'un petit rire et regarda ses mains, " c'est juste que je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?" La voix de Draco avait revêtu un timbre haletant, ses yeux étaient en train de se promener sur le visage de Harry, s'attardant sur la cicatrice et ensuite suivant la fine cambrure de son nez jusqu'en bas vers sa bouche.

"Je ne sais pas." Harry se mordit la lèvre et il fit immédiatement penser à Hermione. "Je n'ai jamais…"

"Tu n'as jamais couché avec un homme avant ?"

"Je n'ai jamais eu de sexe… avec quelqu'un." Quand était-ce parti d'un baiser au sexe ? Harry ne savait pas et cela n'avait pas d'importance parce que Draco était en train de le dévisager dans un état total de choc.

"Mais tout le monde t'aime," Draco avait les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement, "comment as-tu pu rester vierge à 18 ans ? Il doit y avoir une queue de la longueur du Chemin de Traverse et au-delà de femmes voulant être celle qui te donnera ton premier rapport sexuel !"

Harry était aussi rouge que les robes Gryffondor de Quidditch. 'Chers dieux il est sérieux,' pensa Draco avec pas de petites quantités d'étonnement à ça.

"Tu n'as rien fais?" Il n'y avait pas de moquerie dans la voix de Draco, juste un pur et simple étonnement.

"Non. Quelques baisers - pas des bons," il haussa les épaules, "jusqu'à hier soir."

"Wouah." Draco se sentit lui-même considérablement relaxé. Si Harry était un novice, peut-être qu'il ne remarquerait pas si Draco n'était pas tellement bon. Pas que Draco était mauvais au lit, tout à fait le contraire, mais il n'avait jamais été avec un homme avant et il n'avait vraiment aucune idée par où il était censé commencer. Il se figurait qu'il pouvait juste improviser et faire à Harry ce qu'il avait toujours aimé qu'on lui fasse.

"Aussi, je devine que tu dois être plutôt déçu par moi," était en train de dire Harry, sa voix était teintée d'une tristesse qui Draco ne pensait pas était possible chez le Garçon Qui Avait Survécu. "Tu as probablement fait ça beaucoup de fois, hein ?"

"Eh bien, j'ai eu du sexe," concéda Draco, "je crois que Papa aurait été mort de honte si j'avais été vierge passé 15 ans." Il rit affectueusement quand il mentionna son Père, poussant à Harry de gigoter un peu. "Mais je n'ai jamais été avec un homme," finit-il.

Harry leva les yeux vers Draco avec hésitation. Ils étaient assis côte à côte sur le lit, suffisamment près pour que leurs épaules se touchent. Harry se pencha et effleura doucement ses lèvres contre celles de Draco. Le contact fut au début de la légèreté d'une plume et ensuite la main de Draco s'éleva pour prendre doucement dans son creux le côté du visage de Harry, ses longs doigts étendus dans ses cheveux et sur sa mâchoire, la froide paume à plat contre la joue de Harry. Le baiser s'approfondit, leurs lèvres écrasées ensemble et Harry se perdit presque lui-même dans la sensation vertigineuse de la langue de Draco courant à l'intérieur de la lèvre supérieure de Harry.

"Tu as un goût étonnant" murmura Draco quand ils se séparèrent.

"Toi aussi." La voix de Harry était étranglée, il ne voulait pas que cela finisse. Il voulait que le rendez-vous de Ron soit le meilleur rencard qu'il ait jamais eu afin qu'il ne puisse pas revenir déranger cela.

Draco traça avec douceur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front de Harry avec le bout d'un doigt, saisissant la texture de soie naturelle de la chair endommagée et Harry gémit du plus doux des gémissements, à peine discernable au-dessus de la précipitation de leurs respirations, mais cela fit sourire Draco. Lentement Draco s'écarta, déplaçant ses longs membres gracieusement jusqu'à ce qu'il fut couché sur le côté sur son lit, sa tête soutenue sur son coude.

"Enlèves tes robes," soupira-t-il, "tu as beaucoup trop de vêtements sur toi."

Harry suffoqua presque. Il était en train de regarder partout sauf au blond sur le lit. Mais il dût revenir vers lui à la longue. Draco Malfoy, étendu sur le lit, les yeux de la couleur d'un orage tourbillonnant, le rêve de toutes les petites sorcières et il voulait Harry, qui serait mort pour lui. Harry tira les robes au-dessus de sa tête, laissant seulement son vieux jean et ses chaussures de sport sur son corps. Draco regardait, prenant plaisir à la soudaine révélation du torse nu de Harry, son doux dos dénudé et ses longs bras musclés. S'armant de courage, Harry ôta ses baskets et se déplaça pour s'allonger face à Draco.

--------------------------

La première pensée de Snape fut que Hermione s'évanouissait morte à ses pieds. Elle était devenue mortellement pâle et sa bouche était grande ouverte. Elle trébuchait, pourtant quand il tendit la main vers elle, elle la rejeta en arrière et il n'y avait pas une seule once d'incertitude dans son expression.

Son regard disait assez clairement qu'elle était bel et bien en colère et qu'elle ne voulait rien à faire avec lui.

Son sentiment d'indignation s'éleva mais il se trouva lui-même pas entièrement sûr de ce qu'il pouvait dire. Il ne pouvait pas arracher son regard de son visage. Sans se soucier de son évidente nécessité de la rejeter, il fut surpris par la soudaine ruée de protectionnisme qu'il avait ressenti quand elle avait trébuché. Debout près d'elle il pouvait voir que ses immenses yeux de biche étaient de différentes nuances de brun, bordés par les plus sombres cils. Son nez se soulevait au bout et son petit menton têtu était légèrement pointu. Il y avait de légers creux sous ses pommettes, lui donnant une apparence délicate, et sa peau pâle ajoutait seulement à cette image. Il avait une fois entendu se décrire comme 'laide', mais il ne pouvait pas voir ça. Sa lèvre inférieure gonflée rendait sa bouche incroyablement sexy, pleine et bien définie, même si elle refusait de sourire. Il pouvait imaginer cette bouche en train d'accomplir une multitude de péchés sur lui. Des tâches de rousseur traversaient son nez, elle n'avait pas attaché ses cheveux en arrière aujourd'hui et ils tombaient follement bouclés sur ses épaules, indomptables.

Il se trouva lui-même instantanément excité et fut reconnaissant pour la nature même des robes.

"Je suis désolé," dit-il, essayant pour une once de dignité dans un moment embarrassant, "je croyais que vous allez vous évanouir."

"Eh bien je ne l'étais pas," jeta-t-elle d'un ton cassant en fronçant les sourcils vers lui. Le fait était qu'elle s'était presque écroulée, c'était seulement la juste indignation qui la maintenait droite.

"Vous étiez pâle," dit-il doucement, son attention restant sur ses lèvres gonflées pendant un moment. Il envisagea d'embrasser l'expression entêtée de sa bouche et il dût contraindre cette image au loin avant de s'embarrasser lui-même.

Hermione roula ses yeux et croisa ses bras sur ses seins - des petits seins parfaits, nota-t-il. Le haut de sa tête atteignait à peine son menton mais elle parvenait à avoir l'air imposante, peut-être parce qu'il la voulait si désespérément que cela faisait mal.

"Je n'ai pas mangé depuis deux jours," dit-elle, "Je me suis cogné la tête plus tôt et vous venez juste de m'insulter. Je crois que j'ai le droit de devenir un peu pâle."

"Je vais vous chercher à dîner," dit-il, reconnaissant pour l'opportunité de se détourner d'elle. "Quant à vous être cogné la tête, ce n'est guère de ma faute."

Il marmonna quelque chose dans la cheminée et presque instantanément une assiette de sandwichs apparut sur son bureau. Elle n'avait pas réalisé juste combien elle était affamée jusqu'à ce qu'elle les vit.

"Et je n'avais pas l'intention de vous insulter," dit-il, son ton adouci.

"Cela sonnait comme si," bouda-t-elle.

"Vous devez manger quelque chose."

Hermione n'eut pas besoin qu'on lui dise deux fois et il l'observa comme elle s'asseyait dans sa chaise, en ne s'embêtant même pas à lui demander si elle pouvait, et commença à festoyer voracement. Il faisait les cent pas autour d'elle, la regardant d'un manière presque prédatrice. Elle était venue ici en comptant sur quelque chose de plus que son rejet et il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ça. Il ne s'était pas attendu à devoir la repousser. Elle était supposée être celle à faire le rejet. C'était comment cela se passait dans sa vie.

Juste maintenant il était en train de souhaiter à tout ce qui était sacré qu'elle l'ait rejeté parce que maintenant elle lui avait donné un espoir de quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait sans doute pas avoir. Sa propre faiblesse l'irritait. Il avait toujours su qui il était. Il avait senti la douleur cuisante de l'amour perdu une fois auparavant, il y a si longtemps maintenant qu'il aurait dû l'oublier. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il n'allait pas laisser cela arriver à nouveau. Et pas moins avec une enfant. Il senti la honte de ça le balayer.

"Donc," dit-elle, en avalant une bouchée de nourriture, "pourquoi vous étiez un total connard avec moi alors ?"

Il n'était pas vraiment habitué à ce qu'un élève lui adresse la parole comme à un égal et il était sur le point de le lui dire mais il s'arrêta de lui-même. Aussi inaccoutumé qu'il était à ce genre de situation, il savait ce qui ne fallait pas dire s'il voulait garder la paix et étant donné la nuit dernière il était possible qu'elle avait tous les droits de s'adresser à lui comme à un égal.

Voyant qu'elle était assise sur sa chaise il en conjura une autre et s'assit en face d'elle. A ce moment son plus grand obstacle était de la regarder sans que le désir le surmonte. Cela serait mieux, décida-t-il, de la traiter comme une adulte et d'être sincère avec elle. "Je ne suis pas habitué aux finesses requises dans ces situations," dit-il succinctement, "je dois admettre que je ne me suis absolument pas attendu à avoir quelque chose comme cela arriver. Ma conduite d'hier soir était impardonnable, profiter de vous à un tel moment était très mal et je dois m'excuser pour cela. Quand vous êtes descendu ici j'étais pleinement préparé à être humilié par vous pour ce qui s'est passé. Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ce que vous ressentirez autrement."

"Donc cela vous a pris par surprise alors ?" Elle lui grimaça un sourire.

"Oui," il éclaircit sa gorge, "on peut dire ça. Je savais que je devais assurer que cela ne se reproduise jamais et je m'y suis pris manifestement très mal, je vous ai insulté et je suis vraiment désolé pour ça."

Hermione s'assit en arrière du bureau et le regarda avec un froncement de sourcil interrogateur. "Pourquoi cela ne peut pas se reproduire ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Dois-je vous rappeler que vous être une élève, Melle Granger ?"

"Et alors ? Si la guerre n'était pas arrivée j'aurais certainement été en train de travailler juste maintenant pour le Ministère. Seriez-vous si contre ça si c'était le cas ?"

"Si vous étiez en train de travailler pour le Ministère et non ici à Poudlard cela ne serait jamais arrivé, Melle Granger."

Elle jeta d'un ton d'impatience. "Premièrement, Professeur, vous m'avez fait avoir un orgasme hier soir, aussi je crois que vous pouvez m'appeler Hermione maintenant, et deuxièmement, j'ai 18 ans et je peux prendre mes propres décisions. Il n'y a rien de mal avec ce qui s'est passé hier soir."

Ce qui le stupéfiait réellement était que la jeune fille n'était pas totalement horrifiée par l'incident entier. Le fait qu'elle le voulait était au-delà de sa compréhension. "En réalité, il y a quelque chose de mal avec ce qui s'est passé hier soir," dit-il, "c'était immoral. Je pourrais être renvoyé pour ça."

"Dumbledore ne vous renverrait pas, pas si j'expliquais."

"Je suis également assez vieux pour être votre Père."

"Eh bien," elle sourit malicieusement, "je ne pense pas à vous d'une manière Paternelle, si c'est une consolation." Elle mordit sa lèvre dans une façon qui promettait une infinité de plaisirs et son érection se pressa douloureusement contre les limites de son pantalon.

Hermione fut surprise quand elle fut récompensée par un sourire timide de son Maître des Potions. Snape ne l'avait jamais frappé comme étant timide avant, d'ailleurs, il ne l'avait jamais frappé comme étant sexy avant non plus. Elle se trouva elle-même en train de se demander à quoi il ressemblait sous ses robes.

"Quand même," sa gorge était sèche et douloureuse, "cela serait mieux si nous choisissons de ne pas penser à ce qui s'est passé." Il baissa son regard et murmura à lui-même, "peu importe combien c'était très agréable."

Hermione entendit et sourit.

Ils s'installèrent dans le silence et furent tous les deux étonnés que ce n'était pas embarrassant. Elle terminait ses sandwichs - ayant réclamé que l'assiette arrête de se remplir de nouveau d'elle-même - et il l'observait manger, ayant mal de la jeter sur le bureau et de la baiser déraisonnablement. Elle demanda si elle avait toujours besoin d'aller chez Rusard pour la retenue.

Snape rit en dépit de lui-même et lui dit sans équivoque que non, elle ne devait pas aller chez Rusard pour la retenue.

Elle se leva, ne voulant pas partir mais sachant qu'elle devait. Elle appréciait être en sa présence, une pensée qu'elle avait eu la nuit précédente lui revint ; que quand il n'était pas 'Professeur Snape' il était en réalité incroyable de se trouver autour de lui. Il était si silencieux et calme quand il voulait l'être, le doux son de sa respiration, sa seule présence lui était d'une manière ou d'une autre réconfortante. Elle aurait pu s'asseoir ici avec lui toute la nuit. Mais elle ne pouvait pas et cela serait mieux de partir maintenant pendant qu'elle pouvait le faire sans le combattre.

"Merci pour les sandwichs, Professeur."

"Ce n'était rien." Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille, il voulait l'emmener au lit et l'envelopper dans ses bras pour la nuit.

Comme elle s'avançait devant lui elle se pencha pour l'embrasser chastement sur la joue. "Bonne nuit, Professeur," murmura-t-elle et elle bougea pour effleurer sa joue avec ses lèvres.

Snape tourna son visage vers le sien pour répondre, ne se rendant pas compte juste combien elle était près de lui.

Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent.

--------------------------

Aussi maintenant Harry était couché sur un lit avec Draco Malfoy. Il pouvait sentir son cœur en train de marteler dans sa poitrine et il était sûr que Draco pouvait l'entendre, si ce n'est pas le voir en train de battre. Ils se dévisagèrent l'un l'autre pendant un long moment, étudiant les complexités des yeux de l'un de l'autre et voulant davantage. L'esprit de Harry était en train de hurler un million de pensées incohérentes. Il était ici, il n'avait jamais été à ce point avant, il ne pensait jamais qu'il le serait.

"Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais que je fasse ?" murmura Draco.

"N'importe quoi," souffla Harry en réponse.

Draco poussa doucement Harry sur son dos et se pencha sur lui, il courut sa langue le long de l'aspérité de la clavicule de Harry. Harry siffla une brusque prise d'air au contact qui était si peu familier pour lui et pourtant si intensément désiré. C'était en train d'arriver, c'était réellement en train d'arriver à lui, Harry Potter. La langue de Draco lécha doucement son chemin vers la gorge de Harry, en effleurant le lobe de son oreille et ensuite Draco couvrit la bouche de Harry avec la sienne et recommença à embrasser Harry. Il fut attentif au début, voulant apprendre la forme et la texture des lèvres de Harry et tester le tranchant des dents derrière elles.

Harry sentit les mains de Draco glisser en bas de son corps, savourant le contact de la chair chaude. Atteignant la ceinture des jeans de Harry, Draco glissa ses mains sous le tissu, dans les jeans pour caresser les fesses de Harry. Harry gémit, plus fort cette fois, dans la bouche de Draco.

L'érection de Harry se tendait contre la toile de son jean et il rougit de gêne à sa propre excitation. Il avait retenu tout signe de sa propre érection, ou à vrai dire toute indication d'excitation du tout, caché au loin pendant si longtemps. C'était le résultat de vivre dans un dortoir et de la vie répressive qu'il avait vécu chez les Dursley, qu'il ressentait maintenant de la honte à sa très visible érection. Ce qu'il avait toujours gardé caché était maintenant blotti confortablement contre la hanche de Draco et le propre sexe en érection de Draco était pressé dur contre le corps de Harry.

La réalisation que Draco était aussi excité que lui libéra Harry et lui donna un abandon qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Il suça la langue de Draco et la tira profondément dans sa bouche, délicieusement conscient du petit gémissement que cela suscita chez Draco. Il était si habitué à la masse de sa propre langue qu'il n'y faisait jamais attention, maintenant qu'il y avait le sentiment étranger de la langue d'un autre faisant une bataille avec la sienne il devenait conscient de son existence comme jamais auparavant. Leurs langues s'entrelaçaient l'une autour de l'autre, sondant les dents et les gencives l'un de l'autre dans un frénétique combat de dents et de langues et de lèvres et de salive.

Suivant l'exemple de Draco, Harry permit à ses mains de parcourir les plaines et les creux du corps trop habillé de Draco. Il s'apprêtait à enlever son tee-shirt, voulant sentir la poitrine nue de Draco contre la sienne, mais Draco rit doucement tout bas et écarta les mains de Harry, se servant de ses doigts habiles pour taquiner les tétons de Harry, plongeant dans les terminaisons nerveuses peu familières et créant des ondes de sensations qui voyageaient à travers le corps de Harry, vers son cerveau, sa bouche, son ventre et ses testicules douloureuses.

La main de Draco caressa la concavité du ventre de Harry, le chatouillant, le faisant haleter de plaisir, avant de déraper sa main plus loin en bas pour prendre en coupe le pénis dur de Harry à travers la toile usée de ses jeans. La bouche de Draco embrassa ensuite une lente piste vers le bas du menton de Harry, le long de la courbe de sa gorge et du creux de sa clavicule et finalement s'enroula chaude et humide autour d'un mamelon de Harry. Harry sentit son cœur faire une embardée, son sexe lui faire mal et son esprit commençait à se dissoudre de plaisir.

C'était en train d'arriver, oh Dieux c'est en train de se passer, c'est… ce… ce… c…

Harry ravala une bouchée de salive et soudainement paniqua, "Non," haleta-t-il.

La bouche de Draco fit une pause mais il ne l'écarta pas. Il glissa sa main en haut du pénis de Harry vers l'arête de l'os de sa hanche et caressa doucement la chair chaude. "Pourquoi pas ?" demanda-t-il doucement, sa voix surprise dans la vitesse de sa respiration.

"Ca sent…" Les yeux de Harry roulèrent, près du délire, "ça fait mal, mon estomac me fait mal."

Draco leva son visage vers Harry et sourit doucement, "un peu de surcharge de plaisir ?"

Harry opina, essayant d'assimiler ce qu'il était en train de ressentir et de regarder Draco, d'absorber la beauté de Draco. Il n'avait jamais fait l'expérience de quelqu'un lui donnant du plaisir avant, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il aurait. Il était soudainement écrasé de stupeur. Il était couché ici dessous Draco Malfoy et c'était en train d'arriver et rien ne sera jamais pareil à nouveau. C'était trop.

"Nous pouvons ralentir," Draco l'embrassa, "Nous pouvons juste nous embrasser," il embrassa Harry à nouveau, "ou nous pouvons nous embrasser jusqu'à ce que tu veuilles quelque chose de plus." Il effleura les lèvres de Harry avec les siennes.

La tête de Harry tournait comme il arquait son corps vers le haut dans le baiser et les voix amères remplissaient sa tête en lui disant qu'il ne méritait pas ça, que tant de gens étaient morts et que le seul et unique qui méritait réellement d'être mort était maintenant en train d'avoir du plaisir. Il était une arme, il pouvait seulement détruire ceux qu'il aimait, il avait seulement toujours détruit ceux qu'il aimait. Ses parents, Sirius, tant de ses amis.

Draco était à moitié couché au-dessus de lui, le tenant et l'embrassant langoureusement et Harry sentit une larme brillante s'échapper de son œil et courir le long du côté de son visage et se perdre dans l'emmêlement de ses cheveux. Draco se redressa et vit les larmes et les captura sur le bout de sa langue, les léchant au loin, avalant l'obscurité pour un moment.

"Je ne veux pas te faire mal," chuchota-t-il, ses mains caressant doucement Harry et à ce moment Harry le cru.

Harry savait que pourtant Draco lui ferait mal à la longue, parce que cet enchevêtrement de membres était beaucoup trop intime pour être né de tout sauf l'amour et Harry avait désiré cela depuis si longtemps. Il n'avait aucun doute dans son esprit qu'il était amoureux de Draco et il n'avait aucun doute dans son esprit que quand tout cela sera fini, Draco oublierait sur ça et en rirait. Harry voulait juste ce moment. Juste ce moment pour croire qu'il pouvait peut-être être aimé, de croire que peut-être Draco était une bonne personne, de faire l'expérience de quelque chose qu'il avait pensé qu'il lui serait refusé. Il aurait été surpris d'apprendre que Draco Malfoy était plus que capable d'aimer et que Draco Malfoy était plus que capable d'aimer Harry Potter. Cela l'aurait surpris de savoir ces choses, mais il ne savait pas, aussi Harry glissa dans le désir avec son esprit plein de doute, jusqu'à ce que cela devienne impossible de penser à rien sauf à la texture et à la saveur de la bouche et du corps de Draco.

Draco embrassa Harry pendant le plus long moment, caressant le corps de Harry jusqu'à ce que son propre besoin devienne urgent. Les baisers s'accrurent avec urgence et passion et Draco bougea de la bouche de Harry et il était en train de se blottir de nouveau dans le cou et la poitrine de Harry. Harry cambra son corps vers le haut dans la bouche affamée de Draco et entrelaça ses doigts dans les pâles cheveux couleur de clair de lune de Draco. Les doigts de Draco déboutonnèrent adroitement les jeans de Harry, sa bouche se déplaça en travers la concavité de l'estomac de Harry, faisant une pause juste au-dessus de la bande de son sous-vêtement.

"Tu es d'accord ?" murmura Draco.

"Oui… oui…"

Draco tira en bas doucement les jeans de Harry, les glissant sous la courbe des fesses et en bas des jambes musclées de Harry et les retira facilement. Avec Harry haletant d'anticipation, il répéta le processus avec le boxer en coton de Harry et Harry fut soudainement conscient qu'il était très, très, nu, son érection palpitante juste en face du visage de Draco.

Oh Dieux, je suis nu, c'est en train d'arriver, cela va arriver, qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ?

Comme Harry regardait, les yeux écarquillés avec ce qui pouvait avoir été de la crainte ou de l'émerveillement ou des deux, Draco leva les yeux et sourit du sourire le plus éblouissant que Harry avait jamais vu et prenant sa verge dans une main, il embrassa le bout du pénis de Harry, en caressant la tête avec un tournoiement de sa langue. Harry haleta de surprise étranglée.

"Tu aimeras ça," chuchota Draco, "je promets."

Embrassant à nouveau le pénis de Harry, Draco commença à lécher toute la tête comme si Harry était le meilleur cornet de glace qu'il avait jamais goûté. Harry était en train de haleter et de gémir des mots inintelligibles lorsque Draco lécha ses lèvres et prit le membre palpitant en entier dans sa bouche.

Harry cria presque d'angoisse au plaisir de ça. Son esprit commença à tournoyer. Soudainement il n'y avait plus de conflit ici, plus de lit sous lui, il n'y avait plus Ron, ni Hermione, ni de contrat, ni de voix amères lui parlant dans le noir. Par l'Enfer, il n'était même plus le Garçon Qui Avait Survécu. Il y avait seulement Draco, et l'étroit tunnel humide de la bouche de Draco l'entourant et la langue énergique de Draco traçant des motifs sur la partie basse de son pénis. Les hanches de Harry remontèrent dans les mains d'attente de Draco et il pouvait entendre une voix qu'il reconnaissait vaguement comme la sienne criant "Draco, Draco, Draco…" dans l'air de la pièce.

C'était comme si chaque nerf de son corps avait jailli pour se faire remarquer. Son cuir chevelu, les paumes de ses mains, même les bouts de ses orteils picotaient. Il était perlant de sueur, ses hanches poussant dans de faibles mouvement dans la bouche de Draco, ses gémissements devenant de plus en plus urgents. Harry sentit son corps atteindre son point culminant, il ne pouvait pas tenir et il essaya de repousser Draco, mais Draco s'obstinait.

"Je…" Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche, luttant pour sortir les mots, "Je viens… je viens…"

Draco continua à le travailler, ne s'en souciant pas, savourant le goût intime du corps de Harry.

Harry essayait désespérément de résister, ne voulant pas jouir dans la bouche de Draco. Il ne savait pas si c'était la bonne chose à faire, il ne voulait pas que Draco le déteste. Il essaya de penser à quelque chose d'autre, n'importe quoi d'autre, mais rien ne pouvait dépasser la sensation de Draco travaillant de haut en bas le membre gonflé de Harry.

Ses pensées furent coupées court parce que sa vision périphérique se ferma et tout devint blanc au moment où il jouissait, en criant le nom de Draco encore et encore. La souffrance d'une année sembla le quitter lorsqu'il vint, refluant de ses testicules, coulant de ses yeux et s'expulsant de ses poumons dans de brefs halètements rauques.

--------------------------

Snape savait très bien qu'il aurait dû s'arracher d'elle. Il aurait dû la pousser doucement ; il aurait dû s'excuser et partir. Il aurait dû, mais il ne le fit pas.

Après le contact accidentel des lèvres ils s'écartèrent tous les deux, figés, les visages seulement à des pouces l'un de l'autre. Hermione attendait, retenant son souffle tandis que Snape réfléchissait à ce qu'il devait et ne devait pas faire.

Le bout de ses doigts toucha sa mâchoire, suspendant toute pensée. Doucement il inclina son menton et elle fut soudainement remplie par la chaleur de son regard. Elle vit de la douceur dans ces yeux, incongrue avec son comportement menaçant, un contraste intriguant pour tout ce qu'elle savait de lui. Il est plein de secrets, elle pensait, il cache sa beauté à l'intérieur.

Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle ferma les siens instinctivement et attendit pour ce qui sembla comme une éternité pour le baiser. Puis elle le sentit, un bref contact brûlant de sa bouche sur la sienne. Son souffle était chaud sur sa joue et il bougea ses lèvres légèrement, avançant sur les siennes, taquinant sa bouche avec les plus légers des touchers.

Elle voulait le toucher, mettre ses mains sur lui et sentir ce corps de dessous la multitude de robes. Quand en glissant le long des couloirs le Professeur semblait consister entièrement de robes virevoltantes, il était facile d'oublier qu'il y avait un corps en-dessous de là, un corps qu'elle voulait découvrir et explorer.

Lentement il s'écarta, juste assez pour mettre de l'espace entre eux, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'elle ne puisse pas sentir la chaleur qui irradiait littéralement de lui. Elle ouvrit ses yeux et le trouva en train de l'observer, son regard intense et sombre. Elle ouvrit sa bouche pour parler mais il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

"Non" dit-il, "pas encore."

Se sentant engourdi elle hocha la tête et se pencha à nouveau pour trouver sa bouche. Son parfum vertigineux la remplissait et elle se sentait ivre et désireuse et chaude. Sa langue glissa le long de sa lèvre inférieure et poussa sa bouche ouverte et explora le tranchant de ses dents. Rien ne bougeait sur l'un ou l'autre sauf leurs bouches. Leurs mains restaient immobiles, comme si le reste de leurs corps était paralysé.

Il gémit faiblement de plaisir et de désir et le son le ramena à lui-même. Il se rejeta en arrière d'elle, le charme rompu.

Elle se redressa et ils se dévisagèrent l'un l'autre, partageant des regards d'étonnement et de stupeur. Ils étaient complètement sobres et leurs baisers sentaient et avaient encore tellement bon goût. Ils se voulaient l'un l'autre. Comment cela pouvait-il être en train de se passer ? Comment pouvaient-ils se trouver l'un l'autre aussi inextricablement attirants ?

"Je suis désolée," chuchota-t-elle et sa voix était rauque à ses oreilles, "Je… je vais vous laisser maintenant."

Il croisa ses bras en travers de sa poitrine et opina. Dans un murmure qui râpa du fond de sa gorge il dit, "Bonne nuit Hermione."

Elle voulait expliquer, lui dire que cela ne pouvait sans doute pas être une mauvaise chose. Elle n'était plus une enfant et élève ou pas, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. A la place elle regarda vers la porte et dit, "Bonne nuit Severus."

Comme elle sortait de la pièce elle se retourna vers lui. Elle vit sa tête tomber en arrière dans la chaise, les deux mains sur ses yeux comme un homme dans une douleur désespérée.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle.

--------------------------

Draco rampa vers le haut et étendit sa tête sur l'oreiller à côté de celui de Harry, en ronronnant beaucoup comme un chat satisfait. Ses lèvres étaient gonflées et barbouillées de traces de sperme de Harry et il semblait briller, le léger éclat sur sa peau le faisant ressembler à un être lumineux pour Harry qui était dans un état de béatitude.

"Oh mon Dieu," dit enfin Harry. Il se sentait épuisé, comme s'il avait joué un match de Quidditch d'une quinzaine d'heures et aussi heureux que si cela avait été la Coupe du Monde et qu'il avait gagné. "Oh mon Dieu," dit-il encore. Il pouvait croire que cela avait été comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas croire que cela pouvait être si bon d'avoir l'esprit engourdi.

Draco appuya sa tête sur son coude pour regarder Harry, couché nu sur son lit, les yeux vitreux de béatitude post-orgasmique. Si quelqu'un avait jamais dit à Draco que c'était là où sa relation avec Potter aboutirait, il lui aurait jeté un sort pour être follement stupide.

"Bien ?" demanda Draco et Harry acquiesça sans dire un mot, la bouche ouverte de stupeur. Draco l'embrassa à nouveau ensuite, passant sa langue sur les dents et les lèvres de Harry et Harry put goûter sa propre semence mélangée agréablement avec le goût unique de la salive de Draco. La dureté de Draco pressait contre sa cuisse et alerta Harry du fait que Draco n'avait pas encore joui.

"Est-ce… Tu veux que je te suces aussi ?" demanda Harry, soudainement timide.

Draco rit et caressa la joue de Harry. Il embrassa encore Harry, savourant la bouche et la langue consentante de Harry. "Non," murmura-t-il, en bougeant sa bouche vers l'oreille de Harry, "pas encore. Je voulais que tu ressentes comment c'était."

"Je veux," Harry haleta comme la langue de Draco effleura le lobe de son oreille, "je veux te donner du plaisir aussi."

Draco se tendit soudainement et s'écarta. Il s'assit. "Pas ce soir," dit-il fermement, "peut-être une autre fois."

Harry fronça les sourcils comme Draco se glissa du lit en enveloppa ses bras autour de lui-même comme s'il avait froid, se fermant entièrement à Harry.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda Harry, sa voix tremblotait légèrement et il se maudit lui-même pour ça.

"Rien," répondit Draco, en ne regardant pas Harry, demeurant encore là en se tenant lui-même.

Harry cligna des yeux, qu'est-ce qui avait mal tourné ? Il avait pensé que Draco voulait être touché, qu'il voulait que Harry fasse tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Draco ne voulait rien de cela. Il ne voulait pas que Harry le touche du tout. Harry avait froid et devint horriblement conscient qu'il était nu. Il frissonna et chercha ses robes à tâtons, désespéré de sortir de là et du froid sentiment d'isolement qui était en train de l'envelopper.

Les mouvements de Harry firent revenir brusquement Draco au moment. Il laissa tomber ses bras et se retourna vers le lit, voyant Harry essayant d'atteindre ses robes. "Tu as froid ?" demanda vivement Draco, "Je vais mettre le feu. J'ai lancé un charme de chauffage plus tôt mais cela a dû disparaître." Il commençait à tirer les couvertures sur Harry, s'affairant à le mettre à l'aise avant de se dépêcher pour le feu.

Harry était maintenant bel et bien confus. Draco alluma le feu et retourna au lit en amenant des oreillers supplémentaires. Il se mit en devoir ensuite de remettre en ordre la literie pour faire de la place à Harry pour qu'il dorme confortablement. Etait-ce une sorte d'étiquette ? Après avoir eu du sexe avec quelqu'un on est supposé s'assurer qu'il soit à l'aise afin qu'il ne vous déteste pas tant quand on le rejette le lendemain. Draco ne voulait pas que Harry le touche du tout. Harry préférerait partir tout de suite.

"Draco ?"

"Mmm ?"

"Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ?"

"Non pourquoi ?" Draco parlait vite, il semblait détaché, quelque part absent.

"Est-ce que tu as un problème avec moi te touchant ?" Les incertitudes de Harry avaient fait surface avec pleine force. Est-ce que Draco pensait qu'il lui ferait mal ? "Tu ne veux pas que je te touches ?"

"Je…" Draco détourna les yeux.

Harry paniqua, ainsi c'était vrai, Draco ne voulait pas être touché par un héros de second ordre qui ne savait pas comment mourir quand il le devait. Post orgasmique et émotif, Harry voulait inexplicablement pleurer. "Je-je-je-je sais," bégaya-t-il, sa voix s'étranglant sur les larmes qui menaçaient. Son esprit tournoya et toutes les voix ténébreuses s'insinuèrent à nouveau et l'engloutirent. Même maintenant, après tout ça, Draco ne pouvait pas supporter de permettre à Harry de le toucher. Harry était rien sauf la destruction, il ne méritait pas ça, pas quand autant de gens étaient morts quand ils auraient dû être en vie pour faire l'expérience des mêmes plaisirs.

"Je sais," dit-il encore, essayant d'éclaircir sa voix et n'y réussissant pas, "je sais que je ne suis rien, q-que je n'étais pas destiné à vivre, mais je l'ai f-fait et…," il ne put pas empêcher les larmes de venir, il se sentait idiot, peu attachant, désemparé, "Je p-p-peux essayer d'êt-être quelque chose que tu v-voudrais m-mais je ne sais pas comment. Je p-peux es-essayer, je-je peux." Il couvrit son visage avec ses mains et fondit en larmes, les larmes déraisonnables de son âme fragile, "je n'étais pas destiné à vivre… je ne devais pas… je…."

Draco se précipita vers le lit et tira Harry vers lui, appuyant la tête de Harry dans le creux de son épaule et plongeant son visage dans la chevelure noire en bataille de Harry. "Ce n'est pas comme ça," murmura Draco férocement. "Ne penses jamais ça, ne crois jamais ça."

Harry pleurait dans l'épaule de Draco, enroulant avec hésitation ses bras autour de Draco et sentant leurs corps s'enclencher l'un avec l'autre, comme s'ils étaient deux pièces d'un même puzzle. Le corps de Draco sentait pour Harry comme un reflet du sien et ils étaient en train de se fondre ensemble, comme de la cire rendue trop chaude par la flamme.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui avaient fait ? pensait Draco, en tenant fermement Harry et en inhalant le parfum de ses cheveux. Comment pouvait-il penser qu'il n'aurait pas dû survivre ? Comment pouvait-il sérieusement croire ça ?

"Je veux que tu me touches," murmura Draco, "mais la guerre…"

Harry se recula un peu et regarda dans les yeux gris de Draco. "Je suis désolé," chuchota-t-il.

"Non, ne sois pas désolé." Draco avait l'air troublé, comme si essayant de résoudre comment faire, comment aborder cela. "Tu n'as rien à être désolé. Tu n'as pas commencé la guerre et si cela avait été sans toi l'issue aurait pu être pire que ça l'était. Même moi sais ça. Aussi arrête toutes ces foutaises au sujet de ne pas estimer que tu aurais dû vivre. N'importe qui qui pense ça est un imbécile."

"Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je te touches?"

Draco fronça les sourcils et Harry le sentit tendu à nouveau mais il ne s'écarta pas cette fois. "C'est moi," dit Draco à contrecœur, "je ne veux pas que tu me vois. Tu pourrais ne pas aimer ce que tu vois."

Harry se rappela du match de Quidditch dans la pluie il y avait si longtemps et la plate étendue de ventre de Draco qui l'avait rendu fou et l'avait poussé à remettre en question tout ce qu'il savait sur le sexe et l'attirance. Il n'était pas question qu'il ne revoit pas ça. "Est-ce que tu as la Marque des Ténèbres sur toi ? C'est ça ?" Si c'était ça, Harry serait-il capable de le supporter ? Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait négocier avec le fait que Draco avait été Mangemort.

Draco rit amèrement. "Non. Ce n'est rien comme ça."

Il s'assit pendant un moment, essayant de trouver son courage. Il avait passé des années en tant qu'ennemi d'Harry et en l'espace d'un jour tant avait changé. Il avait juste fait l'amour au héros du Monde Sorcier et il n'était pas le genre de personne qui appelait ça 'faisant l'amour' légèrement. Il connaissait la différence entre une baise et une réelle connexion. Il avait juste avalé la semence de Harry - en ce qui concernait Draco, c'était plus qu'une baise passagère. Il prit une profonde respiration, vola le moindre courage qu'il pouvait trouver et tira son tee-shirt par dessus sa tête.

--------------------------

Snape prit d'assaut les couloirs désertés en direction de la Salle des Professeurs, sachant très bien qu'il était en retard et ne s'en souciant vraiment pas du tout. Il avait d'autres choses à s'inquiéter, il ne voulait pas passer ce qu'il restait de sa soirée à faire la connaissance du nouveau Maître des Sports. En ce qui le concernait, n'importe quel idiot pouvait apprendre à un groupe d'enfants à chevaucher un balai, et les équipes de Quidditch enseignaient eux-mêmes. Il ne voyait pas de réel besoin de remplir la position du tout. La seule chose pour laquelle Bibine avait été bonne avait été d'être un arbitre et tout un nombre de personnes ici pouvaient faire ça.

Snape était un mauvais sportif. Ayant appris très tôt qu'il allait avoir son cul décharné fouetté sur le terrain de Quidditch il choisit à la place de se renfermer dans l'étude. Pas que cela l'empêchait de regarder le sport, il devait au moins observer les Serpentard jouer, il était tête de maison après tout. Il avait aussi appris à arbitrer, plus par désir de prouver qu'il pouvait en réalité voler et bien voler, que par un intérêt majeur à faire ça. N'étant pas un sportif, il avait peu de respect pour quelqu'un qui l'était. Il détestait les professeurs de Sport. Leurs vies entières tournaient autour de balais et de souafles et "est-ce que tu as vu telle ou telle prise de ce Vif, la meilleure prise de l'année je dirai." Que Merlin le sauve de ça.

Il se demandait si Hermione était déjà de retour dans sa chambre. Se préparant à se coucher. Dans son esprit il l'enveloppa dans la plus fine chemise de nuit de soie qui glissait sur ses minces courbes et accentuait la dureté de ses mamelons _(la réalité de son confortable pyjama de flanelle Winnie l'Ourson et des chaussons de nuit l'aurait horrifié)_. Il imaginait ce que cela serait de dormir en réalité à côté d'elle. Est-ce qu'elle dérangerait son sommeil ? Il en doutait. Elle était une telle petite chose, il pouvait juste s'enrouler autour d'elle. Il souriait comme un idiot à cette pensée et il enleva vivement le sourire de son visage comme il atteignait la porte de la Salle des Professeurs.

Oubliant les gonds récemment graissées de la porte, Snape la poussa trop fort et comme résultat elle claqua bruyamment contre le mur, faisant tomber un tableau qui atterrit sur le sol avec un bruit sourd indigné.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent pour le dévisager.

Il aurait pu dire pardon, à la place il fit un sourire de mépris, laissant savoir à tout le monde qu'il ne voulait pas être ici en compagnie de ses pairs. Il jeta un regard furieux à Sinistra et la Grosse Professeur Chourave, qui s'étaient retirées près du feu dans le siège habituel de Snape. Sinistra retourna son regard furieux et courba sa lèvre dans un de ses sourires moqueurs, Chourave traîna les pieds de manière inconfortable et resta seulement sur place après que Sinistra lui ait dit d'arrêter de gigoter. Minerva attira son attention et s'épanouit dans un sourire espiègle, poussant presque tout le monde là à se demander ce que diable elle voyait dans ce bâtard content de lui.

"Severus, tu arrive à temps, j'espère que tu te sens mieux."

"Supportable," grogna-t-il.

"Bien, bien." Elle s'affaira sur lui et plaça ses mains sur ses épaules, le conduisant vers un siège à côté du sien. "Comment tu as pu te lever cet après-midi alors ?" chuchota-t-elle, "j'avais l'intention de t'apporter à dîner mais j'ai perdu la notion du temps."

"Je vais bien. Merci pour m'avoir couché, intéressant choix de vêtements de lit."

Elle déploya ses mains, feignant l'innocence, "je n'ai pas pu trouver quelque chose d'autre. Ne me dis pas que tu dors tout nu."

S'il n'avait pas été dans la salle des professeurs il aurait souri. "Donc, où il est alors ? Je veux retourner me coucher."

Minerva roula ses yeux, "tu viens seulement de te réveiller."

"Je suis éveillé depuis un certain temps, j'étais en train de noter des essais."

"Très productif."

"Je pense aussi."

Elle soupira et mit fin à ses souffrances. Le laissant pour un moment elle revint avec un jeune homme ayant l'air maussade avec d'intenses yeux sombres et une expression sur son visage qui menaçait un genre de violence physique. Il était aussi maladivement familier et Snape sentit son estomac s'effondrer.

"Viktor, voici le Professeur Severus Snape, la tête de la maison Serpentard et le Professeur de Potions ici à Poudlard. Severus, voici notre nouveau Maître des Sports, Viktor Krum."

--------------------------

Harry regarda le doux corps pâle devant lui. Les contours de la poitrine et de l'estomac de Draco étaient fins et harmonisés et provoqua à la respiration de Harry de remonter dans sa gorge. Un saupoudrage de poils, légèrement plus foncés que ses cheveux, traînait de son nombril jusque dans la bande basse de son pantalon de pyjama.

Chers Dieux, il est parfait. Harry commença presque à haleter comme il absorbait l'absolue perfection devant lui. Il voulait embrasser la poitrine de Draco, lécher et mordiller ces petits tétons roses. Draco sourit tristement à la réaction de Harry et lentement, avec hésitation, il changea de position, tournant son dos à Harry. Il ferma ses yeux, se crispa et lutta contre ses propres larmes comme il entendit Harry suffoquer à nouveau, mais cela n'était pas un halètement de respect cette fois.

Harry regardait fixement avec horreur le dos de Draco. Ce qui était autrefois, sans aucun doute, aussi parfait que le devant était à présent une masse de cicatrices violet foncé. Un genre d'acide, cela devait être, Harry pouvait voir les marques d'éclaboussures. Quoi que cela était, cela avait dû avoir un genre d'esprit propre parce que les cicatrices, qui ressemblaient à de longues tentacules, rayonnaient en dehors des éclaboussures originales, causant une toile de sillons violets dans la peau pâle. Les cicatrices disparaissaient dans son pantalon, ainsi elles allaient plus bas, et elle n'étaient pas vieilles. Moins d'une année. Elle avaient l'air à vif et laides et fraîches. Cela avait dû arriver juste avant la fin de la guerre, ou après que cela ait fini.

"C'est Voldemort qui t'a fais ça ?" demanda Harry.

"Non," dit tranquillement Draco, "et ni mon Père, si c'est ta prochaine question."

"Alors qui ?" Harry tendit la main et toucha le dos de Draco et Draco tressaillit, mais pas de douleur.

"Personne," marmonna Draco, "personne d'important, ne t'inquiètes pas sur ça, c'est passé."

Harry allait dire quelque chose, sans doute pour demander une réponse plus satisfaisante, mais il s'arrêta lui-même et pris une décision qu'il n'aurait jamais prise il y a un an. Il décida de ne pas poursuivre ça. Si Draco voulait le lui dire il le ferait et peut-être, plus tard, il le dira à Harry sans beaucoup d'incitation. Harry allait accepter que quelque chose était arrivé, quelque chose de mal et en rapport avec la guerre, et il découvrirait plus tard. Pour maintenant Harry allait traîner son amant blond dans le lit et remercier tous les dieux à qui il pouvait penser qu'il était ici parce qu'il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il le serait. Tirant Draco en arrière contre sa poitrine il embrassa la gorge de Draco et reposa son menton sur son épaule.

"La guerre a laissé beaucoup de cicatrices," dit-il prudemment, "certaines qu'on peut voir, d'autres que non." Il fourra son nez dans le cou de Draco, "je veux toujours te toucher."

Draco sourit et tendit son visage autour de celui de Harry. "Pas encore, c'est trop tôt."

"Est-ce que tu penses que ça partira jamais ?" Harry parlait contre l'épaule de Draco, embrassant le haut de l'omoplate de Draco.

"Les cicatrices ?" Draco fronça les sourcils.

"Non, la Guerre. Les souvenirs. La douleur de tout ça."

" _'Seuls les morts ont vu la fin de la guerre' _" murmura Draco.

* * *

La suite normalement entre une à deux semaines. J'ai dû mal à faire plus vite, les chapitres sont longs et j'ai aussi une vie !

N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit message, SIOUPLAIT !!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Chp 7 L'envol des Anges Part 1

OBJETS DU DESIR

Auteur : AZRAEL

DISCLAIMER : malheureusement pour moi tout est à J.K. Rowling, et l'histoire de cette fic est à AZRAEL. Il n'y a que la traduction qui m'appartient, bon c'est déjà ça !

Pairing : Harry/Draco, Hermione/Snape

Rating : **ATTENTION** le rating est R à cause du langage et de scènes à caractère sexuel, entre couples hétéro mais aussi entre hommes. Alors que tous ceux que ça choque ou qui n'ont pas l'âge pour lire ça, arrêtent de lire cette fic. Vous êtes prévenus !

Salut tout le monde ! Je suis horriblement désolée de mon monstrueux retard mais, entre autres, j'ai été malade et donc pas en état de traduire correctement.

Et merci pour toutes vos reviews, j'en reviens pas que vous soyez aussi nombreux, ça me fait super plaisir. Bon, en avant pour les réponses :

Jennyallissime : comme tu vois la suite a un peu tardé, j'espère que tu m'en veux pas trop ! Bisous.

Artemis : oh salut, ça fait un moment que je t'avais pas vu. Je suis contente de voir que tu continues d'apprécier ma traduc. Gros bisous.

Laurenceauparadis : alors est-ce que tu as fini par craquer et par lire la fic originale ? Oui, c'est vrai que Azrael prend du temps pour bien développer l'intrigue et la psychologie et les relations des persos et c'est une des choses que j'apprécie énormément dans cette fic. Gros poutoux !

Alisa Adams : kikou ma foldingue que j'adore (tu permets que je t'appelle comme ça ?) Alors pour Dray tu finiras pas savoir quand, où, comment et par qui il s'est fait ravagé son si joli petit dos mais c'est pas pour tout de suite ; si mes souvenirs sont bons je crois que c'est dans le chp 11. Et pour Ron que tu as réclamé à grands cris (mais si, mais si !!), il est présent dans ce chp. Quant au retour de Krum, tu te doutes bien que ça va créer des problèmes, mais je ne dirai rien de plus ! Continues tes commentaires délirants surtout ! Très gros bisous.

Potionsmistress : et oui je suis trop forte ! je t'ai démasqué ! Bon sinon j'espère que tu vas pas m'envoyer du poison pour avoir tant tardé à updater. Je vais vraiment essayer de faire plus vite dorénavant mais c'est pas évident vu la longueur des chapitres. Effectivement, il va y avoir des problèmes autour du trio Snape/Mione/Krum mais je ne dirais rien, faudra lire la suite, lol ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec tes impressions sur l'histoire et sur les psycho de Harry, Dray et Sev. Et merci pour tes encouragements. Bisous !

Dumbledore : oui c'est vrai que moi aussi quand j'ai découvert cette fic, j'ai été surprise par le retour de Krum (et aussi par beaucoup d'autres choses encore !). Et j'adore moi aussi cette première fois de Harry avec ses peurs et ses doutes. J'ai d'ailleurs eu beaucoup de mal à traduire cette scène. De toute façon en règle générale je suis tellement émue par les scènes intimes entre Dray et Harry (ils sont trop mignons tous les deux !), que je passe beaucoup plus de temps pour les traduire pour essayer de rendre au mieux l'émotion que je ressens. Bises !

Daikyo : malheureusement je t'ai fais attendre, désolée ! La bonne nouvelle, c'est que je continuerai jusqu'au bout ! Salut !

Arwen-cyn & Melhuiwen : merci beaucoup à vous deux !!! Pour une fois qu'on ne me met pas la pression pour que je mettes la suite au plus vite ! J'espère que ce chp vous plaira, bisous.

White wolf : alors tu n'aimes pas la débauche …? Tant pis pour toi, y'a en encore dans ce chapitre !! Désolée pour l'attente. Bye !

Celine402 : salut ! alors tu auras la réponse à trois de tes questions dans ce chapitre (le rencard de Ron, le rosier de Harry et Snape). C'est pas beau ça ! Et merci pour tes encouragements. Bisous !

LM : merci pour tous tes compliments, ça me touches vraiment beaucoup. Et fais attention à ton portable la prochaine fois, je suis flattée mais tu risques de faire péter ton matos !!! Kissssss.

JohannaMalefoy : Merci ! au fait moi aussi j'aime beaucoup cette phrase, c'est une citation de Platon et elle s'adapte bien à l'histoire. Bisous !

Syl2Sy : merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements. Je me suis lancée un véritable défi en traduisant cette fic et ça me fait plaisir que c'est apprécié. Bye !

Speedy of 77 : merci !!!!!!! je vais finir par avoir la grosse tête ! Ah de toute façon je sens que je vais avoir des critiques bientôt vu que j'ai mis longtemps à mettre la suite, ne m'en veux pas trop !

Marie Potter : t'inquiètes pas, je continue en espérant pouvoir tenir un délai de 2 semaines max entre chaque chp mais avec l'été qui arrive, ça va être dur. Plage ou traduction ? Là est la question. Bisous !

Falyla : wouah merci ! Je suis tombée amoureuse de cette fic et j'essaie vraiment de lui faire honneur. Sinon sur adultfanfiction, c'est que des fics en anglais. Dommage mais bon… Bisous.

Pioupiou : salut ! alors pour savoir qui a fais ça à Drake, faudra attendre encore un bon moment, mais c'est pas de ma faute ! A bientôt, grosses bises.

Bee orchid : y'a pas à dire, j'aime beaucoup ton pseudo et tes reviews. Je suis très flattée d'avoir une aussi fidèle lectrice alors il faut que tu tiennes ton défi : il faut que tu sois la 200ème !! lol ! Et merci pour ton enthousiasme. Très gros bisous !

Origine : euh LA Origine ? Mes respects… Merci pour tes compliments même si le mérite en revient à son auteur mais je prend un peu de la gloire (y'a pas de mal à se faire du bien, lol !). Au fait, je suis désolée pour ce qu'il t'ait arrivé. Même si j'ai pas reviewé (ouh la honte !!!!!!!) j'ai lu toutes tes fics (j'adore trop Luxure !) et c'est un scandale ce qui s'est passé pour Fais en bon usage. Surtout que le rating était bien précisé. En tout cas merci pour ton message. A bientôt j'espère, bisous !

Caro : salut ! Alors pour Draco, tu sauras pas de suite ce qui s'est passé mais par contre tu sauras qui est le mystérieux rendez-vous de Ron dans ce chapitre. A plus, bisous.

Vif d'or : je suis contente que le dernier chp t'ait plu, j'espère que cela sera pareil pour celui-ci. Alors si tu veux être la 200ème à reviewer, sache que tu es en concurrence avec Bee Orchid ! Que la meilleure gagne, lol ! Gros Poutoux.

Akashana : salut ! alors comme ça t'as pas pu résister à lire la version originale ?! C'est très bien comme ça, j'ai un avis éclairé sur ma traduction et je suis soufflée par tes compliments. Tu peux pas savoir comme ça me fait hyper plaisir et ça me motive encore plus. C'est vrai que des fois j'ai l'impression que je vais pas y arriver vu la longueur de la fic, mais je m'accroche et je continuerai jusqu'au bout. J'adore vraiment cette fic et je trouvais dommage que ceux qui ne comprenaient pas l'anglais ne pouvait pas y avoir accès.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

****

CHAPITRE 7 : L'Envol des Anges (Part 1)

(Chante pour ton repos)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les chambres à _"La Tête du Sanglier"_ pouvaient être louées à l'heure ; en fait c'était comment le propriétaire préférait faire son commerce. Les deux personnes dans la chambre sept y étaient dedans depuis presque trois heures et comme le propriétaire regardait le sablier se déverser, il attendait avec une anticipation cupide le bénéfice à venir. Car c'était une homme qui aimait faire du profit, même si l'heure de fermer était passée depuis longtemps et que sa femme l'avait appelé pour se coucher.

La fille dans la chambre 7 était étendue haletante sur le lit usé. Ses cris essoufflés s'élevaient vers un degré fiévreux comme l'homme dont le visage était fermement planté entre ses cuisses la poussait à l'orgasme. Ses hanches tremblèrent et remontèrent dans ses paumes en sueur.

"George, Oh Dieux, George !"

Merde.

L'homme s'immobilisa et se demanda ce qui suivrait.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps comme un minuscule geignement s'échappa de sa gorge et ensuite le bruit distinct des sanglots.

Ron leva lentement sa tête d'entre les cuisses de sa belle-sœur, vit son air horrifié et ses larmes recommencèrent pour de bon.

"Oh Ron, je suis tellement désolée," dit Angelina d'une voix rauque.

Aussi elle devait, Ron avait travaillé sacrément dur pour arriver à ce point. Il avait été l'oreille compréhensive et l'épaule pour pleurer depuis le mois passé - avait compatit, quand Angelina expliquait ses soupçons que George avait une liaison, l'avait consolée, et ensuite avait passé les dernières vingt-quatre heures aux prises avec la culpabilité associée avec le désir pour la femme de son frère. Il avait dépensé l'argent de poche de tout son mois et, ironiquement, la plus grande partie de l'argent que Fred et George avait envoyé pour les urgences, pour l'emmener ici, payant pour ses boissons et bien sûr la chambre, seulement pour la faire crier le nom de son frère juste comme il l'avait mené à l'orgasme.

Ron pressa un baiser à l'intérieur de la cuisse d'Angelina, ce qui servit seulement à la faire sursauter et ses larmes s'empirèrent. Ron soupira et fit tous les efforts pour être tendre comme il se dégageait de leur position plutôt intime.

Angelina s'assit et se détourna de lui, lui présentant la courbe légèrement bronzée de son dos. Il sourit à la vue exquise, mais accepta que rien d'autre ne se passerait ce soir. Pas qu'il y avait du mal à essayer, bien sûr. Cherchant à tâtons sur le sol pour ses robes, il trouva un mouchoir assez propre et le lui offrit. Angelina saisit brusquement le linge et se moucha inélégamment.

"Je suis désolée Ron," elle renifla à nouveau, "je croyais vraiment que je pouvais faire ça, je suis tellement désolée."

Ron essaya de sourire de façon rassurante. "Eh bien, ces choses arrivent, hein ?" Il caressa son épaule doucement et essaya de l'attirer vers lui, "pourquoi tu ne viens pas ici ?"

Angelina secoua sa tête et s'écarta, "non, Ron, je ne peux pas."

"Ange," dit-il, essayant de sonner séduisant et pas aussi suprêmement déçu qu'il se sentait, "laisse-moi te tenir amour. Rappelles-toi - IL T'a trompé." En vérité, Ron doutait fortement que George avait trompé Angelina. Connaissant George, et la ferveur avec laquelle il faisait marcher son commerce, Ron supposait qu'il avait simplement négligé les besoins de sa femme. Cela aussi n'aidait pas que George et Fred sortaient la plupart des nuits de la semaine. Angelina voulait une tranquille vie de famille, George voulait s'amuser. Ron voyait ça comme un effet secondaire pour s'être marier trop jeune. Il sentit une vague de culpabilité d'être ici à essayer de faire revenir la femme nue de son frère dans le lit, mais la repoussa rapidement. "Tu dois ça à toi-même de finir ça."

Angelina tourna sa tête pour le scruter par dessus son épaule, ses larmes asséchées incroyablement rapidement. "Fais moi confiance sur ça Ron," dit-elle avec un sourire forcé, "nous avons bel et bien terminé." Elle alla de l'autre côté du plancher vers ses robes et repêcha un paquet de cigarettes. Elle lui en offrit une, qu'il refusa, puis elle en enfonça une dans sa bouche et l'alluma.

"Et alors maintenant ?" demanda Ron.

"Je ne sais pas." Elle semblait irritée et commença à faire les cent pas et à fumer furieusement, "nous rentrons chez nous je suppose."

Ron souhaitait qu'elle mette des vêtements, déambuler nue autour de la pièce ne faisait rien pour arrêter sa très visible érection. Il avait besoin de sortir de là et il se demandait exactement comment faire ainsi sans ressembler à un total connard.

"Tu ne vas pas le dire à George n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il prudemment.

"Quoi ? Tu crois que je suis folle ? Que penses-tu que j'allais dire ? 'Pardon de ne pas être rentrée à la maison pour dîner mon chéri, j'étais dehors en train de baiser ton petit frère !'" Elle inhala sa cigarette et son visage était dur. A ce moment Ron ne pouvait rien trouver d'attirant du tout en elle et il se demanda comment il s'était mis dans ça. En y réfléchissant, pourquoi était-elle si furieuse contre lui ? Cela avait été son idée. Elle lui avait demandé de venir à la _"Tête du Sanglier"_, elle avait suggéré la chambre. Il avait juste suivi comme un idiot.

Il était en train de saisir l'occasion pour une excuse et il le savait. Il commença à enfiler ses robes. "Eh bien," dit-il, "techniquement nous n'avons pas vraiment baisé aussi tu ne dois pas te sentir comme si tu le trompais ou autre chose."

Elle lui donna un regard foudroyant et ne tenta pas de s'habiller. "Retourne à Poudlard Ron," dit-elle, "ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne raconterai pas à ton frère ce que tu as fais."

Ce qu'il avait fait ? Et pour ce qu'elle avait fait ? "Merci beaucoup" dit-il méchamment, "mais juste souviens-toi qui a invité qui ici."

"Ouais, je me rappelle," elle souffla de la fumée dans son visage, "maintenant casses-toi et retournes dans ton école comme un bon petit garçon."

Il ne s'embêta pas à dire au revoir. Il la poussa juste du chemin vers la porte et jeta quelques Gallions au Propriétaire pour la chambre. Si elle voulait rester pour plus longtemps elle payerait pour ça elle-même. Furieux contre lui-même pour sa trahison, il rentra au château et vers son propre lit.

Quand il y arriva il découvrit qu'il avait le plus petit des boutons de rose sur le contrat.

Harry n'était pas dans son lit et il avait le plus gros bouton de rose que Ron avait jamais vu. Ce n'était pas encore une rose pleine, mais c'était sacrément proche. Il se demanda où diable Harry était en réalité mais décida que où qu'il soit il devait s'amuser. Ron grimpa dans le lit, heureux, effrayé et contrarié que l'un d'entre eux était en train d'avoir un peu de succès avec ce marché.

--------------------------

Hermione enveloppa ses robes un peu plus serré autour de son corps et frissonnait comme elle faisait son chemin de retour des cachots à la tour. Elle était en train marcher au hasard depuis plus longtemps qu'elle n'avait réalisé. Après avoir quitté le bureau de Snape elle était partie vers la salle de classe de Potions et était resté assise là pendant un moment, regardant fixement son bureau et essayant de se rappeler de tous les cours de Potions qu'elle avait eu, et essayant de comprendre simplement comment cela pouvait arriver qu'elle puisse s'être amourachée de lui. Dans sa toute première classe il l'avait effrayé à moitié à mort et l'avait traité de fille stupide _(elle avait perdu le compte de combien de fois ces mots s'étaient échappés de ses lèvres)_ et pourtant même alors il y avait quelque chose dans la manière dont il parlait. Si elle coupait à travers les insultes elle pouvait discerner une passion lorsqu'il décrivait l'attrait d'un chaudron bouillonnant et elle se demandait si peut-être cela pouvait être ça son propre appel des Sirènes.

Elle n'avait pas vu ça alors bien sûr, elle était trop occupée à avoir peur de lui et à le comparer avec un gros rat malveillant. Maintenant elle dansait la fine ligne entre le plaisir et la douleur. Elle se sentait irrésistiblement sexuellement frustrée. Elle n'avait jamais fait l'expérience de cette sensation auparavant, elle n'avait jamais senti le désir ardent qui y était associé, le besoin inassouvi, mais alors elle n'avait jamais été touchée avant non plus ; du moins pas comme il l'avait touché. Elle sentit un afflux de sang vers son clitoris et une vague agréable balaya son pelvis. Elle écrasa ses cuisses ensemble pendant un moment, espérant essayer de soulager un peu de la tension et la douleur qui s'était développée dans son aine mais cela ne marchait pas bien.

De l'encadrement de la salle de classe elle l'avait vu quitter son bureau et prendre d'assaut les escaliers à pleine vitesse et de là elle s'était mise à errer. Cela lui avait pris deux heures pour aller des Cachots jusqu'à la porte de la Salle Commune et maintenant elle avait froid pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté. La pensée d'aller se coucher commença à s'infiltrer dans son cerveau et l'idée fut soudainement tentante et merveilleuse. Elle traversa la Salle Commune silencieuse et se glissa dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Lavande.

Lavande leva les yeux comme Hermione rentra dans leur chambre. Elle était assise sur son propre lit, les jambes croisées avec des papiers l'entourant. Hermione ne put pas s'empêcher de sentir de la consternation, Lavande avait manifestement décidé d'étudier au lit, ce qui signifiait que Hermione allait ou bien devoir essayer de dormir avec la lumière allumée, ou bien d'avoir en fait une conversation avec sa camarade de chambre. Elle n'était pas sûre de laquelle était la plus déplaisante des options disponibles.

Ce n'était pas que Hermione n'aimait pas Lavande. C'était simplement qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas à la jolie jeune fille qui était forcée de partager sa chambre. Lavande semblait exister sur un niveau entièrement différent d'Hermione. Elle était jolie et populaire et remarquablement sociable. Lavande pouvait tenir une cour où qu'elle soit, que ce soit un coin au _"Trois Balais"_, ou une cabine dans les toilettes. Hermione d'autre part se trouvait elle-même complètement hors de son élément dans de telles situations, préférant l'intimité d'un petit groupe d'amis ou seule avec un bon problème complexe à résoudre. Lavande mettait beaucoup de stock dans ce qu'elle désignait comme des 'Papotages de Filles'. Hermione n'était jamais incluse dans de tels bavardages ; en fait Hermione n'avait jamais eu de 'Papotages de Filles' de sa vie, pas même avec Ginny.

Lavande sourit gentiment à Hermione et ferma son manuel scolaire. "Bonsoir Hermione, je ne t'ai pas vu depuis ce matin, comment tu te sens ?"

Hermione se sentit commencer à devenir rose vif. Elle avait oublié que Lavande était celle qui l'avait trouvé et l'avait couché. "Je…" elle mordit sa lèvre. "Heu, écoute, merci pour m'avoir mise au lit ce matin, cela signifie beaucoup pour moi."

"Oublies ça." Le trop doux sourire était toujours fixé sur son visage, "Alors, où tu as été si tard ?"

"Heu," le rougissement devint légèrement plus rose, "j'avais une retenue."

"Vraiment ?" Lavande avait l'air soudainement littéralement frémissante, "avec le Professeur Snape ?"

"Oui." Hermione força sa voix à rester neutre et fit bien des cérémonies pour aller vers son lit et chercher son pyjama, "Je n'avais pas tout fini hier soir, aussi je devais y retourner." Elle ne pouvait voir son pyjama nulle part, "tu as vu mon pyjama ?"

"Je l'ai mis dans ton tiroir," dit Lavande de façon dédaigneuse comme elle continuait, "Eh bien, je suis surprise que le Professeur Snape ait pu te voir pour une retenue ce soir, après tout, il était très malade ce matin."

"Oh ?" Hermione tournoyait autour en dépit de toutes les promesses qu'elle s'était faites à elle-même pour être calme et paisible.

"Oh oui," Lavande était en train de prendre beaucoup de plaisir à ça, "tous ses cours aujourd'hui ont été annulés. Vous avez dû avoir bu en grande quantité, je veux dire, le pauvre homme était dans un triste état."

Hermione se figea et Lavande lui sourit de façon écœurante du plus doux des sourires à l'expression d'horreur absolue sur le visage d'Hermione. "Je… je ne sais pas ce que tu veux dire," bredouilla Hermione.

"Eh bien, je me figure que pour l'avoir dans l'état où il était au petit déjeuner, vous deux avez dû boire assez pour massacrer un dragon." Lavande s'autorisa le luxe d'un gloussement avant d'ajouter, "et vous avez dû avoir du sexe également parce que vous en empestiez littéralement !"

"Je…" Hermione se sentit soudainement incroyablement malade, ses jambes vacillèrent et elle s'assit lourdement sur le bord de son lit, "Je n'étais pas avec le Professeur Snape, je ne sais pas ce qui t'a donné cette idée." De toutes les choses que Hermione Granger faisait bien, mentir n'en était pas une. Elle s'empourprait plus rouge encore et commença à fixer ses mains de plus en plus serrées.

Lavande éclata en un soudain rire joyeux. "Oh allez, Granger, remets-toi, je ne vais le dire à personne."

"Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles" insista Hermione de façon désespérée. Comment savait-elle ? Comment Lavande savait ?

Lavande soupira, roula des yeux et alla vers le lit de Hermione et se laissa tomber à côté de sa camarade de chambre. "Ecoute," dit-elle gaiement, "je peux ne pas avoir ton incroyable capacité mentale, mais je ne suis pas complètement stupide. Tout ce que j'ai pour moi, à part une compétence assez moyenne en Magie et Divination, c'est mon sens de l'odorat. Snape d'ordinaire sent vraiment bon… Et je veux dire vraiment bon. On ne croirait pas ça à le voir, mais c'est probablement lui qui sent le mieux de tous les professeurs et de la plupart des élèves d'ici. Il sent le Bois de Santal et le Patchouli et cette nuance réellement complexe de fleurs et de potions. C'est une formidable senteur, j'aimerai savoir comment il la fabrique parce que je parie que je pourrais la vendre par pintes. Toi tu sens normalement cet étrange parfum Moldu, l'assortiment de shampooing et de savon qui dit que c'est du Ylang Ylang et des fleurs d'Oranger mais ne sent rien comme ça. En tout cas, ce matin tu sentais comme une affreuse substance d'alcool anisé, le vomi, ton ensemble étrange de parfum Moldu, le Bois de Santal, le Patchouli et une odeur très unique que j'appellerai ton sexe."

Hermione blêmit et dévisagea Lavande avec horreur, se demandant exactement ce qui allait arriver ensuite.

"Et ce matin le Professeur Snape sentait comme le Bois de Santal et le Patchouli et son parfum fleuri de potions, l'odeur d'alcool anisé, ton parfum Moldu et, pour couronner le tout, ton sexe." Lavande fit un large sourire de triomphe, "j'en ai fini pour ma cause."

Hermione s'assit avec sa bouche ouverte de terreur et se demanda si elle était la première personne à être jamais attrapée à cause de l'odeur de son corps. Lavande Brown devait réellement abandonner son idée d'aller dans le commerce de parfum, elle devait devenir un Auror, flairant le crime avec son nez tout-puissant !"

"Eh bien ?" demanda Lavande impatiemment.

"Eh bien quoi ?" La voix d'Hermione était un peu rauque.

"Eh bien, quel genre d'homme est-ce ?

"Rien ne s'est passé," marmonna Hermione et elle rougit. Elle était vraiment une lamentable menteuse.

"Le gros suçon sur ton cou suggérait le contraire, à propos bon travail pour t'en être débarrassé."

Maudit soit cet infernal suçon ! Elle semblait se rappeler que cela sentait incroyable quand il était en train de le lui donner, mais il apparaissait qu'il n'y avait personne qui n'avait pas vu cette maudite chose !

"Il…" Elle rongeait sa bouche, "nous n'avons pas eu de sexe ou quelque chose," dit-elle précipitamment.

Lavande glapit et claqua des mains. Se jetant en arrière sur le lit d'Hermione et ses yeux grands ouverts elle dit, "OK, racontes-moi ce qui s'est passé - et ne sois pas à court de détails."

"Je… Il… Nous…" Hermione regarda Lavande et sentit un petit sourire espiègle s'épanouir à travers son visage. Elle se tourna et tira ses jambes en haut sur le lit, fit face à sa camarade de chambre et se prépara à avoir le premier 'Papotage de Filles' de sa vie.

--------------------------

Harry ouvrit ses yeux et se trouva en train de regarder le dos d'un cou dans un extrême gros plan. Des cheveux blonds soyeux en désordre étaient étalés au hasard contre la peau pâle et le cou descendait en courbe dans une mince épaule musclée. La chair de cette épaule était endommagée par de brutes cicatrices violettes, le reste du corps était niché confortablement dans la creux du sien.

La chambre était éclairée et pendant un moment Harry fut certain qu'ils avaient tous les deux dormis trop longtemps, mais un coup d'œil à l'horloge de style ancien que Draco avait dans un coin montrait qu'il était juste après trois heures du matin. Ils s'étaient endormis avec le charme d'éclairage toujours en action. Il allait éteindre et retourner dormir, mais dans la lumière jaune Harry pouvait le voir.

Draco.

Draco endormi paisiblement et blotti dans le corps de Harry. Le bras de Harry était enroulé lourdement autour du corps de Draco et il était surpris que la lente montée et descente de la respiration de Draco ne l'avait pas gardé éveillé. En fait, en dépit des quelques courtes heures de sommeil il se sentait mieux reposé qu'il ne l'avait été en des années. Il fut perdu pour un moment dans la glorieuse intimité du corps enveloppé dans le sien. Dans le sommeil Draco était vulnérable et pourtant il était couché là avec confiance, son poing à moitié en boule sur l'oreiller, ses lèvres légèrement séparées, ses cils étendus sur sa joue. Même la sensation de ses pieds, dont un était en train de reposer entre les chevilles de Harry, semblait si incroyablement intime que Harry sentit une vague d'émotions ruer sur lui. Il fit courir sa main en haut du bras de Draco et caressa la masse ferme de l'épaule de Draco.

Dieux, c'était la chose la plus incroyable. Le corps de Draco était merveilleusement chaud et Harry ne s'était jamais senti si relaxé et confortable. Sous sa main il sentit l'épaule de Draco bouger et il s'émerveillait à la sensation des muscles changeant de place de façon fluide et des os pivotant dans leurs articulations. La texture de la peau de Draco sous sa main était douce et lisse et il sentait la colonne vertébrale se cambrer et onduler contre sa poitrine. Il sourit et tendit la main pour caresser les cheveux soyeux de Draco.

Draco roula sur son dos et s'étendit dormant pendant un moment. Harry redressa sa tête et regarda son amant dormir, saisissant le sourcil clair, le doux arc de son nez, la manière dont ses longs cils s'allongeaient contre sa joue et la bouche sensuelle dont les lèvres étaient légèrement séparées. Puis, comme s'il était conscient qu'il était observé, le front de Draco se plissa dans un petit froncement de sourcils et il cligna des yeux et les ouvrit..

Ils se dévisagèrent l'un l'autre, ne parlant pas pour ce qui pouvait avoir été des heures avant que Harry lui murmure, "salut."

"Bonjour," vint la réponse endormie. Draco s'étira un peu et étouffa un bâillement, "quelle heure il est ?"

"Tôt, juste après 3 heures."

Draco fronça alors les sourcils et roula vers Harry, jetant un bras autour de la taille de Harry et nichant son visage dans le creux du bras de Harry, "C'est trop tôt," dit-il en faisant la moue et sembla sur le point de se replonger dans un profond sommeil.

Harry baissa les yeux vers la masse de cheveux blonds et ne voulait rien de plus que de se pelotonner à nouveau dans le lit avec lui, "Je dois partir," dit-il à contrecœur.

Draco se tendit et leva sa tête, "Pourquoi ?"

"Je… Ron…" Harry ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire, quelque chose au sujet de Ron, mais il était en train de regarder le visage de Draco et les cheveux dérangés de sommeil et de se délecter de la chaleur du corps à côté de lui. Sans hésitation il repoussa Draco dans les oreillers et roula au-dessus de lui. "Tu veux bien ?" demanda-t-il, en se penchant et embrassant doucement Draco, faisant courir le bout de sa langue sur les douces lèvres. Il ne savait pas où il avait trouvé cette soudaine ruée d'audace, il n'aurait jamais osé faire ça hier. Mais, tant s'était passé depuis hier.

"Je veux bien quoi ? Que tu partes ou que tu m'embrasses ?"

"Je dois partir. Ca te dérange que je t'embrasse ?"

"Non, embrasser est bien." Draco guida doucement la tête de Harry de nouveau vers le bas pour un autre baiser, repoussant les dents avec sa langue et festoyant avidement sur la bouche de Harry.

Oh c'était la meilleure manière de se réveiller, Harry se sentait comme s'il était mort et était parti au paradis. Le corps de Draco au-dessous de lui était incroyable, une masse complexe de nerfs, de sang, de pensées, d'émotions, d'os et de muscles tous retenus captifs volontairement dans l'étreinte de Harry. Harry embrassa sa poitrine avec hésitation, goûtant la transpiration salée et la peau d'une blancheur laiteuse sur le mince torse musclé. Il courut sa langue sur la clavicule de Draco, descendit sur un pectoral ferme jusqu'à ce que, finalement, il effleure un téton de Draco avec le tranchant de ses dents.

Draco, à moitié gémissant et à moitié riant, s'étira sous la bouche de Harry. "C'est agréable," chuchota-t-il.

Harry sourit et ferma doucement ses dents sur le petit bouton rose.

"Oh putain," haleta Draco.

"Je te fais mal ?" demanda vivement Harry.

"Dieux non, n'arrêtes pas !"

Harry rit tout bas. Il suça le bouton, le mordit un peu plus fort et ensuite plus fort encore, testant Draco, le faisant gémir et se tordre et haleter son appréciation. Harry caressa et embrassa un chemin vers le bas sur les côtes de Draco vers la plaine plate de l'estomac de Draco, effleurant sa langue dans le creux de son nombril et causant par là des toiles de chair de poule à se propager sur l'étendue de la chair pâle. Il mania maladroitement le cordon du pantalon de pyjama de Draco - il doutait sérieusement que Draco avait même entendu parler d'élastique dans les bandes de ceinture - et baissa le pantalon de soie, laissant Draco nu dessous lui.

Harry s'assit en arrière pendant un moment, saisissant sa première vision de Draco Malfoy nu. Il avait vu des mecs nus auparavant. On ne va pas dans un pensionnat pendant 7 ans sans voir ses amis nus, ils partageaient les salles de bains après tout, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment regardé avant. Les longues jambes de Draco étaient harmonisées et pâles et saupoudrées de poils blonds légèrement plus foncés que ses cheveux. Harry pouvait voir les tentacules des cicatrices violettes s'enroulant autour du haut de sa cuisse droite et de son genou droit. Pendant un instant il se focalisa sur elles, dans son esprit et avec la clarté du cristal il pensait qu'il allait trouver qui avait fait ça, trouver qui l'avait blessé, et il allait les tuer. Puis il s'allongea et effleura de ses lèvres le pénis parfait de Draco.

Le pénis de Draco sentait similaire au sien et lorsque Harry courut ses doigts le long de la texture délicate du membre il en savoura la sensation. Il mit sa main en coupe autour comme si c'était quelque chose d'incroyablement fragile et embrassa la douce tête. C'était aussi doux que des pétales de roses et Harry frotta son pouce en travers, en pressant doucement et étalant du jus sur le bout. Il pouvait voir le sang se répandre sur le tissu juste en dessous de la tête, la colorant en rose sombre, plus foncé à son centre. Harry lécha le précum et entendit Draco aspirer vigoureusement de l'air à travers ses dents et ensuite un petit cri s'échappa de lui. C'était intime et brut et incroyable, comme s'il était en train de tenir le cœur de quelqu'un dans ses mains.

Draco se poussa lui-même en haut sur ses coudes et regarda comme les lèvres roses de Harry se séparaient, autant comme il avait fantasmé qu'elles feraient, et Harry prit soigneusement le pénis de Draco profondément dans sa gorge.

C'était maladroit au début. Le pénis de Draco remplissait sa bouche, poussant sa langue en arrière et allant trop loin au fond de sa gorge. Il eut presque un haut-le-cœur, mais il força le réflexe à diminuer, voulant que sa gorge se relâche et s'ouvre.

Draco ferma les yeux et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière. C'était trop bon et il savait qu'il n'allait pas durer longtemps. Il avait voulu jouir depuis hier soir et maintenant, avec la bouche de Harry enveloppée autour de lui, il était si près du bord qu'il était surpris qu'il n'y était pas encore. Il ne voulait pas que cette glorieuse sensation finisse. Les doigts de Harry étaient en train de chatouiller ses testicules, les poils duveteux à la jointure de ses cuisses, de caresser ses hanches. Draco laissait ces doigts aller n'importe où où ils voulaient aller.

"Oh Dieux, putain, Harry…" il gémit instamment, s'effondrant en arrière dans les oreillers et plongeant ses mains dans les cheveux noirs en bataille de Harry. Il allait jouir. Il pouvait le sentir. Il ne pouvait pas l'arrêter. il était en train de gémir et de crier "Je vais venir" encore et encore. Son corps était au point culminant.

Harry se concentrait sur le fait de bouger sa bouche sur le pénis de Draco, écoutant les cris de Draco et sachant que Draco était près du bord.

Je veux ça, il pensa, je veux qu'il jouisse, je veux être celui qui a provoqué ça, je le veux.

"Harry," était en train de crier Draco, "Harry, Harry, Har… ah… ah… ahhhhhhh"

Draco jouit, fort, toutes intentions de sortir de la bouche de Harry parties dès qu'il avait commencé à pousser dans l'orgasme.

Harry s'étrangla et força sa gorge à travailler et à avaler le sperme que Draco y avait déposé. Il toussa un peu et se demanda s'il aurait jamais l'habitude de ça. Il espérait. Il espérait qu'il aurait la possibilité de s'y habituer. Il releva son regard vers Draco qui était étendu dans les oreillers regardant fixement le plafond avec un sourire bienheureux jouant sur ses lèvres.

"C'était bien ?"

Draco éclata de rire à l'absurdité de la question. Comment cela pouvait ne pas avoir été bien ? "C'était incroyable."

Harry rampa vers le haut pour embrasser Draco, pour sentir les lèvres douces et chaudes de Draco contre les siennes.

"Je ne veux pas partir," chuchota Harry.

"Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles."

Ils s'embrassèrent l'un l'autre à nouveau, légèrement au début mais comme leurs langues se rencontraient et s'enroulaient l'une autour de l'autre cela devint plus urgent, ils pressaient fort leurs corps ensemble, leurs mains s'étreignant mutuellement dans des façons qui laisseraient de minuscules bleus sur la chair pâle.

"Tu as si bon goût," murmura Draco.

"Toi aussi," haleta Harry. Il ne voulait pas partir, il voulait se mettre en boule ici dans ce lit avec cet homme et dormir longtemps dans le matin, mais il devait s'en aller, il devait retourner à sa propre chambre. Autant qu'il voulait rester ici jusqu'à l'aube, il ne voulait pas essayer d'expliquer pourquoi il était en train de se glisser furtivement hors de la chambre à coucher de Draco Malfoy à tous sans exception. Draco comprenait cela. Ils connaissaient tous les deux la délicatesse de la situation. Draco s'assit et consciencieusement enfila un peignoir en soie sur son corps couvert de cicatrices.

Harry soupira, répugnant à laisser ça finir et ensuite balança ses jambes hors du lit, enfilant ses boxers, son jean, et ses robes.

"Tu reviens ce soir ?" La voix de Draco était calme, un peu incertaine et il agrippait sa robe autour de lui défensivement.

Harry aurait pu danser une gigue de joie. "Oui," dit-il. Il ne pouvait pas penser à quelque chose d'autre à dire, il voulait hurler "oui" sur les toits.

"Viens tard," Draco sourit, "et portes ta cape d'invisibilité, je veux que tu restes la nuit et je ne veux pas que la Belette le découvre et me jettes un sort pour t'avoir souillé."

Harry fit un large sourire et après un instant d'hésitation il donna à Draco un pas du tout rapide baiser d'au revoir, laissant leurs langues se rencontrer et se caresser, avant de prendre à contrecœur son congé.

--------------------------

Il n'avait pas su qu'elle serait là.

Il l'avait cherché, avait fait ça son travail de la trouver, mais en fin de compte il savait qu'elle était trop bien protégée contre lui et il avait abandonné tout espoir de la retrouver. Cela ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit qu'elle serait encore à l'école, mais elle était ici.

Viktor Krum se repoussa un peu plus loin en arrière dans le coin en pierre de la salle de bains, sachant qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter, elle ne serait pas capable de le voir. Hermione Granger laissa tomber sa serviette et son sac sur le sol à côté du bassin, bailla et tourna les robinets.

La femme Chourave lui avait dit qu'elle était toujours là. Ne connaissant pas leur histoire, le Professeur avait loué les talents de Melle Granger en Botanique. Quelques questions plus tard et il savait où la trouver. Ils étaient encore là, tous les trois. Il était venu à la Salle Commune pour la trouver, ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'il allait lui dire mais peut-être espérant lui donner un avertissement à l'avance qu'il était là, afin qu'elle ne s'étouffe pas sur son petit déjeuner. Elle n'était pas là, c'était sombre et désert et donc il avait utilisé un de ses multiples talents et avait disparu des regards et attendu jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éveille.

Il avait vu Harry sortir d'un couloir en semblant chiffonné de sommeil et satisfait et disparaître à travers une autre porte. Cela serait deux autres heures encore avant que quelqu'un d'autre trouble le silence. Il parvint même à avoir du sommeil. Puis une porte s'était ouverte, le réveillant, et elle apparut.

Il aurait dû faire savoir sa présence alors, ou ça ou il aurait dû partir. A la place il la suivit dans la salle de bain.

Krum était inaccoutumé au luxe de Poudlard. Durmstrang avait été plus rudimentaire et plus froid. Il avait trouvé que la salle de bain attachée à ses propres quartiers était extravagant, puis il voyait cette salle de bains et il ne pouvait pas comprendre ça. Gaspiller tant de luxe pour des étudiants semblait grotesque. Une baignoire de la taille d'une petite piscine n'était rien qu'un gaspillage d'eau. Bien sûr les élèves partageraient sans aucun doute un luxe qu'il pouvait ne jamais comprendre.

Comme si pour prouver un point au sujet des étudiants partageant, une autre fille entra dans la salle de bains et commença à bavarder de loin avec Hermione. Elles semblaient être de bonnes amies, toutes les deux riant à une plaisanterie entre elles. Il ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'elles étaient en train de dire avec clarté, mais il ne voulait pas risquer d'aller plus près.

Un filet de sueur roula en bas de la colonne vertébrale de Krum. Il savait qu'il devait partir. Il n'avait pas encore enseigné à une classe et il était ici, se cachant dans la salle de bain des filles senior, l'espionnant. Il devait partir. Il devait la sortir de son esprit, de ses pensées, de sa vue, mais lorsqu'elle dénoua son peignoir et le suspendit sur un crochet, dévoilant son corps pâle glorieusement nu, il sut qu'il n'irait nulle part.

Il avait encore sa dernière lettre dans sa poche intérieure. "Je ne crois pas que nous devrions davantage nous écrire l'un l'autre." Elle n'avait pas idée comme ces mots l'avaient torturé. Elle avait retourné ses lettres ultérieures non ouvertes, qui la protégeait contre lui de telle façon à ce qu'il cherche jusqu'à la fin des temps sans jamais la trouver.

Mais il l'avait fait. Elle était ici maintenant. Il pouvait aller vers elle, il pouvait tendre la main et la toucher, pour lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'être repoussé de manière si légère.

Le visage souriant d'Albus Dumbledore, qui avait montré une bonté incommensurable en l'engageant, flasha à travers son esprit. Dumbledore croyait en l'honneur et il était parvenu à le trouver dans le plus improbable des endroits. Le menaçant Maître des Potions, pour sa part Krum savait tout de son passé, Karkaroff pouvait avoir été un lâche mais il était aussi une source utile d'informations. Tandis que Krum savait que se cacher dans la salle de bains des filles et espionnant la seule fille qui l'avait rejeté _(et par conséquent la seule fille qu'il voulait)_ n'était guère honorable, il avait pleine intention de faire le travail qu'il était venu faire.

Dumbledore ne devait pas du tout s'inquiéter à cet égard, au moins Krum l'espérait. Il ne la toucherait pas, il s'était fait une promesse à lui-même. A Poudlard il lui était donné une chance qu'il n'aurait jamais reçu chez lui. La guerre avait décimé son pays et son ancienne école. Ils n'avaient plus d'équipe de Quidditch valant la peine d'être mentionnée et beaucoup de pays semblaient peu disposés à l'embaucher, n'importe comment il était bon et en dépit du fait qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec le Seigneur Sombre ou les Mangemorts durant la guerre. Il ne ferait rien pour compromettre son poste. Son boulot consistait à enseigner aux enfants à monter les balais et les complexités de divers sports Sorciers. Il arbitrerait également les matchs de Quidditch, quelque chose qui lui causait un serrement de cœur parce qu'il brûlait d'envie de jouer, mais qu'il avait aussi accepté comme une partie des répercussions de la guerre. Son chemin croiserait rarement celui de Melle Granger et il savait comment éviter les complications en l'évitant.

Excepté qu'il était déjà en train de compliquer les choses en l'espionnant elle, et son amie, dans le bain.

Son amie avait aussi enlevé sa robe maintenant et il suspendit toute pensée pendant un moment tandis qu'il appréciait le spectacle des deux femmes devant lui. Hermione était mince. Quand il l'avait rencontré au début elle était une enfant et il l'avait trouvé grande pour son âge ; il apparaissait qu'elle n'avait pas grandi d'un pouce. Son corps était quelconque, pâle et svelte avec des seins qui étaient un peu trop petits et des hanches qui n'étaient pas assez larges pour être vraiment féminines. Ses mamelons étaient petits et roses et les poils dans la poussée en v de ses cuisses étaient rares et hirsutes, et de la même couleur que ses cheveux.

En comparaison l'autre fille était plus grande et plus jolie, avec de longs cheveux sombres et légèrement bronzée, les membres souples. Elle avait des seins assez gros avec de larges mamelons bruns rosés que Krum savait qu'ils sentiraient comme du satin sur sa langue. Les poils sombres sur son pubis auraient été épais et abondants s'ils n'avaient pas été épilés à un cheveu de sa racine. Elle se tourna et son regard suivit la piste le long de la courbe de ses hanches et de la parfaite chair douce de ses fesses. Des deux, cette fille était la beauté et tandis que Krum pouvait imaginer qu'elle serait capable de fournir d'amples quantités de plaisir, elle ne possédait pas une chose qui était essentielle. Elle n'était tout simplement pas Hermione.

Pendant un instant fugace il réfléchit à ce qui pouvait être fait avec un sortilège Imperium juste séance tenante. Il repoussa cette idée, inutile d'aller à Azkaban juste parce qu'il était excité.

Il garderait ses distances, il garderait ses mains sur lui-même et lui donnerait son intimité.

Après que les jeunes filles aient pris un bain.

Il se figurait qu'il pouvait se permettre tout cela.

--------------------------

Hermione quitta la salle de bains avec un sentiment étrange, presque comme si elle avait été surveillée. Elle avait entendu dire que Mimi Geignarde avait pris un vif intérêt pour les occupants de la salle de bains des garçons. Cela semblait seulement logique qu'elle décidait de jeter un coup d'œil aux filles à un moment, c'est pourquoi Hermione affirmait que c'était probablement Mimi qui l'avait ainsi troublée. Lavande avait été d'accord, mais étant plus exhibitionniste qu'Hermione, elle s'était étirée de tout son long et avait flotté joyeusement au centre du bassin, où lequel Hermione l'avait laissé.

Aussi résolument déplaisante qu'était l'idée de Mimi l'espionnant, Hermione n'allait pas se tracasser pour ça. Elle se figurait que le malheureux fantôme avait très peu de plaisirs et si elle y pensait sérieusement, elle ne verrait pas d'inconvénient à entrevoir quelques uns des garçons en train de prendre un bain. Du reste, Hermione avait d'autres choses à l'esprit en ce moment, comme le fait que Lavande avait promis de la coiffer et de la maquiller ce matin.

Elle était sur le point de traverser la Salle Commune pour aller vers sa chambre quand elle sentit sa présence. Il semblait que dans les derniers quelques jours son corps s'était involontairement accordé au sien et elle regarda autour d'elle juste comme le Professeur Snape sortait du couloir qui menait à la chambre de Draco.

Elle se figea, ils le firent tous les deux, paralysés pour un moment comme ils saisissaient et absorbaient chacun la présence de l'autre. Ils étaient raisonnablement proches l'un de l'autre, pas plus que quelques pieds de distance, la porte de la chambre à coucher d'Hermione étant juste à côté de l'entrée du couloir. Elle raisonnait que tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de faire était d'avancer de deux pas vers lui et elle pourrait tendre la main et le toucher. Laisser sa main reposer sur sa poitrine. Sentir son cœur battre. L'embrasser. L'entraîner dans sa chambre et bloquer la porte si fortement que Lavande ne rentrerait jamais. Le jeter sur le lit et attenter à sa pudeur. Elle se sentait elle-même devenir mouillée et collante entre ses cuisses.

Il était habillé dans son habituel noir impénétrable, mais pas dans ses robes d'école. il avait sur lui ce qui apparaissait être des vêtements Moldus et une fois qu'elle enregistra ça elle en mourut presque d'étonnement. Il portait des pantalons et des chaussures noires et un pull-over en laine noire qui avait l'air doux et tactile et qui était un peu trop grand pour lui. Dans sa main il tenait un long manteau noir. Se rappelant de sa conversation avec Lavande de la nuit précédente, elle fit attention à son odeur. Il sentait le propre et le parfum du Bois de Santal n'était pas dominant, en effet il semblait être plus une partie de sa peau que quelque chose qui y était appliqué. Ses cheveux étaient humides, comme s'il ne s'était pas douché longtemps avant. Elle engloba toutes ces choses, brûlant de le toucher, de sentir les cheveux mouillés autour de ses doigts, de tester la douceur de son pull en laine.

Comme ses yeux la détaillait minutieusement, elle maudit mentalement son obsession de Winnie l'Ourson. Elle était en train de porter son floconneux peignoir Porcinet et les pantoufles orange clair en forme de griffes de tigre que Ron lui avait acheté pour son anniversaire. Il les avait trouvé dans un magasin Moldu de Londres et les avait trouvé marrantes. Elle aussi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tienne debout avec elles devant le Professeur Snape. Distraitement elle enleva la serviette dans laquelle elle avait enveloppé ses cheveux, de sa tête, et le regretta immédiatement parce que les boucles mouillées tombèrent sur ses épaules dans un humide désordre frisé. Lavande avait insisté pour que Hermione les lave avec le propre shampooing de Lavande et les rince avant qu'elle puisse les coiffer.

Il avait pensé qu'il allait bien, choqué de la voir se tenir debout là, instantanément attiré par elle, mais bien. Il avait décidé que s'il se concentrait sur le ridicule peignoir floconneux et sur ce que seul Merlin savait les choses qu'elle avait aux pieds, il pouvait prétendre que peut-être ce n'était pas elle. Bien sûr, c'était manifestement évident qu'elle n'avait rien sous sa robe, elle se séparait juste assez pour qu'il puisse voir une petite trace d'une cuisse, d'un genou pâle et la légère courbe d'un mollet, mais s'il ne regardait pas là, s'il levait juste un peu son regard, loin de la chair dénudée, alors il irait juste bien. Puis elle avait enlevé la serviette de sa tête et toutes ses boucles humides avaient dégringolé, sentant le Chèvrefeuille et le lilas et frisant dans une manière qui faisait sa bouche s'assécher. Il n'allait vraiment pas bien, il devait sortir de là, les vêtements Moldus qu'il portait n'étaient pas aussi indulgents que les robes et il s'était déjà masturbé sur elle une fois ce matin _(et hier soir, juste après qu'elle soit partie)_ et la voir en chair et en os _(oh Dieux, sa chair)_ n'aidait pas vraiment sa cause.

Ils laissèrent tous les deux leurs yeux s'élancer autour de la pièce, essayant de détecter un signe de tout mouvement ou de vie. La plupart des gens étaient encore en train d'essayer de prendre quelques dernières minutes de sommeil, ceux qui s'étaient aventurés à ouvrir leurs portes avaient vu le Professeur Snape et les avaient refermées. Il était trop tôt pour être confronté avec le perfide Maître des Potions, la plupart aurait besoin d'au moins deux autres heures avant que ce soit une option. Lavande était sortie de la salle de bains, les avait vu tous les deux et s'était retourné et reparti directement à l'intérieur.

Ainsi ils étaient seuls, n'importe qui pouvait sortir, mais à ce moment ils étaient seuls.

Le cœur de Hermione commençait à battre dans sa poitrine si fort et si bruyamment qu'elle était certaine qu'il pouvait l'entendre et elle commença à chercher pour quelque chose à dire, quelque chose qui serait profond et parfait et qu'il le ferait la vouloir. "Je…" chercha-t-elle, "Bonjour Professeur," finit-elle tranquillement.

"Bonjour Hermione." Sa voix était dépourvue de sarcasme ou de moelleux, elle était douce, un peu âpre et il l'avait appelé par son prénom.

Ils retournèrent à se regarder mutuellement, chacun se focalisant sur les complexités du visage de l'autre. Il avait l'air un peu plus pâle que d'habitude et elle remarqua qu'il y avait de sombres cernes sous ses yeux noirs, comme s'il n'avait pas bien dormi depuis longtemps. Elle laissa son regard voyager en bas de l'arc prononcé de son nez à sa pâle bouche qui, quand elle était dénuée de mépris, semblait tendre bien qu'elle ne dirait jamais qu'elle était douce. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle ne regardait pas vers lui en voyant de la laideur. Son visage était un amalgame d'imperfections, des yeux qui étaient trop sombres, un nez qui était trop gros et des lèvres qui étaient trop fines. Son visage était émacié, son teint pâle et blafard, ses cheveux graisseux et à ce moment elle ne pouvait pas contempler une vue qui l'aurait enchanté davantage.

"Je pars pour Londres," dit-il gauchement, brisant la promesse qu'il s'était faite plus tôt qu'il ne lui parlerait pas de ses mouvements, elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir, elle était seulement une élève. "Je n'enseignerai pas aujourd'hui."

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra. Lavande et elle s'étaient seulement traînées hors du lit si tôt afin d'assurer qu'elle ait l'air parfaite pour lui aujourd'hui. A la place il la voyait dans son peignoir Porcinet et ses pantoufles en griffes de tigre. "Oh," fut tout ce qu'elle put dire et alors elle réfléchit à ça, sur pourquoi il partait. "C'est à cause de moi ?"

Il courba sa lèvre dans un sourire moqueur et arqua un sourcil, "Maintenant Melle Granger," dit-il doucement, "est-ce que vous pensez réellement que vous pouvez me faire fuir ?"

Pendant un moment elle cru qu'il était sérieux et ensuite elle réalisa qu'il faisait une blague, et une qui était plutôt autocritique. Le Professeur Snape était en train de plaisanter avec elle ! Elle rougit et sentit ses pieds bouger comme elle avançait d'un pas plus près de lui. "Quand serez-vous de retour ?"

"Dimanche." Il dut se combattre lui-même pour s'empêcher d'ajouter "venez avec moi," sachant que cela serait la pire chose qu'il pouvait sans doute dire. Il devait encore faire ça bien d'une manière ou d'une autre, jusqu'ici il était en train de faire une glorieuse pagaille pour rectifier la situation. C'était en train de devenir pire maintenant parce qu'il avait juste fait un pas vers elle et ils étaient dans la Salle Commune de sa tour et tout moment pouvait amener plus de 30 étudiants dehors pour témoigner de son comportement insensé. Ici était une excellente opportunité pour la répugner _(parce que seul Merlin savait pourquoi ses regards n'étaient pas en train de le faire)_, et il pouvait à peine parler. Sa langue, d'ordinaire si habile en répliques blessantes ou en cruautés flagrantes, sentait tordue et plus morte que vive. Tout ce qu'il pouvait penser à dire était "venez avec moi," et en pareille circonstance il se tut simplement.

"Si longtemps ?" Elle entendit le son anxieux que sa voix avait pris. C'était seulement Mercredi, s'absenter jusqu'à Dimanche voulait dire qu'il serait parti pour presque une semaine. Elle voulait désespérément le supplier de la prendre avec lui. Elle pouvait aller à Londres, elle était en avance dans toutes ses leçons, ils pouvaient partir ensemble. Elle savait que c'était une pensée ridicule. Il ne dirait jamais oui à une telle requête, il pourrait même la mépriser pour avoir même suggéré cela. Il était son Professeur et elle était son élève et elle savait que c'était comment il voulait que ce soit. Mais ils étaient en train de se rapprocher l'un de l'autre, comme s'ils étaient tirés ensemble avec un treuil, pas de leur propre gré.

Elle hésita et mit une main tremblante contre son estomac. Sentant pour la première fois la masse ferme du corps dessous les vêtements. Contre sa volonté sa propre main s'éleva alors, caressa avec des doigts sensibles le doux molleton de son peignoir et sentit la dureté d'un mamelon en dessous du tissu. Il devait arrêter ça, il le devait - simplement il le ne voulait pas.

"J'ai des choses dont je dois m'occuper," il avait l'impression que sa bouche était pleine de billes et ses doigts s'égarèrent plus bas, sur la ceinture nouée autour de sa taille et après un instant d'hésitation, plongèrent dans l'ouverture dans la robe.

Qu'est-ce que au nom de tout ce qui était sacré et saint était-il en train de faire ? Il ne faisait pas ça. Ce n'était pas rationnel et il était surtout un être rationnel… La plupart du temps. Il n'était pas en train de tendre la main entre ses cuisses, juste il ne le faisait pas. Mais il faisait ça et il savait qu'il le faisait.

"Le Professeur Dumbledore prendra les Potions jusqu'à ce que je revienne," dit-il, espérant que le son de quelque chose de si banal ferait ressortir d'une manière ou d'une autre sa main de la chaleur entre ses jambes.

Sa respiration se saccada lorsque ses doigts caressèrent doucement les boucles humides à la jointure de ses cuisses, elle les sépara légèrement pour lui donner un accès plus facile et un long doigt effleura son clitoris et ensuite poussa doucement dans son corps.

"E… et v-vous serez de retour D… Diman-c-che ?" Oh Dieux comment il faisait ça ? Il était encore à l'intérieur d'elle, d'autres doigts doués massaient son clitoris et elle oscillait contre sa main.

"Si…" son propre souffle s'entrecoupa et il voulait l'attirer plus près et enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux mouillés, "si pas avant." Elle sentait si chaude et étroite à l'intérieur. Si elle faisait cet effet autour de son doigt il pouvait seulement imaginer ce qu'elle sentirait autour de son pénis. Il la déchirerait, il était trop gros. Il voulait désespérément le découvrir. Il savait qu'il devait arrêter ça, ils pouvaient être surpris, c'était juste une question de quelqu'un sortant de sa chambre à coucher, mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter parce qu'elle était si chaude et humide à l'intérieur et il la désirait tellement qu'il sentait qu'il mourait s'il ne l'avait pas.

Ils l'avaient fait, il pensa soudainement, ils avaient finalement trouvé un moyen pour me tuer.

"Je p-p--eux vous v-v-voir quand vous r-r-revenez ?" Elle commençait à atteindre son point culminant et elle voulait qu'il continue, cela ne prendrait pas longtemps, elle était presque là.

"Je…" il avala, "je…" Si elle déplaçait juste sa main plus bas, "oui, je…" haletait-il comme il sentait son corps se resserrer autour de ses doigts. Elle commençait à se tendre contre sa main, "Je crois que nous avons besoin de… discuter…" Il ferma les yeux, elle commença à geindre silencieusement, en mordant sa lèvre, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit, "de choses," finit-il.

Hermione jouit et ses hanches pistonnèrent en avant dans sa main, elle trébucha, tomba contre lui et il la tint contre son corps, oubliant pour un moment exactement où il était comme elle laissait échapper d'une voix rauque son orgasme. Elle ne pouvait pas parler, elle pouvait à peine penser. Elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre dans sa poitrine et elle réalisa qu'elle était pressée contre lui. "Emmenez-moi avec vous," chuchota-t-elle, luttant pour rester sur ses pieds.

A ce moment-là il était consentant à l'emmener n'importe où où elle voulait aller, à condition juste que quand ils y seraient il pourrait l'allonger et la baiser jusqu'à ce que aucun d'entre eux ne puisse marcher. "Je…"

Il fut empêché de répondre quand Draco sortit du couloir enveloppé dans un peignoir en soie, en baillant énormément et marchant droit dans le dos du Maître des Potions. Snape mit vivement Hermione sur ses pieds et enfonça sa main dans sa poche, puis la retira, rectifia son peignoir et la remis en place. Hermione était encore dans un état de béatitude et n'avait pas encore réalisée ce qui était en train de se passer.

Draco Malfoy n'était pas idiot. Alors qu'il aurait eu un dur moment à croire qu'il était possible que Hermione Granger et Severus Snape pouvaient peut-être être en train de faire quelque chose de même vaguement sexuel l'un avec l'autre, la chaleur et la tension descendant d'eux en vagues était presque palpable. Il y avait aussi le fait qu'il avait vu Hermione appuyée contre Snape et la main du Professeur dans sa robe. "Pardon," il bailla à nouveau, "j'ai interrompu quelque chose ?"

"Non, bien sûr que non." Severus revint brusquement très rapidement dans le Professeur Snape, "j'étais simplement en train de dire à Melle Granger que je n'enseignerai pas aujourd'hui et qu'elle devait poursuivre avec ses solutions planétaires pour le restant de la semaine. Je crois bien que vous devriez faire de même."

"D'accord, tout ce que tu dis Oncle Severus." Draco fit un large sourire.

Une ombre de rougeur se répandit sur la chair de Snape et il se tourna vers Hermione, "Pendant que je suis absent, le Directeur a demandé que vous aidez à assurer qu'au moins une des solutions de Mr Potter marche réellement, il est plutôt inquiet pour Potter de passer cette année."

Hermione était sidérée à juste combien vite il pouvait aller de l'homme qu'elle voulait jeter par terre et molester à son sarcastique Maître des Potions.

C'est parce qu'il est ton sarcastique Maître des Potions espèce d'idiote. "Oui Professeur," parvint-elle à dire, mais il avait déjà tourné les talons et était en train de se diriger hors de la porte. Ses jambes commencèrent à trembler et elle sentit un bras s'étendre autour de sa taille. Elle regarda Draco qui était en train de lui faire un large sourire.

"Pourquoi Melle Granger," dit-il en souriant et en l'aidant vers sa chambre, "Je crois qu'il t'apprécies."

"Je…" elle rougit comme ils titubaient dans sa chambre et elle s'affaissa sur le lit, "je…"

"Et je pense que nous avons compris qui est juste le donneur de suçon."

Elle secoua sa tête, "S'il te plaît, ne…"

"Je ne vais rien dire," il rit doucement, "je dirais bon travail, je ne sais pas comment tu as réussi ça."

Quelque chose fit tilt en place dans sa tête. "Oncle Severus ?"

"Il est mon Parrain, pas techniquement un oncle, je l'appelle juste comme ça quand je veux l'emmerder un peu." Draco rit tout bas, "ou lui faire savoir que je suis sur lui."

"Tu ne le diras pas ?"

"Bien sûr que non" il fronça les sourcils, "tu pourrais avoir besoin de prendre un bain pourtant, tu sens comme si tu venais juste de tirer un coup."

La bouche d'Hermione s'ouvrit en grand et Draco sortit de sa chambre, toujours en ricanant et en route pour une douche matinale.

--------------------------

Ron Weasley était dans une déraisonnable mauvaise humeur. Sa soirée n'avait pas marché comme prévu, il s'était pleinement attendu à avoir une rose sur le Contrat et la capacité de faire étalage de sa réussite _(bien que certainement pas de son amante)_ à son ami moins couronné de succès. Quand il avait laissé, Harry était assis seul dans la Salle Commune et projetait d'aller au lit de bonne heure, quand Ron était revenu aux environs de 2 heures du matin il y avait un des plus gros boutons de rose que Ron avait jamais vu sur le rosier de Harry. Ron avait un bouton de rose sur le sien mais il était plutôt petit et il paraissait un peu brun et mort.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, quand il s'était réveillé à 7 heures du matin, Harry était endormi dans son propre lit avec l'air satisfait et il y avait un autre énorme bouton de rose sur l'arbuste. Pour rendre les choses pires, il y avait un autre bouton sur le rosier d'Hermione également. Celui d'Harry semblait avoir des roses rouges, celui d'Hermione, roses et Ron ? Eh bien, de ce qu'il pouvait voir elles auraient été jaunes, quand elles n'étaient pas une sorte de marron et mortes.

Harry était aussi en train de garder les lèvres très serrées sur l'identité de la mystérieuse femme et sur ce que exactement avait eu lieu pour gagner les boutons. Il comprit toutefois que Harry avait reçu une pipe et que cela avait été assez vachement époustouflant et Ron sentait une lame de jalousie si forte qu'il cracha presque.

Aussi maintenant il était collé au petit déjeuner avec Harry qui n'était pas tout à fait là et il regardait furieusement la table vers Hermione qui était assise avec Lavande sur un côté et Draco putain de Malfoy sur l'autre. Hermione ne semblait pas très à l'aise et cela avait probablement quelque chose à voir avec le fait que Viktor Krum était assis à la Table des Professeurs et qu'il avait été introduit par Dumbledore comme le nouveau Maître des Sports.

Ron examina froidement Krum et ricana, "Eh bien on dirait le set d'Hermione," il dit à Harry, "Krum est de retour, je dirais que c'est juste une question de temps avant qu'elle n'obtienne sa rose."

Harry regarda Krum et fronça les sourcils comme s'il venait seulement de réaliser qu'il était là.

"Est-ce que Hermione n'avait pas laissé tomber Viktor Krum ?" demanda Harry, revenant à lui momentanément. "Il envoyait toutes ces lettres vraiment grossières, il n'y en avait pas une qui avait un maléfice ? Pourquoi ferait-elle quelque chose avec lui ?"

"Eh bien il arrive à être mieux que Malfoy," Ron mordit dans son pain grillé et toisa Draco. "Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle a laissé ce connard la toucher."

Harry rougit et sentit une vague de protectionnisme balayer son corps. Il regarda Draco qui lui décocha un sourire qui le fit manquer de fondre. "Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait fait quelque chose avec Draco," dit-il.

"Oh allez !" Ron s'étouffa presque. "Tu les as vu !"

"Oui, mais peut-être qu'il y avait une bonne explication pour ça."

"Laquelle ? Comme celle où ils étaient en train de parler des Métamorphoses et qu'elle l'a embrassé sur la joue pour aucune raison apparente ?"

"Sûrement, pourquoi pas ?"

"Explication mon cul !" Il jeta ce qui était resté de son pain grillé sur son assiette, "elle devrait avoir ses lèvres coupées pour avoir touché les siennes avec elles. Dieux, tout ce que cette bouche touche doit être contaminé."

Harry remua mal à l'aise et se demanda juste ce qui arriverait à son pénis si Ron découvrait exactement où la bouche de Draco Malfoy avait été. "Dieux Ron, il n'est pas si mauvais."

Ron resta bouche bée à Harry comme s'il avait soudainement développé une folle hystérie. "Pas si mauvais ?" Il regarda autour pour du soutien, "PAS SI MAUVAIS ?" Maintenant la moitié de la Grande Salle était en train de le dévisager. "Tu plaisantes ? Puis-je te rappeler que son Père a essayé de te tuer en combien d'occasions ? Cinquante n'est-ce pas ?"

"Environ quatre en réalité," Harry commença à sourire.

"Et combien de fois la petite 'fouine' blonde a essayé de te jeter un sort ?"

"Ca se chiffrerait dans les mille," il souriait franchement maintenant, à l'autre bout de la table Draco était en train de manger quelque chose qui pouvait avoir été du yaourt et était comiquement en train de sucer la cuillère et de regarder fixement Harry.

"Et qui serait devenu un Mangemort si la Guerre avait continué ?"

"Eh bien nous ne savons pas ça."

"Ouais, il ne s'est même pas battu, il s'est caché chez lui comme un putain de lâche. S'il avait combattu nous aurions pu tous avoir de la chance et tu aurais pu tuer ce foutu merdeux."

Harry tressaillit sur son siège et il dût refouler la ruée d'angoisse qui coulait à travers lui. Cela n'avait plus d'importance maintenant, cela n'était jamais arrivé. Draco n'était pas devenu un Mangemort et il n'avait pas combattu durant la guerre et il était là, assis à l'autre bout de la table et il était sain et sauf. C'était tout ce dont Harry se préoccupait. Draco fit un clin d'œil et Harry se mit à rire.

"Alors maintenant c'est amusant ?"

"Non Ron, c'est juste…" Il soupira et roula ses yeux, il ne voulait pas vraiment se disputer maintenant, pas quand il se sentait si bien. "Tu as raison, point pris."

Ron fronça les sourcils, "D'accord, bien." Il ramassa son pain grillé et commença à manger.

Harry soupira. Autant pour dire à Ron au sujet de Draco, parce que si tout marchait, il aurait besoin d'une cuve de drogue tranquillisante pour cette petite conversation. Il baissa les yeux à nouveau sur la table mais Draco était en train de parler à Hermione, en grimaçant d'un sourire plutôt diabolique et semblait comestible. Hermione avait l'air encore mal à l'aise, mais elle paraissait apprécier la compagnie.

La culpabilité qu'il avait été en train d'ignorer avec son euphorie matinale refaisait finalement surface. Il allait devoir faire quelque chose pour réparer ce qu'il avait fait. Cela allait devoir être quelque chose d'assez important. Vraiment, vraiment important. Il n'avait pas idée quoi. Si quelqu'un à qui il faisait confiance le frappait _(eh bien, le frappait et le cognait dans une cheminée en fait)_ il aurait un assez dur moment à lui pardonner.

Hermione était différente de lui pourtant et il le savait. Elle pardonnait aux gens, souvent aux personnes qui ne méritaient pas d'être pardonnées. Il devait juste être honnête avec elle. Et en cela se trouvait le problème. Il regarda Ron qui avait tourné le dos et était en train de parler à Padma sur son autre côté. Comment il leur dirait quelque chose comme ça ? C'était une chose de vouloir être franc et honnête avec eux, c'était tout à fait une autre chose de dire 'Ron, Hermione, je suis gay et je suis amoureux de Draco Malfoy et il m'a donné vraiment une super fellation hier soir" - ou quelque chose d'approchant.

Il se mit à sourire et à se redissoudre à nouveau dans son propre monde euphorique. Oui, il devrait dire que Draco Malfoy faisait des fellations vraiment, vraiment géniales.

--------------------------

Le fait que Krum était non seulement à l'école, mais aussi à y enseigner, contrariait Hermione sans fin. Elle avait travaillé dur sur la création et le maintien de barrières pour garder l'endroit où elle se trouve caché de lui et maintenant il était juste arrivé et elle était là. Elle était en train de se donner des coups de pied à elle-même pour ne pas avoir parlé à Dumbledore du maléfice que ce bâtard lui avait envoyé par la poste. Néanmoins, raisonna-t-elle, si Dumbledore l'avait engagé alors il ne devait représenter aucun danger pour elle. Dumbledore n'engagerait sûrement pas un maniaque.

Et pour le Professeur Quirrel ? Ou Gilderoy Lockhart ?

Tout le monde avait ses mauvais jours. Elle dévisageait Krum nerveusement.

Dumbledore croit aux secondes chances, alors pourquoi pas toi ?

C'était un bon point et elle savait qu'elle devait le suivre. Pourtant, elle ne se décidait pas à faire tellement de contact visuel avec Krum à moins qu'il vienne effectivement et commence à lui parler, et jusqu'ici il l'avait nettement ignoré. Elle porta son regard vers le bas de la table vers Harry qui lui donna un sourire hésitant, elle détourna les yeux, elle était encore en colère contre lui. Elle avait réussi à éviter d'avoir un bleu là où il l'avait frappé, mais cela faisait toujours mal en dépit de la potion tueuse de douleur qu'elle avait faite. C'était typique de sa chance qu'elle ait une dispute avec Harry juste quand Krum arrive.

Elle regarda mélancoliquement la place vide de Snape et se demanda où il était exactement et si elle lui manquerait. Draco l'avait mis au courant sur pour quelle raison il allait à Londres mais cela faisait peu pour réprimer le besoin en elle.

--------------------------

Un voyage à Londres au milieu de l'année scolaire ne faisait pas partie des projets de Severus Snape. Surtout pas maintenant quand il avait tant de choses qu'il devait mettre en ordre dans sa propre vie. Il avait encore des difficultés à croire la situation dans laquelle il était. Il n'avait jamais fait l'expérience d'une femme qui le voulait réellement, une femme le laissant la toucher, voulant qu'il la touche ! Après avoir quitté Hermione son intention était de partir directement pour Londres, mais il était retourné à sa chambre, s'était branlé, avait pris une autre douche et souhaité aux Dieux qu'il l'emmène avec lui.

C'était sans doute une bonne chose qu'il parte. Il avait besoin d'être loin d'elle. Le fait que cette expérience était si nouvelle et si récente était sûrement la raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait pas se contrôler. L'attirance était incompréhensible pour lui, oui il avait été conscient d'elle mais pas dans une telle manière qui le fasse devenir déraisonnable. Certainement pas dans une telle mesure qui le ferait abandonner toute raison et attenter à sa pudeur au milieu de la salle commune juste avant qu'elle ne soit remplie d'étudiants. Sa conduite de ce matin était complètement irrationnelle. Il devait l'oublier et il n'y avait pas de meilleur endroit pour faire ça que dans un endroit qu'il méprisait véritablement.

Il détestait Londres, il haïssait la ville entière avec ses étroites rues serrées et la foule de Moldus qui grouillaient dans même la plus étroite des allées à toute heure de la journée et de la nuit. En dépit de la complète irrationalité de cela, Snape détestait les Moldus. Il avait débattu de ça dans sa tête maintes et maintes fois et avait décidé que ce n'était pas qu'il les discriminait, il trouvait simplement leur existence futile. Comme si pour prouver son point il franchit un angle et fit face à un immense kiosque de journaux WH Smith, de grandes affiches de magazines qui aveuglaient de ses ouvertures, du numéro qui proclamait les "Stars sans leur maquillage" et mettait en vedette sur la couverture une collection de Moldus ayant l'air boutonneux. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui était Mélanie Griffith ou pourquoi elle était si importante que les Moldus paieraient bien d'argent pour la voir sans son maquillage mais manifestement ils le faisaient, il fit un sourire de mépris en dégoût et continua à marcher. Si ce n'était pas pour Draco il ne serait jamais venu.

Il y avait très peu de personnes dans le monde pour qui Snape sentait la compulsion de faire quelque chose, et encore moins à qui il ne pouvait pas refuser. Draco Malfoy rentrait dans la catégorie 'ne pouvait pas refuser', avec Minerva, Dumbledore et Lucius. Une voix enquiquineuse à l'arrière de sa tête ajoutait Hermione à la liste et il devait concéder qu'elle avait probablement fait ça, bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais franchement et il ne le lui dirait jamais. Diabolique dévergondée avec ses lèvres douces et ses sauvages boucles indomptables qui frisottaient quand elles étaient humides.

Il avait été fait le Parrain de Draco des années avant quand Lucius était plus que juste la brute sanguinaire de Voldemort. Eh bien, Lucius avait toujours été la brute sanguinaire de Voldemort, mais il avait été différent autrefois. Snape avait de bons souvenirs de lui. Lorsqu'il était enfant, le jeune Severus avait idolâtré son voisin, six ans plus âgé et incroyablement beau. Snape avait senti que c'était la tragédie de sa vie de n'avoir pas tourné pareil. Il avait observé les habitudes de Lucius avec une ferveur presque religieuse, admirant même son habitude plutôt agaçante de tout arrêter afin de noter quelques ridicules pensées qu'il avait _(ou une citation qu'il avait entendu ou une maudite chose d'une partie d'un développement)_ dans le carnet qu'il transportait partout avec lui. Bien sûr, Lord Voldemort n'avait pas partagé l'admiration de Snape et avait soumis Lucius à 15 minutes pleines de sort Doloris pour ne pas écouter durant une réunion et de cette façon mit fin à cette habitude. C'était Lucius qui l'avait emmené pour rencontrer le Seigneur Sombre en premier lieu - alors peut-être qu'il ne devait pas le remercier pour cette tournure des événements.

La dernière fois que Severus avait parlé à Lucius était après que la bataille fut gagnée. Voldemort s'était réfugié dans une tour croulante et fut tué là ; Lucius y était entré et fut pris. Severus l'avait transporté hors des débris de la tour, sachant que cela serait inévitable qu'il reçoive le baiser mais espérant que peut-être que son destin serait différent. Il ne voulait pas le laisser mourir là. Lucius, faible des sorts de stupéfixion, l'avait regardé et avait réalisé qu'il était un traître et avait ri. C'était si typique de Lucius, le vieux Lucius, riant de sa propre stupidité. Puis il avait regardé sérieusement Snape et avait murmuré, "veilles sur Draco veux-tu" avant de s'évanouir. Ce fut les derniers mots que Severus entendit de lui.

Il poussa rapidement son esprit à la tâche à venir. Il avait informé Draco qu'il irait à Londres pour chercher Narcissa, et donc un peu après 10 heures dans la matinée il se trouva lui-même s'enfonçant dans Soho, rejoignant les choses refoulées de l'humanité Moldue qui peuplait les rues sales de Londres, se frayant un chemin devant des étalages de marché et de sex-shops, à la recherche de la façade grise du Musée des Antiquités et des Arts Magiques.

Snape n'avait jamais compris pourquoi ce n'était pas situé dans un secteur Sorcier. Avoir le plus important Musée Sorcier du monde localisé au cœur du quartier des bordels Moldu, coincé entre une boutique de lingerie et une librairie adulte, était un travestissement. Mais encore, quand le musée a été construit, c'était la franche campagne.

Il n'avait pas été au Musée depuis qu'il était enfant. Cela avait été un de ces étranges jours quand son Père était dans une humeur particulièrement cruelle et sa Mère avait senti le rare besoin de l'abriter de ça. Elle avait acheté des billets pour le musée, les billets étaient des Portoloins et ils les avaient transportés à la rue dehors. Il pleuvait ce jour-là et elle avait senti le besoin de les ressortir, regardant l'entrée principale et soupirant un peu quelques instants avant de dire dans une voix aiguë qui voulait dire qu'elle était en train d'essayer d'être enjouée et compréhensive pour lui ; "Allez Severus, tu aimeras ça, cet endroit est plein de toutes sortes de choses intéressantes."

Enfant renfrogné qu'il était, il avait levé les yeux vers elle et avait essayé de sourire à travers les cheveux trempé de pluie. Il avait détesté chaque centimètre carré de ce Musée.

C'était maintenant quelque 34 années plus tard et il pouvait encore sentir le froid piquant de la pluie sur son visage. Il fléchit les doigts de sa main droite, comme s'ils avaient été tenu si serrés qu'ils faisaient mal, et tourna le coin sur la Rue Bouchier. Le Musée apparut soudain devant lui, deux Aurors ayant l'air d'avoir froid et misérables étaient postés à la porte - ironiques gardiens pour les Mangemorts. Il souhaita pendant un moment être vêtu d'un ensemble convenable de robes, plutôt que ces pantalons, pull-over et long manteau noir Moldus, mais cela aurait été stupide de traîner dans Londres dans les pleins emblèmes sorciers. Il préférerait boire sa propre urine que d'avoir un regard Moldu sur lui comme s'il était fou.

Il grimpa les marches, fit un signe de tête aux Aurors qui l'observaient d'un air méfiant, et entra dans le Musée. La première sensation qui le frappa fut l'odeur ; cette même odeur de renfermé qu'il se rappelait de son enfance. Elle infiltrait chaque espace et devait avoir été enraciné dans la pierre même des murs. Il y avait une quantité de Sorcières fourmillant à l'entrée, toutes habillées de vêtements Moldus avec des doses diverses de réussite, et chacune tenant la main d'un petit enfant qui aurait tout fait pour être à un million de miles loin de cet endroit.

Une paire de Sorcières le regardaient, se rappelant de lui de l'école et frissonnaient clairement. Il réprima un sourire moqueur, il aimait qu'on se rappelle de lui. Ce fut ensuite son tour de trembler lorsqu'elles se tournèrent et qu'il vit une grande pancarte annonçant que l'Exposition de Magie Noire qui devait arriver ouvrira dans une semaine. Il frissonna à l'intention du Ministère de mettre des gens en exhibition comme si c'était le Moyen-Age. Snape n'avait pas de doute que cela serait un énorme succès. Il marcha vivement vers un bureau avec un écriteau d'information surchargé et regarda l'Elfe de Maison ayant l'air nerveux qui se tenait sur un tabouret attendant d'être utile.

"Je suis ici pour voir le Conservateur concernant la récupération de la dépouille de Mme Narcissa Malfoy," murmura-t-il doucement. Ce n'était pas besoin de faire savoir à tout le monde ce qu'il faisait ici.

"Est-ce que Monsieur a des lettres de recommandations ?" demanda l'Elfe de Maison avec plus d'arrogance que Snape pensait qu'un Elfe de Maison pouvait posséder. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'adresser à la plupart des gens avec politesse, il gèlera en enfer avant qu'il ne se prosterne devant un Elfe de Maison !

"J'ai des lettres à montrer au Conservateur, maintenant cherchez le pour moi avant que je vous donne un chapeau."

L'Elfe de Maison tremblota, inclina sa tête de terreur et disparut. Il revint moins d'une minute plus tard, toujours tremblant et toujours courbé et pria que Snape le suive dans le Musée.

* * *

Des commentaires ? Des critiques ? …. Vous savez quoi faire, ça se passe en bas à gauche !


	12. Chp 7 Part 2

OBJETS DU DESIR

Auteur : AZRAEL

DISCLAIMER : malheureusement pour moi tout est à J.K. Rowling, et l'histoire de cette fic est à AZRAEL. Il n'y a que la traduction qui m'appartient, bon c'est déjà ça !

Pairing : Harry/Draco, Hermione/Snape

Rating : **ATTENTION** le rating est R à cause du langage et de scènes à caractère sexuel, entre couples hétéro mais aussi entre hommes. Alors que tous ceux que ça choque ou qui n'ont pas l'âge pour lire ça, arrêtent de lire cette fic. Vous êtes prévenus !

Salut !!! Bon, comme vous avez du le remarquer, j'ai mis encore pas mal de temps pour mettre ce chapitre (oui je sais, encore !). J'ai BEAUCOUUUUUUUUUUUUP de retard ! Ne tapez pas SVP ! Bien sûr, c'est long à traduire et c'est les vacances, plus des problèmes d'internet et tout et tout MAIS ce n'est pas que pour ça.

J'ai l'honneur de vous faire savoir (pourquoi je deviens si pompeuse maintenant ?) que je suis en train de me lancer dans l'écriture d'une fic. J'ai pas mal d'idées qui fusent en ce moment et j'essaie d'en faire quelque chose. C'est une première pour moi et j'espère que je me ferai pas incendier quand je la mettrais en ligne.

Enfin bref, rassurez-vous mes premiers pas dans le monde merveilleux de l'écriture ne vont surtout pas m'empêcher de continuer cette traduction.

Encore une fois vous m'avez soufflée avec toutes vos reviews. 26 pour un chapitre !! Wouah ! Mille merci !!!!!!!!! JE VOUS ADOOOOOOORE ! Bon, courage, j'y vais :

Artemis : salut ! contente de te revoir, ça m'étonnait de ne plus te lire, j'avais peur que ça te plaisait plus. C'est ta faute aussi, tu m'as tellement habituée à reviewer chaque chapitre, lol ! Merci pour ta fidélité. Bisous.

Laurence au Paradis : Alors ça y est méchante tu as craquée ? Non je rigole, c'est très bien que tu ai lu l'original, après tout je fais cette traduction pour justement faire connaître cette fic. Par contre, s'il te plaît par pitié ne révèle rien de l'histoire pour laisser le suspense et la surprise pour ceux qui l'ont pas lu. Pour la traduc', je sais que des fois je laisse des expressions typiquement anglaises mais c'est que selon le contexte (ou pour pas faire de répétitions) je trouve que ça colle bien. Bisous !

Melhuiwen : hello, bon je sais tu dois m'en vouloir pour le retard, déjà que tu me reprochais celui de la dernière fois ! Mais comme on dit faut pas confondre vitesse et précipitation, il faut savoir se faire attendre… bref tout ça pour dire que je suis désolée !!!!!!!! Sinon, tu vas commencer à en savoir plus sur Krum au prochain chapitre. Quant à Ron, il est pas très présent pour l'instant mais dans quelques chp ça changera. Voilà, bye !

Tolkiane : salut, j'espère que tu m'en veux pas trop pour mon looooooooong retard ! et que la suite continuera à te plaire. Bisous.

Céline402 : mais je t'en prie, tu peux poser toutes les questions et j'essaierai d'y répondre au mieux. Alors tu l'aimes pas le petit Vikky ? Remarque, ta réaction pour Viktor est assez normale surtout quand on sait (enfin MOI !!!!!! lol) ce qui va se passer après. Et Ron la honte, essayer de se faire sa belle-sœur !

Squall : merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ! Alors quand est-ce qu'ils vont passer à l'action ? Y'en a déjà pas mal quand même tu trouves pas ? Mais t'inquiètes pas ils vont le faire mais un peu plus tard. Un passage yuri… ? Eh bien je te donne un scoop, il va y en avoir un mais tout léger. Bye !

Potionsmistress : je crois que tu as une bonne intuition, pas pour les couples car là t'as tout faux !, mais pour le fait qu'il va y avoir des problèmes et des GROS ! Sinon je suis contente que tu sois accro et donc on se voit au prochain chp ! Bisous.

Sylvia : salut, je suis très contente de te lire et merci beaucoup pour tes compliments. A très bientôt j'espère. Gros bisous.

Tiayel : coucou, ça fait plaisir que tu découvres et que tu apprécies autant. Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre pour la suite ! Alors pour l'instant je peux pas répondre à toutes tes questions mais tu auras toutes les réponses au fur et à mesure. Quant à savoir si Ron sera moins bête, alors ça par contre… et pourtant je l'aime bien (quoique dans cette fic il est assez salaud). Gros poutoux à toi aussi.

Alisa Adams : ma folle dingue adorée !!!!!! y'a pas à dire je me lasse pas de tes commentaires. Et moi aussi j'adore le couple Dray/Harry, ils sont trop mignons tous les deux. Alors maintenant j'attends de voir ce que tu vas dire sur ce chapitre qui est un peu plus sérieux (qu'est-ce que tu veux tu m'as trop bien habituée !), mais bon je te laisse lire. Gros gros bisous.

Galdriella : salut ! merci beaucoup. Alors mes délais d'updatage (je sais c'est pas français, lol !) sont théoriquement de 2 semaines mais en pratique (surtout pendant l'été) ça risque d'être un peu plus long. Mais je vais quand même faire de mon mieux pour essayer de respecter ce délai pour pas vous faire trop attendre. A bientôt !

Gaelle Griffondor : salut ! c'est court mais précis ! merci pour ton petit message, bisous.

Lyrathena : salut, merci beaucoup. Je trouve que cette fic mérite d'être connu par plus de monde et que ce serait dommage de priver ceux qui comprennent pas l'anglais (ou ont la flemme !). J'espère vraiment être à la hauteur de la tâche, j'essaie de faire au mieux. Bisous.

Vif d'or : kikou, moi perso j'adore tous les moments entre Dray et Harry qu'ils soient coquins ou en train de se battre. Bon je sais je suis pas objective, c'est mon couple préféré. Quant à Ron, quand j'ai découvert avec qui il était, je l'aurais tué (faudrait qd même pour ça que je l'ai sous la main, lol) Non mais franchement faire ça avec sa propre belle-sœur… Gros bisous

Bee Orchid :saluut ! merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité et je compte sur toi pour la 200ème review. Faut bien surveiller, j'en reviens pas comme ça augmente vite ! Et je vais essayer de faire plus vite pour la suite, promis ! Très gros poutoux !

Lou : hello, merciiiiiiiiii pour les compliments. Va falloir que je surveille mes chevilles ! A bientôt !

Emily : euh désolée de t'avoir fait attendre, c'est pas de ma faute !!!!!!! (enfin si quand même un peu, lol !) Bises.

Fire Eye : bon l'idée n'est pas de moi (dommage…) mais la traduction viiiiiiiiii ! Alors merci ! Alors oui on va savoir qui a osé massacrer le dos du magnifique et superbe Dray (euh… je crois que ça m'arrange pas de répondre à toutes ces reviews, moi) mais je crois que ça sera que dans le chapitre 11 donc avec le découpage ça sera vers les chp 19-20. Voilà, bisous !

Speedy-of-77 : bon que te dire à part que je suis désolée pour mon retard et de t'avoir encore fait attendre… Sinon pour les maladresses de traduction, j'essaie de me corriger au fil des chapitres mais j'espère qu'elles gênent pas trop pour la compréhension. Bisous !

Satji : alors merci pour ton message. Ca fait très plaisir. A part ça comme je l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois, mais c'est pas grave, la fic n'est pas terminée. Elle en est pour l'instant au chapitre 16 (donc 35 puisque les chapitres sont coupées en 2 ou 3). Et la suite, très bientôt j'espère. Bye !

Wyneak : ça vient d'où ce pseudo ? Au fait, je te rappelle juste que je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fic, je n'en suis que la traductrice. Sinon pour ma part j'étais pas trop fan du couple 'Mione/Snape mais là c'est vrai que j'aime beaucoup. Gros bisous

Nataku 7 : Coucou ! Oui, c'est vrai qu'il y a des fois des maladresses dans ma traduction mais bon je suis pas une spécialiste et des fois j'ai vraiment du mal à retranscrire certains trucs. Je sais ce que ça veut dire mais j'arrive pas parfaitement à le mettre en bon français, mais j'essaie de corriger ça. Alors pour traduire un chapitre, quand tout va bien, je mets en général une semaine pour la traduction puis une semaine pour le taper et l'adapter en un français correct. Voilà, et merci pour tes encouragements. Biz !

Dibbye : salut, merci pour ton message ça me fait plaisir, bisous

Cristal-Angel : ouh là je vais culpabiliser maintenant ! T'as passé une nuit blanche à cause de moi ! Pour me faire pardonner va falloir que je m'active pour traduire la suite, lol ! Gros bisous

Caro : hello ! ouah que de compliments, tu vas me faire rougir ! merci beaucoup ! Pour Krum t'as raison, il va bientôt commencer à faire des siennes, et oui quand le chat n'est pas là… Et pour Dray c'est normal qu'il maîtrise, on est un Malfoy ou on l'est pas ! Bisous

Clare-Aden : Salut ! Alors je sais que j'ai fais quelques maladresses dans ma traduction surtout dans les premiers chapitres, mais j'essaie de m'améliorer. Mais il y a aussi des tournures bien anglaises que je garde exprès parce que je trouve que ça colle bien selon le contexte, et ça permet de diversifier les expressions, mais bon c'est un choix personnel. Je sais parfaitement que ma traduction est loin d'être parfaite, loin de là, je ne suis pas une pro de l'anglais et c'est ma première traduction, mais j'en suis assez contente. Et crois-moi, j'apprécie vraiment tes remarques, elles ne peuvent qu'améliorer mon travail. Alors n'hésites surtout pas à me signaler s'il y a des trucs qui vont pas. Merci et à bientôt, bisous.

Ouf, ça devient long à faire tout ça !

Bon, prêts pour le chapitre ? Avec au programme, l'explication Harry/Hermione et où l'on en apprend un peu plus sur ce qu'a trafiqué Lucius. C'est parti !

* * *

****

CHAPITRE 7 : L'Envol des Anges (Part 2)

Harry tendit sa main et essaya de ne pas s'abandonner à l'agacement comme Lavande Brown la caressait et regardait minutieusement sa paume. Tout ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire était de manger, c'était l'heure du déjeuner après tout et il était assez impatient de trouver Ron et de se sauver du regard blessé d'Hermione, mais Lavande était insistante, elle avait Divination directement après le déjeuner et elle n'avait pas terminé son devoir. Firenze n'était pas aussi facilement dupé que Trelawney. Apparemment Ron avait déjà fait les lectures de tous ses meilleurs amis donc elle avait réuni Harry, Draco et Hermione comme ses sujets.

En dépit de son manque total de respect pour la Divination en tant que matière, Harry remarqua que Hermione observait Lavande avec intérêt et que Draco regardait attentivement, un froncement de sourcil dubitatif sur le visage. Harry se sentait un peu comme un Jobberknoll sur son lit de mort, avec un public attendant de l'entendre mourir.

Après un examen minutieux, Lavande déclara qu'il avait une Main de Terre. Il ne pouvait pas voir ça lui-même, ne sachant pas à quoi une "Main de Terre" ressemblerait sur une autre main, mais Lavande était en train de le noter dans son cahier et elle revint pour regarder les lignes de sa main.

"Alors pourquoi c'est une Main de Terre ?" demanda-t-il quand cela devint évident que personne d'autre n'allait commenter.

"Eh bien," dit Lavande, toujours en regardant attentivement, "il y a un poids structural pour ça, une paume carrée, des doigts courts…"

Il avait des doigts courts ? Il regarda sa main, ils ne semblaient pas si courts.

"Bien qu'il n'y ait pas de rareté, ce qui est inhabituel dans les Mains de Terre."

Pas quoi ? Il fronça les sourcils vers elle et elle attrapa son expression.

"D'habitude il y a une rareté de lignes sur une Main de Terre."

Il n'avait aucune idée de sur ce qu'elle avançait, il était encore en train de se remettre de sa remarque de doigts courts.

"La Main de Terre indique une nature pratique, les gens avec ces mains sont d'ordinaire honnêtes, connus pour leur penchant pour l'effort et le dur travail." Elle regarda un peu plus près, "tu as une jolie main puissamment masculine."

Draco rit par courts éclats et Harry rougit.

"Ne ris pas, tu es le prochain," dit Lavande à Draco et elle revint à la paume de Harry, "tu as un fort trait de 'masculinité typique' dans ta construction psychologique…"

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire bordel ?"

"Tu sais, secourir les demoiselles des immeubles en flamme ce genre de choses…"

Eh bien, il ne pouvait guère le nier, est-ce que Hermione ne l'avait pas une fois accusé d'avoir le complexe à sauver les gens ?

"Hmmm, mais je vois que tu as un côté plus sombre."

Où ? Comment elle voyait quelque chose comme ça dans les lignes de sa main ?

"En dessous de la solidité extérieure se cache certaines forces qui, selon les circonstances, peuvent faire une brèche d'une manière complètement destructrice."

Harry rejeta sa tête pour la regarder et jeta un œil à Hermione qui était en train d'acquiescer de la tête et de lui lancer un regard furieux.

"Tu as un Mont de Vénus bien développé, ce qui signifie que tu as un tempérament chaleureux et sympathique et un désir fort d'aimer et d'être aimé. C'est plutôt souple de texture, ce qui veut dire que tu es vraisemblablement plutôt énergique au lit, un peu soumis, avide de satisfaire."

"N'écris pas ça !" Harry rougissait et Draco était presque en train de se rouler par terre de rire, même Hermione souriait d'un air moqueur.

"Je dois, tout est là dans ta main. Tu as une forte appréciation pour la beauté, tu seras probablement uniquement attiré par des personnes vraiment belles."

Draco roula ses yeux et Harry se sentit sourire et rougit un peu plus.

"Maintenant, ta ligne de cœur est très profonde et forte et pas du tout de ramification," ses yeux s'élargirent, "il semble que tu vas avoir un grand amour dans ta vie," elle fronça alors les sourcils, "et seulement un. C'est assez bizarre, d'habitude quelques amours sont visibles. Je n'en vois qu'un pour toi. Il durera jusqu'à ce que tu meures."

Il arracha sa main, "ça suffit," grommela-t-il.

Lavande s'assit au fond de son siège.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est une bonne lecture."

"Tout ça c'est de la connerie," dit Harry un peu sur la défensive, "tu sais la Divination n'est pas exacte."

Lavande roula ses yeux et se demanda pourquoi elle avait fini avec les trois plus grands sceptiques de l'école pour son sujet. Elle était la première à admettre que la Divination était un art imprécis dans le meilleur des cas, mais la lecture de la paume était probablement une des méthodes les plus précises, c'était simplement une question d'être capable de déchiffrer les lignes uniques sur la main d'une personne. Elle se considérait elle-même plutôt bonne à ça.

"OK," elle se tourna vers Draco, "à toi."

Harry se poussa et Draco glissa sur le banc à côté de lui. Harry sentit des doigts effleurer brièvement sa cuisse. C'était le premier contact qu'il avait eu depuis qu'il avait quitté Draco ce matin et il allait s'accrocher à ça comme un survivant d'un bateau naufragé s'accroche à un morceau de bois à la dérive.

Draco tendit sa main et Lavande la prit - et se mit à sourire.

"Ooooh, je n'ai jamais vu une Main d'Eau avant." Elle sourit largement à Draco, "tu aimes juste être différent n'est-ce pas ?"

"J'essaie d'obliger."

"OK, une main très fine, de longs doigts, une grande paume, beaucoup de lignes," elle sourit à Draco, "donc beaucoup de secrets à être découverts. On appelle ça la Main sensible, c'est très féminin."

"Oh merci beaucoup," dit-il d'une voix traînante.

"Je ne peux pas l'empêcher si tu as des mains de fille," rit Lavande. "Ok, tu es toujours sujet à d'humeurs changeantes, ton état psychologique a son analogie physique dans le courant de l'eau - coulant parfois peu profond, parfois très. Tu as tendance à refléter ton environnement immédiat."

"Donc je suis une personne superficielle qui fait ce que tout le monde fait autour de moi?" Draco haussa un sourcil.

"Non, pas du tout, tu es toujours changeant. Par reflétant ton environnement je veux dire ça dans le sens de 'tu es gentil pour moi et je serais gentil pour toi'… Tu reflètes ton environnement ce qui signifie aussi que tu es adaptable, souple, flexible…"

"Assez juste."

"Ummm, un Mont de Vénus légèrement surdéveloppé mais c'est assez charnu, donc tu as également une nature chaleureuse et sympathique et un désir d'aimer et d'être aimé, mais tu caches beaucoup de ça. Le fait que c'est surdéveloppé montre que tu as une tendance à la sur-indulgence. Tu aimes être satisfait mais tu aimes être en contrôle…" elle caressa le Mont charnu, "je plains vraiment la pauvre fille qui finira avec toi !"

Draco grimaça, un peu offensé, "et pourquoi cela serait ? Je crois que je ferais un assez bon parti."

"Eh bien, tu n'acceptes rien sauf la meilleure et la plus convoitée des personnes et tu veux être adoré."

"Ca sonne juste."

Lavande éclata de rire, "tu es impossible !" Elle retourna à la paume, "bien que, assez curieusement, tu ne fais pas très grand cas de la beauté." Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. "Mon Dieu, M. Malfoy, il pourrait y avoir quelque profondeurs cachées là-dedans."

"Eh bien, je me dis que je ne trouverai jamais quelqu'un d'aussi beau que moi aussi je devrais juste me contenter du meilleur second." Il soupira théâtralement et appuya le dos de sa main sur son front d'angoisse feinte et il y eut d'immédiats accès de rire de tout le monde à la table.

"D'accord, d'accord, nous devons reprendre ça." Lavande caressa sa main affectueusement et Harry fut soudainement certain qu'ils avaient eu un truc une fois. Il détourna les yeux et Lavande continua. "La ligne de cœur indique que tu as eu une quantité de maîtresses très jeune," elle sourit, "un GRAND nombre de maîtresses très jeune."

Draco opina, essayant de voir ce qu'elle était en train de voir.

"Puis tu trouves celle qui est ton âme sœur. Il semble que c'est inattendu parce que toute activité s'arrête après ça, pas même de petite ramification, pas d'autres amants ne sont indiqués après ça."

"Vraiment ?" Il sonnait dubitatif.

"Vraiment, il semble que tu parviennes effectivement à te ranger."

Il ne savait pas si c'était une telle bonne chose, jusqu'à ce qu'il y réfléchisse vraiment et se rappelle de la paume de Harry. Harry n'avait qu'un amant, seulement un. Il regarda Harry et permit à son regard de parcourir le profil de son visage, "tu peux voir quand je vais rencontrer cette stupéfiante personne qui amendera ma mauvaise conduite ?"

"Je ne peux pas te donner une date exacte ou quelque chose, je dirai que c'est bientôt. C'est tôt sur ta ligne de vie ce qui indiquerait que tu es assez jeune, avant tes 20 ans."

Draco haussa les épaules, "d'accord, je pense que je peux faire face à ca." Il sourit largement, "bien sûr, Potter ici pense que tout ça c'est de la connerie, aussi je ne prendrai pas ça comme parole d'évangile."

Harry sentit des doigts caresser à nouveau sa cuisse et il sentit les premières traces d'excitation dans ses parties. Il fit un petit sourire et regarda sa propre paume. Avec Draco toujours le caressant il leva les yeux vers Lavande, "Tu penses vraiment que j'ai des doigts courts ?"

--------------------------

La présence de fenêtres dans le bureau du Conservateur surprit Snape et il trouva ses yeux distraits par les fenêtres et en train de scruter les sombres nuages gris jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair fendille un parcours dentelé à travers le ciel. La pluie battait avec une violence soudaine contre les fenêtres, puis ruissela le long de la vitre, brouillant la vue de dehors et attirant de nouveau l'attention de Snape vers l'homme installé au bureau devant lui.

Le Conservateur Archibald Semeuse était assis dos aux fenêtres et examinait les lettres de recommandations de Snape tandis que le tonnerre retentissait dans le ciel. La demande pour la sortie du corps de Narcissa était posée près de la main du Conservateur et il était en train de faire un grand spectacle de tout contrôler à fond. De temps à autre les yeux sombres de l'homme basculaient vers le haut et jugeaient la silhouette grande et mince de Snape et ensuite revenaient aux lettres, autrement il ne bougeait pas.

Snape sentit sa bouche commencer à se tordre dans un sourire de mépris et il résista à l'envie de dire quelque chose. Le Conservateur était terriblement ordonné et Snape remarqua avec beaucoup de dégoût que quand il était assis de cette façon, sans bouger et anormalement silencieux, il aurait pu passer pour un mannequin. Il était aussi excessivement soigné de sa personne, ce qui faisait honte à l'apparence plutôt négligée de Snape. Ses cheveux avaient l'impression d'avoir été coupés moins d'une heure auparavant et ses robes grises étaient impeccables, chaque pli repassé dans un faux pli aussi tendu et droit que des lames. Snape n'avait aucun doute que les chaussures de l'homme brillaient littéralement.

Semeuse leva les yeux des lettres et sourit d'un grand sourire faux qui était son expression typique d'accueil. Ses dents étaient extrêmement droites et blanches.

"Eh bien alors Monsieur…"

"Professeur" lança Snape avec irritation.

"Professeur Snape." Semeuse arrangea la tenue de ses plis. "Tout cela semble être en ordre. Je peux vous remettre le corps de Mme Malfoy. Il y aussi des effets personnels qui ont été envoyés d'Azkaban. Si vous ne souhaitez pas les prendre cela me ferait trop plaisir de vous aider et de disposer d'eux moi-même."

Snape força un étroit sourire sur ses lèvres, "je crois que je vais les prendre avec moi," dit-il. Le Conservateur lui faisait perdre son sang froid, réussissant à faire ce que seulement un homme avait dans le passé été capable de faire. Le Conservateur faisait sa peau se hérisser.

Semeuse sourit de son propre sourire étroit, "Comme vous souhaitez," dit-il et il commença à replier la lettre sans hâte, s'assurant que chaque pli était parfaitement symétrique. "Je vais faire préparer le corps pour le transport par les Elfes de Maison, cela devrait prendre moins d'une heure. Entre temps, voudriez-vous bien rester et jeter un coup d'œil au musée, je suis sûr que vous trouverez quelque chose pour vous divertir."

"Effectivement, c'est le souhait express de M. Draco Malfoy que je vérifie son Père. Je suis sûr que cela ne vous dérangera pas de m'autoriser quelques instants."

La main du Conservateur s'arrondit en un poing sous la table et son visage se durcit. Le sourire de Snape devint légèrement plus franc, prenant plaisir au malaise de l'homme plus âgé et en se demandant exactement ce qu'il devait cacher. Semeuse était bien conscient qu'il pouvait repousser sa requête, mais l'homme sévère devant lui n'était pas Piers Tampling. Il était le Parrain du fils de l'Ange, il avait une lettre de recommandation d'Albus Dumbledore, et il était aussi un Professeur à Poudlard, en plus de Directeur de la Maison Serpentard. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un avec qui on doit être mêlé. Refuser sa demande pouvait éveiller des soupçons que le Conservateur ne voulait pas éveiller. Cela serait mieux pour l'homme d'aller inspecter l'Ange et de partir satisfait qu'il soit bien vivant. En fait, cela pourrait même être pour le mieux.

"Bien sûr, Professeur Snape," Semeuse retourna à son grand sourire joyeux, "Je vais vous montrer la Salle Sais."

--------------------------

Autant que Semeuse ne voulait pas laisser Snape seul dans la Salle Sais avec son Ange, il n'avait pas le choix. La contrainte de faire préparer le corps de la femme le força à partir ; ça, et il ferait mieux de ne pas s'attarder dans les environs quand le point était de prouver que tout allait bien.

Les autres cabines étaient toutes recouvertes, seule la vitrine contenant Lucius était dévoilée, une douce lumière remplissant la boîte en verre, l'illuminant pour que Snape le voit. Pendant un moment il sentit l'aiguillon de la culpabilité s'approcher furtivement de sa nuque. Dumbledore avait dit une fois que se dresser contre ses ennemis prenait un grand courage, mais se dresser contre ses amis prenait encore un plus grand courage. Il faisait qu'une telle initiative sonnait noble, mais confronté au produit de sa trahison, Snape ne pouvait pas croire ça être ainsi.

"Bonjour Lucius."

Lucius le regardait fixement en retour, ses yeux gris clairs. Snape fut surpris de voir qu'il avait l'air un peu fatigué. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait paraître de la sorte. Il observait comme un mince filet de bave s'échappait du coin de la bouche de Lucius et suivait un chemin sur son menton, se déposant sur le tissu blanc de la chemise qu'il était en train de porter. Snape détourna sa tête pour un bref moment et combattit l'envie de crier. Lucius Malfoy n'était pas supposé ressembler à ça, il n'était pas supposé faire ça.

"Draco m'a envoyé pour m'assurer que tu vas bien." Il se sentait stupide de parler, sachant que Lucius ne pouvait pas l'entendre, mais il devait dire quelque chose pour prétendre que Lucius était toujours là. Il se rappelait comment cela sentait de le remporter du champ de bataille. Lucius avait été plus léger qu'il s'y attendait, il avait étendu un bras autour du cou de Snape et il avait rit.

"Veilles sur Draco, veux-tu ?" Ces derniers mots résonnaient dans sa tête.

Snape secoua sa tête, "Qui est là pour prendre soin de toi ?" demanda-t-il au corps dans la vitrine si doucement qu'il entendit à peine les mots lui-même. Le Conservateur ? Il sentit un frisson courir à toute allure le long de sa colonne vertébrale. "Draco va bien," continua-t-il, en avançant, essayant d'ignorer la culpabilité qui montait. "Il est retourné à Poudlard pour finir sa dernière année, il boit un peu trop mais aussi nous faisons tous ça." Il rit à lui-même et souhaita que Lucius ne soit pas là soutenu dans une vitrine de verre. "Il se fait un peu de souci sur quoi faire après que l'école soit terminée, je crois qu'il a peur d'être seul dans cette maison."

Il regarda dans les yeux de Lucius. Ils semblaient si parfaitement clairs, pas du tout comme à ce qu'on lui avait dit de s'attendre.

"Draco est…"

Toute pensée de conversation fut soudain anéantie lorsque Snape fut frappé par un flash momentané de vision, de sentiment et de son. C'était incohérent, pas un souvenir, plus comme un fragment de pensée. Une grande ruée d'ailes, des ailes d'Ange qui battaient avec frénésie, qui battaient pour enlever la poussière de la cavité d'un crâne, un esprit qui était battu en poudre. Il s'entendit haleter et avait l'impression que de grandes ailes étaient en train de se plier autour de lui, aussi intime et brut que de faire l'amour, l'attirant plus près de la vitrine et le son d'un hurlement qui n'était pas le sien remplissait sa tête.

Puis ce fut fini et il fut libéré. Il tendit la main vers la vitrine pour retrouver son équilibre, les yeux écarquillés, le souffle lourd.

Non, c'était impossible. C'était le résultat de regarder trop longtemps dans ces yeux clairs. C'était la culpabilité, sa propre imagination qui faisait des heures supplémentaires dans la lumière du bouleversement dans sa vie. Non, Snape se dit à lui-même, je ne sens pas ça. Je ne sens pas l'esprit de Lucius battre à l'intérieur de son crâne comme un insecte agonisant _(c'était un Ange, c'étaient des ailes d'Ange)_. Je ne ressens pas la rupture de son cerveau, Legilimens ou pas, je ne sens pas ça, je ne peux pas sentir ça. Lucius est parti ; il n'y a rien là à sentir.

"Lucius ?"

Une fois encore il put sentir le battement d'ailes puis le sentiment était parti, la sensation était seulement fugace, il avait imaginé ça.

"Lucius ?"

"Il ne peut pas vous entendre."

Snape bondit presque de 10 pieds en l'air de choc et se retourna pour faire face au Conservateur. Il était reconnaissant d'avoir un autre être animé dans la salle, même si le Conservateur faisait sa peau se hérisser. "Conservateur," il sourit nerveusement et se sentit comme s'il avait été surpris à faire quelque chose de mal. "On ne peut pas s'empêcher de lui parler, on a l'impression qu'il va répondre." Il rit en réalité d'un rire nerveux, incapable de secouer cette sensation, l'image de ces ailes, l'esprit frappant contre le crâne, le son du hurlement.

"J'espère que vous trouvez que M. Malfoy va bien."

Aspirant une profonde respiration et calmant ses pensées, Snape sourit, "Oui, très bien, il a l'air bien soigné, son fils sera très soulagé."

"Ah oui, son fils." Semeuse croisa ses doigts et se força à être plus agréable avec le Professeur, "J'ai en réalité une proposition intéressante pour son fils. En tant que son Parrain je pensais que vous pourrez être capable de l'aider à en venir à la bonne décision ; peut-être même à en tirer du profit vous-même."

Snape recouvrit son sang-froid avec une vitesse incroyable. "Quel genre de 'proposition' ?" demanda-t-il, il était automatiquement soupçonneux. Il y avait quelque chose d'inhérent dans l'attitude du Conservateur qui rendait Snape prudent dans ses réponses.

"M. Malfoy ici, est le joyau de la couronne de cette collection." Semeuse regarda l'Ange et ses yeux commencèrent à briller avec une sorte de lueur intérieure, "Le Ministère a consenti à autoriser à la collection de rester ici de façon permanente après que l'exposition aura fini sa tournée et je crois bien que cela sera une bonne chose pour le Monde Sorcier."

"Comment cela ?"

"Monsieur ?"

"Comment cela peut être une bonne chose ? Qu'est-ce qu'il peut y avoir à gagner de l'exposition de ces gens-là à part une légère excitation pour ceux dans notre société qui veulent être assurés qu'ils aient soufferts. Une fois que tout le monde aura vu ça, quel bien possible peut-il en découler ?"

"C'est une collection importante, Professeur." Semeuse savait que c'était inutile d'essayer de convaincre cet homme. Il n'était pas Cornelius Fudge, il n'avait pas de programme politique, rien à gagner en gardant les Mangemorts au Musée. Il continua de toute façon, espérant qu'une partie de l'importance de sa position pouvait décider le Professeur revêche. "Les générations futures ont besoin de voir ce qu'il peut advenir des personnes malfaisantes de notre société, ils ont besoin de voir ce que le Baiser du Détraqueur fait."

Snape secoua la tête dédaigneusement, "Donc, quelle est votre proposition ?" grogna-t-il.

"J'aimerai faire une offre au fils de M. Malfoy pour son Père…"

Les yeux de Snape s'écarquillèrent comme il regardait en arrière vers Lucius, "êtes-vous en train de suggérer que vous souhaitez acheter Lucius ?" demanda-t-il, incrédule de peur que cela soit vrai.

"Oui, bien sûr vous serez convenablement dédommagé pour vos efforts."

La main de Snape se resserra sur le manche de sa baguette, essayant de trouver une sorte de logique de Dumbledore dans son esprit pour l'empêcher de jeter dans l'oubli un sort au Conservateur.

"M. Malfoy est un être qui ne voit pas, ne ressent pas." Le Conservateur continua, "prendre soin de lui sera un dérangement continu pour le garçon et un rappel constant de la déchéance de sa famille. Il ne peut être que de peu d'utilité pour son fils, et comme vous pouvez voir il est bien soigné ici."

"Est-ce que le corps de Mme Malfoy est prêt ?" demanda Snape la gorge sèche, "je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de partir."

"Est-ce que vous en discuterez avec le garçon ?"

"Oui," dit-il fermement, "et je crois qu'il trouvera l'idée aussi ridicule que moi. Maintenant si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, j'aimerai sortir d'ici dès que possible."

--------------------------

Ron était en train de l'éviter, Harry en était certain. Il savait pourquoi. Noël. Ron avait reçu une lettre de chez lui lui demandant qu'il rentre pour Noël - seul. Il ne l'avait pas encore dit à Harry et Harry soupçonnait qu'il n'avait pas pu tout à fait résoudre comment le faire. Cela serait peut-être mieux pour Harry d'évoquer ça en premier, de suggérer que Ron rentre chez lui cette année et passe du temps de qualité avec sa famille. En toute honnêteté, Harry ne voulait pas aller chez les Weasley cette année. Il savait que en dépit de l'affection offerte, Molly Weasley ne pourrait jamais tout à fait accepter que Harry avait été incapable de faire quelque chose pour sauver ses fils, depuis surtout qu'il avait été là quand l'un d'eux avait été explosé en morceaux. Elle pouvait aussi ne jamais accepter le fait que Harry ne pourrait jamais aimer sa fille de la façon qu'elle voulait être aimée. Les propres sentiments de culpabilité de Harry étaient encore assez forts à cet égard et c'est pourquoi il préférait l'idée de passer son Noël de sa manière habituelle à Poudlard. Bien sûr, cela faisait 7 ans depuis qu'il avait passé un Noël sans Ron.

Aussi ce soir, comme à l'heure du déjeuner, Ron s'était fait rare, préférant aller à Pré-au-Lard avec Anthony et Seamus que de rester à Poudlard et étudier. Harry devait admettre que la vie à Poudlard avait été plutôt ennuyeuse depuis que Voldemort était mort. Sans aventure à avoir, Pré-au-Lard paraissait assez excitant pour tout le monde. Les choses avaient toutefois changées pendant ces derniers quelques jours, et à cet instant, Harry ne pouvait pas penser à quelque part d'autre où il préférerait être plutôt qu'à Poudlard.

Draco était en train d'étudier avec Hermione. Ils avaient tous les deux pris Arithmancie et ils discutaient sur quelque chose appelé 'Aiq Bekar'. Harry était assis près du feu en faisant semblant de lire et écoutant leur conversation, attrapé entre son désir pour Draco et son besoin d'essayer d'approcher Hermione pour faire amende honorable. A cet instant le besoin de se faire pardonner était en train de gagner. Dans la certitude qu'il verrait Draco plutôt plus intimement dans quelques courtes heures, il commençait à s'inquiéter sur exactement comment il pouvait aborder cela. Hermione avait repoussé toute tentative qu'il avait faite durant la journée pour lui parler. Il avait espéré que après la lecture des paumes _(elle était une Main d'Air, la main intellectuelle, futée, pleine de ressources, qui pardonne, qui pardonne, qui pardonne)_ elle lui donnerait un moment pour essayer de parler, mais elle l'avait bousculé en passant devant lui et était partie à l'assaut de sa classe d'Arithmancie. Il ne le lui reprochait pas bien sûr, mais il savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose et bientôt.

"Non, non, non," Hermione était en train de secouer la tête, "chaque lettre hébraïque représente un nombre et vice versa. Les mots qui s'additionnent au même nombre ont une connexion. Par exemple, le mot Hébreu pour 'cadavre' a la même valeur numérique que le mot pour 'anéantir'."

"Je sais ça," dit impatiemment Draco, "qui crois-tu qui je suis ? Londubat ? Ce que j'étais en train de dire est que ces connexions ne sont pas toujours faites si facilement. Parfois on peux seulement les sonder qu'à travers une profonde méditation qui peut prendre des années et je dois dire, cela semble complètement futile à la lumière du fait qu'on peut faire un satané talisman et faire ça fonctionner sans toute cette histoire."

"Eh bien il y a des ecclésiastiques qui passent leurs vies entières vouées à réfléchir sur ces connexions. J'ai toujours pensé que les buts principaux de tout Sorcier était de comprendre les relations parmi toutes choses !"

"Sûrement, si tu veux gaspiller ta vie," sourit d'un air moqueur Draco, "le fait est que, nous pouvons faire de la magie et les Moldus ne peuvent pas. Pourquoi passer une vie entière à essayer de sonder les connexions entre les mots dans la recherche d'une connaissance inutile ?"

"La recherche de connaissance n'est jamais un gaspillage," répondit-elle en matière de fait.

"Eh bien maintenant tu sonnes juste comme mon Père."

Hermione railla de dégoût avant qu'elle soit même consciente de ce qu'elle était en train de dire, "je doute fortement que j'ai quelque chose de commun avec ton Père."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Draco, s'asseyant en arrière et en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, "parce qu'il était un grand vil et mauvais Mangemort ?"

"Eh bien, je, ce que je pense, bien, oui, je suppose que c'est ce que je veux dire…" Hermione commença à mâcher sa lèvre, quelque chose que Snape avait dit durant sa retenue lui revint, quelque chose à propos d'installer un filtre entre son cerveau et sa bouche.

"Il avait d'autres intérêts tu sais," dit Draco sarcastiquement, "je veux dire, tuer des Moldus et essayer d'amener notre monde à ses genoux lui prenait beaucoup de son temps mais il faisait d'autres choses sur ses week-ends."

"Draco, je…" Elle rougit et le visage de Draco se durcit.

"Non, c'est bon, ne t'excuses pas, bien sûr tu n'a rien en commun avec lui. Le fait qu'il a la plus grande collection de livres d'Arithmancie d'Angleterre influencés par la Kabbale ne signifierait rien pour toi. Il a aussi des ensembles d'antiques Talismans Melancholia et leurs fonctionnements, mais cela ne t'intéresserait pas non plus, n'ayant aucun intérêt dans quelque chose comme ça."

"Je suis désolée, je…"

Draco ramassa ses livres et papiers et se repoussa de la table, "peut-être que tu devrais prendre en considération que si tu penses que tu peux en réalité m'apprécier, si tu crois que je suis assez aimable pour être ton ami, alors peut-être que mon Père n'est pas le démon que tu supposes qu'il est. Je suis, après tout, présenté par tout le monde qui nous connaît pour être juste comme lui."

"Mais tu n'es pas comme lui," lança-t-elle, "tu es différent, tu as choisi de ne pas te battre, tu as choisi un chemin différent."

"C'est toute une question de circonstances," il sonnait dur maintenant, "Je n'ai pas combattu parce qu'il m'a caché au loin, il ne voulait pas risquer que la lignée familiale finisse avec nos deux morts. C'est la seule raison. Il n'y avait pas de noble décision de ma part, si j'avais fait à ma guise je me serais tenu à côté de lui et contre vous. Considère ça dans la lumière de tout nouveau respect trouvé que tu peux avoir pour moi et parle moi quand tu auras travaillé à travers ça."

Draco se tourna et s'éloigna, regardant brièvement Harry avant de disparaître dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre.

Harry regarda Hermione et pendant un moment elle retourna son regard. Elle semblait un peu stupéfaite et si elle ressentait la même chose que Harry en ce moment, elle se sentait également abasourdie. Harry savait que Draco était protecteur et prédateur quand cela venait à sa famille, une insulte contre sa famille était une insulte contre lui, mais Harry n'avait jamais considéré ça de tout à fait de cette façon avant. Il avait toujours présumé que Draco n'avait pas combattu par lâcheté de sa part, ou que peut-être qu'il avait en réalité cru que son Père avait tort. Il n'avait jamais considéré que c'était Lucius Malfoy qui avait empêché son fils de se joindre à la bataille. Harry et Hermione étaient tous les deux en train de vite apprendre que la personnalité de Draco Malfoy était aussi complexe et pleine de facettes qu'une pierre précieuse. Son esprit était affûté et acerbe. Il était intelligent, il pouvait rire de lui-même et quand cela revenait à ça, il pouvait être de compagnie parfaitement agréable. Il pouvait aussi être une des personnes les plus méchantes qu'ils avaient jamais connu. L'idée que Lucius Malfoy pouvait être franchement mauvais arrivait sans surprise, qu'il puisse posséder une des autres qualités semblait être un affront à tous ceux qui étaient morts en essayant de le faire tomber.

"Il est juste bouleversé," dit enfin Harry, "je suis sûr qu'il se calmera bientôt."

Hermione sembla alors revenir à ses sens et se rappela qu'elle ne parlait pas à Harry. "Ne m'adresses pas la parole," marmonna-t-elle et elle ramassa ses propres livres.

Harry prit une profonde respiration, maintenant semblait comme un aussi bon moment qu'un autre pour essayer de faire ça. "Hermione, nous avons besoin de parler."

"Je n'ai rien à te dire."

"Je suis tellement désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dis, j'avais tort. Je suis désolé de t'avoir frappé, c'était impardonnable et je sais ça, mais pouvons-nous au moins en discuter ?"

Elle lui jeta un regard furieux, "Pourquoi devrais-je te parler ? Pourquoi je devrais t'écouter quand tu as refusé d'écouter un mot de ce que j'ai dis hier soir ?"

"Je…" il regarda autour d'eux et repéra Neville avec Susan Bones, tous les deux les regardant avec intérêt, "est-ce qu'on peut parler de ça en privé ?"

"Non."

"S'il te plaît, 'Mione, s'il te plaît on peut pas juste aller discuter ?"

Elle se tenait debout, en agrippant ses livres contre sa poitrine et alla à sa porte. Elle s'arrêta avec la main sur la poignée et se retourna vers lui. Après un instant d'hésitation elle dit d'une voix qu'il avait jamais entendu être aussi dure ; "viens alors."

--------------------------

Severus Snape regardait fixement par la fenêtre l'obscurité de la soirée d'hiver et savait que au loin se profilait les grands murs de pierre du Manoir Malfoy. Le Fenn avait été dans la famille de Snape depuis des siècles sur le terrain qui avait été acheté à un des seuls Seigneurs Malfoy bon et généreux à avoir jamais honoré cette lignée. Après la mort de ce Maître ses descendants avaient passé un siècle à reprendre toute la terre qu'il avait vendu, seule la famille de Snape avait résisté et comme tel Le Fenn restait une épine du côté des Malfoy. La maison avait été construite dans la silhouette qui se dessinait du Manoir Malfoy des années après la construction initiale du Manoir lui-même et tandis que la Manoir avait vu plusieurs rénovations et restaurations, devenant toujours plus grand et plus imposant, Le Fenn avait résisté à l'orage de quelques 300 hivers sans être retouché.

Maintenant, le Fenn était à lui et en dépit d'être né et d'avoir été élevé à l'intérieur de ces murs, en dépit d'y revenir chaque été, il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il lui appartenait. C'était toujours la maison de son Père, pas le foyer de quelqu'un. Quand il venait ici, il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait encore entendre l'homme lui crier dessus, comme si le son de sa voix avait été prise au piège dans les murs de pierre et que cela avait poussé la haine à croître comme de la moisissure.

Les seuls changements qu'il avait fait au Fenn depuis qu'il en avait hérité il y a quelques 12 années avaient été de rénover les chambres à coucher. Il avait transformé sa vieille chambre en chambre d'amis et avait emménagé dans l'ancienne chambre d'amis qui était agréablement meublée et totalement impersonnelle. Dans cette chambre il pouvait presque sentir qu'il était le propriétaire, qui n'était ni terne ni grise comme sa propre chambre l'avait été. Dans cette chambre il n'avait pas les souvenirs de mouches détruites quand il était furieux, ou les expériences sexuelles frustrantes associées avec des filles qui s'étaient moquées de lui avant de s'enfuir. Dans cette chambre il se faisait l'effet d'un invité bienvenu contrairement à un Maître frustré.

Il n'avait pas prévu de venir chez lui. Son but avait été de porter Narcissa au Manoir. Il savait où était le caveau familial, et il pouvait l'enterrer là. Il serait retourné ensuite à Londres où il avait projeté de passer quelques jours au Chaudron Baveur, loin de Poudlard et Hermione, où il pouvait se fixer et réfléchir à la situation et comment il pouvait la rectifier sans empirer les choses. Il n'avait pas compté sur le Ministère qui ne le laissa pas à moins de 10 pieds du domaine Malfoy. Ils avaient offerts de prendre le corps, mais il n'appréciait pas l'idée qu'une douzaine environ d'Aurors examinent méticuleusement les restes de Narcissa et les quelques maigres possessions qu'il y avait dans la boîte que le Conservateur lui avait donné.

Cette boîte était maintenant posée sur la table du salon et Narcissa était en bas de sa propre Crypte Familiale. Il avait sans cérémonie déplacé le cercueil de pierre de son père en dehors de son chemin pour lui faire de la place. Maintenant il était coincé dans sa propre maison avec peu à faire mais à penser et à rôder autour des sombres couloirs de pierre.

Le Fenn n'était pas une propriété particulièrement cossue. Elle ne produisait rien et avait une superficie assez petite. Tandis que la famille Snape avait à une époque été plutôt riche, son père avait par malveillance perdu au jeu la plus grande partie de leur fortune avant de mourir. Le Fenn était tout ce qui était resté, consistant à la maison elle-même, un assez grand jardin qui était magnifique l'été _(bien qu'il y entrait rarement)_ et une petite étendue d'une rivière qui passait aussi à travers la propriété. Severus avait un souvenir qu'il y avait un bateau sur la rivière quand il était enfant ; mais où ça allait il ne pouvait absolument pas s'en rappeler. Incombant aussi avec la propriété venaient deux Elfes de Maisons appelés Melville et Vesna. Apparemment il y en avait un autre, un Melville Junior, quelque part dans la maison, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu ni, avait demandé après lui. A la différence de Lucius, Severus faisait un point de ne pas traiter mal les Elfes de Maison, ni ne les traitait bien. S'il n'avait pas besoin de quelque chose d'eux il les ignorait simplement et ils gardaient très bien la maison et les terres, toujours s'assurant que c'était prêt de peur qu'il entre en passant à l'improviste, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

La maison était plutôt grande pour les standards Moldus, en dépit d'être rapetissée par le Manoir sur la colline. C'était un bâtiment en pierre grise, construit dans un style similaire au Manoir original. Elle avait commencée comme une résidence basique de village, et ensuite elle avait été fortifiée pour la faire avoir l'air plus importante qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. Le résultat était qu'elle avait beaucoup trop de tourelles et de tours ce qui la faisait avoir l'air trop lourde d'en haut, comme si elle allait s'écrouler de tout son poids. En tant qu'enfant il trouvait ça fantasque, en tant qu'adulte il détestait ça. Cela ressemblait à un château de contes de fées, trop petit pour être un vrai château et tout trop manifestement maintenu par magie.

A la joie de Minerva McGonagall, le Fenn avait une salle de bal et elle avait passé les deux derniers mois et demi à essayer de le convaincre d'avoir là la soirée du Nouvel An. Il avait refusé dès que ce fut mentionné dans le salon des Professeurs un Vendredi soir après trop de Punchs Mort Zombies, mais de la typique manière Minerva elle avait commencé une campagne de doux harcèlements pour le vaincre à l'usure et il devait admettre qu'il était assez prêt à se laisser fléchir, juste pour la faire arrêter. Bien sûr cela voudrait dire qu'il devrait ouvrir la maison à tous les invités de Minerva et il ne savait pas vraiment s'il était prêt pour ça. Elle lui avait déjà dit qu'elle allait inviter le personnel entier de Poudlard et tout l'Ordre du Phoenix, ce qui mettait la liste d'invités à presque 200. Il n'était tout simplement pas aussi sociable et il détestait l'idée d'avoir des gens le juger en se basant sur sa maison. Cela était habituellement d'une des deux manières, la première était que les gens trouvaient la maison 'adorable' et donc il devait être d'une certaine façon 'adorable', ou qu'ils trouvaient la maison 'adorable' mais comment un connard au visage revêche comme lui osait-il la posséder.

Il aimerait montrer la maison à Hermione et dire 'c'est à moi' et l'impressionner à un certain niveau. Non pas qu'il en avait besoin, elle pensait probablement qu'il vivait à Poudlard, une partie des meubles, comme un Elfe de Maison lui-même.

Il se détourna de la fenêtre et se demanda si elle aimerait jamais être la maîtresse d'un endroit comme celui-ci.

"Oh mon dieu," grommela-t-il, "maintenant tu l'épouses ? Et quoi ensuite, des enfants et un chien à trois têtes ?"

Il se tourna pour regarder la boîte posée sur la table. C'était une boîte ordinaire, comme quelque chose où de vieilles copies seraient rangées dedans et laissées à amasser la poussière. Excepté qu'il n'y avait pas de vieilles copies à l'intérieur de cette boîte, dans cette boîte il y avait des choses qui appartenaient à Narcissa. Il l'avait toujours appréciée. S'il était sincère avec lui-même il devait admettre avoir eu un béguin pour elle à une époque. Il avait été présent à leur mariage et toutes les photographies le révélaient avec un air renfrogné sur le visage ce qui trahissait facilement ses pensées. Mais d'un autre côté, il pouvait être dit qu'il avait toujours un air renfrogné sur le visage. Cela n'aidait pas que Narcissa était une des rares femmes avec laquelle il s'entendait réellement. Les sentiments étaient passés avec le temps et une sorte d'amitié s'ensuivit. A présent elle était morte et il était en train de regarder fixement la boîte renfermant les quelques choses qu'elle avait avec elle quand elle a été envoyée en prison.

Il devait ouvrir la boîte. Techniquement tout ce qui était dedans appartenait maintenant à Draco, mais Severus avait peu d'estime pour le Ministère et il ne mettait rien au delà d'eux. Il savait aussi qu'ils regardaient Draco Malfoy avec méfiance, il n'avait pas de doute qu'ils s'abaisseraient jusqu'à mettre quelque chose dans la boîte qui le blesserait. Si non physiquement alors émotionnellement, comme si fouiller les choses de sa défunte mère ne serait pas suffisamment blessant.

Marchant vers la table, Severus courut ses doigts sur le couvercle. Il hésita pendant un instant, et ensuite il enleva le couvercle.

--------------------------

"D'accord," dit Hermione assise sur son lit et regarda Harry avec sa mâchoire serrée fort, "parle."

"Je…," Harry s'assit en face d'elle, en désorganisant le couvre-lit de Lavande, maintenant qu'il était ici, maintenant qu'elle lui avait donné la chance de parler, il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il pouvait dire. Il allait devoir être sincère avec elle, elle n'accepterait rien de moins. Sa plus grande peur était qu'elle n'accepte pas la vérité. "Je suis tellement désolé."

"Tu as dis ça quelques fois."

"Je sais, j'étais juste en quelque sorte en train de projeter de dire ça jusqu'à ce que tu me crois."

Hermione roula ses yeux et renifla d'impatience, "en fait Harry, je te crois, mais te croire n'est pas le point. Je sais que tu es désolé, tu n'es pas le genre de personne à dire pardon quand tu ne l'es pas. Ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi tu penses que tu peux me frapper et attendre de moi que je te pardonne juste parce que tu me dis que tu es désolé. Qu'est-ce qui se passera la prochaine fois que tu te mettra en colère ? Ou la fois après cela ?"

"Cela n'arrivera plus," dit Harry doucement.

"Cela n'aurait pas dû arriver la première fois !" cria Hermione. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation, elle voulait en finir avec ça, ou avoir un retourneur de temps pour les ramener en arrière pour que ça ne soit pas arrivé.

"Je sais." Il regarda ses mains, ses doigts et ne sentit rien que du dégoût.

"Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu as fais ça. Est-ce que l'idée que je pouvais peut-être apprécier quelqu'un comme Draco Malfoy était vraiment si terrible que je méritais d'avoir du bon sens enfoncé en moi ?"

"Non, non bien sûr que non," Harry sentit ses yeux commencer à se troubler et se demanda ce qui n'allait pas exactement avec lui en ce moment, il continuait à vouloir pleurer - comme une satanée fille.

"Ou est-ce que tu croyais réellement que je te mentirais sur ça ? Quand je n'ai pas de raison pour te mentir et que tu sais que je suis une menteuse lamentable ? Est-ce que je mérite d'être frappé pour ça ?"

"Non."

Hermione le regarda, voulant désespérément qu'il dise effectivement quelque chose pour sa propre défense. Il était juste assis là, regardant ses genoux et remuant nerveusement ses mains.

"Je…" sa voix semblait faible, quelque part fluette, le souffle coupé, "Je pensais que tu étais avec Draco," dit-il lentement, espérant qu'elle pigerait, "je croyais que tu l'avais embrassé."

"Et ?" cria-t-elle à nouveau, "même si j'étais avec lui, même si je l'avais embrassé, tu n'avais pas le droit de me frapper !" Son visage était empourpré à présent, elle avait chaud, cela sentait bien d'être bouleversée, cela sentait bien de lui dire quel salaud il avait été, en prouvant sa force. "Tu ne peux pas choisir avec qui je suis ou qui j'aime, tu n'as aucun droit du tout quand cela vient à cette partie de ma vie. Comment oses-tu te permettre de me dicter avec qui je peux être !"

"Ce n'est pas comme ça…"

"Comment tu te sentirais si je te frappais parce que je pensais que tu étais avec quelqu'un que je n'aime pas ?" Elle jeta un livre vers lui et il claqua en travers de l'articulation osseuse de son épaule, le blessant, elle pouvait le dire par le bruit qu'il avait fait. "Comment tu sens ça ?"

Harry regarda ses mains, refusant de lever la tête, refusant de reconnaître la flamme de douleur dans son épaule, croyant absolument qu'il méritait ça. Une grosse larme tomba sur ses robes et il la maudit. Ce n'était pas juste, il n'était pas censé pleurer comme un putain de môme, il était supposé être en train de lui faire comprendre.

Hermione vit la larme et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il pleurait, il était vraiment en train de pleurer. Elle l'avait vu debout au milieu d'un champ couvert du sang de ses amis et il n'avait pas versé une larme. Elle ressentit une vague de pouvoir et une partie dure d'elle susurrait furieusement, 'laisse-le pleurer, laisse-le se sentir comme ça.'

"Je…" Il respira dans un grand souffle frémissant, "Je suis désolé… je…"

"JE ME FICHES QUE TU SOIS DESOLE !" Elle s'arrêta, croyant à peine qu'elle venait de lui hurler dessus. Il n'était pas en train de lui répondre parce qu'il n'avait aucune d'excuse et il le savait. Cela pouvait être la seule raison. Elle voulait juste qu'il l'admette. "Je me fiches que tu sois désolé, je veux simplement savoir pourquoi tu as fais ça."

"Parce que… Je croyais que tu étais avec lui," il ferma les yeux, sa tête faisait mal et il respira un autre souffle frémissant, "je croyais que vous étiez en train de vous moquer de moi."

"Pourquoi serions nous en train de nous moquer de toi ? Pourquoi est-ce que même nous nous préoccuperions de toi ?"

"Je…"

"Quoi ? Tu quoi ?" Elle était cruelle maintenant et elle le savait, il semblait se faire tout petit devant elle, enroulé en lui-même tant bien que mal. Il ne l'avait pas encore regardé et quand une goutte de sang gicla sur ses doigts il ne sembla pas le remarquer.

Hermione si et elle sentit finalement son cœur s'attendrir dans une vive ruée de panique. Il était en train de saigner. D'où est-ce qu'il saignait ? Elle se précipita en avant et leva son visage, elle trouva rapidement un mouchoir dans sa poche et recouvrit le nez de Harry. "Ca va aller," dit-elle doucement et elle serra l'arête de son nez, "reste immobile." Elle sortit sa baguette et lança rapidement un charme de guérison pour arrêter le flot de sang. Sa tante avait toujours eu des saignements de nez quand elle devenait stressée, elle n'avait jamais pensé que Harry était du genre à ça.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda-t-elle, en passant doucement ses doigts à travers ses cheveux, le calmant. Harry hocha la tête, tenant encore le mouchoir à son nez. Ses yeux semblaient si incroyablement verts.

"Je suis désolé," murmura-t-il encore et il ferma les yeux, désirant pouvoir dire quelque chose d'autre mais mort de peur à l'idée de le dire.

Hermione le tira vers elle et le serra dans ses bras, " dis-moi juste la vérité Harry," chuchota-t-elle, elle se sentait fatiguée, elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui, "dis-moi juste ce que c'est, qu'est-ce qui te fais ça ?"

"Draco" murmura-t-il.

"Quoi sur Draco ?" Sa voix était douce maintenant et elle emmêlait ses doigts dans ses cheveux en bataille.

Harry essuya son nez, silencieux pendant un moment. Si elle allait le détester, elle pouvait aussi bien le détester pour la vérité, non pas parce qu'il était incapable d'expliquer lui-même. Il lui dit tout, tout ça sortit en hâte, de moment où il avait remarqué l'estomac de Draco jusqu'au moment où il l'avait embrassé, pour penser qu'elle était là et qu'ils étaient en train de rire de lui. Après lui avoir raconté le fait de faire l'amour avec Draco, les dédales de leur nuit ensemble, il regarda à nouveau ses mains et attendit qu'elle parle.

Hermione s'assit en arrière et ne savait pas quoi penser ou dire. Elle s'était demandé, dans le passé, pourquoi Harry avait rejeté la plupart des propositions de filles qui formaient une sorte d'intérêt pour lui. Il y en avait beaucoup et il ne s'était jamais montré intéressé. Elle avait cru que c'était à cause de la guerre, à cause de ce qu'il devait faire, parce qu'il pouvait ne pas y survivre. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que c'était une réelle possibilité. Quand Draco lui avait dit que Harry avait 'piqué son intérêt', elle était sûre que cela avait été Draco qui avait eu un rêve, pas que Harry l'avait embrassé. Elle avait réfléchi à ça, l'avait même envisagé, mais avait décidé que c'était impossible.

Ils avaient été ensemble, fait l'amour l'un à l'autre. Une voyeuse cachée à l'intérieur d'elle souhaitait aux Dieux d'avoir pu voir ça, deux garçons ridiculement beaux enlacés l'un autour de l'autre. Il avait gardé la connaissance de cette attirance, de ce désir, pendant deux ans, la cachant de tout le monde, de Ron et d'elle-même.

Oh doux Merlin, Ron !

Hermione regarda Harry qui avait levé son regard vers elle. Il semblait dans l'expectative, inquiet, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le déteste. Elle ouvrit et ferma sa bouche plusieurs fois avant qu'elle ne parvienne à sortir, "Et pour Ron ?"

"Il… Ron ne sait pas."

"Est-ce que tu vas lui dire ?"

"Je ne sais pas," il déglutit, "je suppose que je devrais."

Elle recommença à caresser ses cheveux, en tenant délicatement le côté de son visage avec sa main, "Je ne crois pas que tu devrais," dit-elle, "pas encore je veux dire, est-ce que tu sais comment Draco se sent au sujet de tout ça ?"

"Non, je suppose qu'il pense que c'est juste une baise."

Hermione fronça les sourcils, "c'est un joli grand pas à faire pour juste une baise Harry. Je veux dire, j'ai seulement entendu dire de lui qu'il était avec des filles avant. Peut-être que tu devrais lui parler de ça."

"Heu, je crois que ça pourrait être un peu tôt pour la discussion 'Où est-ce que cette relation est en train d'aller ?' "

Hermione l'étreignit à nouveau et s'accrocha étroitement à lui. Il entoura ses bras autour d'elle et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux.

"Ne me refais plus jamais mal," murmura-t-elle, en pressant un baiser sur sa joue.

"Je ne le ferais plus, je promets que je ne le ferais plus."

Elle se recula de lui, poussa ses cheveux hors de ses yeux et lui sourit. "Je t'aime, je t'aimerai toujours. Je me fiche avec qui tu es ou qui tu aimes, je serai toujours ton amie et je ne te mentirai jamais, je te promets ça."

Harry avait l'impression que son cœur s'était dilaté dans sa poitrine et le soulagement inonda ses entrailles. Il reposa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux, remerciant les cieux qu'ils ne l'aient pas prise de lui.

--------------------------

Au début Severus fut convaincu que ses yeux le trompaient et tout ce qu'il pouvait voir dans la boîte était de la noirceur, et ensuite il tendit la main dedans et découvrit qu'au-dessus de la boîte il y avait un amas de tissu noir. Il le sortit avec soin, conscient de juste en le touchant que c'était fragile, un peu fatigué et usé. C'était une robe, en loques et détruite, mais très nettement une robe. Il la brandit, ses doigts jugeant de la texture du tissage et des minuscules points qui retenaient ce qui restaient des coutures en place. Cela semblait incroyablement vieux et pourtant il savait que ça ne l'était pas. L'étoffe était raffinée, sans doute la plus fine que l'argent pouvait acheter. Le col était déchiré, comme si quelqu'un avait empoigné le porteur de la robe par là, mais deux serpents y étaient encore cousus. Faits de fins fils de soie, Severus savait que leurs têtes s'entrelaçaient pour former le fermoir à la gorge. Il savait aussi que le Conservateur lui avait donné la mauvaise boîte. Cette robe n'appartenait pas à Narcissa, elle appartenait à Lucius.

Dans un moment de clarté absolue, Severus sut que le Conservateur sera livide quand il réalisera son erreur.

La robe cachait un assortiment d'objets en dessous. Tous si complètement Lucius que Severus sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Une paire de bottes, des bonnes faites de peau de dragon, des chaussettes, une ceinture, des gants de cuir noir, un ruban noir qui avait autrefois attaché ses cheveux. Pour une quelconque raison il n'y avait pas d'autres vêtements, bien que Severus connaissait suffisamment bien Lucius pour savoir qu'il aurait porté une chemise et un gilet et sans doute une paire convenable de pantalons aussi pour le jour où il a été envoyé pour être embrassé. Sa baguette gisait dans la boîte, brisée en deux, les filaments de Cœur de Dragon à sa partie centrale avaient été étirés et happés avec la couche de bois dur.

Il y avait des bijoux dans la boîte. Une alliance en platine et un médaillon sur une longue chaîne. Une montre de poche. Severus ferma les yeux et imagina quelqu'un en train de retirer ces choses du corps de Lucius comme s'il était mort. Dans son imagination, il savait que c'était Maugrey et il savait que Maugrey avait rit lorsqu'il avait fait cela, se délectant du fait qu'il était en train de déshabiller un Mangemort pour devenir l'être ne voyant pas et ne ressentant pas qui était maintenant assis dans une vitrine en verre dans un musée.

Severus ouvrit le médaillon. Il contenait une mèche de cheveux blond pâle, une minuscule boucle, délicate de bébé et attachée avec un joli morceau de ruban bleu. Sur l'autre côté du médaillon était gravé les mots _"Draconis lux lucis."_ Il ferma le médaillon et le plaça doucement avec l'anneau et la montre de poche.

Je l'ai conduit à ça, pensait Severus, je l'ai complètement détruit. Il aurait pu le cacher, il n'avait pas besoin de l'emmener aux Aurors ce jour-là, il aurait pu le cacher, prétendre qu'il était mort.

La culpabilité se mélangeait avec la peine et Severus entretenait la blessure qui empoignait son cœur. Il survivrait à ça. Il le faisait toujours. Il avait trahi ses amis et son Maître afin d'être là où il était maintenant, vivant et entier et capable de faire l'inventaire de la vie de son ami à partir du contenu d'une boîte. Sa trahison l'avait gardé en vie et libre, c'était tout ce qui comptait à la fin.

Sauf que cela ne rendait pas cela plus facile à supporter.

Les deux derniers articles dans la boîte étaient une bouteille de potion vide, la respirant Severus fut incapable de discerner ce qu'elle avait autrefois contenu, et enfin, un carnet de poche. C'était ce livre que Severus tira de la boîte avec le plus grand émerveillement. Ce maudit carnet était allé partout avec Lucius pour aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait s'en rappeler. Il était épais et vieux et plein d'images et d'objets qui avaient été collés dedans, page après page. Le cuir avait autrefois été d'une couleur tannée, mais il était maintenant foncé depuis les années à être manipulé, le gras des doigts de Lucius le moulant dans un profond bordeaux. Le M orné des armoiries Malfoy était fortement gravé en relief sur la couverture, le tout était attaché par un ruban noir qui avait vu de meilleurs jours.

Avec des mains qui tremblaient un peu, Severus dénoua le ruban et laissa le livre s'ouvrir.

****

"Le Sommeil a scellé mon esprit ;

Je n'ai pas de craintes humaines :

Elle semblait être une chose qui ne pouvait pas ressentir

Le contact des années terrestres.

Aucun mouvement elle n'a maintenant, aucune force ;

Elle n'entend ni ne voit ;

Elle arrive dans le cours diurne de la terre,

Avec les rochers, et les pierres, et les arbres."

Il n'avait jamais prit Lucius pour un fan de Wordsworth. Il était possible que Lucius n'avait aucune idée de qui était Wordsworth ou même qu'il était un Moldu, il avait juste aimé le son du poème.

Il tourna les pages, découvrant plus de poèmes et de pensées ridicules et des bribes d'informations inutiles. Mais d'une manière impressionnante, il y avait des photographies, des centaines. Des photographies de Narcissa, d'autres femmes que Severus ne connaissait pas mais qui pouvaient bien avoir été des maîtresses diverses - Lucius ne faisait aucun effort pour cacher le fait qu'il en avait, Narcissa avait aussi des amants - et d'homme occasionnel qui avait une certaine faiblesse pour lui et qui une fois encore aurait pu être un amant. Il y avait même des photos de Severus lui-même, semblant plus jeune et juste aussi austère qu'il était à présent.

A la fin il y avait une photographie de Draco qui fit pleurer Severus Snape. Une photo d'un enfant d'à peu près 5 ans en train d'étreindre ce qui pouvait avoir été un ours en peluche avec des yeux de la taille de balles de tennis. Severus savait exactement ce que c'était. Hors appareil-photo un bras venait essayer de prendre la chose et le garçon l'agrippait simplement plus fortement, frappant du pied et des larmes menaçant son visage si une telle chose se produisait.

Les Malfoy avaient un Elfe de Maison appelé _Non _sur qui Lucius avait un jour jeté un sort d'hirsutisme tandis qu'il était furieux. Il avait poussé tant de poils sur la pauvre créature qu'elle en fut entièrement recouverte et Draco l'avait prise pour être un genre de jouet et s'y était attaché. Aucune cajolerie ne convainquait l'enfant à lâcher le malheureux Elfe. A la fin Lucius avait laissé cela de cette façon jusqu'à ce que Draco finisse par s'ennuyer de lui, quelques cinq années plus tard. Jusqu'à ce moment-là l'Elfe allait partout où Draco allait, la table du petit déjeuner, la salle de bain, le lit, en vacances, partout.

Severus se mit à rire et le rire devint un sanglot étouffé. Il tourna vivement la page, seulement pour être confronté à une autre photo de Draco, cette fois revêtu de la tête aux orteils de tout l'équipement de Quidditch des Pies Montrose, il devait avoir moins de 2 ans. Severus se demanda pendant un moment si un enfant plus gâté que Draco Malfoy avait jamais vu le jour.

Il fit pour fermer le livre, décidant que c'était dangereux de continuer. Voir déterré autant du passé n'allait pas faire du bien à sa santé mentale. Le livre ne se ferma pas, à la place il commença à feuilleter les pages de son propre accord et Severus regardait fixement les yeux écarquillés, se demandant exactement qu'est-ce qu'il était supposé voir.

Le carnet était charmé, il n'était jamais à court de pages, à chaque fois qu'une nouvelle page était nécessaire elle serait toujours là pour l'utilisation. De la même façon il était charmé pour montrer au lecteur exactement ce que Lucius Malfoy voulait qu'il voit. Les pages ralentissent comme elles atteignaient la fin du livre et finirent par s'arrêter et les pages s'aplatirent d'elles-mêmes. Severus souleva le livre et lut le mot : METATRON.

--------------------------

Quand Harry put s'amener à briser le paisible silence et parler à nouveau il était enjoué. N'enlevant pas sa tête de l'épaule d'Hermione il dit ; "Alors, tu as toi aussi deux boutons de roses, je t'ai dis mon secret, tu me dis les tiens. Qui est le mec chanceux ?"

Hermione pouvait difficilement lui refuser. Il lui avait donné ses accablantes confidences et elle ne pouvait guère lui repousser ça. Mais en dépit du fait que Lavande et Draco avaient été assez impressionnés, elle doutait que Harry verrait ça ainsi. Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment il prendrait les nouvelles.

"Je te l'ai déjà dis," dit-elle, "juste avant que tu me frappes."

"Non tu ne l'as pas fait" rit-il, "tu as dis Snape."

"C'est si dur à croire ?"

Harry se tendit et s'assit droit comme un piquet. Il se tourna pour la dévisager, "ouais, c'est plutôt dur à croire."

Elle sourit et regarda malicieusement à travers sa frange, "peut-être que tu vas juste devoir le croire."

"Snape ?" Harry rit, elle devait être en train de plaisanter, "le répugnant et aux cheveux longs graisseux Professeur Severus Snape ?"

"Il n'est pas si répugnant."

Harry était encore en train de rire en totale incrédulité, "Non. Pas question. Pas possible."

"Pourquoi pas ?" Elle voulait sonner provocante mais elle se trouvait elle-même en train de sourire, "il est un homme, je suis une femme."

"Tu as 18 ans, il a en quoi, 50 ?"

"38."

"Peu importe !" Harry arrêta de rire, "cet homme est un cauchemar Hermione. Tu es une des meilleures personnes que je connaisse. Tu es intelligente et douce et courageuse et jolie et il est… il est… Oh Dieux 'Mione, il est juste abominable. Il est méchant, sournois, méprisable, sarcastique, tout simplement malveillant, sans parler de laid et avec un des plus sales caractères que j'ai jamais vu chez quelqu'un. S'il te plaît dis-moi que c'est une plaisanterie de mauvais goût pour couvrir le fait que tu sortes avec Colin Crivey et je serais vraiment heureux."

Hermione rit, "Harry, oui, il est toutes ces choses et probablement davantage, je sais ça, mais je t'assures, je ne vois pas Colin Crivey et le Professeur Snape est celui avec qui je suis."

Harry la dévisagea simplement incapable de comprendre ces morceaux d'informations. "Mais… mais pourquoi ?"

Hermione mordit sa lèvre, "Je ne sais pas. La première fois c'est juste en quelque sorte arrivé, nous avions bu, parlé et ensuite je savais que nous étions en train de nous embrasser et j'aimais vraiment ça." Elle rougit, mais pas de gêne ou de honte.

"D'accord, d'accord, je peux accepter que tu étais ivre et quand tu es saoule ta capacité de jugement est affaiblie et tu as pensé soudain qu'il ressemblait au bassiste des Weird Sisters, mais et pour la seconde fois ? Quelle est l'excuse là ?"

"Il n'y a pas d'excuse. Je l'apprécies vraiment. Je trouve qu'il est sexy."

"Je crois que tu es folle."

Elle se remit à rire au visage surpris et légèrement dégoûté de Harry, "Oh Dieux Harry," elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de rire à présent, c'était en train de venir du profond de son ventre, 'Oh Dieux, nous sommes deux idiots. On dirait que nous aimons tous les deux les mauvais garçons."

"Le tien est plus mauvais que le mien !" déclara Harry mais il se mit à rire avec elle.

"Oh non il ne l'est pas. Au moins le mien n'était pas en train d'espérer que Voldemort gagne !"

"Bon point," il lui fit un grand sourire, "Alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Le pauvre Ron va piquer une crise."

"Ahh, Ron est encore dans mes mauvais papiers, donc soit il accepte soit il va juste se faire voir."

Harry laissa le rire s'apaiser dans ses entrailles et se coucha sur le lit de Lavande, "quelque part je crois qu'il va choisir l'option de simplement foutre le camp." Il dit ça avec humour mais ils savaient tous deux qu'il voulait dire ça.

"Ouais, moi aussi." Elle s'étendit à côté de lui, "cela va être plutôt terrible si ça arrive."

"Je sais, c'est pourquoi je projette de retarder ça aussi longtemps que possible."

"On ne sait jamais," dit-elle, la tête reposant sur son épaule, "Ron est plein de surprises. Peut-être qu'il nous surprendra avec ça aussi."

Harry sourit de manière sinistre, "on peut seulement espérer."

--------------------------

Les yeux de Severus volèrent à travers la page que le livre lui avait dévoilé, essayant de comprendre exactement ce que Lucius avait noté et ce que sa signification pouvait-elle être.

"L'ordre suprême des Anges qui fixe la sphère de Kether, le plus grand appui de Dieu, est connu en tant que CHIOTH HA QADESH. Ses Anges sont aussi connus comme les Saintes Créatures Vivantes et sont équivalents aux Séraphins de Dionysos. Leur Archange est METATRON, qui est mentionné comme _'celui qui présente les autres devant le visage de Dieu.' _Metatron est le plus jeune de tous les Anges et selon la tradition il était autrefois le patriarche biblique Enoch. Le Talmud dit que Metatron est le lien entre Dieu et l'Humanité. Il peut par conséquent être invoqué, en dépit du fait que Kether lui-même est au-delà de la portée des Sorciers.

J'en suis venu à la conclusion que c'est une des trois potions, _Reservoare Magnanimitas_, _Anima Reservo_ ou _Reservo Animula_. Je ne peux en chercher qu'une, je pense que c'est la dernière, mon âme est simplement petite. Le rituel doit être exécuté durant l'heure après le lever du soleil un vendredi.

Liste :

Robe verte

Collier de cuivre avec jade, malachite ou émeraude

Bois de santal et cannelle pour l'onction

Flamme verte

Triangle de soie verte

49 pierres vertes

Bois de santal et cannelle pour la combustion"

Lucius était manifestement en train de projeter d'invoquer quelqu'un, mais est-ce qu'il pensait qu'il lui était possible d'attirer le Metatron, et s'il pouvait, qu'est-ce qu'il pensait juste que l'Ange pouvait faire pour lui ?

Severus tourna la page et se figea. C'était une potion. Il avait entendu parler qu'une telle potion existait mais avait abandonné l'espoir de jamais en voir une. La Magie Angélique était difficile à brasser, étant un étrange hybride de mythologies diverses incluant les doctrines religieuses Moldues, et même le plus puissant des Sorciers ne pouvait pas décoder beaucoup de cela. Il était dit que pour comprendre le processus on devait recevoir les instructions directement d'un être céleste. Et, pensa follement Severus, quel Ange en possession de toutes ses facultés donnerait des instructions à Lucius Malfoy, un homme dont la liste des bonnes actions était remarquablement courte ?

"Reservo Animula - Pour sauver une petite âme

'Prendre une pièce d'or, chauffer jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rouge et laisser tomber dans un coupe contenant 10 mesures d'eau de pluie filtrée _(elle doit être collectée dans un récipient non métallique au moins 5 pieds avant qu'elle atteigne le sol)._

Laisser pendant 45 minutes et retirer l'or, filtrer l'eau dans un chaudron contenant 2 pintes de Condenseurs de Fluide Planétaires de Vénus.

Ajouter 4 gouttes de chaque essence d''Abdiel', 'Chamuel', 'Jophiel', 'Michael' et 'Zachiel'.

Remuer 78 fois dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre.

Ajouter 25 grammes de plumes moulues d'Ange _(voir Metatron)_.

Faire bouillir pendant 25 minutes et décanter pendant 3 jours.

Boire moins d'une heure avant le Baiser."

Les ingrédients étaient pratiquement impossible à trouver, l'essence d'Ange devait être recueillie après les guerres célestes et tandis qu'il y avait un assortiment à Poudlard, ce n'était pas le sien, l'assortiment était venu avec l'école. Pour avoir les Plumes d'Anges Lucius aurait dû avec succès invoqué le Metatron et convaincre un Ange de donner ses plumes, ensuite il aurait dû rapprocher la potion de ce qui ressemblait à la recette la plus artisanale qu'il avait jamais vu. Cela ne marcherait jamais.

La subite ruée de battements d'ailes au musée lui revint, l'étrange lueur claire dans les yeux de Lucius.

Severus regarda en bas vers la potion. "Doux Dieux Lucius, qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?"

* * *

_

* * *

_

Pour le poème de Wordsworth désolée si c'est pas une très bonne traduction mais s'il vous plaît, tapez pas ! J'ai pas ses poèmes (et en plus je les connais pas, désolée je suis pas très poésie) donc j'ai traduit comme j'ai pu, mais j'ai pas respecté les rimes, trop dur !! En plus, je suis vraiment nulle pour les poèmes ! Alors pardon pour les fans (y'en a ?), mais j'ai fais de mon mieux.

Pour la suite si tout va bien ça sera 2 semaines (mais j'y crois pas trop, quoi comment ça vous aussi ?!!) mais vu le beau temps, la chaleur (coquillages et crustacés… lol !) et que je bouge pas mal en ce moment (comme un peu tout le monde je pense avec les vacances), y'a des chances que ça soit un peu plus long que ça. Je m'en excuse à l'avance.

Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il vaut mieux que j'évite de donner des dates vu que j'ai ENORMEMENT de mal à respecter les délais (que je m'impose toute seule, je sais je suis maso...)

Pour toute réclamation ou simplement m'encourager ou passer un petit coucou, ça se passe en bas à gauche…


	13. Chp 8 Je suis juste un gars jaloux Par...

OBJETS DU DESIR

Auteur : AZRAEL

DISCLAIMER : tout à J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire de cette fic qui est à AZRAEL. Mais la traduction m'appartient !

Pairing : Harry/Draco, Hermione/Snape

Rating : **ATTENTION** le rating est R à cause du langage et de scènes à caractère sexuel, entre couples hétéro mais aussi entre hommes. Alors que tous ceux que ça choque ou qui n'ont pas l'âge pour lire ça, arrêtent de lire cette fic. Vous êtes prévenus !

Salut à tous !!!!!!!!! ALORS NON, JE NE SUIS PAS MORTE ET JE N'ARRETES PAS NON PLUS CETTE TRADUCTION !

Je suis désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps mais j'ai déménagé et en cours de route mon PC a rendu l'âme. Il m'a fallu du temps pour m'installer et pour pouvoir acheter un autre ordi.

Pardon pour vous avoir fait attendre mais comme je l'ai déjà annoncé, je traduirais cette fic jusqu'au bout. Je déteste quand un auteur ne finit pas sa fic alors c'est pas moi qui vais faire ça !

Pour les délais, je ne promets plus rien par contre, d'autant plus que je vais commencer aussi la traduction d'une très longue fic très prochainement. Je sais, je suis maso !

Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour m'encourager et pour me botter les fesses pour que je mettes vite la suite !

Pour cette fois je ne vais pas répondre perso à tout le monde mais je remercie :

Falyla, Onarluca, Satji, Laurwyn, Flore, Dumbledore, Akashana, Sylvia, Céline402, Vif d'or, Aurélia, Nuage, Alisa Adams, Galdriella, Mynwab, Stefie, Kass, Yuki-chan, Jade, Angelinadelacour, Bee orchid, Inouko, Mifibou, Yokotsuno, Titia, Juliette Subervie, Cachou, Popov, Inconnueromantique, Sérafina P, Kareja, Miss Parker, Origine.

Gros bisous à tous et merci !

* * *

****

CHAPITRE 8 : Je suis juste un gars jaloux (Part 1)

31 Octobre 1981

Deux Mangemorts transplanèrent dans la clairière d'une forêt avec deux détonations distinctes qui sonnaient pour tout le monde comme une double pétarade de voiture. Ils restèrent immobiles tous les deux pendant un moment, regardant partout, écoutant pour même le son le plus éloigné qui leur donnerait une indication quant à ce qui avait pu se passer. Tous deux savaient que très bientôt cet endroit fourmillerait d'environ une centaine ou plus de leur genre, mais ils savaient aussi qu'ils étaient les premiers à arriver.

Un instant auparavant la Marque des Ténèbres sur leurs bras respectifs avait brûlé au noir avec une intensité qui les avait poussé à hurler de douleur - puis elle avait disparu, comme si elle n'avait jamais du tout été là. Ils avaient transplané tous les deux, en se servant de ce qui était resté de la traînée magique pour suivre la trace de leur Maître.

Le plus grand des deux poussa sa cagoule à l'arrière de sa tête et regarda autour. Il regarda l'autre, en haussant un sourcil mais ne disant rien. Après un moment l'autre repoussa sa propre capuche.

"Lucius," déclara d'un ton tranchant l'homme le plus grand.

"Severus," le plus petit inclina la tête en réponse.

Severus Snape regarda d'un peu plus près Lucius Malfoy, il avait quelque chose sur ses robes, sur l'épaule. Fronçant les sourcils il frotta sa propre épaule, en grommelant, "tu as un petit quelque chose là."

Lucius sortit un mouchoir de soie de sa poche et essuya distraitement, "Draco était malade."

"Quoi, tu restes dans le coin dans tes robes de voyage alors ?"

"J'étais en train de sortir et Narcissa m'a demandé de le tenir."

"Charmant."

Lucius blêmit. Sur les derniers 18 mois Severus avait vu un petit enfant réduire le Lucius Malfoy normalement réservé et puissant à de la pâte à modeler. Severus était le Parrain du garçon et il ne pouvait pas comprendre ça. Il détestait les enfants par habitude. Draco Malfoy était, il devait l'admettre, un enfant exceptionnellement mignon, mais Severus Snape n'avait jamais mis beaucoup de valeur dans le mignon. Les principales fonctions de Draco semblaient être de manger, dormir, déféquer, pleurer et vomir. Maintenant Lucius débarquait à un appel à l'aide de Lord Voldemort avec ce qui ressemblait à du vomi de lait caillé sur son épaule. Cela aurait pu être pire, comme Draco mangeait du solide depuis un moment maintenant.

"Alors, peux-tu le sentir un peu ?" demanda Lucius. Il ne pouvait pas sentir son Maître et cela le paniquait un peu. Snape était beaucoup plus expert dans ce domaine que lui, aussi il décida de ne pas laisser la panique l'écraser tout de suite.

"Non, pas du tout." Snape fronça les sourcils, "Où sommes-nous ?"

"Godric Hollow."

Snape sembla devenir plus pâle, il déglutit une paire de fois, essayant de produire de la salive. "Tu es sûr ?"

"Je suis sûr. Il m'a dit qu'il venait ici." Lucius regarda autour de lui pour une source de lumière qui les guiderait quelque part ailleurs que la clairière où ils étaient actuellement en train de se tenir.

Ils trouvèrent tous deux la lumière en même temps. Elle était faible et vacillante, comme les restes d'un feu, et ils s'y dirigèrent tous deux, marchant à vive allure, chacun se demandant exactement ce qu'ils allaient trouver. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait jamais connu le Seigneur des Ténèbres à envoyer un message comme celui qu'ils avaient reçu, un aussi fort pour causer ce genre de douleur. La révélation la plus saisissante bien sûr était que la marque avait entièrement disparu après que la douleur s'était arrêtée.

"Comment va Narcissa," demanda Snape, essayant de garder l'humeur aussi légère qu'il pouvait. Il avait 21 ans et il n'avait pas le sang-froid de son compagnon qui, à 27 ans avait l'air encore un peu troublé. Snape avait une amertume dans son comportement qui souvent cachait la plus grande partie de sa jeunesse et de son inexpérience de ses pairs. Lucius Malfoy n'avait pas une telle aide. La Nature avait trouvé juste de le bénir avec un visage parfait et une apparence qui aurait pu descendre d'un royaume féerique. Sa seule défense avait été de s'exercer à l'indifférence, et il le faisait avec une habileté naturelle pour l'art. Jusqu'à la naissance de son fils, la plupart s'étaient imaginé que Lucius n'était pas tout à fait humain. Aucune émotion ne traversait son visage à moins qu'il n'était simplement poussé à en afficher. Pour lui avoir l'air nerveux était suffisant pour effrayer Snape en plus grande hâte.

"Narcissa va bien."

"Elle vient ?"

"Non, elle doit s'occuper de Draco."

"Pourquoi les Elfes de Maison ne peuvent pas faire ça ?"

Lucius jeta un regard dédaigneux à Snape et tout en ne brisant pas l'allure il laissa Snape savoir exactement ce qu'il considérait comme soins appropriés pour sa fierté et sa joie.

"Il est vraiment très intelligent tu sais," Lucius était en train de s'animer maintenant à son sujet préféré, "il peut dire Chien et Cissa et il peut dire mon nom… eh bien la plupart du temps il dit mon nom. Il peut hurler 'NON !'… juste comme ça, c'est hilarant parce que à chaque fois qu'il le fait ce satané Elfe vient en courant."

"Je suis content que tu lui enseignes quelque chose." Snape n'avait jamais approuvé la façon dont Lucius traitait ses Elfes de Maison, et maintenant le bébé était en train de leur hurler dessus.

Ils firent une pause au bord de la clairière et regardèrent fixement la maison en face d'eux. Des cendres et de la fumée semblaient s'élever de l'arrière, le devant paraissait être intact et normal, à l'exception de la porte qui avait été décollée de ses charnières et des fenêtres qui étaient toutes brisées. C'était un très ordinaire cottage à deux étages dans lequel n'importe quel Moldu pouvait y vivre n'importe où. Mais tous deux savaient que aucun Moldu ne vivait ici.

Hésitant pendant un moment, Lucius fit en premier un pas en avant et s'approcha de la maison. Snape en fit tout de suite autant et ils risquèrent prudemment un coup d'œil à travers la porte.

"Maître ?" appela doucement Lucius. Il n'y eut pas de réponse, le seul bruit était celui d'un bébé en train de pleurer, mais cela semblait loin, et quelque part étouffé.

Ils franchirent la porte et suivirent le chemin de destruction vers le salon, ou de ce qu'il en restait. La maison était une ruine. Quel que soit la bataille qui avait été livrée là elle était maintenant bel et bien finie. Au pied des escaliers gisait le corps d'un homme, le visage contre le sol, sa main encore enroulée autour de sa baguette.

"Accio Baguette Magique."

La baguette vola vers la main de Lucius, prouvant à tous les deux que cet homme était bien définitivement mort. Tous deux savaient qui c'était.

"Maître ?" appela à nouveau Lucius, "Maître vous êtes ici ?"

Une fois encore il n'y eut pas de réponse et Lucius commença à monter les escaliers. Snape se tint debout pendant un moment au dessus du corps à terre avant de le retourner avec sa botte. C'était dur à comprendre quelles émotions le traversèrent comme il regardait le visage de son persécuteur, figé maintenant, éternellement provoquant. Il avait l'air comme si la mort l'avait surpris. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son fils comme il était maintenant. James Potter était plus dur que son fils, son visage était plus anguleux, le nez plus large, les lèvres plus fines et la mâchoire légèrement plus carrée. Le sort qui l'avait tué n'avait même pas brisé ses lunettes.

Snape s'accroupit à côté de lui et laissa ses doigts traîner le long de sa joue vers sa gorge et chercha pour un pouls qu'il savait qu'il ne trouverait pas.

"Je déteste être celui qui disait 'je te l'avais dis', Potter," railla doucement Snape. Il se leva ensuite et enleva la poussière de ses robes avant de suivre Lucius en haut des escaliers.

Les pleurs du bébé étaient plus forts au second étage et cela avait atteint un degré fiévreux de hurlements perçants et implacables. Snape se crispa au son, se demandant pourquoi les gens avaient des enfants quand ils pouvaient faire du bruit comme ça, et se mit à chercher Lucius.

Lucius était dans la chambre d'enfant à l'arrière de la maison, mais comme Snape allait pour entrer Lucius bloqua la porte. "Je ne crois pas que tu veuilles entrer ici," dit-il calmement et bien sûr ses mots incitèrent Snape à le dépasser et à entrer dans la pièce.

La porte avait une fois encore été arrachée de ses charnières et gisait par terre. Un mur de la pièce avait été complètement soufflé, comme si quelqu'un avait actionné une bombe qui l'aurait détruit. Le ciel nocturne brillait dans la pièce, refroidissant le lieu. Quelque part au loin ils pouvaient sentir la fumée d'un départ de feu d'une maison voisine. Suffisamment loin d'eux pour ne pas avoir remarqué la catastrophe qui s'était passé ici. Sous les décombres il pouvait voir les restes d'un parc pour enfant, les cris semblaient venir de quelque part par là. Le corps d'une femme était étendu sur le dos devant les décombres, les yeux grands ouverts, regardant le ciel sans le voir.

Le cri d'après ne vint pas du bébé. Il vint de Snape. Il se rua en avant, atterrissant lourdement sur ses genoux, enlevant de la peau et faisant des accrocs dans ses robes. Il était en train de tirer le corps de la femme du sol sans réaliser ce qu'il faisait. Il l'attira vers lui, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux et en criant des mots inintelligibles dans son oreille.

"Nooooon, pas Lily, s'il te plaît réveilles-toi, s'il te plaît, Lilllllly, je t'en prie réveilles-toi."

"Elle est morte Severus," dit Lucius d'un ton tranchant.

Toujours en berçant son corps contre lui, la tenant fermement pour juste cette fois-là, Snape tourna un regard furieux et plein de haine à Lucius, "tu disais qu'il ne la tuerait pas !"

"Il avait dit qu'il ne le ferait pas." Lucius haussa les épaules, indifférent. Il s'accroupit à côté d'une pile de robes sur le sol, ignorant les âpres durs sanglots de son compagnon. Avec des doigts vifs il chercha à travers les robes et les retira avec stupeur. Dans sa main il y avait une baguette magique, une baguette très familière, et une qu'il avait vu utiliser en nombre d'occasions.

"Il est parti," dit Lucius, "Severus, il est mort."

Toute raison ou compréhension n'existaient plus pour Snape. Son visage était plongé dans les épais cheveux roux de Lily Potter et il la berçait d'avant en arrière, perdu dans son chagrin. Lucius alla vers les débris du parc et commença à les retirer, morceau par morceau, jusqu'à ce que l'enfant en pleurs fut à découvert et que les cris furent suffisamment forts pour rendre la pièce insupportable. Il tendit sa main dans le parc et souleva le bébé.

Tenant l'enfant devant lui il lui jeta un bon coup d'œil et plissa son nez. Il avait probablement besoin de changer de couche.

"Bonjour," dit Lucius dans une étrange sorte de babil enfantin qui à vrai dire tira Severus de son état affligé, "A qui est ce petit tueur de Seigneur des Ténèbres alors ?" Il se mit ensuite à faire rebondir le bébé autour de sa hanche, en allant à ce qui était resté d'une armoire à linge et trouvant une couche.

Au plus grand dégoût de Snape il changea la couche avec la dextérité d'un professionnel aguerri et laissa tomber la sale dans la poubelle à couche qui avait miraculeusement survécue à l'attaque intacte. Il conjura ensuite un biberon et l'enfonça dans la bouche de l'enfant.

"Que diable es-tu en train de faire ?" demanda finalement Snape.

"Eh bien, on ne peut pas le laisser là dans sa propre merde maintenant non ?"

"Si, on peut."

Lucius l'ignora et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, en berçant le bébé qui était à présent parfaitement content de téter son biberon et qui ouvrait de grands yeux vers l'homme qui le tenait. "Tu sais," dit Lucius après qu'il fut certain que le bébé allait bien, "cela peut rendre les choses un peu difficiles pour nous. Manifestement ce môme, quel est son nom ?"

"Harry."

"Harry, que voici, est parvenu à faire une sorte de défense, Dieu seul sait quoi, et a anéanti notre Maître. Maintenant, cela pourrait nous laisser exposés à des questions plutôt difficiles."

Snape leva les yeux de Lily et lança une fois de plus un regard furieux à Lucius. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort ? Son esprit travailla rapidement, il n'y avait pas moyen que la peine altérerait jamais ce processus. Si le Mage Noir était mort, alors ce qui était dit au sujet de la prophétie était vraie. "Est-ce qu'il a des cicatrices d'une quelconque façon ?" demanda-t-il.

Lucius vérifia, "une jolie cicatrice, en forme d'éclair, juste sur le front. Je dois admettre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait un but fabuleux … même si son choix de cibles n'était pas très bon."

Snape fronça les sourcils, Lily était un poids mort dans ses bras et à n'importe quel moment à partir de maintenant l'endroit sera grouillant de Mangemorts, cherchant leur Maître et voulant faire n'importe quoi ils choisiraient son corps à elle. Il se força une étrange sorte de calme et regarda Lucius, "Poses le morveux et foutons le camp d'ici."

"Oui, oui, dans un moment." Lucius était encore en train de réfléchir, Snape pouvait presque voir son esprit travailler. "Nous pouvons toujours prendre le gosse avec nous."

"Quoi ?" Snape étreignit Lily plus étroitement. Puis avec respect il la déposa doucement par terre et se leva pour faire face à Lucius. "Tu es fou ? Pourquoi est-ce que nous le prendrions avec nous ?"

"Eh bien, il a tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres, aussi il doit avoir une sorte de pouvoir." Lucius souleva Harry comme s'il était une espèce de jouet bizarre. Harry gloussa et fourra un petit poing dans sa bouche, ne réalisant pas qu'il était en train de regarder dans le visage du mal. "Je préférerai qu'il ne grandisse pas en devenant notre ennemi," dit Lucius, "Dumbledore savait que quelque chose comme ça pouvait arriver. Je suis sûr qu'il utilisera ce gosse si nous ne le faisons pas."

"Pose-le," siffla Snape, "j'aimerai mieux encore le tuer que l'utiliser."

"Le tuer ?" Lucius rit, "maintenant je ne vois pas de raison pour faire ça. Du reste, nous ne savons pas s'il peut être tué. Il a expédié le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans l'autre monde, qu'est-ce qui l'empêche de nous liquider de la même manière ?"

Snape haussa les épaules.

"Et tu tuerai son enfant ?" Lucius indiqua Lily sur le sol. Voyant Snape baisser les yeux sur la femme par terre et couvrir son visage pour étouffer un sanglot, Lucius retourna son attention vers l'enfant. "Tu veux venir à la maison avec moi ?" demanda-t-il dans la voix de bébé qu'il avait utilisé auparavant. Harry se mit à rire. "J'ai un bébé aussi, et tu pourras jouer avec lui. Nous avons un lac avec des canards, tu aimes les canards ?"

Remarquant la barboteuse bleue avec des canards sur la poche, Lucius décida que oui.

"Poses-le," dit à nouveau Snape, "il y aura des milliers de personnes qui le chercheront. Comment vas-tu expliquer d'où tu l'as eu ?"

Malfoy soupira et regarda l'enfant d'un air un peu triste. "Bien, je le laisserai devenir l'instrument de Dumbledore au lieu du notre, mais je te préviens, tu pourrais vivre à le regretter."

Snape n'avait aucun doute qu'il le ferait.

Lucius partit alors, disant au revoir, il devait rentrer chez lui et mettre sa maison en ordre. Il savait que le Ministère y ferait irruption dès qu'ils apprendraient que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort et il n'avait pas besoin de preuves incriminantes qui traînent. Dès que Snape fut certain qu'il était parti il alluma un feu et s'agenouilla dedans.

"Dumbledore," dit Snape, en camouflant la peine qu'il ressentait avec une raideur militante, "Lily est morte."

----------------

Severus Snape se réveilla. Il n'avait pas eu ce rêve depuis très longtemps, il pensait qu'il l'avait chassé pour toujours. Visiblement il avait tort. Il se redressa et laissa les derniers fragments du rêve se détacher de lui comme une membrane et se demanda combien de ça était un rêve et combien était l'horreur du souvenir.

--------------------------

Elle aurait dû s'y attendre. Elle s'y attendait. C'était juste qu'elle s'attendait à ça quand il est arrivé à Poudlard le premier jour, pas 4 jours plus tard, quand elle s'était calmée et avait accepté qu'il soit là. A présent c'était Samedi et elle s'occupait de ses propres affaires et donc vint Krum. Bien sûr il choisissait de venir maintenant qu'elle était seule. Tous ceux qu'elle connaissait étaient en train de soigner une gueule de bois en faisant la grasse matinée. Juste comme elle devait l'être, mais elle avait décidé de ne pas faire l'excursion du Vendredi soir à Pré-au-Lard, décidant à la place d'étudier.

Elle était maintenant en train de regretter cette décision comme sa voix, facilement reconnaissable avec son Anglais fracturé dit, "Herrr-mion-neuu."

Elle s'étouffa presque sur ses céréales. Puis elle tourna vivement sa tête et força un affreux sourire sur son visage. C'était son sourire faux, celui qui commençait à faire mal si elle le laissait en place trop longtemps. "Viktor," dit-elle à travers les dents serrées, "comment vas-tu ?"

"Je vais bien," dit-il, son Anglais s'était amélioré, "comment vas-tu ? J'ai eu un choc quand j'ai apprrris que tu était rrrevenue à Poudlard, mais j'en suis aussi rrravi."

Elle sentait les coins de sa bouche commencer à faire mal comme ses lèvres s'étiraient encore dans le sourire.

Krum reconnaissait le sourire, il l'avait vu donner le même sourire à Karkaroff des années auparavant, mais il ne la blâmait pas pour sa réticence à être aimable avec lui. Il l'avait, après tout, traité avec un abominable mépris.

"Je…" Il s'interrompit et sembla un peu désemparé, "J'étais en trrrain de me demander si tu aimerrrais bien dîner avec moi ?"

Hermione fronça les sourcils, "Oh, heu, Viktor, je ne sais pas si cela serait une très bonne idée."

"Seulement en tant qu'amis," dit-il précipitamment. "Dumbledorrre m'a trrrès gentiment offerrrt un poste ici et je ne souhaite pas comprrromettre ça d'une quelconque manière. C'est juste que je ne connais perrrsonne ici et j'ai pensé que parrrce que nous étions autrrrefois de bons amis, peut-êtrrre que nous pouvons mettrrre fin à nos différrrends sur un dîner amical."

Il était si formel qu'il aurait pu avoir été en train de lire ça d'une fiche-type de répliques et Hermione se sentait elle-même un peu désolée pour lui. Elle était aussi consciente des chuchotements de la table derrière elle. De bruyants murmures de la Table Serpentard sur vraiment combien de descentes en piqué Viktor Krum avait dû faire pour être en train de lui demander de sortir avec lui. Son indignation claqua fermement en place et elle tourna la tête pour fusiller du regard la fille au teint brouillé qui avait fait la remarque avant d'offrir un sourire beaucoup plus sincère à Krum.

C'était ridicule. Elle ne s'était jamais souciée des commentaires concernant son apparence auparavant. Elle n'avait jamais été si incroyablement consciente de ça avant non plus. Lorsqu'elle était enfant elle était certaine qu'elle deviendrait comme une belle créature comme toutes les filles étaient supposées faire, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à être petite et frêle et couverte de tâches de rousseur. Autant qu'elle détestait l'admettre, elle enviait Lavande et tandis qu'elle n'échangerait jamais son cerveau pour la beauté, elle avait vite appris que les personnes comme Lavande avait un certain genre d'intelligence et une expérience du monde qu'Hermione ne comprendrait jamais - et cela l'agaçait de manière incroyable. Aussi quand Hermione entendit les commentaires d'une fille Serpentard à la mine terreuse qui ne manquerait jamais de soupirants simplement par un certain accident de naissance qui avait été qu'elle soit née Sorcière de Sang Pur, elle sentit sa propre estime s'effondrer dans le sol de pierre.

Krum lui demandant d'aller dîner flattait son égo, elle le savait, elle essayait habituellement de ne pas se mentir à elle-même, et le fait qu'elle était maintenant en train de lui dire oui était un signe évident qu'elle voulait désespérément flatter son égo. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer Severus Snape l'invitant à sortir dîner. Elle pouvait l'imaginer la fourrer dans un placard à balais et la toucher partout, mais il ne sortirait jamais avec elle en public, ne la montrerait jamais.

"On m'a dit qu'il y avait un bon rrrestaurant à Prrré-au-Larrrd," dit Krum aimablement, en gardant toujours son discours formel de fiche-modèle de répliques, "peut-êtrrre pouvons nous y aller ce soirrr ?"

"Ce soir ?" Elle mâchouilla sa lèvre avec frénésie. Severus ne devait pas revenir avant demain, et ce n'était pas un rendez-vous ou quoi que ce soit, ils allaient dîner comme des amis allaient dîner. Hermione avait des amis masculins, elle savait que le concept était possible, elle espérait juste que Viktor Krum savait aussi. "Heu, bien sûr, pourquoi pas, ce soir sonne bien."

"Merrrveilleux, je fais les arrrrrrangements pour 8 heurrres ?"

"Oui," elle rit nerveusement, "8 heures sonne très bien. Heu, je… je te rejoindrais là-bas."

"Excellent." Krum lui sourit. C'était bien, très bien même.

--------------------------

"Tu es réveillé ?"

"Mmm."

Harry sourit. Draco ne sonnait pas particulièrement éveillé, ce qui ne serait pas une surprise, il avait eu horriblement beaucoup bu la nuit dernière. Pendant un moment Harry espéra que Ron allait bien. La soirée aux "Trois Balais" avait fini avec Ron et Draco ayant leur habituelle engueulade et Draco lui avait jeté le sortilège de Jambes-en-Coton et était rentré - en laissant Ron à la merci de tous ses amis qui étaient beaucoup trop saouls pour faire le contre-sort. Harry pouvait seulement espérer que le charme avait cessé de faire effet une fois que Draco s'était endormi.

Harry était installé dans le creux du bras de Draco. L'humide fraîcheur matinale qui s'infiltrait dans la pièce était froide sur leurs corps et il tira les couvertures sur eux. En dessous des lourdes couvertures, Draco bougea un peu, attirant Harry plus près. C'était comme être dans une place, une poche chaude, qui lui était exclusivement réservée.

Il leva sa tête pour regarder de près Draco qui était couché sur le dos, les yeux toujours fermés.

"Tu veux aller au Quidditch aujourd'hui ?"

"Non," répondit Draco, n'ouvrant pas les yeux.

Harry bailla et reposa sa joue contre la poitrine de Draco, "C'est Gryffondor contre Serpentard," encouragea-t-il.

"Non," dit à nouveau Draco, mais il y avait un sourire dans sa voix.

"Pourquoi non ?"

"Parce que cela impliquerait de sortir du lit, de prendre une douche et de s'habiller et ensuite tu serais obligé d'aller t'asseoir parmi les Gryffondor avec la Belette."

"Eh bien…" Harry changea de position, drapa un bras en travers de l'estomac de Draco et caressa la montée saillante de l'os de la hanche de Draco, "tu peux venir t'asseoir avec les Gryffondor avec nous."

"Je préférerai m'étouffer avec mon propre vomi." Draco sourit, il n'avait toujours pas ouvert ses yeux mais il emmêlait ses doigts d'un air endormi dans les cheveux en bataille d'Harry.

C'était le premier matin où ils n'avaient pas besoin de sortir du lit. Harry n'avait pas besoin de repartir en courant dans sa chambre avant l'aube. Il n'y avait pas de classes à avoir, ni de retenues à être servies et grâce à la Cape d'Invisibilité, Harry pouvait sortir et aller dans la Salle Commune bondée à n'importe quel moment et personne n'en saurait rien. Ils pouvaient rester au lit toute la journée, soigneusement enveloppés dans cette chaleur partagée et ils seraient tous les deux extrêmement heureux.

Sauf que Harry avait promis à Hermione qu'il irait à Pré-au-Lard avec elle cet après-midi pour faire des achats pour Noël. Autant qu'il détestait l'admettre, il espérait que Ron ne soit pas autour afin que Draco puisse venir avec eux. Il ressentait une pointe de culpabilité à ça, mais enveloppé dans le corps de Draco, ça ne dura pas longtemps.

Ron croyait toujours que Harry avait une secrète petite-amie et bien qu'il paraissait un peu contrarié que Harry refusait de lui donner son nom, il n'avait pas poussé les choses. De toute façon il semblait préoccupé en ce moment. Il avait parlé à Harry sur le fait de rentrer seul chez lui pour Noël et Harry avait été incroyablement compréhensif, rendant Ron reconnaissant et Harry coupable. Depuis lors Harry avait senti une distance grandir entre eux et il n'était pas certain sur qui était en train de la créer, lui ou Ron. Leurs conversations semblaient maintenant consister en un humour superficiel. Ron ferait à Harry une plaisanterie sur le véritable jardin de boutons de roses qu'il avait sur le contrat et aucune rose en fleur, Harry taquinerait Ron sur son apparente incapacité à exécuter une Feinte de Wronski parfaite en dépit du fait que Viktor Krum faisait partie maintenant du personnel pour lui donner les instructions. Entre-temps, Ron vivait dans la peur que Angelina raconte à George ce qu'ils avaient fait et Harry se demandait s'il y avait une quelconque valeur nutritionnelle dans le sperme comme il semblait en avoir avalé beaucoup dans les derniers quelques jours - en fait il avait été incapable de s'arrêter de sourire depuis Mercredi.

Harry se reposa là pendant un moment écoutant les battements du cœur de Draco et sa respiration en même temps que la lente montée et descente de la poitrine de Draco. Il savait que Draco était en train de sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil et une part irrationnelle de son esprit ne voulait pas que cela se produise. Il était couché dans un lit un Samedi matin avec le premier _(et espérons-le le dernier)_ amour de sa vie et la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire était de dormir. Il se sentait plus vivant qu'il avait jamais senti, il voulait rire et baiser. Par l'Enfer, il voulait parler, déverrouiller les secrets de l'esprit de Draco, discuter sur des bêtises, parler de n'importe quoi.

"Draco ?"

"Mmm ?"

"Si tu avais un million de Gallions, qu'est-ce que tu ferais avec ça ?"

"L'ajouter à la pile."

Harry rit silencieusement. "Donc tu as déjà un million de Gallions ?"

"On peut dire que j'en ai pas mal."

"Pas mal de Gallions ou pas mal de millions de Gallions ?"

"Pas mal de millions de Gallions." Draco bailla et s'étira, réalisant qu'il n'allait pas se rendormir tout de suite.

"Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si tu étais réellement pauvre ?"

"Je ne suis pas vraiment pauvre."

"Mais si tu l'étais ?"

Draco rit et soupira, "je vivrais à tes crochets bien sûr."

Harry fit un large sourire. "Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que j'ai de l'argent ?"

"Je ne le fais pas. Tu devras juste avoir un travail et m'entretenir dans la manière dans laquelle je suis devenu habitué." Il caressa les cheveux de Harry, "donc tu es vraiment pauvre alors ?" demanda-t-il avec plus qu'un peu d'intérêt.

"Tu me détesterais si je l'étais ?"

Draco réfléchis à ça, "Non," dit-il après un moment, "j'aime simplement savoir qui sont mes personnes à charge."

Harry se mit à rire fort maintenant. "Personnes à charge ?" Il embrassa la douce chair de la poitrine de Draco et donna un petit coup de langue sur un mamelon rose. Draco ouvrit finalement ses yeux et dévisagea en retour Harry qui était en train de le regarder intensément. "Je ne suis pas réellement pauvre," dit Harry tranquillement.

"Tu es riche ?"

"Disons juste que je suis bien à l'aise."

"Mon Dieu quel gentleman. Tu devrais commencer à t'habiller vraiment comme tu es 'bien à l'aise'." Draco bailla à nouveau. "Alors, tu as hérité de ta fortune ?"

Harry se poussa vers le haut du lit, trouva la bouche de Draco et l'embrassa profondément. Il aimait ça, il aimait le fait qu'il pouvait simplement embrasser Draco et ne pas avoir peur d'être repoussé. Il aimait le fait que la langue de Draco trouve automatiquement un passage dans sa bouche et que les mains de Draco le caressent doucement du haut de ses cuisses, sur son derrière et tout le chemin en haut sur son dos en de longues caresses langoureuses.

"J'ai hérité l'argent de mes parents," dit Harry, "et quand mon Parrain est mort il m'a laissé sa maison à Londres et son coffre à Gringotts."

Cela semblait une bizarre conversation. Pendant un moment Harry eut l'impression d'être en train de se faire valoir, étalant sa richesse, démontrant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de Draco et des millions des Malfoy pour prendre soin de lui. Peut-être prouvant qu'il pouvait prendre soin de Draco s'il devait. C'était discutable. Draco Malfoy ne manquerait jamais de Mornille, jamais.

"On m'a dit que ton Parrain était Sirius Black."

"Ouais, c'était lui."

"Je crois qu'il était un cousin de ma mère. Je me souviens de Tante Bellatrix disant quelque chose à ce sujet."

Harry se tendit. Tante Bellatrix avait tué son cousin et avait rit comme une Banshee en train de hurler quand elle l'avait fait. Draco sentit Harry se raidir et soupira. Un sentiment de consternation s'installa dans ses entrailles.

"Je suis désolé," dit calmement Draco, "j'essaierai de ne pas mentionner un quelconque membre de ma famille pendant que nous sommes au lit."

"Ce n'est pas ça," Harry ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils, comme s'il essayait d'éliminer un souvenir de sa tête, "Bellatrix Lestrange…"

"A tué Sirius Black," cela n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien, Draco roula ses yeux, "Je sais, je me rappelles plutôt bien de cet été."

"Comment tu sais qu'elle l'a tué ? Qui te l'as dis ?"

Draco ferma ses yeux et souhaita de ne pas les avoir ouverts. Cela n'allait pas vraiment bien finir. Il se demanda pour un moment pourquoi cela revenait toujours à cette sorte de merde et il jugea que la réponse était facile, la différence entre eux était trop grande, le conflit était trop vieux et profond. Il savait qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de mentir à Harry et il ne voulait pas mentir. "Elle me l'a dit," dit-il.

"Bellatrix Lestrange t'as dit qu'elle avait tué Sirius ?"

"Eh bien, elle a dit à ma mère, j'étais là quand elle lui a dit."

Harry s'éloigna de Draco et s'allongea sur le dos à côté de lui, regardant fixement le plafond, clignant des paupières.

Draco se redressa, autant pour la grasse matinée du Samedi matin, il était complètement éveillé à présent, sa gueule-de-bois causée par du vin de qualité inférieure était en train de lui donner mal à la tête et il n'était pas d'humeur à avoir cette conversation maintenant. "Ecoute, peut-être que tu devrais t'en aller, nous pouvons parler de ça plus tard."

"Tu veux que je parte ?" Harry sonnait incrédule et Draco regretta instantanément d'avoir suggérer ça.

Il aurait dû dire non, qu'il voulait que Harry reste, au lieu de cela il s'entendit dire ; "je ne veux simplement pas passer la prochaine heure à essayer de ou soit justifier les choix de ma famille, ou soit de mentir carrément et dire 'oh oui Harry, ils étaient des mauvaises personnes et ils méritaient tous de mourir d'une mort lente et douloureuse.' Tu savais qui j'étais quand tu es venu dans mon lit, aussi n'ai pas cet air 'oh si choqué et bless' sur ton visage. Je suis fatigué, j'ai mal à la tête et je veux juste dormir un peu. Alors tais-toi bordel ou pars."

Harry s'assit et balança ses jambes en dehors du lit.

Merde.

Draco appuya ses doigts sur ses yeux pendant une seconde et ensuite cogna ses poings sur le lit. Harry était en train de ramasser ses vêtements du sol et Draco ne put seulement pas s'empêcher de lui refuser quelque chose pour un moment, en observant la façon dont les muscles bougeaient dans les bras et jambes de Harry, la façon dont sa colonne vertébrale ondulait avec chaque mouvement. Silencieusement Draco sortit du lit et alla vers Harry, l'enlaçant de derrière.

"Ne t'en vas pas," murmura-t-il doucement.

"Tu m'as dis de partir," dit Harry en colère.

"Reviens te coucher."

"Tu m'as dis de me taire ou de partir."

"Tu peux parler autant que tu veux," il embrassa la parfaite épaule de Harry, "reviens au lit."

Harry ne pouvait pas réellement se concentrer quand Draco faisait ça. Il pouvait sentir le corps de Draco pressé contre lui de derrière, ses paumes à plat contre la poitrine et le ventre de Harry.

"Est-ce que tu l'aimais bien ?" demanda Harry doucement, essayant d'ignorer le fait que son pénis était maintenant dur et suppliait pour l'attention que Draco serait sans aucun doute heureux de donner - juste à condition qu'ils abandonnent leur actuel sujet de conversation.

"Qui ?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange."

Oh Bon Dieu. "Est-ce que c'est important ?" Draco sentait que son irritation se soulevait d'un cran. Il laissa tomber ses bras et trouva son peignoir.

"Oui c'est important," Harry commença à enfiler ses robes, "elle était une putain de garce diabolique, elle l'a tué et elle riait quand elle l'a fait et quand j'ai essayé de la blesser elle…" Il s'arrêta. Il avait crié 'Doloris' contre elle, l'avait même fait tomber, mais elle s'était relevée et lui avait enseigné une leçon précieuse. La colère justifiée n'était pas suffisante, on doit vouloir faire mal à quelqu'un, on doit prendre plaisir à blesser les gens, c'était la nature des Impardonnables.

Draco observa la guerre des émotions dans les yeux de Harry. Puis il enveloppa sa robe fermement autour de lui et s'assit sur le bord du lit. "Je ne la connaissais pas vraiment," dit-il, résigné au fait qu'ils allaient mettre les choses au point. "Elle était à Azkaban pendant la plus grande partie de ma vie et quand je l'ai rencontré, cet été-là, mon Père y était, et je ne pensais pas à toi de façon aussi agréable." Il pinça l'arête de son nez. "De ce que je sais d'elle, elle était la petite sœur de ma Mère, mon Père aurait pu l'épouser mais il a choisi ma mère à la place. Je crois qu'ils avaient une sorte de liaison, mais je ne peux pas être sûr. Elle l'a aidé à s'évader d'Azkaban, mais je ne pense pas qu'il l'aimait beaucoup. Elle était plus haut placé avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il l'était et ça le faisait chier. Elle avait un rire haut perché vraiment atroce et elle criait beaucoup au lieu de parler. Quant à si je l'aimais bien ou pas, je ne sais pas, je ne la connaissais pas assez bien pour former une opinion." Il regarda Harry dans les yeux, "je sais que ce n'est pas la réponse que tu veux entendre, mais c'est la seule que j'ai."

Harry se tourna soudain vers lui, le surprenant avec sa subite véhémence. "Je ne te comprends pas," cria Harry, "tu donnes l'impression d'une personne vraiment intelligente et pourtant tu ne peux pas voir ce qui est absolument évident. Pourquoi tu ne peux pas juste admettre que c'était des personnes mauvaises ? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas juste admettre qu'ils avaient tort ?"

"Parce qu'il y a deux côtés à toute bataille," rétorqua vivement Draco, "et suggérer que quelqu'un est un criminel à une dimension simplement parce qu'il n'est pas de ton côté est ridicule."

"Qui es-tu en train de défendre ?" demanda Harry, "Bellatrix Lestrange ou ton Père ?"

"Laisse mon Père en dehors de ça."

"Je ne peux pas le laisser en dehors de ça, parce que tout avec toi reviens vers lui. Si tu enlevais seulement tes lunettes teintées de rose pour 5 minutes tu pourrais être capable de le voir pour ce qu'il était !"

"Oh vraiment ?" dit Draco d'une voix traînante, "et qu'est-ce qu'il était ?"

"C'était un putain de mauvais fils de pute qui aimait faire du mal et tuer les gens !"

"COMME TU AS FAIS," hurla soudainement Draco, "tu justifies ça en disant qu'ils étaient de mauvaises personnes et c'est pourquoi ils méritaient ça, mais tu as dû prendre plaisir à ça ou tu n'aurais pas pu le faire. Je me souviens de toi, je t'ai vu, debout là au milieu de ma putain de cour recouvert de sang de la tête aux orteils et souriant comme un putain de fou, aussi ne m'accuse jamais de porter des lunettes roses quand tu es aussi aveugle que le reste d'entre nous. Juste jette un coup d'œil à ton ami Maugrey et dis moi combien bon et juste il est…"

"QU'EST-CE QUE MAUGREY A A VOIR AVEC CA ?"

"IL A LARGEMENT A VOIR AVEC CA !"

"Maugrey n'a pas tué des gens par plaisir, je n'ai pas tué des gens par plaisir. Nous n'avons pas tué des Moldus qui n'avaient aucune chance de se défendre eux-mêmes. N'essaies-pas d'amener Maugrey dans ça quand son seul crime était de s'assurer que les ordures comme Voldemort ne gagnent pas et que ses partisans aient ce qui leur reviennent."

"Donc torturer des familles de Mangemort est acceptable selon tes standards alors n'est-ce pas ? Une condamnation à n'importe quel prix ?"

"De quoi diable parles-tu ? Maugrey n'a pas…"

"Dehors," siffla Draco, "juste fous le camp d'ici." Il commença à pousser les vêtements de Harry vers lui, en le bousculant rudement vers la porte. "Retourne vers la Belette et ta petite vie pitoyable et laisse-moi en dehors de ça." Il poussa Harry dehors dans le couloir et sans cérémonie laissa tomber lourdement la cape d'invisibilité sur sa tête avant de claquer la porte devant son visage.

Harry resta debout pendant un moment en regardant fixement la porte et en faisant une note mentale de ne jamais plus amener une quelconque conversation qui mènerait à la famille de Draco. Ce qui bien sûr rendait impossible toute conversation.

Une chose sonnait vraie, Harry savait qui était Draco quand il est allé dans son lit. Il n'était pas nécessaire d'essayer de rendre romantique Draco Malfoy. Il n'avait jamais été un enfant solitaire et incompris qui avait été battu et brutalisé pour devenir un petit connard désagréable et méchant. Non, Draco Malfoy était le produit d'une ancienne lignée familiale de Sorciers Sombres qui l'avaient gâté pourri - littéralement. Draco aimait sa famille, il était fier de son héritage ; il défendrait ça jusqu'à la mort.

Même si cet héritage était une famille mauvaise née des ténèbres.

Harry soupira, ajusta la Cape d'Invisibilité et retourna dans sa propre chambre.

--------------------------

Le Conservateur Semeuse n'avait jamais eu de raison de regretter la position du Musée des Antiquités et Arts Magiques jusqu'au matin qui vit l'ouverture de l'Exposition de Magie Noire et des Mangemorts. De la fenêtre de son bureau il pouvait regarder dans la rue d'en bas et le spectacle qu'il voyait le ravissait et le terrifiait à la fois.

Une foule de Sorciers et Sorcières avait commencé à se rassembler dans la rue et à tourner en rond autour des étalages du marché Moldu en s'exclamant combien certaines des marchandises étaient bizarres et riant carrément aux autres. La population magique ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait acheter une statuette qui ne bougeait pas, un miroir qui ne pouvait pas parler ou une photographie qui ne pouvait pas vous faire signe en retour. Quelques uns étaient en train d'acheter des articles de football, appréciant énormément les couleurs mais n'ayant aucune idée de qui était Manchester United, seulement qu'ils aimaient le rouge, ou que juste parce qu'on aime le bleu ou le blanc ne justifie pas l'acquisition d'une écharpe des Queens Park Rangers.

La plus grande partie des Moldus tranchèrent qu'une étrange convention avait lieu à Soho ce jour-ci et tant qu'ils faisaient des ventes ils ne se préoccupaient pas vraiment du bizarre assortiment d'hommes et de femmes habillés dans les plus étranges vêtements qu'ils avaient jamais vu. Certains des Sorciers et Sorcières assemblés avaient fait un petit essai de s'habiller dans des vêtements Moldus, la plupart ne s'était même pas donné la peine, sachant qu'ils étaient sur le point de se rencontrer en masse, ils refusaient d'être humiliés par n'importe qui d'autre et avait porté une de leurs plus belles robes. De sa fenêtre du dessus Semeuse sourit, ils ne pouvaient vraiment pas s'empêcher de se pavaner quand ils étaient tous ensemble.

Comment tout le monde allait entrer dans le bâtiment sans être vu allait être un problème. Les Moldus étaient réputés pour ne pas remarquer ce qui était juste sous leur nez, mais avoir un millier de personnes environ disparaître dans un mur pouvait pousser les sonnettes d'alarme à retentir. Comme en réponse à sa question silencieuse, il remarqua une quantité de Fonctionnaires du Ministère en train de se déplacer à travers la foule en costumes rayés, envoyant de temps en temps à un Moldu un charme de mémoire si un Sorcier ou Sorcière négligent essayait de payer avec un Gallion, au lieu d'une Livre Sterling, ou utilisait un sort pour attirer quelque chose vers eux pour un coup d'œil de plus près.

Semeuse vérifia mentalement que tout était prêt. Lucius avait été lavé, ses cheveux séchés et brossés, il avait été revêtu d'une robe neuve qui était propre et blanche et modeste. Il y avait eu le besoin de changer la vitrine à la dernière minute après que Semeuse ait découvert un problème avec l'humidité. Il semblait que Lucius respirait à un plus haut rythme que les autres et la ventilation était insuffisante. A la consternation du Conservateur, les cheveux de son Ange avaient réussi à friser dans la manière la plus gauche à cause de l'humidité et cela simplement ne le faisait pas. Une nouvelle vitrine avait été construite et Lucius y avait été placé seulement hier et ce matin, au dernier contrôle, il semblait son habituel lui parfait.

Excepté qu'il ne voulait simplement pas se tenir droit, mais il y avait peu que Semeuse pouvait faire à ce sujet sans l'attacher avec du fil de fer et c'était quelque chose qu'il refusait de faire. Non, il serait bien, il avait l'air beau, splendide, parfait. Il devait.

Semeuse quitta la fenêtre et se dirigea vers la Salle Sais pour vérifier juste une dernière fois.

Lucius semblait parfait en effet, bien qu'un peu affaissé dans un coin de la vitrine. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs, cela ne paraissait jamais s'arrêter de pousser ou de ralentir et en ce moment c'était en train de boucler dans des mèches qui étaient plus claires que l'or mais moins que l'argent et remplissaient le fond de la vitrine. Semeuse savait qu'il devrait les couper, mais il ne pouvait pas s'amener à couper quelque chose qui semblait avoir été filé par l'aube.

Il ouvrit la vitrine et tortilla une mèche de cheveux autour de ses doigts. Puis, abandonnant toute conscience de son emploi du temps, il retira Lucius à bras-le-corps de la vitrine, prenant plaisir à son poids, refusant d'utiliser un charme pour le soulever. Le public pouvait attendre ; il avait besoin de ce moment.

Il coucha l'Ange sur le sol et enleva la robe. C'était une bonne, en coton Egyptien et cela ne ferait pas de la salir maintenant. S'asseyant en arrière il embrassa le spectacle du corps, nu et presque douloureusement mince, les longs cheveux étalés autour de sa tête comme une couronne, ses yeux clairs regardaient fixement Semeuse en retour sans ciller. Il aurait pu être mort. Sauf qu'il ne l'était pas. Il était très vivant.

"Nous nous sommes rencontrés auparavant," Semeuse sourit, "je ne m'en étais pas souvenu avant, c'était il y a longtemps. Ton Père t'avait amené ici, il allait donner de l'argent au Musée et tu étais en train de jouer avec les faisceaux sacrés dans la Salle Eretria, tu te rappelles ? Tu as en brisé un et j'étais si en colère que j'ai demandé que ton Père le remplace et il t'a tout de suite frappé. Tu te souviens de ça Lucius ? Tu étais un très vilain petit garçon." Il traça la ligne de la joue de son Ange et poussa son pouce entre les lèvres pâles pour caresser la douce langue rose à l'intérieur.

Une petite partie de lui désirait ardemment un lit, mais il y aurait du temps pour cela plus tard, quand tout le monde sera rentré chez soi il emmènerait Lucius dans son lit, pour l'instant le sol devrait suffire.

Il poussa les jambes de Lucius en arrière contre sa poitrine pâle, ne s'embêtant pas avec la tâche de préparer Lucius, il n'avait simplement pas le temps et il aimait la friction contre son sexe. Semeuse se positionna lui-même contre l'entrée de Lucius et poussa ses hanches en avant. Il sentit le fort anneau de muscle se serrer autour de la tête de son pénis et il attendit impatiemment que les muscles deviennent habitués à la sensation et se relaxent, lui permettant de pousser plus profondément dans le corps de Lucius.

La sensation des muscles internes de Lucius se crispant et la chaleur autour de son pénis était magnifique, comme cela l'était toujours et il donna dans un accouplement bestial, sachant qu'il n'avait pas le temps de véritablement savourer la sensation de son amant, il devrait se remettre de ça, il y aurait du temps plus tard pour la douceur. Puis vint la première coulée de sang et il se maudit en silence. Lucius saignait toujours, il était enclin à faire ainsi et avec le sang venait un autre sentiment familier et un qui faisait le saignement en valoir la peine. La sensation et le sentiment bizarre de mains en train de le repousser, légères et sans force, comme des souffles d'air. Il pouvait les sentir, poussant désespérément son corps, essayant de le repousser. Il avait fait l'expérience de ça auparavant et était venu à la conclusion que c'était une sorte de magie résiduelle qui sortait de l'intérieur de Lucius, une simple défense qui ne gagnerait jamais mais qui essayait toujours de le faire. Cela ne surprenait pas Semeuse. Lucius avait été un Sorcier puissant, et cela était logique qu'une espèce de magie primitive et instinctive puisse rester dans son corps. La résistance était aussi tout à fait délicieuse. Pas assez efficace pour l'arrêter, mais à la place le sentiment était presque érotique, comme si Lucius était un participant actif bien que non consentant. Cette impression accéléra son orgasme et il jouit profondément à l'intérieur de Lucius et tomba sur le corps chaud, se délectant de la sensation de plumes légères comme des doigts toujours en train d'essayer de le repousser.

Il lança un charme rapide de nettoyage sur tous les deux et espéra que Lucius ne saignerait pas beaucoup. Il remit rapidement la robe sur sa tête et le retransporta dans la vitrine. Semeuse l'appuya dans l'angle de la vitrine et descendit la robe sur ses jambes. Il n'avait aucune envie de montrer au public plus qu'il n'était absolument nécessaire ; certaines choses étaient à lui et à lui seul de jouir. Il se mit ensuite à arranger les longues mèches de cheveux qui étaient maintenant ébouriffés et résolument érotiques. C'était tentant de le laisser de la sorte, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il les brossa, comme un rideau de lumière et ferma la porte de la vitrine, y enfermant Lucius à l'intérieur et en dehors du monde.

L'Exposition de Magie Noire et des Mangemorts était prête à ouvrir.

--------------------------

"Professeur Snape, vous ne pouvez pas emmener ces livres de la bibliothèque."

Snape fusilla du regard Mme Pince et continua son chemin vers la porte.

"Professeur, je devrais en aviser Dumbledore si vous ne respectez pas mon autorité dans la bibliothèque."

Il se tourna, la brassée de livres qu'il portait était en train de devenir notamment lourde et il voulait vraiment les avoir descendus. "Madame Pince, je crois que vous devriez passer plus de votre temps à vous assurer que les élèves se comportent bien et moins de temps à fourrer votre nez dans mes affaires. Le Professeur Dumbledore n'a pas d'inquiétudes avec moi si je déplace ces livres de la bibliothèque et je les rendrai promptement." Il la dépassa, la laissant debout là indignée.

Assez bizarrement, Pince était une des rares personnes de Poudlard qu'il pouvait tolérer avec sérénité, mais aujourd'hui il ne pouvait simplement pas s'ennuyer avec les subtilités. Il était rentré plus tôt pour s'assurer d'avoir tous les livres sur la Magie Angélique que la bibliothèque avait à offrir avant que des élèves je-sais-tout comme Granger prennent ça sur eux et décident qu'ils veulent apprendre les complexités de cet art. Madame Pince était sans aucun doute plus soucieuse qu'il ait sorti la moitié des livres de la Réserve et qu'ils étaient en ce moment en train de faire route vers le bas des escaliers en direction des cachots. Il était en train de miser sur le fait qu'elle ne le mentionnerait pas à Dumbledore parce que si elle le faisait il serait forcé d'expliquer et qu'est-ce qu'il dirait alors ?

"Oh désolé Albus, vous voyez, alors que j'étais au Musée j'ai eu cette bizarre sensation que Lucius n'était pas tout à fait détruit et quand j'ai examiné ses effets personnels toutes les indications semblaient montrer qu'il avait conjuré un Ange et volé ses ailes afin de faire une potion pour sauver son âme."

Cela sonnait stupide même à ses oreilles. Il doutait aussi que Dumbledore l'autoriserait à faire quelque chose sur ça. Aussi révolté sur le châtiment que l'était Albus, Dumbledore n'était pas sur le point de permettre à quiconque d'essayer de libérer Lucius Malfoy et Snape n'était pas sur le point d'être le seul responsable pour le délivrer.

S'il pouvait être libéré.

Si Snape n'était pas en train de devenir fou et d'imaginer tout ça.

Le seul avantage qu'il avait tiré d'avoir à se concentrer sur ça était qu'il était parvenu à pousser de sa tête toutes pensées de la plutôt délectable Mademoiselle Granger pendant quelques jours. Maintenant qu'il était de retour c'était plus dur. Il pouvait déceler son parfum dans son bureau et décida qu'il était temps de faire les Elfes de Maison désinfecter l'endroit.

Il appréhendait Lundi. Il se figurait qu'il pouvait l'éviter tout le week-end, mais Lundi il allait devoir faire un cours où elle y était et toutes tentatives pour garder ses mains loin d'elle avaient jusqu'ici échouées lamentablement. Bien sûr, il avait d'autres choses à penser maintenant, et c'était très heureux à vrai dire. Elle était aussi très jeune, et la jeunesse avait de merveilleux pouvoirs de récupération. Autant qu'il savait elle pouvait avoir un nouveau béguin sur qui se concentrer. C'était seulement quand on vieillissait que l'absence faisait le cœur plus aimant.

Eh bien ce n'était pas entièrement vrai, il s'était consumé pour une personne pendant des années du temps de sa jeunesse, mais il n'était pas un enfant ordinaire.

Elle non plus.

Oui, mais je n'avais absolument pas de cervelle.

Point.

Il quitta la bibliothèque et se dirigea en bas des escaliers vers ses quartiers privés. Ce n'était pas un sujet à étudier dans son bureau, et elle pouvait venir à son bureau. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache qu'il était de retour. Bien sûr, si cela était vrai premièrement il ne serait pas là dans la Bibliothèque, c'était l'endroit qu'elle considérait comme une seconde maison et il le savait. Il aurait également pris les escaliers de derrière au lieu des escaliers principaux que tous les élèves utilisaient.

Ceux-ci sont plus directs.

Menteur.

Cela n'avait pas d'importance de toute façon. Elle n'avait pas été là. Il ignora le sentiment qui ressemblait beaucoup à de la déception et continua. Il avait des choses plus importantes à penser dans l'immédiat.

--------------------------

Remus Lupin avait pris la résolution de ne pas aller à l'Exhibition des Mangemorts. Il avait passé des mois à la condamner. Il avait activement fait campagne pour la faire abandonner - en tant que Loup-Garou c'était dur pour lui d'être pris au sérieux par le Ministère, mais il avait néanmoins fait campagne. Il avait clamé que ces gens avaient des familles qui devaient encore être considérées, ils ne voulaient pas que leurs parents soient trimballés dans tout le pays pour être observés et être interpellés par la foule. Cela avait été tout à fait inutile. L'Exposition ouvrit, et pour une quelconque raison - mais il serait toujours capable d'attribuer ça à une curiosité morbide - Remus se retrouva à payer cinq Gallions et à se rendre à l'intérieur.

Il devait reconnaître que les accessoires de Magie Noire étaient fascinants, bien qu'il se demandait d'où cela avait été recueilli et si cela était même légal. Il détesterait qu'une telle collection tombe dans de mauvaises mains. Il remarqua aussi que les vitrines étaient très fortement protégées, les gens pouvaient regarder mais ils ne pouvaient certainement pas toucher. Les Aurors qui étaient éparpillés autour de l'entrée de la Salle des Mangemorts observaient tout le monde avec suspicion. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être inquiets, la majorité des gens qui sortaient de la sombre salle d'exposition paraissaient pâles et déconcertés, Remus avait même entendu un couple de personnes exprimer le sentiment, "on se sent presque désolé pour eux." Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il entendrait jamais dire à propos d'un Mangemort.

Il s'approcha lentement de l'encadrement de la porte, s'arrêtant tout près avant d'abandonner toute prétention et de s'engouffrer dans l'obscurité. Il le regretta sur le champ. Son premier instinct fut de se tourner et de prendre la fuite, mais il ne le fit pas. Il était incertain de à quoi s'attendre, peut-être à quelque chose comme des personnages de cire de musée Moldu, ou une maison des horreurs, mais il n'y avait rien de semblable avec quelque chose qu'il avait vu ou entendu parler avant. La pièce était sombre avec 12 vitrines de verre sur des socles noirs. Chaque vitrine était remplie d'une lumière blanche qui faisait la vitrine et son contenu avoir l'air d'être suspendu dans l'espace. Autant qu'il pouvait essayer, les yeux de Remus ne s'adaptaient pas à l'obscurité et la seule manière de pouvoir voir des visages distincts dans la foule était lorsque les gens piétinaient autour de la lumière projetée de l'intérieur des vitrines.

Les Mangemorts pour une raison ou pour une autre apparaissaient être raides. Se tenant dans leurs vitrines comme s'ils étaient pétrifiés. Lorsque Remus s'approcha pour regarder de plus près dans leurs yeux vides il réalisa qu'ils avaient été attachés avec du fil de fer, de la même façon qu'un Moldu attacherait une fleur. Le fil métallique avait été passé à travers les membres, et il pouvait voir des trous nets percés dans la chair des poignets et à toutes les articulations visibles. Les fils de fer fins tenaient les mains aux genoux, les dos droits et les visages en avant.

Il se demanda s'ils pouvaient sentir la douleur, il espérait que non.

"Dieux c'est horrible" s'exclama une voix choquée à côté de lui.

Il opina de la tête sans rien dire à la personne auprès de lui.

"Mais je suppose qu'ils le méritent" déclara la voix de façon indécise.

Il acquiesça de nouveau, peut-être que oui. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'amener à le dire. En faisant ça le Ministère se montrait être aussi mauvais que les Mangemorts, et il était juste aussi coupable d'avoir payé pour les regarder stupidement.

"Professeur Lupin ?"

Cela faisait un long moment depuis que quelqu'un l'avait appelé comme ça. Il regarda de plus près l'homme à côté de lui et dans la faible lueur de la vitrine il discerna Ron Weasley. "Bonjour Ron," dit-il doucement.

"Je ne pensais pas que vous venez," dit Ron en regardant fixement la vitrine.

"Moi non plus. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un de ta famille viendrait."

"Eh bien, je suis venu seulement pour voir Malfoy, mais la foule autour de lui est trop dense. Je suis juste en train de tuer le temps jusqu'à ce que je puisse avoir une bonne vue de lui."

Remus fronça les sourcils, "Pourquoi tu ferais tout le chemin de l'école juste pour voir Lucius Malfoy ?" demanda-t-il, un peu confus. Il savait juste combien les Weasley haïssaient le clan entier des Malfoy, mais Arthur et Molly avaient été contre ça aussi. Cela semblait bizarre que Ron soit là.

"Je veux juste le voir. Après ce qu'il a fait à Charlie, je veux juste savoir qu'il a ce qu'il mérite."

"Ils n'ont jamais prouvé que c'était lui," dit Remus doucement. Non pas que cela était important, Ron avait cru que c'était Malfoy qui avait tué son frère à partir du moment où c'est arrivé. Le Mangemort qui l'avait tué portait un masque et une cagoule, mais il courait comme Malfoy et il portait un sombre bâton noir, juste comme celui que Malfoy avait.

"C'était lui," dit Ron amèrement.

La foule autour de la vitrine de Malfoy était en train de se disperser et ils saisirent l'occasion pour y aller avant que d'autres en aient la chance.

Lucius Malfoy n'était pas attaché avec du fil de fer comme les autres et quelque part cela faisait ça pire. Les autres n'avaient pas l'air tout à fait humains ou vivants ; ils étaient beaucoup trop rigides, comme des poupées rangées dans des boîtes. Malfoy, par contre était affaissé dans l'angle de la vitrine, ses genoux dressés et la robe blanche qu'il portait le recouvrait entièrement. Ses cheveux étaient si incroyablement longs qu'ils traînaient en travers du sol de la vitrine et son visage était pâle et commençait à sembler décharné. Ses yeux cernés de rouge semblaient hantés, comme s'il avait pleuré récemment et ils ne ressemblaient pas aux choses mortes des autres exposés, ils étaient clairs et un peu vitreux, comme s'il pouvait pleurer. Il donnait l'impression qu'il se blottissait dans le coin de la vitrine, bien que cela était impossible pour lui de faire ainsi. Non, le Conservateur l'avait mis là-dedans comme ça, afin que pour tout le monde il ressemble à une sorte d'innocent céleste, quelqu'un qui ne devrait pas être ici. Il semblait incroyablement jeune en dépit de ses 45 ans.

"Comment peut-il ressembler à ça ?" demanda Ron après un moment. "Comment peut-il sembler comme s'il est celui à qui tous les crimes du monde ont été fait. Il est le plus mauvais de tout ce putain de groupe et il ressemble à ça."

Remus n'avait pas de réponse à ça. Il avait vu Lucius Malfoy en d'innombrables occasions et tandis que personne ne contesterait jamais qu'il était un bel homme, il n'avait jamais ressemblé à ça. Même comme un mince filet de bave s'échappait de sa bouche et glissait le long de son menton, il avait l'air encore innocent, peut-être même plus ainsi. Est-ce que cela pouvait être que une fois que le sourire de mépris et le comportement aristocrate était enlevés, il pouvait ressembler à ça ? Cela devait l'être. Cela ne semblait pas juste.

"Il ne ressemblait pas à ça avant," insista Ron, mais ensuite il s'interrompit et pensa à Draco. La Fouine. Il y avait des moments, quand personne était en train de regarder, quand il était en train de lire ou était tranquille ou tombant endormi dans un fauteuil, il y avait des moments où il semblait aussi jeune et aussi innocent. "Il ne ressemblait pas à ça au combat," finit Ron faiblement.

"Je sais, mais tout le monde a l'air redoutable au combat."

Ils entendirent tous deux la venue du Conservateur et se poussèrent sur le côté comme il s'occupait à vérifier si tout allait bien avec la vitrine, si personne n'avait essayé de nuire à son Ange en n'importe quelle façon. Ron et Remus l'observaient vaquer à ses tâches et quand il eut fini il leur sourit aimablement.

"J'espère que vous aimez l'exposition," dit-il de manière affable.

"Je ne crois pas que 'aimer' soit le mot," répondit Remus, "cela a été - intéressant."

Semeuse éclaircit sa gorge et ne dit rien.

"Nous étions juste en train de commenter que Malfoy ici a l'air très…" Remus chercha pour un mot, "heu, bien."

"Ah oui, une beauté rare," ronronna le Conservateur. Remus et Ron le dévisagèrent tous les deux, cherchant pour une quelconque raison pour laquelle quelqu'un aurait un tel sentiment au sujet de Lucius Malfoy. Le Conservateur regardait l'homme dans la boîte en verre avec une expression d'indéniable affection qui faisait frissonner Remus. "Vous le connaissiez ?"

"On peut dire ça," répliqua Ron, "J'ai essayé de le tuer une fois mais le salaud ne voulait pas mourir."

La main du Conservateur s'arrondit en un poing dans ses robes. "Eh bien, je suis content que vous ne l'avez pas fait, il est le joyau de l'exposition, unique en son genre."

Ron grogna bruyamment. Manifestement tout n'était pas en ordre dans la tête du Conservateur, "sûrement pas unique en son genre, pas tant qu'il a la Fouine qui gambade en liberté.

Le Conservateur était bel et bien confus par la tête rousse, il fronça les sourcils, "Une fouine ?" demanda-t-il, incertain de vouloir entendre la réponse.

"Il veut dire Draco," répondit Remus, en poussant du coude Ron. "Draco Malfoy est le fils de Lucius Malfoy."

Semeuse sourit les lèvres closes, le fils. Le maudit fils qui était un garçon gênant qui ne lui vendrait probablement pas l'Ange. "Ah oui, le garçon à Poudlard. Vous le connaissez alors ?"

"Ouais, ce putain de petit branleur."

"Ron !" Remus sourit, "oui, nous le connaissons. Je l'ai enseigné dans ses cours de Défense de sa troisième année. C'était il y a un moment maintenant."

Semeuse fronça les sourcils à nouveau. Il y a un moment ? Mais le garçon était seulement un enfant ; cela ne peut pas avoir été il y a si longtemps. "On m'a donné à comprendre que le fils de M. Malfoy était un enfant à l'école."

"Un enfant !" Ron rit méchamment, "il a le même âge que moi. En fait, je crois qu'il est plus âgé de quelques mois."

Semeuse sentit ses yeux s'élargir. Pas un enfant. Un homme. Il sentit sa bouche commencer à saliver d'anticipation ; le fils de l'Ange était un homme. "Dites-moi, est-ce qu'ils se ressemblent un tant soit peu ?"

"Portrait craché," dit Remus.

"Il a pris tous les putains traits de famille," dit Ron.

Un fils, un homme et il lui ressemblait exactement. Directe lignée. Une ancienne lignée avec ça. Deux d'un genre. L'esprit du collectionneur macabre du Conservateur commença à tournoyer. Une paire assortie.

Et il est à Poudlard.

* * *


End file.
